Like a Sorority
by CrazyFeathers
Summary: Les sœurs Smooter, c'est un peu comme une sororité à elles toutes seules. Elles se détestent et se méprisent. Elles s'aiment et s'adorent. Elles rient et elles crient, elles complotent et elles manipulent, elles lancent des défis et elles bavent sur les beaux-garçons. Elles pleurent et elles sont amoureuses. Une sorte de sororité, en effet... mais à l'anglaise !
1. Chapter 1

_Nous voilà de retour ! (pour jouer un mauvais tour ! Non ok TG...)_

_Bref ! Pour ceux qui nous connaissent pas besoin de nous présenter, pour les autres : l'histoires est écrite selon deux points de vues, les chapitres impairs sont de P'tite-Yume et les pairs de clOclo-sorcière-megalo ! Bon je crois que tout est dit ;)_

_Bonne lecure à tous !_

_PS : les chansons sont pour la plupart anachronique mais qui s'en soucie ?_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

_Marcher sur un fil, c'est pas difficile. Il suffit d'un peu d'assurance mes talons hauts me donnent confiance… _

Dodinant la tête, le casque plaqué sur mes oreillers et la musique à fond, je danse. Mes camarades regardent anxieusement leurs nouveaux emplois du temps. Le mien est fourré dans ma besace négligemment, je suivrais le mouvement. Il me semble que j'ai les mêmes options que James Potter, ça devrait le faire. Tout le monde sait toujours tout de l'emploi du temps de James Potter, comme si c'était plus important que de connaitre les formules de potions de Slughorn. Certes ça l'est quand la popularité compte plus que tout.

La seule qui m'importe vraiment c'est quand commence les entraînements de Quidditch, pour ça aussi il faudra s'en référer à James Potter. Une vraie idole ce gars, avec Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrow sans oublier ce Casanova de Sirius Black, il est le roi de Poudlard.

_Sur le fil de ma vie je me perds parfois, à chercher l'équilibre je tombe ! Mes envies font toujours ce qu'elles veulent de moi, et tant pis si demain tout retombe !_

Mes talons tapent le sol en rythme, mes mains s'agitent tout en tenant fermement mon walkman. Personne ne fait plus bien attention depuis le temps, tout le monde sait que Lily-Rose Smooter muette et entêtée danse toute la journée son casque sur la tête. Et puis il faut dire qu'il y a du mouvement sur la gauche. Sirius Black annonce son propre emploi du temps en présentant un sourire ravageur. Ses yeux gris clair percent la foule, à la recherche de sa prochaine conquête. Doit pas y avoir beaucoup de filles de notre année qui soient pas passées entre ses bras. Peut être Vivian Paterson, la grande brune qui a des lunettes si épaisses qu'on dirait qu'elle vous regarde à travers des hublots. Et puis son monstrueux appareil dentaire rend vert de jalousie le calamar géant ! Sans parler des postillons qui giclent de sa bouche dès qu'elle s'énerve.

_Soigner les détails, gagner des batailles ! Je peux garder mes secrets pour moi et sourire à la caméra… Sur le fil de ma vie… _

Je m'éloigne du mouvement, jetant un coup d'œil négligeant à Julie, ma sœur jumelle. Le fait que nous soyons jumelles s'arrête à notre âge. Nous sommes en septième année mais nos points communs ne vont pas plus loin. Elle a été envoyée à Serdaigle et moi à Gryffondor. Elle est aussi blonde que je suis rousse. Ses yeux sont verts comme ceux de notre cadette Coraly tandis que les miens sont d'un marron très banal. Je suis attrapeuse dans l'équipe de Gryffondor, elle le seul sport qu'elle pratique c'est tenir en équilibre sur ses escarpins. Elle collectionne les petits amis plus mignons et idiots les uns que les autres tandis que je me liquéfie d'amour pour Philip Perry depuis la quatrième année. Tiens, un point commun avec James Potter qui court avec Lily Evans depuis probablement autant de temps. Il a tout de même plus de chance, Lily connait son prénom – vu combien de fois elle le répète par jours pour l'envoyer bouler…- tandis que le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Poufsouffle doit juste me connaitre comme la muette de son année. Et la sœur aînée de sa gardienne, Coraly Smooter.

_Marcher sur un fil, ma vie qui défile. Il faut bien tenir la distance et prendre quelques contre-sens… S' il se défile… ça me fait trembler mais j'avance … J'aurais vibré quelle importance ?!_

Julie me décoche à peine un regard, préférant faire mine de se concentrer sur Brad, son petit ami. J'hausse la tête et mime les paroles tout en faisant quelques pas de danse pour rejoindre la salle commune de Gryffondor. La Grosse Dame me fait un clin d'œil en me voyant danser sur le refrain, pensant probablement que j'écoute ses pseudo-solos de cantatrices. Je lève ma baguette et fait brûler dans l'air le mot de passe.

**« Bonne rentrée Lily-Rose !** chante-t-elle. **»**

Je lui souris et en quelques pas chassés élaborés vais me vautrer sur le canapé.

OoOo

Le vent fouette mes longs cheveux, je virevolte à dix mètre du sol, un sourire ravi accroché aux lèvres. Je monte en piquet pour ensuite descendre en trombe. Retrouvant avec plaisir la sensation de pouvoir voler à toute vitesse sans ma mère sur les talons à beugler que je vais me rompre le coup. J'aurais envie de crier et de rire, je me contente de faire se retourner mon balai et voleter tête en bas quelques mètres. Lâchant le manche pour faire onduler mes bras.

_Spy on me baby use satellite infared to see me move through the night. A'im gonna fire shoot me right, I'm gonna like the way you fight… _

J'écoute à peine James qui crie des directives avec plus de sérieux que je ne l'ai vu en faire preuve depuis sept ans. Faut dire qu'il prend son poste de capitaine très au sérieux. Je retourne l balai et balance ma tête en arrière. La brise se faufile dans mon uniforme, un véritable délice.

**« SMOOTER ! »**

Surprise, je sursaute et mon balai fait un égard. M'évitant le cognard qui siffle à mon oreille. Mon bonnet en laine se décroche de ma tête.

Je lance un sourire désolée à James qui est mort de rire sur son balai. Kurt grimace de colère, visiblement il essayait de prouver qu'il pouvait toucher n'importe qui. James me fait un signe de la main, mon bonnet bleu à la main. J'hoche la tête, faisant zigzaguer mon balai pour le rejoindre.

_Sexbomb, sexbomb, you're my sex bomb and Baby you can turn me on, turn me on and BABY YOU CAN TURN ME ON !_

**« Alors la pèche Rosie ? »**

Je souris et lève le V de la victoire, il se met à rire. Avant de frotter le sommet de mon crâne.

**« Carrément qu'on va la gagner la coupe cette année ! Hors de question de laisser Perry faire un doublet ! »**

Je fais un clin d'œil avant de filer vers les nuages, les bras grands écartés comme pour enlacer le ciel tout entier. Soudain, un bruissement presque imperceptible caresse mes oreilles. Je braque violemment à gauche et me lance dans le sillon du vif d'or. Mon balaie est lancé à pleine vitesse.

_Sex, bomb, sex bomb you can turn me on ! YOU CAN TURN ME ON !_

Papa m'a offert ce numbus 1979 pour mes dix-sept ans, un « vrai petit bolide » comme il dit. Il faut dire qu'il s'y connait, il a été deux fois champions de la coupe des trois maisons en tant que poursuiveur à Poufsouffle. Samuel Smooter, une petite légende des années soixante de Poudlard ! Il a les même yeux que Coraly et Julie mais partageons avec fierté une tignasse rousse. Il travaille au ministère de la magie dans le département réservé à l'observation des moldus. C'est là qu'il a rencontré maman, Miranda Lindon moldue de pure souche, qui lui apprend encore aujourd'hui à comment se servir d'une machine à laver qui non, n'est pas un monstre endormi mon chéri.

Mon bras se tend, les doigts prêts à se refermer sur le vif d'or. Je pique en avant et attrape l'objet froid et vibrant avec un sourire triomphant. Je tourbillonne sur moi-même, brandissant mon trophée. J'ai pas perdu la main, heureusement qu'avec Cora on a joué tout l'été dans le fond du jardin avec nos buts défoncés par les années et les cognards.

**« Eh Smooter on plie bagage,** m'apostrophe Jazmine. **Les deux heures sont finies. »**

Je souris d'affirmative à la poursuiveuse puis vais me poser tranquillement sur le terrain. J'abandonne mon balaie pour foncer enlacer ma sœur, un large sourire plaqué sur le visage. Coraly du haut de son un mètre soixante-douze dépasse d'une bonne tête toutes les filles de son équipe. Avec ses cheveux blonds clairs, on ne voit qu'elle.

**« Alors Zozore, comment tu te débrouilles ?!** crane-t-elle en passant un bras autour de mes épaules.

**- Je vais te défoncer cette année, pas de quartier,** je rétorque en langage des signes.

**- C'est c'qu'on verra ! **

**- Smooter ! »**

On se retourne en même temps, nous fait fasse de toute sa hauteur Philip Perry. Les cheveux bruns au vent et les yeux bleu foncé, faisant mine d'avoir l'air autoritaire. Mon cœur rate un battement et un sourire idiot ne manque pas de venir compléter le tableau de mes joues cramoisies. Cora me lance un regard moqueur, gloussant. Je lui balance mon coude dans les cotes, elle éclate de rire violemment. Le visage de Philip a du mal à ne pas se tordre de rire non plus, il faut rire que Cora a un rire communicatif et franc. Il lève les yeux au ciel, ne pouvant dissimuler un sourire.

**« En piste Cora !**

**- A vos ordres chef !** mine-t-elle narquoisement. **A** **plus Zozore ! »**

Je grince, lui tirant la langue. Voilà maintenant il connait mon surnom le plus débile… Je soupire, retourne prendre mon ballet et fonce vers les vestiaires. Je me retourne vers ma sœur et fait tournoyer mon bras, lui signifiant mes encouragements. Elle lève un pouce en l'air avant de mettre ses protections de gardienne.

_Sex bomb, you're my sex bomb… you turn me on…_

Le pas léger et dansant j'entre dans les douches des filles.

OoOo

Echouée au fond de la classe, j'écoute distraitement le professeur Binns s'extasier sur la troisième guerre des trolls. Battant distraitement la mesure de _Kool and the Gang_ avec ma plume sur la table. Ça me rappelle les soirées que fait Cora avec ses amis au moins de Juillet.

_There's a party going on right here a celebration to last throughout the year! So bring your good times, and you laughter too ! We're gonna celebrate your party with youuuu. __COME ON NOW !_

Je souris, amusée du tango imperceptible de regards auquel se livrent Lily et James. Il lui lance des œillades enamourées et un sourire un brin béat depuis l'autre bout de la classe tandis qu'elle le fusille du regard, visiblement pas si concentrée qu'elle le laisse penser par Binns. Tiens donc, elle déteste peut être James comme elle le déclare haut et fort mais elle passe plus de temps à le regarder qu'à écouter en cours.

Peter Petigrow a quant à lui une tête de cent pieds de long, je mettrais ma main au feu qu'il ne comprend pas un traitre mot de ce qu'explique Binns. Au contraire, à sa gauche Remus fait honneur à notre maison en digne préfet et suit avec assiduité. Incroyable, ça relève plus du miracle que d'autre chose de résister au rythme de paroles soporifique de Binns. Sirius Black quant à lui fait des petits signes significatifs à Patricia MacMillan, petite brunette de Serpentard qui n'a pas le même dédain pour les autres maisons que ses autres compatriotes. Celle-ci lui renvoie la balle par des coups d'œil racoleurs.

_Let's all celebrate and have a good time, celebratiiion. We're gonna celebrate and have a good time..It's time to come together, it's up to you what's your pleasure ?! _

Je soupire, et griffonne des petites caricatures des élèves de mon année. Potter a une touffe de cheveux gargantuesque, Sirius un sourire à la chat d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles, Lily un nez dédaigneux démesuré, Remus un regard de chiot abandonné, Peter des joues de cochon d'inde, Patrica des obus à la place des seins, Vivan des hublots à la place des yeux et…

**« Miss Smooter peut-être ? »**

Je sursaute, souriant bêtement à la classe qui se retourne sur moi. Le professeur Binns me fixe, je rougis et lève ma baguette pour inscrire les mots dans l'air.

**« L'année du couronnement de Furock Bastroik,** me souffle une voix. **»**

_652_ s'inscrit en lettres de feu, je souris à Jazmine en remerciement. Binns hoche la tête avant de reprendre. Je m'agace contre ma plume, il n'y en a pas un qui suit mais c'est évidemment sur moi que ça tombe ! La vie est injuste !

Pff

_Celebrate good times, come on ! Everyone around the world, COME ON !_

_Yeaaah-oouh !_

OoOo

Je secoue la tête en rythme, mâchant avec entrain mes haricots verts tandis qu'à ma droite Vivian essaye de retirer un grain de riz coincé dans son appareil dentaire. Je lui lance un regard en biais, me demandant pourquoi personne ne lui a dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle se prenne en main et que les boucle d'oreilles en forme de notes de musique jaune canarie c'est pas vraiment la mode. Je l'aurais bien fait mais j'ai des problèmes d'ordre technique.

J'augmente le volume du son de mon walkman, mon casque se met à vibrer au rythme de la chanson. Je souris joyeusement à Kurt qui me dévisage avec une expression de profonde perplexité. Je fais onduler mes épaules et mime les paroles.

_I feel aliiiiiive and the world I'll turn it inside out ! __Yeaaaah i'm floating around in ecstasy sooooo don't stop me noooow, don't stop me nowww ! 'cause I'm having a good time, HAVIN A GOOD TIME !_

**«NON C'EST NON POTTER ! »**

Le cri a passé la frontière du plastique de mon casque et me fait me retourner sur Lily Evans. Son insigne de préfète bien en évidence et un menton si hait levé qu'on dirait qu'il va pas tarder à se décrocher et tomber dans l'assiette de Petigrow qui la regarde, presque terrifié par son regard vert perçant. James au contraire a un sourire satisfait d'avoir capté l'attention de son adulée. Je n'entends pas ce qu'il réplique mais ça fait monter le rouge aux joues de Lily. Maintenant à savoir s'il s'agit d'un rougissement gêné ou de l'expression de sa colère… Le mystère entier. Tout le monde a les yeux plus ou moins discrètement braqués sur eux. Plusieurs paris vont bon train à Poudlard à propos de la probabilité selon laquelle Lily le giflera ou non avant la fin du trimestre. Personne ne pense sérieusement qu'elle lui tombera dans les bras, faut dire qu'après quatre ans tout le monde a laissé tomber l'idée.

Mis à part James bien évidemment.

Je détourne les yeux, regarde avec dégoût Vivian se débattre avec son grain de riz puis mon propre riz dans l'assiette. Je repousse le plat et attrape une pomme. Croquant dedans en me levant. Je sors de la Grande Salle en sautillant et bougeant les bras au ciel. Frappant mes mains ensemble.

_DON'T STOP ME NOW ! DON'T STOP ME NOW !_

Merlin bénisse Queen et Freddy.

Amen.

**« Eh ! Lysore ! Lysore !»**

Mon casque a quitté mes oreilles, je me retourne. Cora le tient d'une main et de l'autre un muffin au chocolat. Je lui lance un regard, elle me défie du sien. Je bondis, toutes griffes dehors pour m'emparer du gâteau. Notre chamaillerie dure quelques secondes avant qu'elle n'abandonne la bataille et picore mon front de petits bisous. Lorsqu'elle s'éloigne, elle a un sourire satisfait. Je lui fais un clin d'œil et mord à pleine bouche le muffin.

**« Qui c'est qu'on remerciiiiie !? **

**- Les elfes de maisons,** taquiné-je en jouant du langage des signes de la main droite.

**- Eh ! **s'exclame-t-elle en prenant une mine faussement boudeuse.** »**

Je passe affectueusement ma main dans ses cheveux blonds clairs. Ses yeux verts se fendent d'un éclat de joie. Elle a les yeux les plus expressifs de Poudlard, et même si elle n'est pas un canon de beauté rien qu'avec son regard elle pourrait faire détourner l'attention de James sur elle si elle le voulait. Quoi que Sirius est plus sa cible.

**« Ya une super fête méga top géniale et super secrète qui va avoir lieu demain soir,** s'exclame-t-elle. **»**

Je roule les yeux, bonjours la discrétion dîtes-moi !

**« Avec Corentin et Dakota on y va, on t'emmène hein ! »**

Je tords la bouche, exprimant mon hésitation elle capte tout de suite le signau. Un petit sourire malicieux glisse sur son visage, elle passe son bras autour de mes épaules et murmure dans mes cheveux.

**« Et y'aura Philou ! »**

Je rougie, foutu gène rouquin !

**« Donc tu viens ! »**

J'hausse les épaules, elle secoue la tête et me remet d'autorité mes écouteurs. Je lis le « pas d'objection » sur ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne tourne les talons pour finir son repas. Je secoue la tête avant de reprendre mon petit pas chassé léger.

_Just give me a call, don't stop me now ! Don't stop me now yes, l'm having a good time I don't wanna stop at all ! __Ha dad da daaaaa dad a dad a daaaaa Ha dad a ha ha haaaa. _

…

_Oh yeaaaah !_

* * *

_Chansons utilisées :_

_sur le fil - Jennifer_

_sex bomb - Tom Jones_

_Celebration - Kool and the Gang_

_Don't stop me now - Queen_

_Et n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit commentaire :) _


	2. Chapter 2

_A que Coucou, tout le monde !  
_

_Alors voilà le deuxième chapitre, donc le deuxième point de vue, doncla deuxième héroïne ! On ne vous en dit pas plus, on vous laisse la découvrir tranquillement...  
_

_RAR aux reviews anonymes :  
_

_**-Bazil : **A vrai dire, ce n'est pas vraiment "une chanson par chapitre" mais plus plusieurs chansons pour les chapitres de Lily-Rose :). Heureuses que notre sélection t'ait conquise... à la revoyure !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Belle-belle-belle !**

**-Coco ! **s'écrie Shannon. **Lève-toi, il est 7h50 ! **

Je pivote dans mon lit, en ronchonnant pour tourner le dos à la métisse. Je l'entends soupirer derrière moi et me lancer que c'est tant pis pour moi si je suis encore en retard, qu'elle ne va pas _encore _me couvrir. Je m'en fiche, il me faut encore quelques minutes de Sirius Black rien que pour moi…

**-Laisse-moi dormir, tyran !**

**-Shan', laisse-la ! **dit Elyse. **Cette feignasse n'est bonne qu'à dormir.**

**-Va t'faire, Ely !**

Elle éclate de rire et je les entends s'en aller avec Amandine et Chelsea. Ces quatre filles sont la bande star de ma maison, elles sont bien plus populaires que toutes celles de Septième années réunies ! Elles font la mode et sont au cœur des ragots, elles sont toutes sorties avec un beau-gosse de l'école au moins une fois. Bref, c'est _les _filles de Poufsouffle ! Et c'est avec elles que je partage mon dortoir. Parfois, ça tape sur le système quand elles décident qu'une nuit est soirée-pyjama et que, faisant partie du dortoir, je dois y participer aussi ou qu'elles se mettent en tête de se lancer dans la discussion « comparons les relations que nous avons eues avec Sirius Black », juste sous mon nez. Mais elles ne sont pas méchantes et peuvent même être drôles, surtout Shannon que j'adore malgré son besoin d'autorité et sa maniaquerie… et puis, c'est ma collègue, on est toutes les deux les préfètes de Poufsouffle de Sixième année.

Et oui, moi, Coraly Constance Smooter, l'allégorie même de l'ennemie des responsabilités et de toute source d'effort, ai été nommée préfète, l'année dernière. Pour moi, ce fut un immense choc émotionnel, j'ai frôlé l'évanouissement d'horreur, tandis que mon entourage croyait à une véritable farce… d'ailleurs, ça a mis en éveil le grand côté comique de Lily-Rose aka Lysore aka Zozore qui a passé toute l'année à se payer ma poire. Lysore est ma grande sœur préférée. Je n'ai pas réellement l'envie, ni le courage d'aborder le sujet de ma seconde grande sœur, de si bon matin… ça gâcherait ma journée et Sirius l'a tellement bien fait commencer… Toujours est-il que Lysore, d'un an mon aînée, est donc en Septième année, dans la seconde plus merveilleuse super cool maison de Poudlard Gryffondor.

Oui, parce que, contre toute vraisemblance et bruit qui coure par-delà la société sorcière, Poufousffle _est _la plus merveilleuse super cool maison de Poudlard. Corentin et moi sommes tombés d'accord là-dessus. Il n'y a que des gens top dans notre maison ! Et on se fend la poire, organisons les meilleures fêtes-détentes-beuveries-pétards de l'école et on est les plus sympas ! On s'adore pratiquement tous, notre salle-commune est comme une colonie de vacances ! On se prête tout, on voyage dans les dortoirs, on fait des tournois d'échecs, on joue au jeu de la bouteille… bref, le plus beau jour de ma vie a été celui de ma répartition ! Le second plus beau de ma vie a été celui où Sirius m'a fait un clin d'œil quand je lui ai donné l'heure ! Un _clin d'œil _rien que pour moi !

Sirius Black est un Septième année de Gryffondor et de loin le mec les plus canon de l'école, et ce n'est pas peu dire –Poudlard est un sacré nid à beau petits poussins ! Son sourire est à tomber, ses dents sont superbes, ses yeux gris sont époustouflant et sa voix… Shannon l'a enregistrée discrétos pour moi – en me traitant de « folle-dingue qui colle la chaire de poule » ! C'est un des quatre maraudeurs… et bon sang, si seulement je pouvais toucher ses cheveux…

**-COCO ! DEBOUT !**

Je fais un bond terrible dans mon lit et me retourne pour voir débarquer Shannon qui, hilare, me fait un petit coucou de la main avant de refermer la porte.

**-JE TE DETESTE ! **hurlé-je.

**-Moi aussi, je t'aime ! Allez, bouge ton cul !**

Avec maints soupirs, j'extirpe mes longues jambes des couvertures et sors de mon lit. Trainant des pieds, je m'en vais dans la salle-de-bain, trébuchant presque sur ma guitare que j'ai laissé à même le sol. J'attrape mollement ma brosse à dents et, faisant tomber mon bas de pyjama, je m'assois sur la cuvette des toilettes. J'ai tellement pas envie d'aller en cours… en plus, je commence par Potions… si seulement c'était histoire, je pourrais dormir mais la dernière fois que je me suis endormie en Potions, mon chaudron a fini encastré dans le plafond et moi, en retenue pour le reste du mois.

Je me lève, tire la chasse d'eau et vais cracher le dentifrice dans le lavabo. Je m'observe, démotivée, dans le miroir dans lequel mon reflet lève les yeux face à mon expression matinale.

**-Regarde-moi ces cheveux, **me lance le miroir. **Ah, ma p'tite, c'est pas comme ça qu'on va avoir Sisi sous notre jupe !**

**-Ca, c'est petit, **noté-je avec un regard noir.

Mon reflet hausse les épaules. Qu'est-ce que je déteste les miroirs sorciers, Blanche-Neige serait morte au berceau si on avait flanqué ce genre de monstre à sa belle-mère mais c'est vrai que celui-ci n'a pas tort. J'ai une sale tête. Mes cheveux blonds clairs forment une espèce de masse tourbillonnante autour de ma figure dont la joue droite est encore décorée des plis de mon oreiller adoré. Mes yeux verts, légèrement teintés de bleus, sont bouffis et même mon petit nez en trompette semble vouloir retourner se coucher. Je ne suis de toute manière pas un top modèle, bien que j'en ai la taille… et 1m72, c'est encombrant.

Après un tour dans la douche et avoir enfilé mon uniforme, je descends les escaliers pour rejoindre la salle-commune qui est presque vide. Dans un fauteuil, tout près de la cheminée, un grand black aux fines mais nombreuses dreadlocks rebondissant sur sa tête est avachi. Il fait des bulles avec son chewing gum et sa cravate est vaguement pendue autour de son cou.

**-Hey, Corry, j'suis là, **dis-je en le rejoignant.

Il lève son regard vers moi et me lance un de ses sourires aveuglants de blancheur. Corentin Monroe est mon meilleur ami, et ce depuis le premier soir que j'ai passé dans cette salle-commune. On s'est tout de suite compris. Tous deux paumés dans cet immense château magique alors qu'on avait toujours été baignés dans la culture moldue, moi étant sang-mêlé, et lui, un né-moldu. On aimait tous les deux la musique, dormir, ne rien faire, rire et c'est lui qui, en Quatrième année, m'a appris à rouler mon premier pétard. Dakota nous appelle même les Coco-cool !

**-Et si on séchait la Potion, man ? **

Cette question, Corry me la pose vingt fois la semaine et toutes les fois où j'ai répondu « oui » sont d'autant de retenue à notre tableau. A Poudlard, il y a ceux qui se font coller pour répondre aux profs ou pour être allés se balader dans la forêt interdite, et il y a ceux qui se font coller pour absentéisme et retard chroniques…

**-Humm… boarf, la flemme d'une retenue, ce week-end, **dis-je.

**-Ouais, t'as raison… tu m'aides à me lever ? J'suis trop bien dans ce fauteuil…**

**xOxOxO**

**-Vous m'faites belle-belle-belle, les filles, hein ? **dis-je avec insistance.

Dans le miroir, Dakota lève les yeux au ciel tandis que Shannon éclate de rire. La première se charge du maquillage tandis que la métisse s'attèle à mes longs cheveux blonds… ce qui n'est pas de la tarte ! Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussi à faire quelque chose de mes cheveux, que ce soit avec une brosse, un peigne ou ma baguette magique. La dernière fois que j'ai essayé un des sorts capillaires que Shannon m'avait filé, j'ai fini avec les cheveux du clown de MacDonald !

Dakota est ma meilleure amie et vient refermer le petit trio qu'on forme avec Corentin depuis notre Première année. On s'est pas rencontré dans le Poudlard Express, comme la plupart des longues amitiés de l'école, ni dans notre salle commune puisqu'elle est à Serdaigle mais c'est moi que Flemming, notre prof de vol en Première année, a chargé de l'emmener à l'infirmerie quand elle a fini contre le carreau de la vitre du bureau de McGonnagall. Dakota et les balais magiques, c'est comme moi et les chats… c'est juste impossible. C'est surement pour ça que je suis toujours hyper mal à l'aise avec ma prof de Métamorphose et que c'est surement le cours pendant le quel je me tiens le plus à carreau… j'ai trop peur qu'elle se transforme en chat ! La première fois qu'elle l'a fait, j'ai crié en bondissant sous mon bureau... on m'a appelé Super-Souris pendant des mois, après ça. La phobie des chats reste vraiment incomprise.

Dakota déteste profondément toutes les filles de son dortoir, c'est pour cela qu'elle est venue dans le mien. Les filles l'aiment bien et même si c'est pas tout à fait réciproque, Dakota les supporte quand même. Elle n'est pas comme moi, à apprécier la majorité de l'école, au contraire elle serait plutôt parmi ceux dont les personnes qu'ils tolèrent se comptent sur les doigts de la main. Mais, moi, je l'adore !

**-T'es déjà belle-belle-belle, chérie, **me dit Shannon en souriant.

**-Si je matais pas le contraste entre toi et moi dans le miroir depuis deux plombes, peut-être que j'te croirai…**

**-Laisse tomber, Shannon, **dit Dakota. **Elle dit ça tout ça pour qu'on continue de la complimenter ! **

Et sur ce, elle sort le mascara tel un bistouri. Je ne me maquille jamais, d'habitude, je déteste ça. Mais ce soir, il y a cette fête et il y aura les maraudeurs, et il y aura Sirius… et il faut que je sois belle-belle-belle ! Il faut bien qu'il se décide un jour à me regarder plus de deux secondes d'affilée !

Elyse débarque derrière nous dans le dortoir, chargée de tout un tas de robes.

**-C'est partie, mes pétasses, j'ai les robes qu'il nous faut pour qu'elles finissent déchirées avant deux heures du mat par les plus beaux mecs de l'école !**

**-HIII ! **ne pus-je m'empêcher de m'enthousiasmer.

**-Coco, trésor, **dit Elyse avec une mine désolée. **Tu sais bien que la tienne ne sera quand même pas déchirée par Sirius, malgré tous nos efforts… et Merlin sait qu'on en fait, des efforts, pour t'aider !**

**-Heureusement que j'suis belle-belle-belle, hein, Shan' ? **grommelé-je, en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

**-J'veux bien te la déchirer, moi, la robe, tu sais…**

Je jette un regard à Shannon. Elle a fait son coming out en tant que lesbienne, en fin de l'année dernière, et bien que ça ait créé quelques tensions au début, la plupart a fini par l'accepter tant bien que mal.

**-Merci, Shan'…, **fis-je tristement. **J'savais bien que j'pouvais compter sur au moins une personne dans la pièce !**

**xOxOxO**

Elyse, Corentin, Amandine, Shannon, Chelsea, Dakota et moi entrons dans la salle-sur-demande après que la première soit passée trois fois devant la porte pour l'ouvrir. On se retrouve devant une gigantesque pièce éclairée de milles feux avec un long bar à gauche et une immense piscine à l'eau claire, dont émane de la vapeur d'eau, s'étend au milieu. Tout à droite, il y a un grand espace pour danser et certains l'ont déjà investi, et c'est mon capitaine de Quidditch, Philip Perry, que j'appelle Pépé pour ses initiales, qui joue le DJ.

J'en reste bouche-bée. Les maraudeurs sont vraiment les rois de la fête ! Puis, un détail me frappe.

**-Mais ça va vraiment pas le faire, la piscine, avec ma robe !**

**-Elle sera juste toute mouillée et transparente avant d'être déchirée par Shannon…, **se moque Dakota.

**-Elle est noire ! Elle va pas être transparente ! Et l'eau va ruiner ma coiffure ! Pour une fois que mes putains de cheveux sont coiffés !**

Je pousse un profond soupir. Ca valait bien la peine de faire tant d'efforts.

**-C'est clair qu'on aurait dû se mettre en bikini, on aurait été tellement plus sexy ! **s'agace Elyse.

**-On pourra juste enlever nos robes, sinon, **remarque Chelsea, niaisement. **Ce sera comme prendre un bain mais avec pleins de copains.**

On se retourne toutes vers la brune qui n'a pas l'air de remarquer l'énormité qu'elle vient de sortir. Comment se baigner à poil avec la moitié de l'école peut être comparé avec « un bain avec pleins de copain » ? J'aime beaucoup Chelsea mais cette fille aurait vraiment besoin de se faire injecter un peu de Q.I.

**-J'suis pour, man, **dit Corentin.

**-Ca me va aussi, **ajoute Shannon.

**-Shan ! **s'exclame Elyse.

**-Ooooh, mon Corentinoooo, qu'est-ce que tu peux être coquin…, **roucoule Amandine en se frayant un chemin plus profondément dans les bras de mon meilleur ami.

Voilà que depuis trois mois Corentin et Amandine se sont trouvé un amour réciproque, et ça ne m'agacerait pas autant si Amandine ne passait pas son temps à comparer mon meilleur ami à son ex Sirius Black. Elle sait bien sûr que j'en suis raide dingue –tout le dortoir le sait- mais elle est tellement égocentrique qu'elle ne doit pas comprendre combien ça m'énerve qu'elle me rappelle qu'elle ait pu sortir avec le mec de mes rêves pendant quasiment deux mois…

** -Il y a encore mieux, les p'tits génies, **intervient Dakota, exaspérée. **Il suffit de ne pas y aller, dans cette fichue piscine ! Quant à moi, j'ai prévu le bikini sous ma robe.**

**-Quoi ?! Comment ça, t'as _prévu _? **répété-je, ahurie.

**-Remus me l'a dit.**

**-QUOI ?! Et toi, pourquoi tu me l'as pas dit ?! Tu te la pètes parce que t'es la grande copine de Môsieur Lupin ! **

**-Tu n'avais qu'à pas tant râler pendant que je te maquillais !**

Elle s'avance vers le bar et je la suis, perchée sur mes escarpins noirs qui me font approcher le mètre 85 –d'habitude, j'évite les talons, je suis déjà bien assez grande mais Elyse et Shannon ont insisté « c'est pas sexy, les chaussures plates, Coco, enfin ! », « chérie, si tu veux être belle-belle-belle dans ta belle-belle-belle robe, il faut des escarpins ». Je croise ma grande sœur Julie –la mauvaise-, dans sa magnifique robe blanche et moulante, et son petit-ami, Brad, et je suis prête à parier qu'elle aussi porte un bikini dessous ! Bien sûr, Julie Smooter est la grande amie des Maraudeurs, populaire et canon ! Arg, je déteste être sa petite sœur ! Mais je l'ignore, en passant à côté d'elle, et elle me rend la politesse, cependant, je vois le roulement de hanche de Dakota s'accentuer quand elle dépasse le couple. Evidemment. Dakota est folle de Brad et déteste ma sœur autant que moi parce qu'elle lui a chipé le blond.

**-Dak ! **l'appelé-je. **Ralentis ! T'sais bien que je sais pas marcher en…**

Et avant que je n'ai pu finir ma phrase, je trébuche et fais un plongeon remarquable dans la piscine. Quand j'émerge, toute la pièce est hilare, certains sifflent, d'autres applaudissent… Sirius, que je repère avec ses copains et une bande de filles, siffle _et _applaudit. Bien. Je peux me noyer, maintenant. Mes cheveux sont fichus et ça me parait bien raté pour que Sirius déchire ma robe… il pourrait à la limite la sécher, mais même ça, ça me parait un rêve bien illusoire.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je me retourne dans l'eau pour tomber nez à nez avec ma sœur préférée et ses longs cheveux roux mouillés. Elle est en maillot de bain et rit silencieusement. Lysore est muette de naissance.

** -Sans commentaire, Zozore…, **grommelé-je.

**-Au moins, on peut plus dire que Sirius ne t'a pas remarqué, **me mime-t-elle avec ses mains, avant de m'entourer un bras autour de la taille.

**-Ahahaha, qu'est-ce que j'me mare…**

**-Viens, ma chérie ! **m'appelle Shannon du bord de la piscine. **J'ai une serviette pour toi !**

**-Ah non, Shan ! Maintenant que j'y suis, j'y reste ! **

Je jette un coup d'œil à Sirius qui s'est totalement désintéressé de moi et flirte avec une blonde.

**-Et j'y meurs.**

**xOxOxO**

Accoudée au bord de la piscine, j'observe avec mauvaise humeur Sirius danser un collé-serré avec la blonde. Et voilà, mon plan pour exister enfin pour lui est un peu trop littéralement tombé à l'eau. L'ironie me donne la nausée. Ma robe noire me colle à la peau et mes escarpins doivent jouer au Titanic quelque part dans la piscine.

A côté de moi, Corentin est assis sur le bord de la piscine, fumant un joint et se trempant les pieds, après s'être déchaussé. Amandine est collée contre lui. Et dans mon dos, Lysore nage dans la piscine. Dakota est partie draguer un type, sous le nez de Julie et Brad pour essayer de le rendre jaloux. Brad était son ancien confident-super-pote-etc avant qu'il ne sorte avec ma sœur et quand il s'est éloigné de Dakota, celle-ci s'est rendue compte qu'elle en était amoureuse. Enfin, la base, je suppose.

**-T'inquiète, **me dit Corentin. **Black se souvient surement d'jà plus de ton plongeon.**

**-C'est censé me réconforter, j'paris, Corry ?**

**-Tire-moi là-dessus, frangine, **rétorque-t-il en me tendant le joint.

On est les seuls de l'école à fumer ça –il faut dire qu'on a tiré ça de la culture moldue. Certains sont plus portés cigarettes sorcières.

**-Ca put ce que tu fumes, mon amour…, **remarque Amandine en faisant la moue.

**-C'est l'amour qui pue, **répliqué-je, en aspirant une longue bouffée.

Deux écouteurs s'enfoncent alors dans mes oreilles.

_Isabelle a attendu, attendu mais Patrick n'est jamais reparu… Les histoires d'A, les histoires d'amour, les histoires d'amour finissent mal !_

Je regarde Lysore qui est venue s'accouder à côté de moi avec un sourire au lèvres. Elle me lance un clin d'œil et j'éclate de rire.

_Les histoires d'amour finissent mal en généraaaal !_

* * *

_Les Rita Mitsouko -Les histoires d'A. _

_Alors, Coco ou pas Coco ? :p  
_


	3. Chapter 3

_Coucou à tous !  
_

_Tout d'abord un **gros merci** pour votre pluie de reviews qui nous motive, on espère que ça va durer :) _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Dès la naissance nous étions déjà très différentes, Julie et moi. A ce que raconte maman, elle criait les poings serrés prête à se battre contre le monde entier tandis que moi j'avais les yeux grands ouvert et la bouche résolument fermée, très calme. Ça a été visiblement le début d'une longue série de petites choses qui nous on rendu presque étrangère l'une à l'autre. Il parait que les jumeaux sont sensés partager une relation presque du type symbiotique. La belle blague quand je la regarde si bien apprêtée, bavardant avec tout le monde en rejetant ses cheveux blonds en arrière, la main délicatement posée sur le biceps – impressionnant - de Brad.

Je secoue la tête, lassée de ce spectacle et enfonce mon casque sur mes oreilles pour filer le plus loin possible de la classe. Me lançant dans quelques mouvements de hanches enthousiastes.

_Morettooooo comme ta bouuuuche est immeeeeense, quand tu souriiiis et quand tu riiiiis je ris aussiiiii, tu aimes tellement la viiie… Quel est dont ce froid que l'on sent en toi ?!_

_MAIS C'EST LA MORT QUI T'A ASSASSINE MARCIA !_

Reprenant mes esprits après un refrain endiablé, je calme le rythme pour rejoindre la salle de MacConagall. Me remémorant l'ennuie mortel du cours précédant. Je déteste vraiment les cours de Potions. Ça devrait être les plus faciles étant donné que je ne peux pas prononcer les sortilèges appris –j'ai développé un certain don pour lancer sans prononcer les sorts, grâce à quelques cours particuliers avec Dumbledore en première année- mais devoir regarder ma benjamine cancaner juste devant moi. Pas le choix, Slughurn s'est arrogé le droit de faire des équipes selon ses goûts. Voilà comment je me retrouve donc affublée de Lily Evans. Pfff…

_Marcia danse un peu chinois ! La chaaaaleur dans les mouvements d'épauuuules… A plat comme un hiérooooglyphe inca de l'opéraa…_

Et je danse comme Marcia… Je fais du bruit avec mes pieds pour compenser le manque de son sortant de ma bouche. Marquant bien ma présence tout aussi fermement que les babillages incessants des autres élèves. Lorsque j'arrive devant la salle, la plupart des Poufsouffle sont installés. Je me liquéfie dans un sourire abruti lorsque Philip lève les yeux de son manuel. Il fronce les sourcils et replonge entre les pages. Mon sourire fane sur mes lèvres.

_Oh Morettoooo comme ta bouche est immeeeense quand tu souriiiis…_

Je m'assois en silence le plus loin possible de lui. Autrement dit à côté de Vivian que personne ne veut pour voisine tout un trimestre. Elle me lance un regard globuleux, je l'ignore royalement. Jetant un regard discret à Philip, la main enfouie dans ses cheveux bruns, concentré. On a été plusieurs fois en paire en Potions les deux premières années et il me faisait rire avec sa casquette de baseball que son père lui avait offert de son voyage aux US. Avant il était tout maigrichon et faisait toujours des farces à Severus Rogue. Et puis son père a quitté sa mère, il n'a plus jamais remis sa casquette que j'aime tant pourtant. Et puis il a grandi d'un coup et a embelli comme jamais. Et maintenant il fait partie de la coqueluche de Poudlard. Et il ne m'a plus jamais adressé la parole, faut dire que je suis pas la compagnie la plus bavarde non plus. Soupir.

_Ouuuh ouuuuh let's all dance ! Ouuuuh Ouuuh… Oh Moretto…_

**«Comme vous ne l'ignorez pas,** s'exclame soudain MacGonagall en entrant dans la salle, **cette année est celle de l'examen finale, les BUSE. Laissez moi vous rappeler combien il s'agit d'une épreuve essentiel pour votre avenir et… »**

_Marcia… Marciaaaaa .Marcia ! _

OoOo

Les Maraudeurs ont encore frappé, et fort cette fois. Quoiqu'à bien y réfléchir, ils frappent toujours fort mais cette fois c'est de façon particulièrement spectaculaire. Severus Rogue est pendu par le pied gauche au lustre de la bibliothèque, faisant de ce lieu le nouvel endroit UP du coin. Madame Penkins en est toute retournée, ses boucles d'un gris terne sautillent en tous sens alors qu'elle houspille après les élèves morts de rire. Le Serpentard se dépend hargneusement avec sa robe de sorcier, on ne voit pas son visage mais ses mains battant furieusement l'air laisse bien deviner son état d'esprit et son envie de meurtre.

Ça n'a pourtant pas l'air d'inquiéter Sirius et James qui se frappent le dos l'un l'autre, pliés rire. Assise à une table donnant sur une fenêtre, je souris avant de monter le son de mon wakman pour couvrir leurs cris.

_I was boooorn in a crossfire hurricane ! And I howled at my ma in the driving rain. But it's aaaaall right nooow, in fact, it's aaaaall riiiight ! __Jupin'Jack flash it's a gas ! Gas ! Gas !_

Soudain mon casque glisse de mes oreilles et je lève les yeux, prête à croiser le regard taquin de ma petite sœur. Surprise, je constate qu'il s'agit en faite de Jazmine. Intriquée je la regarde s'assoir en face de moi. Jazmine Moore a un visage qu'on oublie pas, des yeux noirs comme ses cheveux lourds et courts. Le tout surmonté de sourcils épais et expressif. Une peau laiteuse malgré les entrainements au Quidditch. Elle est entrée dans l'équipe la même année que moi, à ce moment là elle était déjà la plus grande des filles de Gryffondor. Un vrai garçon manqué qui voit le maquillage comme les chaînes des femmes modernes.

**"Le siège est libre ?"**

Je fronce les sourcils et use de ma baguette pour lui répondre.

**"C'est pas un peu tard pour poser la question ?**

**- Ouais,**rit-elle, **c'est pas faux.** **Ecoute je voulais qu'on parle...**

**- ça risque d'être compromis**, plaisanté-je la baguette cravant frénétiquement l'air."

Elle éclate de rire. Avant de reprendre une mine grave et sérieuse qui me laisse perplexe. Jazmine n'est pas connu pour être sérieuse en dehors d'un terrain de Quidditch. Ce qui lui a valu d'ailleurs plusieurs râteaux. Les gens croyant qu'elle se déclarait par-dessus la jambe, pour faire comme sa grande amie d'origine vietnamienne - et complètement tarte d'ailleurs- Manon de Brancouvère. Une sorte de phénomène féminin qui tombe amoureuse de tout ce qui bouge et qui prend son pied à séduire sans jamais conclure. Par paresse ou peur, je ne saurais le dire car bien que je partage mon dortoir avec elle, elle reste une sorte de mystère nébuleux. Elle est sortie avec Philip en cinquième année. Ça brouille peut être mon jugement.

**"Tu es bien amie avec Shannon de Serdaigle ?**

**- C'est beaucoup dire,**je fronce les sourcils. **C'est une amie de ma soeur quoi.**

**- Je t'ai vu trainer avec elle à la fête d'hier soir et tout, **bafouille Jazmine, **alors je me disais... que tu pourrais peut être m'aider.**

**- T'aider ? A quoi ? Shannon est très gentille, si tu as besoin de son aide tu peux y aller.**

**- C'est bien ça le problème ! **s'énerve-t-elle en plaquant sa joue contre la table, soupirant, **elle est gentille avec tout le monde !**

**- C'est un problème ?"**

Les mots tracés brulent l'air avant de s'évaporer. Jazmine les lit longuement. Elle a pris une jolie couleur tomate mais n'a pas l'air de vouloir me répondre, je fais glisser mon attention sur Severus dont les renforts sont arrivés en la personne de MacGonagall qui fusille du regard les deux fameux élèves de sa maison. Sirius arbore son sourire le plus ingénu, je me demande s'il croit vraiment duper quelqu'un. Quant à James il dévore des yeux Lily venue sur les talons du professeur, probablement pour se faire une joie de voir ses camarades se prendre des heures de retenues. Quoi que vu combien ils en ont pris depuis a première année, je parierai qu'elle utilise ça comme prétexte pour voir James sans que personne ne soupçonne quoi que se soit.

**"Ben... j'aurais aimé l'inviter à Pré-au-lard..., **explique-t-elle maladroitement, **pour un rendez-vous tu vois..."**

Ah oui, je vois... C'est vrai que Shanon a fait son _coming out_ ya pas si longtemps. Prenant d'assaut les ragots de Poudlard avant que James et Sirius décident de faire sauter la salle de Potions. Souvenir mémorable, Slughorn est tombé en arrière, les jambes passant par dessus la tête.

**"Je voudrais juste savoir si elle est libre et si... ça lui dirait tu vois..."**

Jazmine sérieuse. Je reste étonnée. Elle semble prendre mon silence pour une hésitation puisqu'elle se met aussi à reprendre la parole.

**"Je pourrais t'aider aussi si tu veux ! Avec Perry et tout..."**

J'écarquille les yeux, secoue vivement la tête pour nier tout en bloc. Elle a un regard moqueur.

**"Faut être aveugle pour pas voir ton sourire idiot Lily-Rose."**

Je baisse la tête, faisant mine d'être soudainement passionnée par les loups-garoux. Enfonçant mon casque sur mes oreilles, je remets en marche la chanson. Et fait danser mes pieds sous la table pour lui signifier mon dédain.

_Jumpin'Jack Fash ! It's a GAS ! __GAS ! GAS !_

OoOo

Manger à la table de Cora c'est un peu comme atterrir au beau milieu d'un festin gaulois à la Astérix et Obélix. ça se dispute les meilleurs morceaux du poulet et ça parle très haut. Ma petite sœur est comme un poisson dans l'eau. De nous trois, Cora a toujours été celle qui s'attire le mieux les ennuis et les amis. Julie a toujours eu besoin d'être en position supérieure dans la moindre relation qu'elle entretient. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait jeté son dévolu sur Brad... Quant à moi, n'étant pas capable de participer à fond dans une conversation, je suis souvent laissée sur la touche. C'est pas plus mal, la plupart des gens n'ont rien d'intéressant à dire.

D'ailleurs je mange avec Cora pour deux raisons, de une j'adore regarder ma soeur rigoler et paresser. Ça détend quand on est assailli de toutes parts par le stress des autres des BUSE. De deux, je peux me rapprocher, sans paraître suspecte, de Philip. Mais aujourd'hui je me serais bien passer de le voir. Visiblement il fleurte avec une fille de sa maison, Daniella arrivée tout droit de San Francisco cette année. Elle parle plus espagnol qu'anglais alors je ne comprends rien à ce qu'elle lui raconte. Elle a une jolie voix qui roule un accent apparemment très séduisant aux dires de Kurt. Moi j'apprends le français et même pas pour le parler.

Je chantonne dans ma tête, mâchonnant distraitement mes pommes de terre.

_I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smart. But you've got being right down to an art… You think you're a genius you drive me up the wall You're regular original, a know-it-all…_

_OOOOH OOOOH you think you're special. OOOOH OOOH you think you're something else._

Je jette un regard en biais à Shannon. On va pas mentir, c'est l'une des plus belle fille de l'école. Même moi d'un point de vue purement hétéro je ne peux pas dénier qu'elle est un véritable canon. Des courbes affriolantes à faire se décrocher la tête de Nick, une peau dorée comme une tartine et des longs cheveux noirs si soyeux qu'ils en brillent presque. Elle se maquille avec tant de soin que le tout est presque une œuvre d'art chaque matin. Je glisse un œil à Jazmine et sa tignasse ébouriffées, ses larges lèvres et sa mine de garçon manqué, qui m'observe depuis la table des Gryffondor. Je soupire. C'est pas gagné-gagné.

_OOOH OOOH you think you're special. __OOOH OOOH you think you're sometin'eeelse. Okay, so you're Brad Pitt ? That don't impress me much ! __Oh Oh oh_

Je brandis ma baguette et viens toucher l'épaule de Shannon du bout du bois de peuplier. Elle retourne ses yeux de chats vers moi, je sors mon sourire le plus convaincant. Et trace dans l'air les lettres de feu.

**« Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard avec quelqu'un ? »**

Je n'ai pas tôt fait de placer un point d'interrogation qu'une hystérique à ma gauche se met à battre des mains en gloussant.

**« HIIIII LILY-ROSE FAIT SON COMING OUUUUUT ! »**

J'écarquille les yeux et la moitié de la table braque son regard sur nous deux. Shanon devient tout rouge et se tripote une mèche de cheveux. Je n'ai même pas le temps de lever ma baguette pour me défendre que déjà la salle entière est au courant. Cora est morte de rire, la joue sur Corentin. Je lui lance un regard suppliant mais elle n'arrive même pas à respirer alors me regarder… Je pique rageusement dans mon poulet. Maintenant je n'ai vraiment plus aucune chance, Philip est persuadé que je suis lesbienne et à fond sur Shanon ! Voilà ce qui arrive quand on veut aider les autres !

**« Euhm… Lily-Rose…,** sourit gentiment Shanon, **je suis désolée mais… tu n'es pas vraiment mon genre. »**

Je vire cramoisi. Super. Maintenant je suis la lesbienne qui s'est pris un râteau de la fille la plus canon de Poudlard. Tout est parfait ! Je sors de table, enfonçant mon casque sur mes oreilles. Le son hurlant à mes oreilles pour couvrir les ragots qui courent maintenant derrière moi.

_That don't impress me MUCH ! __OH OH OH ! OHOOOOH !_

Je sors en imitant les coups du batteur, oh yeaaah that's don't impress me much babe ! Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de toute façon ?

OoOo

_Don't leave me hangin' in a city so dead… Held up so high I'm such a breakable thread you were all the things I thought I knew… and I thought we could be…. Your were everything EVERYTHING that I wanted…_

Apprendre les cours de Binns a toujours été beaucoup plus facile en musique. Tout de suite les trolles se mettent à guerroyer en rythme et les rois se font assassinés sur des refrains endiablés. Et puis d'un coup Fredor Vanrick devient une vraie rock star et Madonna peut aller se rhabiller !

**« Potter ! POTTER ! »**

Me vrillant les tympans, Lily Evans courant après un James Potter rayonnant de la savoir sur ses pieds, tandis que Sirius a son petit air moqueur de la situation cocasse. Remus quant à lui lève les yeux au ciel mais ne ralentie néanmoins pas le pas. Soudain, James s'arrête devant moi et m'offre un sourire malicieux avant de retirer mon casque. Je ronchonne intérieurement, c'est quoi cette sale habitude qu'ils ont tous pris là ?!

**« Salut Rosie ! ça roule ?! »**

J'hoche la tête en signe de salut, vaguement agacée. J'aime pas louper le refrain de mes chansons.

**« POTTER ! NE FAIS PAS SEMBLANT DE PAS M'ENTENDRE ! » **

Je tourne les yeux vers Lily rouge de colère, ses yeux verts brillant comme deux petites balles prêtes à être tirées sur le sourire goguenard de mon capitaine d'équipe qui ne daigne même pas retourner la tête. Mais son visage rayonne de plaisir coupable.

**« T'es au courant pour le prochain entraînement ? **me demande-t-il. **»**

Je secoue la tête.

**« C'est mercredi aprèm ! J'ai inter-changé **_**malencontreusement**_** avec les Serpentard… Sont pas encore au courant**, rit-il d'avance.

**- James !** s'écrie-t-elle.

**- Lily-jolie !** se retourne-t-il soudain. **Je t'ai pas entendu arriver ! Quel plaisir de voir que tu daignes enfin m'adresser la parole familièrement ! On est donc ami ?**

**- Dans tes rêves !** grince-t-elle, **qu'est-ce que tu as fait à Polly O'Brayan ?!**

**- Qui ? **

**- La Serdaigle à qui t'as changé la couleur de cheveux !**

**- Roooh, c'est pour ça ? **hausse-t-il les épaules, **franchement elle est beaucoup mieux en rousse… Le roux est une couleur si… sexy… »**

Lily vire au rouge cerise. J'éclate de rire en silence, il lui lance un clin d'œil appréciateur. Je secoue la tête, renfilant mon casque pour éviter d'avoir à supporter leur énième dispute cette semaine. Mes pieds frappent le sol sous la table et Avril Lavigne crie dans son micro.

_He was everything, everything that I wanted ! We were lean to be, suppose to be ! But we loste iiiit ! All of the memories so close to me just fade awaaaaay…_

Je jette un coup d'œil aux deux rigolos se disputant par-dessus ma feuille. Bon dieu que quelqu'un les fasse s'embrasser qu'on en finisse !

Cette tension sexuelle devient étouffante à la fin !

* * *

_Alors **que pensez-vous** des personnages qui se dessinent à l'horizon ? Vos impressions sur le futur (ça nous fait beaucoup rire de voir qui est pile dans la vérité ou qui se plante :))_

_Les **chansons utilisées** pour ce chapitre (d'ailleurs **si vous en voulez une** en particulier dîtes le on vous fera une **dédicace** ;))_

_- Marcia Baila - Les rita mitsouko_

_- Jumpin'Jack Flash - Rolling Stones_

_- That don't impress me much - Shania Twain_

_- Happy Ending - Avril Lavigne_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello there !  
_

_Merci pour toutes vos reviews et on vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 :**

**-Franchement, là, j'pas envie…**

**-T'as jamais envie, poulette, **me rappelle Elyse en arrangeant sa queue de cheval.

**-Ouais, c'est vrai, c'est tout le temps comme ça avec toi, Coco ! **ajoute Valentina, la troisième fille de notre équipe. **Tu râles et tu râles mais quand après t'es sur ton balais, on t'arrête plus et t'es toute contente !**

**-C'est ce qu'on appelle la flémingite aigüe, **renchérit Elyse. **Mais c'est pas grave, trésor, ça passe.**

Je leur lance un regard renfrogné de ma place allongée sur le banc. J'adore le Quidditch. Franchement, c'est vrai, j'adore ça. Voler, éviter et arrêter les balles, foncer et le vent qui tourbillonne tout autour de soi. C'est le pied, c'est incontestable mais bon sang, qu'est-ce que ça demande d'effort…

Je suis rentrée dans l'équipe de ma maison au début de ma troisième année. J'avais alors subi un sermon d'au moins deux heures –et ce de façon hebdomadaire- de la part de mon père, pendant les deux mois qu'avaient duré les vacances d'été. Selon lui, c'était ingrat et indigne d'une Smooter de n'avoir même pas essayé d'intégrer l'équipe de sa maison. Papa a été le champion de son époque, une vraie vedette de Quidditch à Poudlard, la star montante, le dompteur de balai dont on saluait les exploits dans des chants. Il a gagné trois coupes ! Maintenant, je crois qu'il n'arrive pas à se faire à l'idée que ce temps est bien révolu, qu'il n'est plus une star de Quidditch mais travaille à présent bel et bien au ministère. Du coup, il n'a qu'une obsession que ses trois filles soient les prochaines championnes de Poudlard. Les résultats et comportements scolaires, par contre, il s'en tamponne la citrouille avec une babouche !

Et c'est chose faite, les trois Smooter filles jouent au Quidditch. Julie est poursuiveuse à Serdaigle et est plutôt douée mais, en même temps, cette garce est bonne à tout, quelle injustice. Quant à Lyzore, elle est attrapeuse dans son équipe de Gryffondor et son ouïe particulièrement entraînée l'aide beaucoup à choper le vif d'or. Et moi, et bien… je suis gardienne ! Je me débrouille pas mal… même si je manque assez de concentration.

**-Bon, les filles, vous venez ?! **s'impatiente notre capitaine d'équipe, derrière la porte des vestiaires.

**-Entre, on est décentes ! **plaisante Valentina en remettant ses lunettes de vue.

**-Mais tu risques d'avoir la trique parce qu'on est super sexy ! Enfin surtout moi ! Après, Val et puis… très _très _loin derrière nous, il y a une larve, plus connue sous le nom de Coraly Smooter… **

**-Va chier une bouse de dragon, **grogné-je.

Notre ô combien sexy capitaine entre alors et me lance aussitôt un regard irrité de ses yeux verts.

**-J'ai pas envie, aujourd'hui, Pépé… fait trop moche… et j'ai pas encore digéré mon déjeuner…**

**-C'est pas vrai, Coco ! Debout ! **s'exclame-t-il en s'avançant vers moi.

**-Aie pitié de moi… tu sais que tu m'aimes et que tu veux pas que j'me fasse mal parce que j'ai mal digéré mon déjeuner…**

Il se poste juste devant moi et me regarde de haut, les bras croisés. Là, comme ça, il me domine peut-être mais si je me lève, j'ai un quart de centimètre de plus que lui. Je le sais, j'ai mesuré… j'ai même gagné un pari ! Il a dû manger le gazon du stade en imitant la vache ! D'ailleurs, je le lui rappelle.

**-Me regarde pas comme ça, j'suis plus grande que toi.**

**-Ouais mais j'suis largement plus fort, ma p'tite, et je suis ton capitaine ! Et t'as beau être ma chouchoute, je vais te botter le cul quand même.**

Il m'attrape le coude et me pousse vers la sortie avant qu'il ne se stoppe.

**-COCO ! Tes chaussures !**

**-Bah oui, bah j'ai pas eu le temps de les mettre… je digérais.**

**-Et il te manque même une chaussette ! Va chercher tes pompes de suite avant que je m'énerve !**

**xOxOxO**

Toute poisseuse, je sors du terrain avec Lysore. Le dimanche, les différentes équipes ont comme habitude de faire un ou deux matchs amicaux. Aujourd'hui, c'était Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle, et on a perdu mais avec le sourire ! Les Serdaigle et les Serpentard joueront plus tard. Parfois, on mélange les équipes –ce qui peut donner de drôles de groupes ! Mais quand on fait ça, ça vire souvent à la marmelade de citrouille… donc, maintenant, on évite ! Sirius jouerait au Quidditch, je demanderais plus de mélange d'équipe, ça c'est sûr ! Mais il ne vient que pour encourager son meilleur ami, James Potter… c'est d'ailleurs à cause de sa présence dans les gradins que j'ai loupé quatre balles en moins d'un quart d'heure ! Il doit vraiment me prendre pour une naze…

**-T'étais une vraie passoire, Cora ! **me fait ainsi remarquer ma sœur avec ses mains.

**-Tu peux parler, **lui répondis-je. **Mais t'aurais pu attraper le vif d'or au bout de la vingtième minute si tu matais pas autant mon beau capitaine !**

Elle me donne un coup de coude et je rigole.

**-Lily-Rose ! **s'écrie une voix derrière nous.

On se retourne toutes les deux pour voir James Potter et Sirius Black marcher derrière nous avec toutes les filles de Gryffondor de l'année de ma sœur et des Maraudeurs les entourant. A l'exception faite de Lily Evans qui ne les supporte pas et qui doit être quelque part dans la bibliothèque. Il y a donc Jazmine –la grande amie des Maraudeurs, sacrément garçon-manqué- et Manon, une brune qui bat ses yeux de biche devant chaque garçon qu'elle croise et est une véritable fille-à-papa pourrie-gâtée. Et il y a aussi Vivian avec son appareil dentaire qui est un peu la bouée de sauvetage de toutes les filles de l'école. Il suffit de la croiser parfois pour retrouver le moral. Nope, je suis pas si moche.

**-J'voulais te féliciter ! En tant que capitaine, tout ça, quoi, **fait James en roulant des mécaniques.

Ca c'est sûr qu'on n'est pas prêt d'oublier sa nomination en tant que capitaine de Gryffondor de l'année dernière. Etant donnée l'énorme fête qui a suivi ! Mais mes neurones sont un peu trop engourdis par la présence de Sirius juste devant moi pour me rappeler ne serait-ce que trente secondes de la fête.

** -Merci bien, James ! **répond ma sœur avec sa baguette. **T'as pas mal joué, toi non plus !**

**-Pas mal ?! Tu l'entends Patmol ? Lily-rose a vraiment un sacré humour ! J'ai _divinement _bien joué !**

**-Tu étais fabuleux, Jamesy…**

Je lance un regard en biais à Manon. Quelle pintade.

**-T'as vu ce but de dernière minute ?! La gardienne a rien vu passer ! Quels blaireaux, ces Poufsouffle…**

Je me racle la gorge pour marquer ma présence, piquée à vif par la double insulte. James écarquille les yeux en me regardant et j'hausse un sourcil en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Il a quelque chose d'autre à dire sur ma maison adorée ?

**-Merde, je t'avais pas reconnue sans la boue sur ton visage ! **

C'est pas encore une semi-provocation, ça aussi ? Dubitative, ne sachant trop comment le prendre, je garde mes commentaires pour moi.

**-C'est ta frangine ? **demande-t-il à Lyzore.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me fais la remarque que c'est bizarre qu'il s'adresse à la muette de nous deux alors que je suis juste à côté. Je me sens une _énième _fois insultée et Sirius a l'air profondément ennuyé par l'échange. C'est ça, me défends même pas… oh ça, tu le payeras dans mes vœux de mariage, mon p'tit !

** -Oui, c'est ma petite sœur, Coraly ! **me présente-t-elle. **Et eux, c'est les maraudeurs… James Potter et puis, là, celui avec les beaux yeux gris, c'est Sirius Black, sœurette, t'en as entendu parler peut-être ?**

Je lui lance un regard foudroyant.

**-Je vais le dire à Philip ! **la menacé-je en langage des signes.

Elle éclate de rire.

**-Hé mais t'es la première à être tombée dans la piscine, hier, c'est ça ? **s'enquit Manon avec un sourire moqueur.

**-Et t'es pas aussi celle qui a loupé les dernières diligences de retour pour une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, ya deux ans ? **poursuit Jazmine. **Les profs ont dû aller te chercher, non ?**

**-Ah mais ouais, t'es la crétine qui est allée faire du patinage sur le lac, l'hiver dernier, alors que la glace était pas assez épaisse et a fini dans l'eau ! Cette fois-ci c'est Rusard qui a dû aller te chercher ! **finit cette garce de Manon.

Sirius a l'air toujours aussi ennuyé mais il a au moins cette petite lueur méprisante dans le regard. C'est cool. Je vais sauter de joie. En plus, l'idée du patinage c'était seulement pour attirer son attention ! Quel ingrat !

J'observe les deux filles devant moi tandis que Potter se tient les côtes, de rire.

**-C'est un clown, ta sœur ! **

**-Bon, **fis-je sèchement. **Je crois que je vais m'en aller maintenant. **

Je tourne les talons et commence à m'en aller avant de me retourner une dernière fois.

**-Et Manon ? T'es moche. **

Et cette fois-ci, je pars vraiment, l'humeur massacrante, ignorant les exclamations d'indignation de Manon, derrière moi.

**xOxOxO**

**-Slug a vraiment abusé, **grommelé-je en sortant de la salle.

**-J'ai trouvé ça facile pourtant ! **dit Chelsea, toute contente. **Je suis une spécialiste des papillons ! J'ai même fait un petit dessin de papillon pour décorer ma copie !**

Je me retourne vers elle qui marche joyeusement derrière moi, ahurie.

**-Chels, c'était sur le papilium, la potion qui fait faire un bad trip !**

**-Oh…, **dit-elle, désappointée.

**-Bad trip, frangine ? **lâche Corentin en rejetant une dreadlock d'un geste désinvolte. **Genre, un oinj en potion ? Putain, si j'avais su que c'était sur ça le contrôle, j'me serai pas endormi… et alors, euh… c'est quoi la recette ?**

**-Justement, j'sais pas, **râlé-je. **J'ai pas réussi à répondre à la moitié de ses questions.**

**-Peut-être qu'il me donnera un point bonus pour le dessin, **spécule Chelsea. **Slughorn est si gentil !**

J'hausse les épaules et on traine des pieds dans le couloir. Elyse et Shan parlent devant nous de leurs diverses réponses et elles sont, comme toujours, la plupart du temps en désaccord. Elyse sort des « tu verras bien, ma poule ! » et des « je te dis que j'ai raison ! » mais je sais déjà qui a vraiment raison… Elyse croit toujours avoir tout bon et tout savoir mais, au final, quand les contrôles sont rendus, elle a un A et Shan, un O.

Amandine, qui était restée parler avec le prof de je-ne-sais-quoi, déboule derrière nous pour bondir sur le dos de mon meilleur ami et s'y accrocher. Corentin sourit et la tient par les jambes.

**-T'as réussi, mon Corentino ?!**

Allez savoir pourquoi elle s'entête à l'appeler comme ça.

**-J'ai pioncé.**

**-Rhooo, c'est malin !**

Il y aurait Dakota, on pourrait s'échanger un regard moqueur mais elle était en Sortilège avec sa classe de Serdaigle. Dakota supporte encore moins que moi Amandine. En plus, cette dernière est ultra-jalouse de ma meilleure amie et elle n'arrête pas de me bassiner avec des « je suis sûre qu'elle est amoureuse de mon Corentino, la garce ! ». A chaque fois, je lui fais remarquer posément que la dénommée garce est ma meilleure amie mais elle semble sourde. Dans son esprit, je pense qu'elle est persuadée être la meilleure amie de tout le monde alors que, pour être honnête, tandis que Dakota est ma meilleure amie, Shan est celle d'Elyse et Chelsea… bon, Chelsea est un peu notre bébé à toutes. Mais Amandine n'est pas bien méchante.

On arrive dans la grande salle et on repère tous aussitôt Dakota qui nous attend à la table des Poufsouffle. Bien qu'elle n'arrête pas de critiquer et descendre ma maison, elle ne loupe pas une occasion d'être avec moi, à Poufsouffle, plutôt qu'avec ses compatriotes… un jour, je le jure, je lui ferai avouer que les Poufsouffle sont les meilleurs !

Je laisse mes amis la rejoindre tandis que je fais un petit détour à la table des Gryffondor pour aller faire un petit coucou à ma sœur que je n'ai pas vu depuis le petit-déj. Je ne l'ai même pas vu au déjeuner, on n'a pas mangé à la même heure et c'est tout bonnement impossible que je passe plus de dix heures sans parler à ma sœur préférée !

Je me glisse derrière elle qui mange en face de Jazmine et Vivian et entoure son cou de mes bras, avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Elle sourit largement et tourne la tête vers moi.

**-Coucou, grande sœur ! Bien, ta journée ?!**

**-Rien à redire ! **me répond-elle d'une main.

**-On aimerait bien manger tranquille, entre _Gryffondor ! _**fait remarquer Manon.

Je lui lance un regard acéré. Elle n'a visiblement pas avalé ma remarque sur sa soi-disant laideur, ça fait deux jours qu'on se fusille du regard quand on se croise et qu'on se bouscule. Je ne suis pas d'un naturel belliqueux ou hargneux mais quand je ne peux pas voir quelqu'un, c'est fini. Et cette brunette qui se la joue pin-up, _tout près de mon Sirius_, je ne peux décidément pas me l'encadrer ! Si elle croit que parce qu'elle a une jolie gueule, deux-trois soupirants et qu'elle est en dernière année à Gryffondor, elle peut se permettre de me prendre de haut, je vais lui faire comprendre toute l'étendue de son erreur !

** -Je t'emmerde, **claqué-je.

Je sais, c'est pas très fin mais ça fait bien l'affaire. J'ai le droit à un sourire amusé de la part de ma sœur et quelques regards aiguisés. Les Maraudeurs sont plongés dans une conversation et n'ont rien entendu, ce qui n'est pas une mauvaise chose.

Je lâche ma sœur après lui avoir souhaité un bon appétit et retourne à ma table. Je m'assois à côté de Dakota et en face de Shannon. Quelques secondes plus tard, Philip Perry –d'où le Pépé !- vient s'assoir à ma droite avec Chris Sawyer, un des batteurs de notre équipe.

**-Salut, Pépé ! Bien ?**

**-Très bien, même ! Chris et moi, on va organiser une méga teuf, le week-end prochain, ma grande ! On a pleins d'idées énormes ! **

**-Tu vas voir, **ajoute Chris, **les Gryffondor vont en mouiller leurs futs ! Ils veulent se la jouer jet-setter et roi de la blague…**

-**Mais les Poufsouffle contre-attaquent ! **fait Philip.

Sur ce, les deux s'échangent un check par-dessus la table. Philip a tendance à être très compétitif… pour n'importe quoi.

**-Bah, bon courage, **ricané-je.

Nous, les Poufsouffle, on est plus petites fêtes posées, entre nous, avec notre alcool et dans notre salle-commune. Bref, le genre de truc qui ne peuvent pas louper et qui ne dérapent pas trop. C'est mieux comme ça. A chaque fois que je participe à une soirée plus grande, ça finit toujours mal pour moi. J'ai la poisse.

**-En fait, tu vas nous aider, Coco !**

**-Hein ? **fis-je avec un haussement de sourcil. **J'crois pas non…**

**-J'crois bien, si ! **rétorque-t-il. **Et c'est un ordre ! En tant que capitaine, je t'ordonne de nous aider !**

**-Mais euh ! **protesté-je. **C'est pas juste, Pépé ! Pourquoi, moi ?! J'suis pas la seule dans l'équipe, choisis une autre victime !**

**-Non, c'est toi ma chouchoute donc c'est toi que je choisis. **

**-MAIS EUH !**

Je me reçois un coup de spatule de la part de Chris.

**-Et pas de mais, morveuse ! On est tes aînés ! **

Je me frotte le crane en le dardant de mon regard le plus meurtrier…

**-Je déteste les Septième-années…**

Avec une exception pour Lysore et Sirius, bien sûr !


	5. Chapter 5

_On espère que ceux qui sont en vacances penses aux pauvres qui triment encore sur les bancs de l'école ! En tout cas profitez bien ;)_

_**Merci** de vos reviews !_

_Si q**uelqu'un veut une chanson en particulier**, qu'il se manifeste et on fera même une petite **dédicace** !_

_Allez, bonne lecture,_

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

_Talk to me. Tell me your naaaame. You blow me of like it's all the saaaame. You lit a fuse and now I'm ticking awaaaay, like a BOMB, yeaaah Baby. __Talk to me ! Tell me your siiiign !_

Rien de meilleur au monde que de s'enfoncer dans une eau tiède, dissimulées dans un rideau de bulles, dans une baignoire grande pour dix avec Ricky Martin dans les oreilles. Un pur délice que je dois à mes entrées gratuites dans la salle de bain des préfets grâce à James qui a filé le mot de passe à toute l'équipe de Quidditch – après à savoir comment il l'a eu c'est pas le problème, ce qui compte c'est pouvoir sentir ses muscles se détendre un à un dans un jacuzzi digne des hôtels Hilton. Pas que je sois allée dans un hôtel Hilton, non ça c'est Julie quand son précédent copain – friqué jusqu'au trognon – l'a emmené à Rome. Elle a passé de supers vacances et Cora et moi aussi, ma petite sœur a pu inviter tous ses amis moldus d'enfance pour faire des soirées tous les soirs sans que Julie soit derrière à houspiller sur les fréquentations douteuses de Cora. Il faut dire que les premières années de notre vie nous les avons passé dans une banlieue pauvre de Londres un peu craignos. Papa n'était encore qu'un petit secrétaire mais comme toujours lorsqu'il se fixe un challenge, il l'atteint. Même s'il s'agit de faire la lessive de blanc et qu'il ne sait pas si le bleu ciel entre en compte dans le blanc « c'est pas si clair chérie ! » ou les couleurs « mais enfin ce n'est pas une couleur franche chérie ! ».

_And she bangs ! She bangs ! Oooooh babyyy when she moves ! Se moooves ! I go crazy 'Cause she looks like a flower but she sting like a beeee ! __Like every girl in history she bangs ! SHE BANGS !_

Je me prends pour le batteur et frappe les bulles de mousse s'élevant paresseusement dans l'air. She bangs ! She bangs ! Je me lèverais bien pour suivre le rythme mais les carreaux glissant on déjà fait leur preuve ! En témoigne la charmante cicatrice recouverte par mes cheveux.

**« C'est qui ?! Ça fait une heure Bordel ! OUVRE MERDE !» **

Je sursaute, sortant une oreille du casque pour écouter quelles revendications sont manifestées à la porte. A la voix, je dirais qu'il s'agit du batteur, Luke. Un p'tit merdeur qui a certes du talent mais une tête si enflé qu'on se demande comment il arrive à faire s'envoler son balaie.

**« TU VAS OUVRIR OUI ?! »**

Je replace soigneusement mon oreille, Ricky Martin et sa voix aussi sexy que son corps m'enveloppe. Je fais un clin d'œil à la sirène sur le vitrail et augmente le son au maximum. Elle se met à glousser. Non mais oh, il a qu'à patienter aussi. Pff la jeunesse.

**« FAIS CHIER ! »**

La porte vibre sous l'impact d'un coup vraisemblablement, un cri de douleur. Je ris en silence.

_And she bangs ! She bangs ! Oooooh ! __She moves ! She moves !_

OoOo

Le dortoir des filles de Gryffondor est bruyant lorsque j'y entre après une séance de révision en nocturne. Il faut dire qu'il y a de quoi, les Poufsouffle pour faire concurrence aux Maraudeurs on décidait de faire une fête ce weekend et la semaine suivante c'est la première sortie Pré-au-Lard.

Je jette mon sac sur mon lit et m'y échoue en soupirant. Mon walkman est déchargé, je ne peux donc pas ne pas entendre les petits cris aigus de Manon de Brancouvère qui bat des mains au rythme des syllabes d'un prénom "Pe-ter ! Pe-ter Wel-son !". Un sixième année à Serdaigle me semble-t-il. A sautiller sur son matelas, dans son pyjama en coton rose avec les cheveux nattés on croirait voir ma petite cousine Léa devant le sapin de Noël. Horripilante à souhait.

**« Il a de si beaux yeuuuuux ! **minaude-t-elle.

**- Je croirais que tu sortais avec Léo, **fait timidement remarquer Vivian.

**- Léo ? Oh ! Lui ! Non ! **glousse-t-elle, **il est tout à toi, il est tellement ennuyeux que je suis sûre que vous vous entendrez trèèèès bien. »**

Et que ça repart pour un tour dans le dortoir, Vivian se réfugiant dans les toilettes pour se cacher. Soupire, après sept ans elle n'a toujours pas compris qu'il fallait pas adresser la parole à Manon ? Elle est vraiment pathétique ou alors stupide. Lily Evans fusille du regard Manon, je lève les yeux au ciel. Sainte Lily, patronne des cas désespérés... Elle a usé de cette technique avec moi en première année, mais j'ai gardé un mutisme borné - pas étonnant me direz-vous - et elle a abandonné l'idée de tendre la main à la petite muette de son dortoir. Qu'on me materne me donne l'impression d'être une handicapée mentale en manque de protection.

**« Et toi Lily, **susurre Manon, **t'y vas avec qui ? James ? **

**- Je crois pas que ça te concerne, **rétorque Lily.

**- Il t'a pas demandé ! **s'écrit-elle, triomphante.** »**

Lily Evans vire au rouge pastèque et détourne les yeux. Visiblement James fait mijoter sa proie. Je souris pour moi-même, voilà qui risque d'être très amusant comme revirement inattendu de situation.

**« J'ai entendu dire que Sirius y allait avec une fille de sixième année de Serpentard ! »**

Par Merlin, depuis quand Pré-au-Lard est-il devenu une seconde saint-Valentin ? Une c'est déjà une torture, alors deux... Pas que j'ai quelque chose contre les chocolats et les ballons roses non... Mais la musique qu'on passe ce jour-là est un ramassis de romance mièvre et tiédasse qui vrille les tympans.

**"Et toi Rosiiie ?"**

Je tourne la tête dans sa direction. Elle me lance son regard de biche, ses griffes de commère acérées et prêtes à plonger sur le scoop que je pourrais lui fournir.

**« Tu as trouvé chaussure à ton pied ? **élabore-t-elle agacée, **une fille a accroché ton regard ? »**

Nous y voilà, elle veut la confirmation en main propre que la rumeur qui circule à mon propos est véridique. Soupir. Je lève ma baguette mais c'est à ce moment là que Lily Evans resurgit de derrière son mutisme boudeur en se donnant comme croisade la protection de la pauvre lesbienne muette en plein _coming out._

**« Laisse la tranquille !**

**- Roooh**, lève-t-elle les yeux au ciel, **fais pas ta casseuse d'ambiance Evans. C'est juste étrange que la fille qui bave sur Perry soit en réalité à fond sur cette pouffe de Shanon ! "**

Merlin... Ya-t-il quelqu'un en ce château qui ne soit _pas _au courant ?!

**« Elle fait ce qu'elle veut, elle pas de compte à rendre que je sache !**

- **Eh baisse d'un ton Miss-je-sais-tout ! C'est pas parce que tu fais boire une potion d'amour à James qu'il faut te prendre de grands airs ! »**

Et c'est reparti pour le crêpage de chignon. J'en profite pour sortir du conflit, rien de plus harassant que de se prendre la tête avec ces deux-là. Bien que je n'aime pas quand Lily me materne, je peux la remercier de distraire cette pipelette de Brancouvère.

**« Lily-Rose ? **fait soudain la petite voix de Jazmine. **»**

Je lui lance à peine un coup d'oeil. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut celle-là aussi ?

**« Shanon t'a dit quelque chose ? »**

Bien évidemment. Pas de "désolée pour tout ça, j'espère que les ragots vont s'arrêter", non bien sûr...

**« Shanon est libre. »**

Je jette ses mots en l'air avant de tirer brusquement les rideaux de mon lit. M'écroulant sur mon lit, je me déchausse à l'aide de mes pieds et retire ma robe de sorcier. Chantonnant dans ma tête avec John Lennon.

_When I find myself in times of trouble, Mother Mary comes to me... Speaking words of wisdom let it be... And in y hour of darkness, she is standing right in front of me... Speaking words of wisdom, let it be... Let it be, let it be ! _

_Whisper words of wisdom, let it be..._

OoOo

_All the leaves are broooown, __All the leaves are broooown. A__nd the sky is greeeey, __and__the sky is greeeey. __I've been for a waaaalk, __I've been for a waaaalk__. __On a winter's daaaay, __on a winter's daaaaay__…_

Chanson idéale quand on allongé dans l'herbe à regarder nuages. Activité hautement intellectuel si vous voulez mon avis. Il fait lentement se détacher de toute pensée parasite, faire le vide en soi pour se créer une bulle. Comme je dis, hautement intellectuel. De l'effort de haut niveau.

**« Lyzore ! »**

Le cri me fait détourner la tête de ce fascinant amoncellement de nuages en forme de dragon. Ma petite sœur dévale la pente douce, les cheveux au vent et ses longs bras battant l'air comme si elle ne savait pas trop quoi en faire. Elle a ce fameux sourire qu'elle affichait quand elle revenait les mains pleines de terre après avoir chercher un trésor dans le fond du jardin, ce sourire qui dit « je suis sur un bon-coup ». Je retire mon casque, laissant les _Beach Boys_ s'enthousiasmer sur le soleil de Californie. Je la salue d'un geste de la main.

**« Qu'est-ce que tu trafiques Cora ?**

**- Moi ? Rien, rien ! »**

Elle a un grand éclat de rire satisfait, je lève un sourcil alors qu'elle s'assoit bruyamment à côté de moi. Entretenant son suspense, sa petite entrée qui sera aussi fracassante que ses sourires. Je lui lance quelques regards, elle a les fossettes de maman.

**« Bon accouche Coraly,** je lève les yeux au ciel.

**- La fête de Pouffousfle c'est ce demain soir !**

**- Et c'est un scoop ? **froncé-je les yeux. **Tout Poudlard est au courant.**

**- Nooon mais tu vas venir avec moi !**

**- Cora, **j'accompagne mon geste d'un soupire significatif.

**- Pas de non ! **fait-elle avec autorité,** et tu vas venir m'aider à TOUT mettre en place.**

**- QUOI ?! **je lâche le geste avec vivacité.

**- Oui… oui, toi, **elle me glisse un bras autour du coup, **y'aura Cory, Dakota, Shanon… et… PEPE ! »**

Nous y voilà donc… Je me laisse glisser sur l'herbe, rechaussant mon casque.

_If I didn't tell her, __If I didn't tell heeeer__. I could leave today, __I could live todaaaay._

**«Oh non ! Pas de ça Miss ! **elle me retire aussi mon walkman.

**- Rend le moi ! **

**- Fais pas celle qui change de sujet Zozore ! Tu vas pas rester là à sourire bêtement dès qu'il se montre quand même ! »**

J'hausse les épaules. Ça marche bien pourtant.

**« Je souris **_**pas**_** bêtement, **me renfrogné-je.

**- Oui c'est vrai, c'est plus… **elle fait mine de réfléchir,** Béatement !**

**- Béatement c'est un grand mot dans ta bouche Cora, **je souris malicieusement.

**- Eh ! »**

Elle me donne un coup de coude. C'est à ce moment-là qu'un caquètement agaçant nous interrompt à ma gauche. Je fronce les sourcils, reconnaissant ma sœur et sa troupe de petite pin-up digne des Claudettes. Julie a toujours était le cygne de la famille, beau, gracieux mais fier et arrogant. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser d'elle, impossible de la détester pour son mépris. Comme si c'était une part de moi que je détesterai.

Cora évite de regarder Julie, elle a le sens de la famille. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi Julie ne l'a pas et nous dédaigne. Je pose ma main sur la sienne et lui souris gentiment. De l'autre j'augmente au maximum le son du walkman et le son crache des écouteurs.

_California dreamiiiin' on such a winter's day, California dreamiiiin' on such a winter's day… on a winter's daaaay. __On a winter's daaay…_

Je ferme les yeux et savoure chacun des sons. C'est apaisant, comme un coucher de soleil sur l'océan Pacifique.

OoOo

_The heart is a bloom… Shoots up through the stoning ground… There's no room… No space to rent in this town. __You're out of luck…_

La sale commune des Gryffondor est en fait une sorte d'estrade pour les frasques des Maraudeurs. Ils y déclament leurs exploits, et les élèves leur font un piédestal. James est en ce moment même en train de faire des pitreries avec un vif d'or sorti d'on-ne-sait-où. Lily semble morose, je fronce les sourcils. C'est peut être vrai que James ne lui a pas demandé de venir à Pré-au-Lard avec lui… Tiens, tiens… En tout cas ça n'a aucun rapport avec la théorie qui courre selon laquelle il aurait tourné la page. Il n'arrête pas de lui envoyé des coups d'œil presque inquiet, inquiet de savoir si sa nouvelle tactique va marcher probablement.

Remus est près de la cheminée, à lire un grimoire encore plus vieux que Dumbledore à coup sûre. Il dispute distraitement de l'autre main une partie d'échec avec Sirius. Ce dernier est plus occupé d'ailleurs à rire avec James, allez savoir de quoi entre eux deux il y a toujours eu un langage secret. Déjà quand on était en première année, dès les premières semaines ya comme eu une réaction chimique qui a ébranlé tout Poudlard, ou du moins ébranlé les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Faisant hurler de colère Mimi Geignarde et de rire le reste des élèves.

_It's a beautiful day ! Sky falls, you feel like ! It's a beautiful day ! Don't let it get away ! _

Soudain, déboule Jazmine devant moi. Enfoncée dans un fauteuil et emmitouflée dans une couverture patchwork que mami s'amuse à faire avec ses chutes, je me retrouve entrainée par la main dans le couloir. En pyjama mais qui s'en souci ? Je suis pas à une rumeur prêt après tout.

**« Elle… elle m'a dit non ! »**

Et aussitôt Jazmine font en larmes. Soupire… C'était à prévoir quand même. Faut être réaliste quand la personne ne sait même pas que t'existes ya peu d'espoir qu'elle accepte de sortir avec toi. Tu pourrais un psychopathe ou alors un fétichiste des pieds – ce qui est vraiment glauque. Je tapote son dos maladroitement, elle hoquète et lève sur moi des yeux humides. Puis renifle. Je sors un mouchoir de ma poche et lui tend. Il porte mes initiales, du temps où mami avait la passion du point de croix. Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui dire pour la consoler, ya des fois être muette est vraiment un avantage.

**« Elle a dit non,** bégaie-t-elle. **»**

Soupir. Je la laisse glisser contre le mur froid et m'assoit à sa droite, elle mouille mon épaule. Les écouteurs reposant sur mes épaules crachent doucement la voix envoutante de Bono.

_You're on the road, but you have no destination. You're in the mud. In the maze of her imagination. You love this town. Even if that doesn't ring true. You've been all ooover. And it's been all oveeer youuu…_

_It's a beautiful daaaaaay ! Don't let it get away !_

OoOo

Evidemment Cora m'y a trainé, m'ayant menacé de me séquestrer mon walkman pendant semaine si jamais je persistai "à la laisser ranger les choses toute seule". Je ne sais pas à qui je fais la faveur de venir, à elle ou à eux pour leur éviter d'avoir à repasser derrière son sens - très personnel - de l'organisation.

_And did you think this fool could never win, well look at me, I'm coming back again ! I got a taste of love in a simple waaay. And if you need to know while I'm still standing, you just fade awaaaay..._

Cora me surveille du coin de l'oeil, pensant probablement que je vais aller me terrer dans un coin pour écouter un paix Elton John. Je lui tire la langue et montre du menton son meilleure ami en pleine séance de mamour avec sa petite amie. Je voudrais pas dire mais yen a qui en glande pas une ! Alors que je dois déballer l'alcool et le ranger dans le pseudo-bar improvisé pour l'occasion... Je me plaindrai au syndicat des soeurs exploitées !

**"Fait pas cette tête-là Zozore**, se moque Cora, **il va arriver ton prince charmant t'inquiète !"**

Merlin, elle devrait le crier plus fort tiens ! C'est pas comme si les gens pensait déjà tout et son contraire à mon propos quand j'y songe. Je tire à nouveau la langue, faisant preuve d'une maturité éblouissante. Maman me dirait que c'est moi l'aînée, mais elle rirait parce que nos chamailleries la font sourire et lui rappel sa propre soeur, Lize qui est morte dans un accident de voiture ses vingt ans à peine sonnés. Maman adore parler d'elle, même si de temps en temps elle a une petite lueur triste dans les yeux. Elle l'impression de la faire revivre. Tous les ans, le 5 mai elle va déposer sur sa tombe des tulipes rouge.

Tiens, quand on parle du loup... Je remarque du coin de l'œil Philip entrer dans la salle, un carton sous le bras. Suivi de cette chère Daniella vraisemblablement devenue son ombre. Soupire.

_Don't you know that I'm still staaanding, better than I ever did... Looking like a true survivor, feeling like a liiiitle kid !_

Cora me retire aussi sec mon casque et lance des grands signes à son capitaine d'équipe. Il tourne la tête dans notre direction et je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire bêtement lorsqu'il fait un signe de la main à ma sœur. Celle-ci me fait en langage des signes.

**« Qu'est-ce que je disais, sourire idiot !**

**- Si tu veux qu'on parle de ta tête quand ya Sirius...**

**- C'est pas la même chose du tout !**

**- C'est **_**exactement **_**la même chose. »**

Elle tire la langue, j'éclate de rire en silence. C'est à ce moment que se plante devant nous un visage que je ne connais que trop bien. Je vire au pastèque avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Cora me fait son air "tiens tu vois que j'ai raison !".

**« Alors les filles, ça complotent en langage des signes ? **fait-il d'un clin d'oeil,** Coco t'a rameuté un éclaireur des Gryffondor, va y avoir aucune surprise ! **

**- C'est pas un éclaireur enfin, c'est Lily-Rose, ma grande soeur ! Elles est digne de confiance, elle est moitié Poufsouffle quand même ! **me défend Cora.

- **Promis, j'en soufflerai pas un mot, **j'écris en l'air, moqueuse.

- **Ouais ça j'veux bien le croire ! **rit-il**. »**

Je souris, Cora passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me frotte avec enthousiasme le sommet du crâne.

**"Eh Philip, ya Henry qui a besoin de ton aide là-bas!"**

Je décoche un regard acéré à Daniella, elle ne semble - ou fait mine - de ne pas le voir. Son accent roulé et chaud fait se détourner Philip de nous. Cora a une grimace mécontente, j'hausse les épaules et lui tapote le dos pour la consoler. Puis je renfile mon casque et me remets au travail.

_I'm still standiiing ! Yeaaah ! Yeaaah ! __YEAAAH !_

Et je me remets à danser.

_YEEEAAAH ! YEAAAH ! YEAAAH !_

* * *

_**Merci** pour vos **reviews** les loulous :) **Keep** **doing** guys ;)_

_Et rendons à César ce qui lui appartient :_

_- She Bangs - Ricky Martin_

_- Let it be - The Beatles_

_- California Dream - Beach Boys_

_- Beautiful Day - U2_

_- I'm still standing - Elton John_


	6. Chapter 6

_Salut !_

_Désolée pour le retard, entre l'arrivée des vacances et les départs on a eu du mal à trouver un timing :)_

_Vite, la suite :)_

_Merci pour les reviews !_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Que les opposés s'attirent !**

**-Allez, Pépé ! Fais pas ton Gryffondor ! **râlé-je. **Fais ça pour toi, putain !**

**-Hé, d'où tu me traites de Bouffondor ? **s'énerve Philip. **J'ai dit non, et c'est tout, je suis le capitaine !**

**-Et je suis ta chouchoute !**

**-Justement, je fais ça pour toi, ma p'tite, tu m'remercieras, un jour.**

Je lui jette un énième regard bourré de rancœur. Comment peut-il me faire ça ? A moi ?! Je croise les bras sur ma poitrine et m'appuie lourdement sur le mur derrière moi. Philip s'adosse à celui-ci, juste à ma gauche, m'entourant la nuque d'un bras, et soupire de contentement, contemplant notre travail.

Tout est en jaune et or, marquant la salle-sur-demande comme le territoire des Poufsouffle, ce soir. C'est lumineux et chaleureux, rien de bien tape à l'œil mais simple et efficace. On a accroché des ballons en forme de tête de blaireau et une boule à facette plane, tournant sur elle-même, au-dessus de la piste de danse.

Ma sœur est même déjà en train de l'amortir, la piste de danse, en y dansant sur le son que Philip a mis en marche avant de venir me rejoindre. Cory est toujours en train de bécoter Amandine, vers le buffet et Chris ajuste encore un peu les jeux de la soirée.

On a pensé pimenter un peu la fête en ensorcelant le punch. On servira à tout le monde un verre qu'ils ne pourront s'empêcher de boire, même s'ils le veulent, et ensuite, ils seront contraints de rester avec l'un des autres invités toute la soirée. Ils ne pourront jamais s'éloigner bien loin de l'élu de leur punch, ils se sentiront tout de suite mal à l'intérieur et comme obligés à retourner le voir, ce sera plus fort qu'eux. Comme il est obligé de retourner à la surface quand on nage sous l'eau. Et ce, même si certains couples se détestent.

Et, tout de suite, bien sûr, j'ai pensé « et si Sirius et moi… ? » et donc, j'en ai fait part à Philip, à grand renfort de « pitiééé » et de « s'teu plé, s'teu pléé, je serai gentille avec toi jusqu'à la fin des temps, parole de Poufsouffle ! ». Et ce traître n'a eu de cesse de refuser.

**-C'pas un mec pour toi, Sirius Black, Coco…**

**-Pourquoi ?! **m'écrié-je.

**-C'est un con fini et prétentieux**, commence-t-il. **Il a beau mépriser tout le monde, tout le monde l'adule –comme toi-, cherche l'erreur. C'est pas un gentil, c'est pas un prince.**

J'hausse un sourcil en le regardant.

**-Tu t'fous de ma gueule, pas vrai ? Je veux pas d'un prince, ni d'un gentil !**

**-Alors, t'es conne… sans offense, bien sûr.**

**-Sans offense, mon cul ! **rétorqué-je. **Je pourrais te parler de Daniella, moi aussi ! J'en ai connu des saintes et des « gentilles filles » mais aucune d'elles n'avait piqué le copain de sa meilleure amie pour le bal de Noël !**

**-Oh, arrête ! Bonnie et Paul arrêtaient pas de s'engueuler !**

**-Tu peux la défendre, Pépé, **dis-je. **Mais cette fille est une garce, même pas foutue d'être réglo avec sa propre meilleure amie… et quand t'es une harpie avec ta meilleure amie, t'es une pute avec les autres.**

Mon capitaine hausse les épaules et regarde Daniella qui discute avec Chris. C'est une Poufsouffle de Septième année, et s'il y a une fille que je ne peux pas voir dans ma maison, c'est elle. Elle fait style d'être amie et gentille avec tout le monde, ce qui passe assez bien, en général, mais elle est capable des pires coups pour se faire plaisir. Ce qui m'a ébahie c'est que quand, l'année dernière, elle est allée au bal, accompagnée de Paul, qui était à cette époque le petit-copain de Bonnie, depuis presque deux ans, chacun a été du côté de Daniella. Soi-disant c'était qu'un bal et Bonnie n'avait pas à le prendre mal, « elle s'était disputée avec Paul, après tout » !

Connasse.

Il me jette un regard.

**-C'est une connasse, **lui fais-je partager mes pensées.

**-C'est un connard.**

**-Bien.**

**-Cool. **

**xOxOxO**

**-J'y crois pas…**

Le punch a coulé dans tous les verres et les verres ont mouillé les verres, et ça y est, chacun s'est vu attribué une âme sœur. Et, bien entendu, je ne suis pas avec la bonne ! Le jour où j'aurais de la chance n'est pas encore arrivé ! Mais bon, au moins, Sirius n'est pas avec une de ces greluches, bavant sur lui à longueur de journée –d'accord, je bave sur lui à longueur de journée mais je ne suis _pas _une greluche ! Il n'est pas non plus avec cette Serpentard de mon année qui se la joue rebelle et défenseuse des nos droits à nous, pauvres petits sang-impurs… Melliandra Macnair. Elle est la « rejetée » de sa maison et les élèves des autres maisons ne veulent pas trop lui parler parce que, bon, ça reste une Serpentard ! Et elle y mérite vraiment sa place, cette teigne, il faut toujours qu'elle se mêle des affaires des autres et elle est si hautaine !

Je plains Lysore qui doit se la tamponner pour la soirée… et oui, c'est apparemment l'âme sœur de ma frangine. Enfin, ma frangine préférée. Julie est avec Lily Evans.

**-J'ai l'impression que notre sortilège a cru qu'on voulait mettre tous les opposés de la soirée, ensemble, pour bien plomber l'ambiance ! Brad et Sirius, Julie et Evans, Lysore et Macnair…**

**-Eh ! **proteste Philip. **On est ensemble, j'te ferai dire ! **

**-Et ? **dis-je. **Tu bosses tout le temps, j'ai horreur d'en branler une. T'es un emmerdeur de petit chef ambulant, j'me fous bien que les autres fassent des conneries. T'es l'une des coqueluches de Poudlard, je suis celle qui se prend les pieds dans le tapis même quand yen a pas… je continue ?**

**-C'est bizarre comme t'arrives à faire passer des qualités pour des défauts… j'ai l'impression d'être un troll, maintenant…, **ronchonne-t-il en buvant sa bière-au-beurre.

**-En plus, toi, tu roules à la bière-au-beurre…**

**-C'est dégueu le whisky-pur-feu ! **se défend-t-il en jetant un sale regard à mon verre. **Et tu vas finir retournée en moins d'une heure !**

**-Non, pour ça, faut que je trouve Cory pour un oinj… mais je suppose qu'il doit être avec Remus Lupin, vu comme notre punch est tordu !**

Je vois alors Dakota percer la foule avec colère, suivie de près par… Manon. Génial. Je lance un regard tranchant à mon capitaine qui fait mine de regarder ailleurs. Notre punch est vraiment le pire des vicelard ! Jamais Dakota ne pourrait supporter une fille comme Manon plus de trente secondes… quoique Dakota ne peut supporter personne.

Elle se poste devant Philip et moi, Manon l'imitant presque aussitôt. Et, avec horreur, je remarque qu'elles ont la même couleur de cheveux, à quelques nuances près un châtain foncé. En plus, elles les portent toutes deux longs, bien que Dakota a une frange. Ma meilleure amie nous toise de son regard chocolat, les mains sur les hanches, tandis que Manon commence à couler un regard bleuté et racoleur en direction de Philip…

**-Qu'est-ce que vous avez mis dans ce punch ?! C'est comme si j'avais **_**besoin **_**d'être avec cette pimbêche ! **

**-Peut-être que si tu essayais de l'embrasser, Dakota, tu…, **propose angéliquement Shannon, en sortant de nulle part.

**-Arrête un peu de vouloir propager la lesbien-attitude dans tout Poudlard ! **commente Elyse, s'incrustant elle aussi dans sa courte robe argentée.** Je sais bien que tu te sens seule, chérie… mais fallait pas coller un râteau à cette Gryffondor ! Rock, Pop ?**

**-Jaz, **soupire Shannon. **Je ne vais pas sortir avec la première fille venue, sous prétexte que c'est la seule autre gay de l'école, Ely…**

**-Alors, arrête d'essayer de faire toutes nous embrasser !**

-**Le punch vous a mises toutes les deux ? **m'étonné-je. **Quoique c'est vrai que vous êtes plutôt différentes…**

**-Quoi ? Non, trésor ! **me répond Elyse. **Je suis avec lui !**

Et sur ces paroles, elle tire un Remus Lupin, au sourire calme, vers nous, que je n'avais pas encore repéré, derrière elle. Il nous salue tous gentiment et je lui souris avec tendresse… c'est l'un des meilleur ami de mon futur époux ! C'est un grand moment que je suis en train de vivre ! Mais alors avec qui est Cory ?

**-Et Shan est avec Val ! **

**-Et tout aussi sexy et superbe que tu es, Shan, **dit Val. **Non, je ne finirai pas dans ton lit, ce soir ! **

Shan a un petit sourire contrit avant de me regarder et de hausser les épaules, l'air de dire « j'aurais au moins tenté ! ».

**-Ca y est, vous avez fini ? **lâche Dakota avec agacement. **Parce que j'étais la première à parler ! Et c'est **_**moi **_**qui dois me taper cette idiote ! **fait-elle en pointant avec colère Manon qui répartie à présent ses yeux de biche entre Remus Lupin et Philip. **Vous trouvez ça drôle, vous deux ?! Ah, qu'est-ce qu'ils sont marrants, les Poufsouffle ! On se bidonne ! **

**-Dak…, **soupiré-je, blasée. **J'ai rien choisi, c'est le punch, je ne souhaiterai même pas à mon pire ennemi de passer la soirée avec Brancouvère… je l'aurais collée avec Peeves, on aurait eu la paix. **

**-Et toi, qui voudrait être avec toi, Smooter ? **réplique Manon.** Ya toutes les chances pour que tu finisses la tête dans le seau de punch !**

**-Tiens, Manon… pendant que j'te tiens, je t'ai déjà dit que t'étais moche ? **

-**Mais **_**arrête **_**de dire ça, c'est faux ! **s'écrie-t-elle.

**-Est-ce qu'on peut arrêter de dériver sans cesse du sujet principal ? **s'énerve Dakota. **Ôtez ce sort à la con ! En plus, vous avez mis mon Brad tout fragile avec ton connard de Sirius Black adoré ! Il va l'abîmer !**

**-Mais c'est pas un connard, putain ! **

Dakota a un de ses petits hoquets de mépris qui a le don d'énerver le plus calme d'entre nous. Je déteste quand elle fait ça. Elyse a fait apparaître sa lime à ongles pour s'occuper, trouvant l'échange ennuyant visiblement, et Valentina rejette gentiment les mains douces mais baladeuses de Shannon. Qui croirait que notre petit ange de Poufsouffle est aussi la pire cochonne de la maison ?

**-Si, ça l'est, **dit Philip.

**-Très bien, **établis-je. **Et si on demandait à l'un de ses meilleurs potes ? Lui, il doit savoir ! Remus !**

**-Oui ? **fait-il.

**-Est-ce que Sirius Black, ton meilleur ami, **_**ton presque frère**_**, est un connard ?**

Il porte sa main à son menton et opte pour une posture pensive tandis que j'attends la réponse, déjà ô combien satisfaite. Personne ne peut contredire Remus Lupin, c'est l'un des mecs les plus objectifs, intelligents et sérieux de l'école.

**-Un connard, dis-tu ? **demande-t-il confirmation.

**-C'la même !**

Il réfléchit à nouveau, sous les regards de nous tous. Même Elyse a levé ses yeux bleus clairs vers lui.

**-Oui, c'est un connard !**

**-Je te l'avais dit ! **font Philip et Dakota d'une même voix.

**-PAR MERLIN !**

**xOxOxO**

La soirée est une réussite, tout le monde s'amuse. Etrange, pas vrai ? Etant donné que la grande majorité des invités doivent se coltiner une personne qu'ils ne portent pas spécialement dans leur cœur mais le secret, c'est fournir le spectacle ! Les jeunes, même à Poudlard, veulent du ragot, de l'action ! Et depuis le début de la soirée, il y a déjà eu une dizaine de prises de gueule, secrets dévoilés publiquement et une amorce de baston que Philip et Chris –qui a eu Franck Londubat comme élu de son punch- ont réussi à résorber…

Et vu la tête de Sirius, j'ai bien peur que Brad ne va pas tarder à se prendre un pain. Et _non_, je n'ai pas passé toute la soirée à mater Sirius…

Cory est à côté de moi. On est allongé, lui, Philip, Jazmine et moi sur des matelas qu'on a fait apparaitre dans un coin de la pièce. Et oui, j'ai retrouvé mon petit Cory et sa « coéquipière » est Jazmine… je ne sais pas trop si ça vient confirmer ma théorie sur les « opposés du punch », je ne connais pas assez cette fille pour ça mais j'ai vu que James Potter est avec Kurt, qu'il traîne un peu partout derrière lui, pourchassant Lily qui ne fait que s'engueuler avec Julie. Et Potter et Kurt sont aussi éloignés que le Ying et le Yang ! Et on ne peut pas dire non plus que Chris et Franck soient particulièrement proches donc… j'ai raison !

**-J'ai raison, Pépé chériiii ! C'est bien la potion des gens pas pareils !**

**-Et toi, faut que t'arrêtes le whisky, **me signale Pépé. **Et ce que tu fumes avec Corentin…**

**-T'en veux ? **propose-t-on Cory et moi d'une même voix, en tendant nos joints.

Il baisse un regard dégouté sur nos pétards et déclinent notre proposition. Je hausse les épaules, la tête posée sur le ventre de Cory qui observent depuis tout à l'heure Amandine rire avec un mec de Serdaigle, avec qui elle a été couplée par le punch. Et Cory n'est pas d'un naturel jaloux… cette Amandine le rend complètement maboule !

**-Rho, c'est bon, Cory, c'est un bouffon, tu t'en bats le steack ! **

**-S'il touche à mon steack…, **commence-t-il.

**-Vous êtes mignons, Amandine et toi, **fait Jaz.

**-C'est vrai, **approuve Philip. **Vous allez bien ensemble.**

**-Merci, man.**

**-Pff, yeurk, vous m'dégoutez, **dis-je. **On dirait qu'ils ont bu de notre punch pour sortir ensemble… sont carrément opposés et pourtant, on dirait qu'ils peuvent pas s'lâcher !**

**-Sirius Black, **réplique simplement Cory avant de tirer sur son joint.

**-Gné ?**

**-A toutes les conneries que tu sors, frangine, maintenant, j'vais te répondre « Sirius Black ». **

Je lève ma tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. J'allais l'engueuler quand quelque chose me marqua.

**-Redis-le.**

**-Sirius Black.**

**-P'tain, nom d'un nain polonais, j'adore comment tu le dis ! **m'exalté-je.

**-J'ai une voix sexy, j'suis black et j'ai des dreads, normal, frangine. **

A cet instant, ma sœur préférée se laisse tomber avec nous sur le matelas tandis que Melliandra reste debout, devant nous. Je lui jette un regard censé être super méchant mais j'éclate de rire. J'arrive pas à être sérieuse quand je suis déchirée !

**-J'ai une idée, les gens !**

**-Une mauvaise idée, **présume Philip d'entrée.

**-Nan, nan, nan ! Elle est trop bien ! Le jeu de la bouteille !**

**-Sirius Black, **constate Cory.

**-Sirius Black ? **s'enquit aussitôt Melliandra.

**-Ta gueule ! **

**-Répète un peu pour voir ! **m'agresse-t-elle en faisant un pas menaçant.

**-J'parlais à Cory mais, en fait, ça va aussi pour toi… TA GUUUUEEEEULE !**

Et sur ce, j'éclate de rire.

**-Elle est défoncée, **m'excuse Philip.

**-Donc, jeu de la bouteille ?!**

**xOxOxO**

Notre jeu a eu vite fait de rameuter pas mal de gens et nos matelas sont maintenant envahis. Il y a Elyse, Dakota, Shannon, Chelsea, Valentina, Brad, Manon, Chris, Franck Londubat, James Potter, Kurt, Remus Lupin mais surtout il y a Sirius Black ! Enfin, en théorie, il ya tout ce monde là mais la plupart des anciens joueurs ne tiennent pas beaucoup l'alcool, ni l'heure tardive –il est au moins quatre heures du mat !- et sont échoués sur les matelas. Le jeu s'est plutôt bien passé, tout le monde a embrassé tout le monde, parfois avec la langue, parfois sans, c'était chouette. Moi, j'ai embrassé Shannon, Chris, Brad, Kurt et Manon –à mon plus grand dégoût. Et Chris, trois fois. Je n'ai jamais eu de chance, la bouteille m'adore à chaque fois que je joue à ce jeu-là et le pire c'est que j'adore tellement regarder des couples incongrus s'embrasser que je veux toujours y jouer, quand même. Et bien sûr, je ne tombe jamais sur celui que je veux embrasser ! Et lui, jamais sur moi. Je suis maudite, c'est comme ça !

On est encore que quatre à être encore debout et ce sont Dakota, Chris, Brad, Sirius et moi ! On ignore avec soin les autres qui ronflent ou gigotent dans leur sommeil, juste à côté de nous. Potter est celui qui ronfle le plus fort, et de loin ! Lysore est partie danser, obligeant Melliandra –qui a embrassé Sirius deux fois, cette garce !- avec elle.

**-Elle est sexy, ok, mec, mais j'pige vraiment pas comment toi, le grand ennemi des Serpentard, peut la draguer comme ça ! **insiste Chris.

Chris est une sale commère et il veut absolument savoir, depuis le début du jeu, ce qui pousse mon Sirius a courir après cette peste de Melliandra. Je dois dire que je n'ai jamais autant adoré Chris de ma vie ! Pour la peine, j'ai presque envie de l'embrasser à nouveau !

**-Héé, Coco ! On a pas fait tourner la bouteille ! **fait Chris alors que j'ai plaqué mes lèvres sur les siennes.

**-J'avais envie !**

**-Ouais, j'comprends, je suis irrésistible… mais c'est quand même à toi de faire tourner la bouteille !**

**-Les mecs sont vraiment bizarres, **philosophe alors Dakota en lançant un regard à Brad. **Ils courent toujours après la mauvaise fille ! On comprend jamais pourquoi mais pleins de mecs sont comme ça… Potter, Black, Cory…**

Brad vire cramoisi, ce qui ne va pas vraiment bien avec ses cheveux blonds.

**-J'avoue, Brad ! **poursuivis-je. **Qu'est-ce que tu trouves à ma sœur, c'est une pétasse ! Dak est dix fois mieux !**

**-Cent fois mieux, **corrige-t-elle.

**-Bon, quatre-vingt-dix neuf, c'est mon dernier mot ! **

Dak lève les yeux au ciel et me tend une bouteille de téquila.

**-Continue comme ça, t'es sur la bonne voie, **me dit-elle.

-**Coco, fais tourner la bouteille ! **

La bouteille de téquila dans une main, je fais tourner la bouteille vide qui sert pour le jeu et je tombe… sur Chris !

**-Tu vas connaître ma bouche comme ta poche, c'est pas possible ! **

**-Hum… j'ai plus envie, **statué-je. **J'veux l'embrasser, lui ! **dis-je en pointant Sirius du doigt.

**-Tout le monde veut m'embrasser.**

**-C'est vrai, même moi j'ai envie ! **approuve Chris.

Sirius hoche sérieusement de la tête, comme s'il faisait face à la triste réalité, mais c'est assez dur d'être crédible compte tenu qu'il est torse-nu, porte un soutien-gorge et a clairement les yeux défoncés.

**-** **J'en ai ras le potiron de ce jeu, j'vais dormir…, **dit Chris.

Et là-dessus, il nous laisse, en se laissant tomber sur Shannon et pose sa joue sur sa poitrine, en marmonnant un vague « confortable… ». On se retrouve ainsi tous les quatre, seuls survivants de cette soirée. Je fête ça en portant la bouteille à mes lèvres.

**-Les Poufsouffle sont vraiment forts, question descente, **ironise Dak.

**-Les Gryffondor sont meilleurs, **réplique Sirius avec un sourire béat. **On est les meilleurs en tout ! **

Je repose aussi sec ma bouteille qu'il attrape pour boire une gorgée.

**-FAUX ! C'est nous les meilleurs, beau-gosse !**

**-J'crois pas…, **ricane Sirius.

**-J'crois bien que si…**

**-Et ben jcrois pas, naaan !**

**-Siii !**

**-NAAAAN !**

**-En attendant, c'est toiiii qui veux me rouler une peeeelle, pas l'iiiinverse…, **chantonne-t-il. **Donc, j'suuuis le meilleuuur, et comme j'suuuuis un Gryffooondooor, on est les meilleuuuur, LOOSEUSE !**

**-C'EST TOI LE LOSER !**

**-Wowow, on se calme ! **dit Dak. **Vous êtes tous les deux des losers.**

**-J'ai une idée, **dit alors Sirius. **Un défi pour nous départager ! Celui qui le perd est le vrai loser et doit offrir des bonbons à l'autre !**

**-Un défi ? **répété-je en plissant les paupières. **J'sens comme un piège… et faut pas rigoler avec les bonbons…**

**-Un GROS paquet de bonbons, ma jolie !**

**-OOOH ! **dis-je à Dak, en cachant ma bouche avec ma main pour pas que Sirius entende. **Il m'trouve zouliiiiie !**

**-Il t'entend, andouille.**

**-Andouille, **répète Sirius, goguenard. **Alors, partante ?**

**-OUAIS, mon joliiii !**

**-Ok, donc, ce seraaaa… **

Il regarde autour de nous. Ses beaux yeux gris que je dévore des miens tombent sur Kurt puis, ils voyagent vers la piste de danse où ma sœur se trémousse.

**-J'dois m'faire ta sœur, tu dois te taper Kurt. Le premier qui y'arrive –preuve à l'appui !- gagne et donc, prouve que sa maison est la meilleure !**

**-Euh… J'dois faire quoi avec ma sœur ? **dis-je avec une grimace d'incompréhension et de dégout.

**-Non, ça c'est moi ! Toi, c'est Kurt !**

**-Oh… J'sais pas trop…**

Je lance un regard à Kurt qui se gratte le nez, dans son sommeil. Je ne le connais pas du tout…

**-Bah allez, dis oui, ma vieille ! Montre-lui de quel bois tu te chauffes ! **m'encourage ma meilleure amie. **Tu peux pas te défiler ! C'est une question d'honneur ! Et Kurt sera hyper facile à épingler !**

**-Euh bah… d'accord alors…**

**-OUAIS ! **s'enthousiasme Dakota. **Tu vas mordre la poussière, trou du cul ! MOUHAHAHA !**

J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment mais Dakota reprend la bouteille de téquila des mains de Sirius et me la colle entre les mains. Je bois et mon appréhension s'évapore.

Sirius me regarde et je lui souris. Ya aucun problème.


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour, bonjour ! :D  
_

_Et oui, on pense à vous en ces périodes de fin de vacances -enfin, me concernant... changeons de sujet, je sens que je vais commettre un acte regrettable ! Et merci à tous ceux qui lisent et plus encore à ceux qui prennent le temps de nous laisser une review !_

_Bonne lecture à vous tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_Oh ooh oooooh. __Oh ooh ooooh. Oh. Oh. Oh. Oh ooh ooooh. Oh ooh ooooh. Just let the music play ! Let the music play !_

Voilà, selon moi, pourquoi les soirées de Poufsouffle sont mieux que celles de Gryffondor. Les chansons sont cent fois plus cool et ils laissent les invités choisir ! Cora n'a même pas eu besoin de m'y trainer, je suis venue en volant pour enflammer la piste de danse et danser sur les airs les plus entrainants qui soient. Boisson offerte et intimité assurée. La vie est belle !

Enfin ça c'était avant que je boive ce bon sang de verre de ponch et me retrouve affublée d'un acolyte aussi inattendu qu'exaspérant. J'ai nommé, Melliandra Macnair, Serpentaire de son état et « grand défenseuse » des causes justes quand elle n'est pas occupé à lancer des piques à tout Poudlard. Autrement, pas souvent. Elle me fusille du regard, un regard vert clair. Un regard de serpent si vous voulez mon avis, et sans mauvais de jeux. Elle a les cheveux noirs les plus brillants de tout Poudlard, à se demander si elle passe pas ses nuits à les brosser. Je danse avec plus d'enthousiasme, sachant pertinemment que je fais montée son exaspération.

_I need something I can turn to now and then ! Take me out, out now. On and on ! I need something I can turn to, something I can count in, day and night. On and on !__ Something I can count in, day and night. On and on ! _

Je lui jette un regard goguenard, sa mâchoire ce serre. J'éclate de rire et lève les bras au ciel.

_I NEED SOMETHING I CAN DANCE TO !_

**«Bon t'as fini de faire ta diva là ? »**

Je lui souris, désignant mes oreilles pour lui signifier que je n'entends pas le moindre mot qui sort de sa bouche si délicatement badigeonnée de rouge. Ouuuh rouge incendiaire, alors Miss Macnair on essaie d'harponner un joli garçon ? Qui peut l'en blâmer, ya une belle fricassée de BG dans les environs. Enfin, un en particulier si on s'intéresse à Cora… Je jette un regard en biais à Sirius en train de rire avec James.

**« T'es muette mais pas sourde il me semble Smooter ?** crache soudain une voix. **»**

Je lui offre mon sourire le plus ingénu.

**« Me joue pas ton numéro d'imbécile heureuse, t'as très bien compris !**

- **Salut Melliandra,** j'écris en l'air avec ma baguette qui s'agite en rythme, **ya un problème ?**

- **J'en ai marre de me taper ce coin de la salle pour ton bon plaisir, t'as peut être pas d'amis mais moi ya les miens qui m'attendent.**

- **Cool pour toi, **je continue à danser. **»**

Elle tape du pied, rejette ses cheveux en arrière et me toise de toute sa hauteur. Soudain, on l'apostrophe. Je tourne le regard pour apercevoir Sirius, un Whiskey-pu-feu à la main, lui faire un sourire. Elle me lance un œil défiant, je soupire. A deux contre lui, surtout contre ces deux-là, je ne pourrais prendre aucun plaisir à danser. Génial. Pff.

**« J'arrive Sirius !** se délecte-t-elle à dire. **Allez on décolle Smooter.»**

_I would be dancing, I would be dancing alriiiight if you'd play ! _

**« Oh ! tu le fais exprès où quoi là ? **grince-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, **grouille ! »**

Et je danse, danse, danse.

_JUST LET THE MUSIC PLAY ! Just let the music play !_

OoOo

**«Tu t'arrête jamais ou tu veux juste m'emmerder Smooter ?**

- **De quoi tu parles ?** j'écris avec un sourire innocent. **»**

Impossible de résister, elle est si capricieuse et impatiente que le fait que j'entrave à son plaisir la rend hors d'elle. Et m'amuse beaucoup. Visiblement je suis pas la seule à m'amuser, même ma sœur – après avoir tirer une gueule de cent pied de long en se retrouvant scotcher à Phillip et non pas Sirius pour la soirée – est en plein éclat de rire. Quoi que la cause doit pas être entièrement naturelle. Encore un joint…

_I want to do it 'til the sun comes up, I want to do it until the sun comes up, Hey yeah yeah… I want to do it 'til I can't get enough, I WANT TO IT 'TIL I CAN'T GET ENOUGH ! _

**« ****Eh Rosie ! **

- **Salut James,** j'écris en l'air pailleté – c'est plus festif n'est-ce pas ? **Tu cherches Lily ?**

- **Ouais, **s'ébouriffe-t-il la crinière. **Tu l'as vu ?**

- **Tu peux toujours courir derrière,** fait froidement Melliandra, **t'as toujours pas compris qu'elle s'en tamponne le coquillard de toi et ta coupe ridicule ? »**

James lui lance un regard désintéressé, il y a bien longtemps qu'il n'écoute plus toute personne censée qui lui affiche la vérité en face. C'est autant son défaut que sa plus grande qualité. J'aime James pour ça, il est passionné et têtu comme une mule. Mon Maraudeurs préféré, et de loin ! Par Merlin, on dirait que je parle de mon Pokémon préféré. Foutu ponch !

_I want to pun on, I want to put on, my my my my my boogie shoes ! Just to boogie with you, with you, with you, with you, YEAH !_

**« Donc tu l'as vu, Rosie ?** demande-t-il d'une voix presque désespérée.** »**

Que celui qui peut résister à ces yeux bruns de chien battu lève la main ! Ouais, c'est bien ce que je me disais... Il n'a pas le regard bleu de Phillip mais sa cote n'est pas mal non plus. En parlant de lui… Echoué presque collé à ma p'tite sœur elle-même vautrée sur son meilleur ami. La vie est quand même pas juste… Enfin !

**« Elle est derrière la troisième colonne. **

- **Merci !** il a un sourire de trois kilomètres de long. **»**

Je sais, je sais, je me suis inscrite comme sainte patronne des amoureux en détresse. Première de la longue liste de suppliants en plus, on ne peut plus concernée par la cause. Melliandra lève les yeux au ciel, avalant une gorgée de son verre pour s'empêcher de casser la star de Poudlard. Ouais, bonne tactique si on veut préserver sa cote de popularité. Bon point pour la Serpentard.

**« Non mais quel vrai crétin, à se demander comment Sirius peut se l'encadrer ! Franchement, il est pathétique. Pa-thé-ti-que ! »**

Je lève les yeux au ciel, qu'elle est rasoir !

**« Tu desserres jamais ton string ?** j'écris avant de m'éloigner d'elle.

- **J'TE DEMANDE PARDON ?! »**

_I want to put on my my my my my BOOGIE SHOES ! JUST TO BOOGIE WITH YOU !_

**«SMOOTER ! REVIENS ICI TOUT DE SUITE ! »**

Je vais m'échouer sur le matelas de ma sœur. Fermant les yeux sur les lumières vives et les visages rouges. Ça parle, ça parle. Pff. S'ils connaissaient la vraie valeur de la parole, ils passeraient moins de temps à la gaspiller en bavardages inutiles… C'est aussi ça le problème des fêtes. Pas facile pour moi de m'exprimer, enfin… Heureusement ya de la bonne musique ! Douze secondes plus tard, je suis de retour sur la piste de danse. Mes _boogie shoes_ chevillées au pied.

_Oh yeah !_

OoOo

_We can dance if you want to ! We can live your friends behiiiind ! 'Cause your friends don't dance ! And if they don't dance, well they're no friend of mine !_

Le jeu de la bouteille a toujours été un jeu dont il fallait se méfier. Je ne parle pas par expérience mais à force de regarder les autres, on finit par comprendre. Que c'est un jeu de cons. Enfin sauf pour ma sœur et Phillip s'entend. Et dire que je suis obligée de regarder ma petite sœur embrasser pour la troisième fois Chris quand Daniella dévore des yeux Phillip, faut dire que la prochaine à faire tourner c'est elle. Elle a toujours eu étonnamment beaucoup de cul cette fille. Enfin ! P't'être que ça permettra à James d'embrasser Lily, ça leur ferait du bien à tout les deux parce qu'à s'envoyer des regards par-dessus la bouteille vont finir par se jeter l'un sur l'autre.

Amen au Whiskey-pur-feu.

SANTE !

Allez cul-sec ma grande, je me dis en moi-même en avalant ma bière-au-beurre pour éviter d'avoir à supporter le roulage de pelle Daniella-Phillip. Merci bien, je tiens à mon sommeil paisible. Cora me lance un regard, ses yeux brillent un peu trop mais qu'importe, ils sont si expressifs que tout le monde pour y lire l'affection qu'elle m'envoie. Je lui souris, c'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que j'assistais à ça. Et puis franchement qui peut pleurer quand on passe un son pareil ?

_We can go when we want to ! The nigh is young and so am I ! We can dress real neat from our hats to pour feet, and surprise 'em with victory cry !_

Par Merlin mais que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose ! On a besoin d'un sauvetage de vêtements là ! James et Lily sont en train de se faire un genre de bras de fer par regard, entrecoupé de petits coups d'œil on ne peut plus suspicieux. Bon sang, faut tout faire soi-même.

Un regard à gauche, un regard à droite. Un p'tit coup de baguette et ni vu ni connu la bouteille lancée par Lily tourne un peu plus que prévu. Oups… Et le sourire radieux de James vaut absolument toutes les récompenses. Sirius me jette un regard méfiant, je lui lance mon sourire de circonstance. Allons… On va pas accuser la muette qui picole dans son coin quand même, hein ? Et puis franchement j'ai remonté le moral de son meilleur pote pour au moins une semaine ! Il va pas se plaindre non plus !

Lily est rouge comme une tomate, je m'esclaffe. Voilà qu'elle perd toute sa contenance. James est sur elle en un instant, s'arrêtant à mi-chemin. Je ne sais pas qui lance les encouragements, toujours est-il qu'on scande le nom de la préfète de Gryffondor et qu'elle baisse les yeux. Bon alors elle y va ou pas ? Je lui offre sur un plateau l'occasion de déverser toute sa frustration et son attirance pour James sans que ça paraisse suspect et elle fait la timide. Non mais elle veut duper qui ?

Elle est légèrement poussée par une Manon agacée, et hop d'un coup sans qu'on sache vraiment qui ai bougé le premier, James et Lily – le Darcy et l'Elizabeth de Poudlard en quelques sortes ni plus ni moins ! – s'embrassent. Et pas le petit baiser de pacotille à la Jaz et Remus ah non… Le vrai roulage de pelle !

Je souris, portant ma bière à ma bouche.

_We can dance, we can dance everybody look at your hands ! We can dance, we can dance everybody takin' the dance ! Safety dance !_

A ta santé Lily-Rose !

OoOo

Ya plus grand monde d'encore valide, moi-même je me sens très légère. J'ai l'agréable impression de danser à quelques centimètres du sol. Il n'y a plus que moi sur la piste et la musique tourne toujours. Je souris pour moi-même, fermant les yeux. C'est entre toi et moi maintenant chérie. Vas-y chante… Chante jusqu'à l'aube.

_If you need me, call me. No matter where you aaare, no matter how faaar don't worry baby ! Just call out my name ! I be there in a huuurry, don't have to worry…_

**« Eh, tu danse toute seule beautééé ? »**

Je jette un coup d'œil pour repérer Sirius Black nonchalamment appuyé contre une colonne. Enfin nonchalamment… Autant que ses Whiskey-pur-feu le lui permettent. J'arque un sourcil étonné, c'est moi où il me sort le coup du fameux sourire séducteur. Par Merlin… Il est vraiment imbibé pour me confondre avec Melliandra, son plan-cul – ou du moins à ce que tout le monde raconte -.D'ailleurs où elle est celle-là ? Qu'elle vienne prendre en charge l'animal !

Je fais mine de l'ignorer, continuer à danser.

_Remember the daaay ! I set you free ! I told you, you could always count on me ! From the day on I made a vow, I'll be there when you want me some way, some how… 'Cause baby…_

_THERE AIN'T NO MOUTAIN HIGH ENOUGH !_

**« Tu m'ignores ? »**

Ah. Après le sourire, la démarche. Dégage Sirius… Pff j'ai pas envie de sortir ma baguette et de lui dire de dégager. Diana Ross chante si bien… Je suis si bien contre sa voix là… Ok, empiétement dans mon espace vitale, il est temps d'intervenir.

**« Sirius t'es soûl, dégage. **

- **Sors tes crocs Rosie…, **sourit-il éméché, **ça te rend sexyyyy.»**

Merlin tout puissant… La pire technique de drague de tout les temps. Soupire. Faut toujours qu'on vienne m'emmerder sur les meilleurs sons !

OoOo

Rien de plus déprimant qu'un dimanche d'octobre pluvieux passé à la bibliothèque pour finir les trois parchemins sur les métamorphes demandés par MacGonagal. Si j'en devenais un, je crois que j'aimerai être un oiseau. S'envoler toujours plus haut et virevolter dans les airs… Mon patronus est un rouge-gorge, ça a peut être un rapport. Pff…Je pourrais être en train de faire un jeu de société bidon avec ma petite sœur et me voilà coincé entre trois grimoires poussiéreux. Ya guère que Vivian qui me tient plus ou moins compagnie. Elle est à moitié endormie sur son parchemin, ses yeux papillonnant derrière ses hublots. Diantre le niveau de conversation est si élevée que j'en perds la notion du temps !

Un ptit coup d'œil à gauche, la bibliothécaire est trop occupée à classer ses livres. Je glisse mon casque sur mes oreilles et monte le son.

_All the old painting on the tombs, they do the dance sand don't you konw If they move too quick ooh wheeey ooh they're failling down like domino !_

Un brusque mouvement sur la droite me fait lever les yeux, Vivian sursaute. Et Sirius Black, ni plus ni moins, débarque à notre table pour s'y assoir nonchalamment. Vivian a la bouche grande ouverte puis se reprends, rougie et tripote ses cheveux en lui jetant des coups d'œil aussi béat qu'intrigués. Merlin… J'ignore royalement le maraudeur, continuant ma dissertation. Plus vite se sera fini, plus vite je pourrais les laisser en tête à tête.

**« Qu'est- ce que t'écoutes ? »**

Avant que j'ai eu le temps de l'envoyer bouler, Sirius s'est emparé de mon casque pour se le mettre sur la tête. Médusée je le fixe, non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend soudainement ? On s'est adressé la parole au mieux dix fois en sept ans et voilà qu'il m'accoste coup sur coup… Je fronce les sourcils avec méfiance, ya anguille sous roche c'est évident. Pas que je sois foncièrement rebutante m'enfin on m'a jamais véritablement draguer et l'année derrière je suis allée en solo au bal de fin d'année. Pas que ça me dérange, de toute façon j'y vais que pour danser.

**« C'est bon t'as fini ?** j'écris. **Tu peux me le rendre maintenant ?**

- **C'est les Bangles ! **s'exclame-t-il. »

Bon là, il marque un point. J'aurais pas cru qu'un sang pur s'intéresse d'aussi près à la culture musicale moldue. J'hoche la tête et tend la main, il l'enlève mais le garde. Il me fait son fameux sourire et s'accoude en face de moi, histoire de me fixer droit dans les yeux.

**« Tu vas à Pré-au-Lard la semaine prochaine ? »**

J'hoche lentement la tête, sentant la chose venir avec perplexité.

**« Ça te dirait de venir avec moi ? Je connais un p'tit endroit sympa… ça devrait te plaire ! »**

Tiens donc…

**« Non désolée,** j'écris en l'air.

- **Pourquoi t'as déjà quelqu'un ?** fait-il étonné.

- **ça se pourrait bien…**

- **Et tu vas pas me dire qui c'est c'est ça ? **

- **Ça te concerne pas que je saches. »**

Il me lance un regard séducteur au possible, souriant de toutes ses dents avant de me tendre mon casque. Effleurant malencontreusement mes doigts au passage.

**« Au contraire, je crois que ça m'concerne. »**

Et sur ses entrefaites, il s'en va, me lançant un sourire par-dessus l'épaule. Je reste figée sur place de stupeur et lorsque que je tombe sur la tête de Vivian, je lève les yeux au ciel.

**« T'es folle ?!** s'exclame-t-elle, **SIRIUS BLACK t'a demandé de sortir avec lui et t'as dit NON ! Sirius Black ! »**

Je renfile mon casque en l'ignorant. Justement, Sirius Black. Ya de quoi se méfier au vue de son palmarès de cœurs brisés. Et puis personne ne m'a jamais proposé un rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard alors que Sirius Black soit le premier à le faire me paraît d'autant plus suspect…

_All the cops in the donut shop say Whey oh, Whey oh ay whey oh whey oh, Walk like an Egyptian. Walk like an Egyptian !_

* * *

_Alphabeat - DJ.  
_

_K.C. and The Sunshine Band - Boogie shoes  
_

_Men Without Hats - The Safety Dance_

_Marvin Gaye - Ain't No Mountain High Enough  
_

_The Bangles - Walk like an egyptian _


	8. Chapter 8

_Bonjour à tous !_

_On espère que **vos vacances se passent bien**, **courage** à ceux qui reprennent demain voici un chapitre pour remonter le moral ;) _

_**Merci** pour vos reviews, :)_

_**Bonne lecture** à tous !_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**- CORAAA ! **

Je fais un bond de quinze mètres dans mon lit en hurlant de toute la force de mes poumons et ne suis pas vraiment étonnée de voir une brunette aux yeux chocolat me lancer ce petit sourire cruel dont j'ai un abonnement quotidien depuis maintenant près de six ans. Dakota fait disparaître le porte-voix d'un coup de baguette.

**-T'es qu'une garce, Dak…**

**-Moi aussi, je t'aime, Cora ! **me dit-elle en s'allongeant confortablement dans mon lit. **Mais avant que j'te réveille, tu bavais sur ton oreiller… tu rêvais d'un beau brun ténébreux, je suppose ?**

**-C'est ça, je rêvais de Rogue, **ironisé-je en m'allongeant à nouveau, juste à côté d'elle.

**-Fais ta maline, Smooter ! **

J'ai un mal de crâne terrible qui semble me ronger les neurones. Enfin, bon, je m'en fiche, vu ce que j'en fais de mes neurones. Ils me sont plutôt utiles pour me fourrer dans des situations embarrassantes, voir mortifiantes ou…

J'écarquille alors les yeux. Oh, Merlin. Non. Ca ne peut pas être réel, je n'ai pas pu faire ça. Je ne suis quand même pas stupide à ce point… Quoique.

**-Dak ? **soufflé-je, tremblante. **Dis, à propos d'hier, est-ce que j'ai… hier, avec Sirius, est-ce que j'ai… est-ce qu'on a…**

**-Eeet non, t'es encore vierge, ma chérie ! Félicitations ! Sirius a fini la soirée avec Melliandra ! **

Je lui lance un regard meurtrier et elle hausse un sourcil, jouant l'innocente et l'air de me dire« quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? ».

**-J'parlais pas de ça ! Et je voulais **_**vraiment **_**pas savoir ça !**

**-Désolée ! Rhoo…, **s'agace-t-elle.

**-Est-ce qu'on a fait pari débile ? **

**-Ah ça ? Ouais, vachement débile mais ça va être drôle ! Tu sais toujours comment m'amuser ! **

-**Misère… et est-ce je dois bien séduire Kurt tandis que Sirius doit…**

**-Baiser ta sœur ? **

**-DAK ! **

**-Bah quoi ? **

J'écrase mes deux mains sur mon visage, catastrophée.

**-C'est pas vrai…, **gémis-je. **Lysore va me buter ! Je suis une fille morte et enterrée ! **

**-Mais non ! Elle t'en voudra pas !**

**-Bien sûr que si, elle va être furieuse ! **

**-Mais non ! **répète-t-elle avec impatience. **C'est pas Julie, Rosie est cool !**

Lysore a au moins l'immense mérite d'être apprécier de ma meilleure amie, tout le monde ne peut pas en dire autant…

**-Ca n'empêche pas qu'elle va être super vénère ! Et Lysore, vénère… c'est pas quelque chose que j'aime vivre… la dernière fois, elle m'a lancée un **_**chauve-souris **_**en me beuglant dessus avec sa baguette quand j'ai cassé malencontreusement son walkman…**

**-Tu l'as fait tomber dans le lac, **corrige-t-elle.

**-C'était un accident ! **

**-Tu l'as quand même fait tomber. **

**-Mais t'es de quel côté ?! **

**-C'est pas de ma faute si t'es Miss-Catastrophe ! **

**-Et toi, Miss-je-sais-tout !**

**-Je **_**sais **_**tout et j'ai toujours raison ! Et je ne cesse de te le prouver parce que, à chaque fois, je te dis que tu vas t'attirer des emmerdes et, à chaque fois, qu'est-ce qui arrive ? Tu t'attires des emmerdes ! Tu n'es pas foutu d'aligner deux pas, ni deux mots sans t'attirer des emmerdes !**

**-C'est toi qui m'as encouragée à accepter ce pari à la con ! Moi, j'étais bourrée **_**et**_** défoncée !**

**-Bien sûr ! Tu pouvais pas refuser, **me dit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence. **C'était une question d'honneur, tu connais l'honneur ?!**

**-Va chier, Dak, **m'énervé-je.

**-Oooh, tu fais un gros boudiiin…**

Elle roule vers moi sur les couvertures et pose son menton sur mon épaule tandis que je fixe les rideaux de mon lit à baldaquin, vexée, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine. Elle me tapote d'un geste taquin le menton et je la fusille du regard.

**-Allez, pour te consoler, je vais te dire ma propre connerie de cette nuit, tu vas voir tu vas te sentir mieux. La mienne est **_**dix fois **_**pire ! **se réjouit-elle.

Je la regarde, suspicieuse.

**-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?**

**-J'ai couché avec Brad ! **

**-DAK ! **m'écrié-je en me redressant. **Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?!**

**-Parce qu'il me plait et que j'en avais envie ! Et qu'**_**il **_**en avait envie !**

**-Il sort avec ma sœur, je te rappelle !**

**-Celle que tu détestes, je te rappelle. Et j'avais vu Brad la première ! Ta connasse de sœur me l'a piquée !**

**-C'est pas une raison ! **m'indigné-je.

Puis, je prends le temps de réfléchir à la question deux secondes.

**-Wow, bravo ! **m'exclamé-je. **Tu viens de baiser Brad et Julie à la fois, Dak !**

**-Je saiiiis !**

**xOxOxOxO**

-**Sirius Black.**

**-Quoi ? **m'étonné-je.

**-Tu as fait une énorme connerie donc « Sirius Black » pour toi, **m'explique Cory, adossé contre le mur.

**-Merci pour ton soutien, Cory !**

**-T'inquiète, frangine. **

Je me retiens de l'étrangler avec ses dreadlocks. Ca a vraiment beaucoup servi de lui raconter l'histoire du pari, à ce faux-frère ! On attend que la classe de ma sœur–et donc de Sirius- sortent de leur cours d'Histoire de la magie, il faut absolument que je parle à… mon rival de pari ? La sonnerie retentit et j'entends déjà les chaises grincer contre le sol, à l'intérieur de la salle.

**-Tu crois qu'il faut que je lui dise quoi ? **demandé-je à Cory.

**-J'sais pas.**

**-T'as surtout pas réfléchi ! **

Il hausse les épaules tandis que la porte de la salle s'ouvre et que les élèves commencent déjà à sortir. Julie et Brad sont les premiers à sortir. Manifestement, les Gryffondor étaient en commun avec les Serdaigle. Un sourire sardonique me vient aux lèvres quand je vois sortir le couple, main dans la main, mais j'ai tôt fait de détourner le regard quand celui de Julie le croise. Aussi fort que je la déteste pour tout ce qu'elle m'a fait, dit et tout ce qu'elle n'a pas fait, ni dit, je ne peux pas soutenir son regard quand je sais qu'elle a été cocu à cause de ma meilleure amie. Et je ne sais pas trop si c'est parce que je risquerai d'éclater de rire ou de me consumer de culpabilité sur place.

Mais elle m'ignore et passe devant moi comme si je n'existais pas. Vraiment étonnant. Une main se pose sur mon bras alors que j'observais Julie s'éloigner et je me retourne pour me retrouver face à face avec ma deuxième sœur. Julie et Lysore sont censées être jumelles et, pourtant, Julie me ressemble bien plus qu'à Lysore avec ses cheveux blonds…

**-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? **

**-Je euh… je… me promenais ! Avec Cory ! **

**-Salut, man.**

**-Salut, Corentin.**

Je vois alors les maraudeurs sortir, derrière Lysore.

**-J'dois y'aller !**

**-Où ça ? **s'étonne ma sœur d'un geste.

**-Euh… parler à Sirius !**

**-Sirius… Black ? **fait-elle avec une mine d'incrédulité.

**-Quoi ? **m'indigné-je. **Ca parait si extraordinaire ?**

**-Euh… OUI ! **vois-je s'afficher le mot en majuscule dans les airs, devant moi. **D'ailleurs, ton prince charmant est vachement bizarre avec moi depuis…**

**-Je dois y aller, Lysou ! **m'empressé-je de dire avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. **Je t'adore, à tout !**

Et j'accoure vers les Maraudeurs qui rigolent avec Jaz et Manon.

**-Sirius ! **l'appelé-je. **Sirius ! Faut qu'on parle !**

**-Ah tiens… Smooter, **dit-il après un moment de réflexion. **C'est ça ? **

Je fronce des sourcils. Quoi ? Il hésite même pour mon nom de famille ?

**-Oui, **répondis-je, vexée. **Coraly Smooter. **

**-Bien sûr ! Coraly… salut.**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? **grince Manon.

**-Mêle-toi de ton cul ! On peut parler, alors, Sirius ? Pour euh… cette chose dont on a parlé… hier ! Tu sais, **_**cette chose ? **_

Il a un sourire amusé et dit aux autres qu'il les rejoint dans la salle-commune. J'ai le droit à deux-trois regards intrigués et perplexes avant qu'ils ne s'en aillent.

**-Suis-moi, Smooter, **dit-il en se dirigeant vers une porte du couloir.

Je fais la moue en l'entendant m'appeler par mon nom de famille. C'est pas comme si je venais de lui dire mon prénom, quinze secondes plus tôt ! Mais je le suis dans la pièce sans faire d'histoire. C'est une salle de cours… Il va s'assoir sur une chaise et, d'un coup agile, se balance sur les pieds du siège pour laisser tomber ses pieds sur la table d'en face.

Essayant de soigner ma démarche, m'assurant de bien faire le déhanché, je m'approche de la table en face de lui et d'un mouvement que j'espère langoureux, je me perche sur la table. Je dissimule une grimace en me cognant la hanche contre le coin de la table mais Sirius m'étudie avec un air moqueur.

**-Tu veux déjà te défiler ?**

**-Quoi ? Non ! Je suis pas le genre de fille qui se défoule, **assuré-je avec une fausse assurance. **Je suis une vraie… lionne !**

Lionne ? Sérieusement, c'est tout ce que t'as trouvé à dire, Coco ?

**-Ca va être intéressant alors. **

Je force un sourire. Je n'y crois pas que la seule chose que j'ai trouvée pour me retrouver seule dans une pièce avec Sirius a été de faire avec lui un pari pourri.

**-Ok, donc pourquoi tu voulais me parler ? **

**-Bah… tu vois… parce que c'est assez flou, quoi… on doit faire quoi, au juste ? **m'embrouillé-je, malaisée.

Je sens mes joues bouillir face à son regard gris et sardonique.

**-A ton avis ? **ironise-t-il.

**-Ah non ! Tu vas pas coucher avec ma sœur ! Faut juste sortir avec eux, d'accord ? Pas de sexe ! **

**-Laisse-moi deviner, t'es vierge, fillette ? **

J'ouvre de grands yeux et la colère prend ébullition. Je bondis de ma table et le toise. Je donne un coup de pied dans un de ses pieds de chaise et il vacille, se rattrapant de justesse à la table de derrière.

**-Arrête de m'prendre de haut, Black ! **claqué-je. **J'ai dit pas de sexe ! **

Il m'observe un instant et s'accoude à la table.

**-Ok, Smooter, t'énerve pas, pas de sexe, alors. Mais, au cas où ça t'intéresse, j'ai déjà couché avec ta sœur, Julie. Trois fois. **

Je crispe la mâchoire. Quel connard, en effet. Je me penche sur la table, posant mes mains à plat sur celle-ci, pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Si on m'avait dit qu'un jour, je le ferai sans avoir des vagues de chaleur ou des tremblements, je ne l'aurai pas cru.

**-Ca m'intéresse pas. **

**-J'te croyais plus drôle…, **fait-il remarquer.

**-Je t'emmerde ! **

Je me redresse et, le pas colérique, me dirige vers la sortie.

**-Eh, moi aussi, j'ai ma condition ! T'en parles à personne ! Ni à ta frangine, ni à Kurt, c'est trop facile, sinon !**

**-Ce qui est facile, ici, c'est toi.**

Et sur ce, je sors en claquant la porte sur ses rires.

**xOxOxO**

**Alors, voilà, je mange avec mes deux attrapeurs préférés ! **déclaré-je en me servant du poulet. **Rien de mieux pour rendre un peu moins merdique ma journée !**

Philip éclate de rire, en échangeant un regard amusé avec ma sœur qui affiche un sourire béat. Ma sœur a beau dire qu'ils n'ont rien en commun, c'est archi-faux ! Déjà, ce sont deux gros moralisateurs –si, si-, ce sont toujours les deux premiers à venir me faire la morale quand je fais une connerie parce que Cory est trop flemmard, que ça ne fait que réjouir Dakota qui est en quête d'action et de divertissement, que Shannon est trop gentille et est toujours celle qui me console et réconforte, que Cheslea ne comprend rien et qu'Elyse s'en balance à qui mieux-mieux. Deuxièmement, ils sont tous les deux sportifs et attrapeurs de leurs équipes, et sont vraiment doués. Troisièmement, ils adorent tous deux la musique et sont de fins connaisseurs. Quatrièmement, ils ont le même âge. Alors, à côté de Sirius et moi, ma sœur et mon capitaine sont les frère et sœur siamois de l'année !

**-Ta journée a été pourrie ? **s'étonne mon capitaine.

**-Son entrevue avec Sirius Black n'a pas du tout bien se dérouler…, **m'affiche ma sœur sans scrupule, à l'aide de sa baguette.

**-NAAAAN ?! **s'exclame Dakota.

**-Vous avez fait des cochonneries, Coco, ma cochonne ? Raconte tout à tata Elyse ! **

**-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait, Sirius, ma chérie ? **s'inquiète aussitôt Shannon.

**-Sirius est quelqu'un de très gentil, il a toujours été très gentil avec moi…, **nous informe Chelsea.

**-On en doute pas, Chels, **ricane Elyse. **Sirius est toujours **_**excessivement**_**gentil avec les jolies filles…**

Je lance un regard à ma sœur pardessus la table.

**-Tu sais que parfois tu peux être encore plus peste que Julie ? **lui demandé-je.

**-Mais c'est toujours moi que t'aimes le plus !**

**-Tu l'as violé, c'est ça ? **attaque Dakota, avide de ragot.

Mais c'est le soupir déchirant de mon voisin de droite qui m'interpelle surtout ; j'ai bien assez l'habitude que toute la compagnie se foute de ma poire avec l'affaire « Sirius Black ».

**-**_**Quoi, **_**Pépé ? Vas-y, dis ce que tu as à dire ! Au point où j'en suis, autant avoir tous les avis !**

**-Tu devrais juste lâcher l'affaire…**

C'est une bonne idée mais je me suis déjà mise dans la bouse de dragon jusqu'au cou, impossible de s'en dépêtrer. Et puis, j'en suis venue à la triste conclusion que Sirius n'est pas qu'un béguin, j'en suis véritablement amoureuse. Sinon, jamais ça n'aurait fait aussi mal de l'entendre parler ses histoires de sexe avec Julie et le fait de voir que ça ne l'aurait pas déranger de coucher avec Lysore. Et pourtant, ça a fait mal. Un mal de chien.

**-On peut changer de sujet ? **demandé-je.

**-Elle fait tout le temps ça…, **soupire Philip en regardant ma sœur. **A chaque fois que je lui dis que Black n'est pas bon pour elle, elle dévie le sujet…**

**-Cora est très bornée, **ronronne-t-elle avec un sourire gigantesque.

On dirait qu'elle lui dit que je vais me marier mais visiblement c'est bien le fait de dire à mon capitaine-love que je suis une tête d'hippogriffe qui la met dans cet émoi. Je pose ma fourchette.

**-Visiblement, non, vous surkiffez vraiment ce sujet donc je vais vous laisser, hein ! **dis-je en me levant.

**-Oh, Coco, arrête, rassied-toi enfin ! **dit Philip.

**-Mais oui, on plaisantait, Cora, tu le sais bien, **confirme ma sœur.

**-Elle est susceptible comme ma grande tante Lucette ! **croit bon de détailler Dakota.

**-Là, c'est sûre, Lucette se barre ! **

Je quitte le banc et, sourde à leurs appels à moitié hilares, je me dirige vers la sortie. Mais quelle journée de merde ! Quelle journée de merde ! D'habitude, les dimanches sont quand même plus réjouissants !

Quand j'ouvre les grandes portes pour sortir de la Grande-Salle et que je tombe sur Brad et Julie, j'ai la confirmation officielle que je suis en train de vivre _la _journée de merde du mois. Je grogne un juron et fais mine de les dépasser sans autre forme d'échange quand la voix de ma sœur m'arrête.

**-Alors, j'ai entendu dire que Sirius t'avait emmenée dans une salle ?**

Je vais péter un plomb. C'est obligé, je vais finir forcément par péter un plomb. Peut-être dans l'immédiat mais ça ne saurait tarder. Je serre très fort les poings pour m'empêcher de lui sauter à sa si doux et délicat doux, et je les regarde eux, ce couple parfait. Tous les deux blonds, avec tous les deux des yeux clairs et magnifiques. Il fait une tête de plus qu'elle, la taille parfaite. Il est musclé, canon et populaire. Elle est mince, sexy à souhait et populaire tout autant. Si je ne savais pas que Dakota avait embarqué hier sur la fusée Brad-1977, direction le septième ciel, je pourrais presque croire que je fais face à l'illustration d'un conte de fée.

**-Et alors ? **

**-Tu fais pas le poids, p'tite sœur, **me dit-elle, avec un faux sourire attentionné et triste. **Tu n'es pas une fille pour un Maraudeur. Même Pettigrow te détruirait, alors Sirius Black ? Je pensais que c'était seulement une petite lubie, un vague caprice mais, visiblement, tu es encore plus naïve que ça. **

**-La ferme. **

**-Je dis ça pour toi, Cora, **continue-t-elle. **Il vaut mieux que tu le saches maintenant plutôt que tu t'en rendes compte toi-même… Tu fais peut-être 1m70 mais tu n'es pas aussi grande que tu le crois. T'es pas ce genre de filles qui peuvent assumer un Maraudeur, comme moi…**

**-Tu m'fais marrer ! **ricané-je. **Tu crois pouvoir assumer un Maraudeur ? T'es même pas foutu de tenir Brad assez solidement en laisse ! **

Je croise le regard plein d'effroi de Brad et regrette instantanément mes mots. Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit ça ? Brad ne m'a jamais rien fait et j'ai presque balancé ma meilleure amie. Mais je suis tellement énervée, tellement vexée, je me sens tellement humiliée et méprisée… et je déteste tellement Julie. Elle a toujours fait ça. M'ignorer quatre-vingt-dix-neuf pourcents du temps et quand il m'arrive quelque chose d'humiliant, venir me lancer ses petits commentaires désobligeants prononcés avec tellement de légèreté mêlée de mépris que ça m'en fait faire des cauchemars. Je ne sais pas si elle me terrifie plus qu'elle ne me dégoute mais une chose est sûre, Julie est mon pire cauchemar.

**-Pathétique, **rit-elle. **N'essaye même pas ! Allez, bonne nuit, petite-sœur. **

Elle me dépasse et pénètre dans la Grande-Salle bruyante. Brad s'arrête à mon niveau.

**-Désolée, Brad, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça, **m'excusé-je. **Je suis juste à cran. **

**-S'il-te-plait, ne lui dis rien, c'était une énorme erreur et je…, **souffle-t-il, en baissant le regard. **Je ne veux vraiment pas qu'elle l'apprenne… je l'aime vraiment. **

Je le regarde, touchée par ses paroles. Brad est vraiment trop gentil pour ma sœur.

**-Je ne lui dirai rien, promis. **

**-Merci, Coraly et… est-ce que tu peux dire à Dakota que c'était une erreur et que ça ne se reproduira jamais ? Que ça ne signifiait rien ?**

Quelle journée de merde, Merlin ! Je n'arrive pas à résister à ses yeux de chiot apitoyé et hoche de la tête. Il me remercie et s'en va. Je soupire en me passant une main dans mes longs cheveux fins, décoiffés et blonds. Je vais devoir dire à ma meilleure amie que la nuit qu'elle a passé avec Brad ne représentait rien et qu'il aime réellement ma sœur, et non elle.

Et moi qui croyais à ce vieux dicton qui dit que la chance finit toujours par tourner.

Andouille.

* * *

_Une petite review pour la route ? :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hello everyone!_

_Je me demande si ça sert à quelque chose ces entêtes parce que personne doit les lire, tout le monde se précipite sur le chap ! Du coup on peut dire ce que l'on veut... genre **avec qui va finir sirius...**_

_**POUET** cacahouète !_

**_Merci pour les reviewseurs :D_**

_Bonne lecture ;)_

* * *

**Chapitre 9**

_Humidity is rising, Barometer's getting looow. According to all sourceees, the street's the place to goooo. Cause tonight for the first time, Just about half-pas teeeen…_

_IT'S GONNA START RAINING MEN !_

Il pleut, ya déjà pas mal de mes adorables camarades qui se sont rétamés sur le chemin menant à pré-au-lard. Pour le plus grand plaisir de quelques uns. Notamment des maraudeurs, quoi que ça doit avoir un rapport avec le fait que Severus Rogue peut pas faire dix pas sans tomber la tête la première dans une flaque de boue. Super sens de l'humour, ça fait rire la première fois mais après ça devient vite lourd. Je porte pas ce Serpentard dans mon cœur mais des fois il me fait un peu pitié, pas facile d'être la cible des gars les plus populaires et canons de Poudlard quand on est pâlichon et que sa chevelure est aussi luisante que si on avait versé de l'huile dessus. Brrr…

Quelques mètres devant moi, Cora est en pleine discussion avec… Kurt ? J'écarquille des yeux. Faut dire qu'elle a juré de plus lui adresser la parole parce que la saison dernière il lui a envoyé un cognard bien senti, l'a faite tombé de balaie et a presque fait manquer à Poufsouffle de gagner le match. Il se passe des choses étranges ces temps-ci… A vrai dire je commence à me demander si Peeves n'a pas foutu un truc dans le sirop de citrouille. Non, parce que que Sirius se soit donné comme chalenge je veux bien – je suis probablement l'un des derniers noms sur la liste des septième années qu'il se soit pas faite donc… - mais que ma sœur se découvre soudain une envie de faire ami-ami avec le batteur de Gryffondor… Il faut que je mène mon enquête.

A peine arrivé, tout le monde se disperse, écoutant d'une oreille les instructions de MacGonagall. Cora et ses amis se dirigent comme un seul homme au chaudron baveur. Lily et Alice tentent d'échapper à la vue de James. Ya peu de chance que ça arrive, depuis le baiser passionné de la fête, mon capitaine ne la lâche plus d'une semelle. Lui rappelant sans cesse ce « délicieux » souvenir. Elle en est rouge de colère – à moins que ça soit d'embrassement – et tout ses « c'était qu'un jeu Potter ! » n'y font rien. Tous ceux qui ont assisté à ce langoureux échange savent très bien que c'était un peu _too much_ pour être un simple jeu… Enfin moi en tout cas. Mais moi je dis ça, je dis rien hein.

**« Tu va aller où toi ? »**

Je lance un regard dubitatif à Vivian. Parce qu'on est pote maintenant ? J'hausse les épaules et me dirige vers le magasin de disques. Ya eu le nouvel arrivage de casettes audio cette semaine, je crois que le nouveau tube des _Speace Witches_ est sorti.

**« Eh ! Tu pourrais au moins m'attendre ! »**

Merlin… V'là ti pas qu'elle veut faire ami-ami avec moi… C'est évident que Peeves a foutu quelque chose dans le sirop de citrouille ! Et évidemment ça n'a pas rendu Phillip follement amoureux de moi. J'vous jure, la vie est injuste tout de même. Vivian semble avoir perdu l'envie de me pourchasser, préférant suivre Jazmine et Manon. Voilà qui est mieux.

Un petit sourire satisfait me monte aux lèvres. Et je commence à lever les bras pour danser.

_It's raining men ! HALLELUJAH ! It' raining men ! __AMEN !_

OoOo

Ça se bouscule pas au portillon, la plupart des élèves ont foncé aux farces et attrapes, _Zonko_, ou aux magasins de bonbons chez _Honeyduke_. Pourtant le must c'est le disquaire, Zook's. Il y a toujours des perles rares restées enfouies dans les rayonnages parce que l'année de leur sortie elles sont passées inaperçues. Triste pour le groupe mais une aubaine pour moi. Faut juste pas avoir peur des sons horribles que crachent les stéréos – des vieux airs métaleux- et de la poussière qui s'accumule dans les coins – je suis sûre que le balaie est plus propre -.

Je zigzague dans les rayons en bougeant le corps sur Indochine. Merlin bénisse Akio Morita.

_Mais trois nuits par semaine, c'est sa peau contre ma peau et je suis avec elle. Et trois nuits par semaine bon dieu, qu'elle est belle. Mais trois nuits par semaine, c'est son corps contre mon corps, c'est nos corps qui s'enchaîneeeent !_

**« Tiens mais c'est Lily-Rose ! **

**Bonjour,** j'écris. **»**

Achille le mal-nommé. Un corps rabougri qui ne masque pas sa laideur, on est loin du blond et sexy Achille terrassant les Troyens. Il me dévoile ses dents jaunâtres, je souris poliment et file au fond du magasin. Brrr même après tous ses cours à Poudlard sur des créatures plus dégoutante les une que les autres il me donne encore des sueurs froides.

Je plonge le nez dans les casquettes audio, éternuant au passage. Ya quelque chose de coincée au fond de la caisse, sous toutes les autres… Je tire d'un coup. Et mes yeux tombent sur l'inattendue : _Please Please Me_. Mes doigts effleurent l'album… Merlin. Un d'époque ! Je la sors délicatement, émerveillée de trouver un pareil trésor dans un endroit aussi décrépi. Nom de nom, je comprends ce qu'a dû ressentir Barbe Noire en découvrant le trésor de la licorne… Le premier album des Beatles… ça ne rappelle quand à dix ans j'avais décrété épouser Paul MacCartney à ma mère. Bon avec mon entrée à Poudlard j'ai changé de projet mais n'empêche, ya toujours leur poster dans ma chambre ! Au côté de Mike Jagger dans son pantalon diablement moulant…

Soudain, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Me faisant sursauter. Je me retourne et hop miss sourire béat, le retour. J'agite ma baguette pour le saluer avant de retirer mon casque.

**« Salut Philip !**

**- Salut Lily-Rose !** sourit-il. **Toi ici, comme c'est étrange…**

**- N'est-ce pas ? **j'écris à la vitesse d'un éclair de feu. **»**

Avec fierté je lui présente ma trouvaille, sa mâchoire s'en décroche. Ah ! Ah ! Je pourrais me venter que pour une fois c'est pas lui qui m'a fait perdre mes moyens !

**« C'est dingue ! **s'exclame-t-il enfin, **combien t'en veux ?! »**

Je secoue la tête, serrant contre moi le trésor. Il fait la moue, je souris de toutes mes dents. Avant d'écrire en l'air – parce qu'on ne peut décemment pas briser le cœur d'une paire d'yeux pareille !-

**« Je te le prêterai si tu veux.**

**- Ya intérêt !** hoche-t-il la tête avant de plisser les yeux, **je savais bien que t'étais une maligne, ça fait dix fois que je passe et j'ai jamais fait attention !**

**- C'est un talent familial.**

**- Il a dû louper ta sœur…,** blague-t-il. »

J'éclate de rire en silence.

**« Fais attention à ce que tu dis, c'est de ma petite sœur qu'on parle. Je te ferais mordre la poussière au prochain match pour la peine !**

**- Ouais… J'aimerai bien voir ça !** **La coupe est pour nous cette année**, nargue-t-il.

**- Phil ! »**

On se retourne dans un même mouvement. Daniella s'approche, ses cheveux bouclés et bruns cascadant autour de son visage. Comme est-ce possible que ce genre de fille soit capable d'avoir toujours une entrée époustouflante ? Toujours pleine de classe et d'assurance… Et le maquillage impeccable alors qu'il pleut des cordes ! Enfin…

**« Te voilà enfin ! Je te cherchais partout, avec Chris et les autres on t'attend pour boire un coup au trois balais !** lui glisse-t-elle son sourire le plus étincelant, **tiens salut Lily-Rose ! Je t'avais pas vu ! Comment ça va ? »**

J'hoche la tête sans entrain.

**« Tu veux venir avec nous ? »**

Mais le ton mielleux et chaleureux est accompagné d'un regard porteur du message « même pas en rêve ! ». Je dissimule un sourire amusé et secoue la tête. Puis, signifiant d'un geste que je vais payer, je les salue et laisse les tourtereaux en tête à tête. Soupir.

Je remets mon casque et mes pieds dansent à nouveau.

_Mais trois nuits par semaines, c'est sa peau contre ma peau ! Et je suis avec elle !_

OoOo

La tête de Sanglier est un peu glauque mais ça n'est pas pour autant que j'arrête d'y venir. Les trois balais sont bien trop bondés pour qu'on puisse écouter en paix sa musique. Je commande ma traditionnelle bière-au-beurre, m'installe à la table face à la fenêtre qui mériterait un coup de chiffon. La pluie parait encore plus vague derrière la crasse de la vitre. Les yeux mi-clos je savoure la voix de Sting.

_Every breath you take… Every move you make… Every bond you break… Every step you take… __I'll be watching youuu…_

Ça me rappelle le bureau de papa, il y a toujours Police en fond sonore. C'est maman qui l'a convertit. Il ont dansé sur _I can't stand losing you_ à leur anniversaire de mariage. Un souvenir de leur première danse de couple marié. Moi si jamais je me marie, je danserai sur _Your Song_, la version d'Al Jarreau bien sûr. Bien que personne ne la connaisse, c'est vraiment dommage. Elle est tellement plus belle que la version d'Elton John. Avec toute l'affection que j'ai pour lui. Oui… et même si je ne me marie pas – ce qui est fort probable vue ma cote auprès des mecs – je danserais quand même sur cette chanson. Elle mérite qu'on se laisse glisser en elle, à deux ou seul. Mais sur un pareil son, on n'est jamais vraiment seul.

**« Tiens ! Saluuut Rosie ! »**

Bordel de m**** ! Je fais un bond de deux mètres et me retourne sur Sirius Black en personne. Je monte le son.

_Oh can't you seeeeee. You belong to meeee. How my poor heart aaaaches, with every step you taaaake !_

Ça ne le fait pas partir. Médusée je le regarde s'assoir en face de moi. Comment est-ce qu'il a fait pour savoir que j'étais ici ? Je sors ma baguette et l'agite vivement.

**« Tu me suis à la trace ou quoi ?**

**- Ça se pourrait bien,** sourit-il en levant la main pour commander une bière-au-beurre.

**- Oh alors t'es une sorte de chien de chasse…**

**- Je me considère plutôt comme un labrador,** reprend-t-il, **un labrador… noir. »**

Je lève les yeux au ciel, voilà qu'il me sort sa voix de velours pseudo-sexy.

**« Arrête ton numéro,** j'écris, **ça marchera pas avec moi.**

**- Pourquoi t'es si sûre de me résister ? »**

J'éclate de rire en silence, il lâche pas le morceau l'animal !

**« Bon allez, combien pour que tu me lâches la grappe ?**

**- Aaah Rosie,** il me fait un clin d'œil, **je suis trop cher pour toi ma belle.**

**- Qui te dit que c'est pas moi qui suis trop chère pour toi ? »**

C'est à lui d'éclater de rire.

**« J't'aime bien Smooter !**

**- Oh, parce que tu me draguais sans m'apprécier alors ? »**

Il éclate de rire, je décoche un sourire et prend une gorgée de mon verre. Constatant qu'il est vide, Sirius m'en commande un autre. J'arque un sourcil, sera-t-il assez gentleman pour me payer les deux ?

OoOo

_Say, say, saaaaaay what you want ! But don't play games with my affectiiion… Take, take taaaake what you need ! But don't leave me with no directiiiion…_

**« La place est libre ? »**

Lily Evans en personne, wow mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Je suis devenue la dernière VIP de Poudlard ou quoi ? En tout cas si je suis devenue une star de la pop, je suis pas au courant. Mais je suis sûre que le pantalon à paillette ça m'irait comme un gant. Et j'en sais quelque chose, j'en ai un au fond du placard, de couleur vert pomme en plus. C'est du meilleur goût, n'est-ce pas ? Personne n'est au courant évidemment, c'était pendant ma période disco ! Enfin c'était, c'était… c'est toujours oui ! Mais que voulez-vous ?! Personne ne peut résister à un air d'_Earth Wind and Fire_…

Lily a les yeux rouges et le nez gonflé. Et renifle bruyamment. Soupir. Je retire mon casque et agite délicatement ma baguette.

**« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »**

Elle lève les yeux sur moi. Des yeux verts brillant de larmes. Qui vous transpercent la peau. Je ne connais qu'une seule personne qui peut mettre Lily Evans dans un tel état, je me demande même si ça vaut la peine que je le précise. James Potter dans toute sa splendeur.

**« C'est James c'est ça ? »**

Elle détourne le regard des lettres en feu dans l'air. Soupir. Bon ben si on veut même plus me lire… Je pose gentiment ma main sur son épaule, lui tendant un vieux mouchoir qui traine dans la poche de ma robe de sorcière. Bon… Deuxième tentative. J'attrape mon casque et monte son au maximum. Je peux entendre d'ici les voix de Micheal Jackson et Paul Macartney.

_What can I do, girl, to get through you ? 'Cause I love you, baby, __baby__. Standing Here, baptized in all my tears. Baby, through the yeaaars. __You know I'm cryiiiing… Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh…_

Je laisse défiler la chanson une fois. Puis deux. Elle a les yeux clos et dodine la tête. Elle ne pleure plus. Je souris, normal Mickey et mon ex-futur-mari c'est pas des amateurs !

**« Elle est cool cette chanson,** fait-elle en retirant le casque. **»**

J'opine à l'affirmative. Ne cherchant pas à creuser plus loin la raison de ses larmes. Faut dire que depuis quelques jours James fricote pas mal avec Manon. Pas qu'avant ils trainaient pas ensemble… Manon est toujours sur les talons des maraudeurs, à la recherche de plus de popularité. Mais James s'est jamais vraiment intéressé à elle, même Sirius à jeter l'éponge sachant qu'elle ouvre pas les jambes. Conservant sa chère virginité jusqu'au mariage. Ses parents son des puristes, elle est l'héritière d'une grande fortune de moldus et un honneur à préserver. Blablabla.

**« Elle en vaut pas la peine tu sais,** j'écris cette fois-ci directement sur son brouillon.

**- De qui tu parles,** hausse-t-elle les épaules.

**- Manon.**

**- J'vois pas ce qu'elle a avoir là-dedans…**

**- Comme tu veux. »**

Tant pis pour elle hein. J'veux bien faire SOS cœur en détresse mais j'ai des limites quand même. Si on veut pas en parler, tant pis. Toutes façons je suis pas non plus la mieux placée pour donner des conseils amoureux. Et puis franchement ! Elle a vraiment pas besoin de conseils, elle a qu'à tendre les bras et il lui tombe dessus comme s'il se prenait un cognard en plein vol, au moment de marquer le point décisif. Sérieusement, elle a aucun souci à se faire. Il est complètement gaga d'elle, ya pas un première année qui soit pas au courant. Je comprends pas où est le problème. Il l'aime et visiblement elle l'aime. Qu'ils ailent se faire des mamours derrière une tapisserie et qu'on en parle plus par Merlin !

**« Tu… tu me dire ce qu'il lui trouve hein ?! A cette… Cette pimbêche ! »**

Je dissimule tant bien que mal mon sourire, nous y voilà… En fait c'est un peu comme la pèche avec tonton Gaston l'été. On attend patiemment, on met en confiance et hop on chope le poisson trop peu méfiant. Je la laisse venir à moi, continuant de lire distraitement mes cours de potions.

**« Elle… elle n'est rien d'autre… qu'une… qu'une …**

**- Qu'une pétasse ?** je propose malicieusement.

**- Une pouffiasse !** »

Aaah c'est pas mal non plus j'avoue. Ya de l'idée. J'approuve d'un mouvement de tête.

**« Elle espère quoi ? Hein ? Elle est rien ! Rien d'autre qu'une… sale peste ! Elle… Elle peut toujours essayer tu sais ! Il la regardera pas !**

**- Il ? **je glisse malicieusement sur le papier.** »**

Elle pique un fard et plonge dans ses parchemins, j'éclate de rire. C'est tellement facile…

**« Tu sais Lily,** j'écris, **quand on a la chance d'être assuré des sentiments de celui qu'on aime on attend pas… »**

Elle détourne les yeux. Je continue d'écrire.

**« Et je crois que t'as attendu assez longtemps, tu trouves pas ? »**

Vivement, elle referme son grimoire. Faisant s'y échapper un nuage de poussière. Et d'un coup elle a tourné les talons et s'enfuit de la bibliothèque. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Doux Merlin, l'aurai-je choqué cette jolie colombe ? Pff… Les filles des fois j'vous jure que je nous comprends pas. Enfin… Heureusement ya Mickey et Paul…

_You got to say, say, saaaay… Got to say, say, saaaay. You never ever worry, and you never shed a tear… You're saying that love ain't real !_

_Just look at my face, these tears ain't crying…_

* * *

**_Une petite review pour la route :) ? May be ? HEIIIIN ? Okay shut up._**

Chansons :

_It's raining men - The Weather's Sisters_

_Trois nuits par semaine - Indochine_

_Every breath you take - the Police_

_Say Say Say - Micheal Jackson et Paul Macartney_


	10. Chapter 10

_Bonjour à tous !  
_

Fêtons ensemble l'approche du week-end avec un petit chapitre de Coco ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 10 :**

**-Il me fuit des yeux, **ricane Dakota alors qu'on se balade dans le parc. **Il a vraiment pas de couilles !**

Je regarde Brad et ses potes de Serdaigle nous dépasser alors que nous-mêmes, on se dirige vers les serres pour notre cours de botanique pendant lequel les Poufsouffle sont en commun avec les Serdaigle. Il fait assez beau mais le vent est froid et me file des frissons ou alors, c'est les chuchotements mièvres d'Amandine à l'oreille de Cory, ou alors c'est le fait que je n'ai pas encore dit à ma meilleure amie que celui qu'elle aime ne l'aime pas en retour…

J'ai un rire forcé.

**-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, Cora ? **me demande Dakota en haussant un sourcil.

**-Rien ! **

**-C'est encore Black… **

**-Non !**

**-T'es encore énervée par ton « entrevue » avec lui. **

Et ce n'est même pas une question. Merlin, qu'elle m'agace !

**-Par le string d'Helga, lâche-moi avec ça ! **

**-Fais-lui mordre la poussière, à ce mec ! On doit pas se laisser faire par eux ! **

Je lève les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, et on arrive aux serres. La prof est en train d'aligner des espèces de choux empotés sur la longue table en bois peint en blanc qui fait toute la longueur de la serre pendant que les élèves s'installent en bavardant. Je me retrouve encadrée par Dakota à ma gauche, Amandine, à ma droite, et devant moi, de l'autre côté de la table, se placent Shannon, Elyse et Chelsea. Cory est à droite d'Amandine et je vois dans ses yeux qu'il se pose la même question que moi en regardant ces choux jaunâtres est-ce que ça se fume ? On s'échange un clin d'œil par-dessus l'épaule d'Amandine qui s'extasie :

**-Oh Merlin, que ses feuilles sont douuuuces ! Corentino, touche ! **

**-Ah booon ? **s'enquit Chelsea, toute excitée. **Oh oui, c'est aussi doux que Moquette ! **

Mes doigts se crispent sur la table et un rictus me prend pendant que Dakota fait remarquer que ça lui fait plutôt penser à du papier-cul. Moquette est le chat tout blanc et poilu de Chelsea qui a le don de venir se glisser dans mon lit et me faire hurler en pleine nuit, me réveillant d'un superbe rêve –Siriusé. J'ai la phobie des chats et, _particulièrement, _de Moquette ! Un jour que j'étais allée aux toilettes, le matin, donc moyennement réveillée, je ne l'avais pas vue, allongée telle une princesse sur le rabatteur des toilettes. Une cicatrice sur ma fesse gauche sera à jamais la trace cuisante de ce lundi matin de ma Deuxième Année en Enfer Félin.

**-Miaaouuu, **plaisante Dakota, en voyant ma tête.

**-Ahah ! **ironisé-je.

**-Alors, comment ça avance avec K ? **s'enquit Dakota. **Votre p'tite virée à Pré-au-Lard s'est bien passée ?**

**-K ? **répète Elyse en haussant un sourcil. **C'est qui ça ? **

Je lance un regard de réprimande à Dakota. Elle peut vraiment pas se la boucler, surtout que la curiosité d'Elyse ne compte vraiment parmi celles que l'on peut aiguisée sans conséquence. Et Sirius m'a bien dit qu'on devait n'en parler à personne !

**-Personne ! **

Mais, à part ça, oui, ça ne se passe pas si mal avec Kurt. J'ai passé pratiquement toute la sortie à Pré-au-Lard avec lui et il est plus sympa que le cognard qu'il m'avait une fois envoyé dans la tronche m'avait donné l'impression. Mais c'est vrai aussi que si je me mets à détester tous ceux qui m'ont envoyé à l'infirmerie à coup de cognard, je n'aurais pas fini… même ceux de mon équipe seraient voués à ma haine ! C'est ça d'être gardienne et d'avoir des soucis de concentration, je suppose.

**-Miss Faucomb, voulez-vous bien cesser de caresser tous les Curtus qui vous entoure ! **réprimande la prof Chelsea.

**-Mais elle est toute douce, elle me fait penser à ma chatte ! **

-**J'me disais bien que ça me disait quelque chose ! **s'exclame Vincent sur un ton moqueur, provoquant les rires de tous les mecs de la serre. **En moins jaune, peut-être !**

**-VINGT POINTS EN MOINS POUR POUFSOUFFLE !**

**-En même temps, elle a tendu le bâton pour se faire battre, professeur, **intervient Elyse avant de se tourner vers Chelsea. **Le prends surtout pas mal, ma chérie.**

**-Pourquoi je le prendrai mal ? **s'étonne Chelsea. **C'est vrai que Moquette est pas jaune !**

La prof regarde Chelsea un instant puis retire les vingt points en moins, avec un soupir résigné. C'est pas un crime d'être stupide… mais Vincent écope d'une heure de colle parce que c'est bien un crime d'en tirer profit !

**xOxOxO**

Devant moi, Shannon lit le nouveau numéro de Sorcière Hebdo, grignotant un croissant, tandis qu'Elyse, le menton appuyé sur son épaule, partage la lecture, en tournant les pages à sa guise. Encore à moitié endormie, je somnole par-dessus mon bol de chocolat chaud. Cory et moi avons beaucoup hésité à sécher les deux premières heures aujourd'hui mais Amandine est alors arrivée et a fait son speach « ah non, mon Corentino ! Tu vas pas sécher, c'est pas bien ! Ni toi, Coco ! ». Alors, on a levé nos derrières de notre si confortable canapé, au coin du feu, pour aller se les geler dans les couloirs de ce vieux château mal isolé pour se rendre dans des salles de cours qui manquent tout autant de chauffage… fichu Moyen-âge, j'ai l'impression de vivre en 1112. Je fixe avec mauvaise humeur le sourire sulfureux de Cémoiki Mark, le beau-gosse des Canons de Chudley, une équipe de Quidditch, qui fait la couverture du magasine de Shannon et me nargue, l'air de dire « tu vois mes abdos ? bah tu les auras pas ! Retourne à ton chocolat, c'est tout ce que t'auras de chaud, aujourd'hui ! ».

**-Tu comptes te noyer dans ton bol ? **s'inscrivent les mots à la surface de mon chocolat chaud.

Je lève le nez et croise le regard rieur, et parfaitement bien réveillé, de Lysore. Toujours aussi matinale, à ce que je vois.

**-C'est une idée, **lui dis-je.

-**Peut-être qu'un certain beau Gryffondor viendra te sauver de la noyade !**

Je roule des yeux. Si seulement ! S'il y avait une chance qu'il vienne me sauver, alors ça ferait déjà longtemps que j'aurais la tête enfoncée entièrement dans mon bol quitte à y rester coincée mais ça me semble être qu'une occasion de plus de me taper la honte. Et je préfère autant que ce ne soit pas intentionné, je me ridiculise bien assez souvent sans le faire exprès pour en rajouter en plus !

Le rire californien de Daniella retentit alors dans notre dos et ma sœur et moi nous retournons pour la voir passer avec Philip. Celui-ci nous offre un gigantesque sourire, visiblement de fort belle humeur.

**-Salut, les filles ! Et réveille-toi un peu, Coco, les cours commencent dans dix minutes ! **

**-J'avais pas demandé l'heure, **grommelé-je.

Ils continuent leur avancée et vont s'assoir à notre table, un peu plus loin.

**-Quelle pétasse américaine, **commente Elyse sans même lever les yeux du magasine.

** -Ely…**

**-Oui, je sais, Shan, t'aimes son cul. **

Je lève les yeux au ciel et regarde ma sœur qui fait mine de rien. Mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas très heureuse de la nouvelle complicité entre mon capitaine et cette pimbêche. Je pose gentiment une main sur son épaule et elle force un sourire. Elle allait s'enfoncer son walkman sur ses oreilles quand celui qui a trainé par ci, par là, dans mes rêves depuis trois ans se pointe.

**-Salut, Rosée du matin ! **dit-il en s'appuyant sur la table d'une main et jouant du clin d'œil.

Ma sœur lève un regard incrédule vers Sirius tandis que je grimace Rosée du matin ? C'est le seul jeu de mot pourri pseudo-dragueur qu'il a trouvé ? Mais, bien sûr, un pincement au cœur me rappelle que j'aimerais bien qu'il me serve des jeux de mot pourris pseudo-dragueurs au petit-déjeuner…

**-Bonjour à toi aussi, Sirius ! **rigole ma sœur avec sa baguette.

**-Je t'ai connu plus subtile, Black, **dit Elyse avec un sourire moqueur.

** -Oh, tiens, Ely ! Ca faisait longtemps !**

**-Depuis le jour où tu m'as larguée pour draguer Shannon ?**

**-Bonjour, Sirius, **fait celle-ci en continuant à lire.

**-Oui, ça fait longtemps, **poursuit Elyse. **Mais dommage pour toi, Shannon était plus intéressée par les fesses de son dortoir que par les tiennes !**

**-Toujours aussi adorable, en tout cas, **remarque Sirius, ironique.

Elyse roule des yeux et se lève pour quitter la table.

**-Vous venez, les filles ?**

**-Avec plaisir ! **m'empressé-je de dire.

**-Oh, quoi, Smooter ? Tu me fais la gueule, peut-être ? **raille Sirius.

**-Pff ! _Non _! Les cours commencent dans dix minutes, c'est tout ! **

Et sur ce, je suis Elyse pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Quand je me retourne une dernière fois, je vois que Sirius a pris ma place à côté de ma sœur pour parler avec elle et qu'ils sont tous deux en train de rire.

**-Pourquoi cet abruti pense que tu lui fais la gueule ? **me demande Elyse, suspicieuse. **T'existes même pas pour lui !**

**-Merci, Ely, **ironisé-je.

**-Je t'en pris, trésor !**

**xOxOxO**

**-COCO ! ** me hurle Philip, au-dessus de moi. **LE LAISSE PAS PASSER !**

Je vois Potter me foncer dessus, le Souaffle sous le bras. Il se bascule un peu en arrière pour prendre de l'élan et la jette vers moi mais je la bloque d'un coup de balai. J'entends Chelsea et Amandine hurler des encouragements de la tribune et je lève le pouce en leur direction, tandis que Philip passe derrière moi pour me tapoter l'épaule.

**-C'est comme ça que j't'aime ! Maintenant, c'est comme ça que j'veux que tu joues !**

**-Calmos, cap'taine love, c'est un match amical, tu te rappelles ? **

**-C'est jamais amical, **proteste-t-il. **Et m'appelle pas comme ça !**

**-Alors, arrête de remuer de la queue avec Daniella !**

**-COLLINS, BLOQUE-LE ! **beugle-t-il en fonçant en direction d'Elyse qui vole tout près de l'un des rares Serpentard jouant avec nous.

Aujourd'hui, on a mélangé les équipes car on était peu à vouloir jouer, vu les gros nuages noirs qui avaient élu domicile dans le ciel. _Je _ne voulais pas jouer mais c'est dur d'y échapper quand on est la chouchoute de Philip Perry, le névrosé psychopathe !

Dans les gradins, Sirius est assis avec Peter Pettigrow et cette pétasse de Melliandra, pas très loin de Chelsea, Shannon et Amandine. Et je dois dire que ça ne m'aide pas à arrêter les tirs… avant de contrer celui de Potter, j'en avais laissé passé deux à presque cinq minutes d'écart.

**-JE L'AI ! **crie Lysore, le vif d'or dans les mains.

Je ne loupe pas la grimace furieuse de Philip qui donne l'impression qu'il a envie de briser en deux son balai. Il est très mauvais perdant… il me lance un coup d'œil de reproche. Je soupire. Ca va encore être ma fête. Au lieu de descendre sur la pelouse comme tous les autres, je décide d'aller atterrir dans les gradins pour éviter les grands discours de Philip pour me dire que si je n'avais pas loupé autant d'arrêts alors on aurait eu assez de points pour combler le gain que représente le vif d'or. Et bien sûr, je lui aurais dit que ça aurait été bien plus pratique qu'il attrape ce vif d'or, lui-même. Après tout, c'est bien son boulot, non ?

Je me pose sur les gradins, à côté de Shannon qui me sourit.

**-Ton dernier arrêt était superbe, chérie, **me dit-elle aussitôt.

**-Très joli ! **assure Chelsea.

**-Ah ça oui, je suis très fière de toi ! Il était si beau que ça m'a fait tout drôle dans le ventre, comme quand j'embrasse Cory ! J'ai failli pleurer ! **surjoue Amandine.

**-C'était qu'un match amical, les filles, **soupiré-je en m'asseyant à côté de Shannon. **Arrêtez de simuler. **

**-Tu t'amélioreras, **me rassure Amandine en posant la main sur mon épaule, se penchant par-dessus Shannon pendant que celle-ci m'embrasse la joue.

Je me retourne et croise le regard métallique de Sirius. Il hausse un sourcil de défi.

**-Tu vas pas féliciter Kurt pour son jeu ? J'allais justement aller voir ta frangine…**

Contente que tout ça l'amuse comme un petit fou. Melliandra a ce sourire qui me dit qu'elle sait parfaitement de quoi il parle. Je vois que monsieur ne suit même pas ses propres règles ! Je vais lui en toucher deux mots, tiens ! Mais il se lève avec elle et Pettigrow pour descendre des gradins… quel… beau cul !

**-Putain…, **grogné-je.

**-Tu gagneras les matchs importants, tu verras, ma puce, **veut me réconforter Shannon.

**-Oui, je les gagnerai !**

**xOxOxO**

-**Black ! **claqué-je. **BLACK !**

Il se retourne vers moi. On est encore sur la pelouse du terrain, il vient de lâcher ma sœur à qui il a, je n'en doute pas, félicité pendant une dizaine de minutes son jeu fantastique. Je ne dis pas que ma sœur n'est pas super douée mais ce n'est pas une raison pour jouer le lèche-derrière ! Ah qu'il m'énerve à être un tel dragueur ! Tous les joueurs sont maintenant dans les vestiaires. Je rêve d'une douche mais il faut déjà que je touche quelques mots à Monsieur-Playboy.

Il prend cet air arrogant et narquois qui laisse entendre qu'il sait parfaitement ce que je veux lui dire et qu'il s'attendait que je vienne le voir d'ici peu. Je m'avance vers lui, me forçant à m'arrêter avant de percuter son torse que j'ai souvent rêvé musclé juste ce qu'il faut. _Ne pas penser à ça, maintenant…_

Plus tard ! Sous la douche.

**-Black, **répété-je, m'efforçant de ne pas perdre ma colère dans ses yeux si beaux. **Tu lui as tout dit ! On avait dit qu'on disait rien à personne !**

**-Qui ça ? **joue-t-il au plus fin.

**-Macnair ! T'as tout dit à cette pétasse de Serpentard ! Puis-je te rappeler, au passage, que tu détestes les Serpentard ?! **

**-Oh, parce que tu me connais par cœur, n'est-ce pas, Smooter ? **s'enquit-il, amusé.

Je pique un fard.

**-Tout Poudlard sait ça ! **essayé-je de me rattraper. **On s'en fout, de toute façon, c'est qu'un détail !**

Même si ce n'est pas qu'un détail et que je déteste _vraiment _qu'il traine avec cette pouffe.

**-T'avais pas le droit de lui dire ! **

**-Dakota le sait bien, non ? Je pouvais aussi le dire à quelqu'un. C'est la base d'un jeu, non, l'équilibre des forces ? **ironise-t-il.

**-Et t'as choisi, _elle_, pour le dire à quelqu'un ? Pas Potter ou un autre Maraudeur mais _Melliandra Macnair _?! **m'indigné-je.

**-Tu serais pas en train de me faire une crise de jalousie, par hasard ? **

J'ouvre la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose mais je ne trouve rien de plus cassant qu'un « Laisse tomber, Black ! » avant de le dépasser et de me diriger vers les vestiaires.

**-Où sont passés les « Sirius » tout mielleux ? **me lance-t-il, dans mon dos.

**-Je les économise pour Kurt !**

**-Ah oui, c'est sûr, il va être flatté qu'on l'appelle comme moi…**

Je pousse avec colère la porte du vestiaire et la claque, faisant sursauter Elyse, en sous-vêtements, s'arrangeant ses cheveux noirs coupés au carré.

**-Bah, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Coco ? **

**-Shannon doit vraiment avoir la paix, être lesbienne, c'est le pied !**

Elle me regarde un instant puis, s'écrie :

**-Ah non ! Je t'interdis, Coco ! Une lesb, d'accord mais deux, bonjour les dégâts ! **

xOxOxO

**-Donc… euh… de la poudre de peau de serpent, des épices de Chroumpifel…**

**-Paroumfel, **me corrige Elyse en soupirant. **Tu fais autre chose que dormir en cours, Coco ? **

**-Va pondre un œuf de dragon, Ely ! **m'énervé-je. **C'est déjà assez dur comme ça…**

**-A vrai dire, les filles, c'est des épices de Loumpifel, **intervient Shannon, par-dessus son bouquin d'arithmancie.

**-AH ! **m'écrié-je, en pointant ma plume sur Ely. **J'étais la plus proche donc ferme ta gueule ! **

**-Les devoirs te rendent vraiment agressive…, **bougonne-t-elle, vexée.

Je la fusille du regard. Evidemment que ça me rend agressive ! On a un contrôle de potion, demain, et Amandine m'a trainée ici avant de se laisser corrompre par Cory qui ne voulait pas réviser plus que moi et qu'il a entrainée dans un rayon pour se peloter. Je déteste les saintes-nitouches qui se dévergondent !

Chelsea est plongée dans le cours mais, au vu de ses grimaces, elle ne comprend pas grand-chose. Je croise le regard perçant et hargneux de Mme Pince qui passait par là ranger un livre. Elle me déteste depuis que j'ai foutu le feu à un livre derrière lequel je me cachais avec Cory pour allumer un joint et, à chaque fois qu'elle me voit dans sa bibliothèque –ce qui n'arrive pas souvent-, elle renifle tout le temps, comme si elle cherchait à détecter une odeur de fumée.

Philip, ma sœur et Kurt arrivent alors dans la bibliothèque et je ne manque pas un instant pour leur faire signe, sautant sur l'occasion d'un divertissement. Ils s'approchent aussitôt vers nous.

**-Coraly Smooter à la bibliothèque… tu es malade ? **se moque Philip.

**-T'avais qu'à attraper le vif d'or, arrête d'être méchant avec moi parce qu'on a perdu !**

**-N'importe quoi…, **ronchonne-t-il.

**-Qu'est-ce que vous venez faire là ? **demande Shannon, souriante mais intriguée de les voir tous les trois ensemble.

Ils ne sont pas connus pour être vraiment amis, à la grande déception de ma sœur, je ne vous le cache pas… et je ne parle pas de Kurt, bien sûr ! J'échange d'ailleurs un sourire avec lui. Il va surement falloir que je passe à la vitesse supérieure…

**-On a un devoir à faire en potion, en groupe…**

**-Décidément ! **m'exclamé-je.

**-Dés qu'il faut fournir un effort, de toute manière, avec toi, ya plus personne…, **fait Philip.

**-_Arrête de me faire chier, Pépé ! _**

_-_**Quel boulot vous a collé, tonton Slug ? **demande Elyse.

**-Une potion à trouver ou à inventer qui permettrait d'investir les rêves d'une personne choisie, **répond Kurt.

**-Oh, intéressant…, **dis-je.

**-Très intéressant ! **appuie Elyse.

**-_Très _très intéressant…, **accorde Shannon.

**-Ah bon ? Moi, je trouve pas ! **fait Chelsea, intriguée.

On la regarde tous, toujours autant impressionnée par sa capacité à nous étonner tous, avant que Elyse s'écrie :

**-Tant mieux, y'en aura plus pour nous ! **


	11. Chapter 11

_Coucou !_

_Désolées pour le retard on a eu une semaine plutôt chargée :) **Merci beaucoup à nos trois ptites reviewseuses du chapitre précédent, on vous aime !**_

_Sans plus tarder,** bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Chapitre 11**

Excellente idée ce devoir commun. Absolument excellente. Non pas que j'ai une dent contre les devoirs, - enfin si comme tout élève qui se reste quoi, pas plus que la moyenne - mais les devoirs communs en revanche... surtout quand il s'agit de tenir le chandelier entre Philip et Kurt qui joutent allégrement sur les chances de nos équipes respectives pour la coupe des maisons.

**"Aucune chance cette année j'te dis ! **affirme Kurt, **et l'année dernière c'était juste de la chance ! **

**- De la chance, **s'étrangle Philip, **mais c'est du délire ?!**

**- Sérieux votre gardienne était hors jeu et Lily-Rose a manqué le vif d'or à cause d'un bon sang de cognard ! Vous étiez foutu, on aurait dû gagner...**

**- Ouais et ben le jeu en a décidé autrement, **rétorque l'autre agacé, **et c'est les capacités des joueurs qui décident et pas la chance !**

**- Ouais c'est ça ! T'es moins bon que Lily-Rose et pourtant t'as eu le vif d'or, alors moi j'appelle ça de la chance."**

Doux Merlin, voilà qu'il me jette entre eux deux... Je fais mine de ne pas les entendre, me concentrant sur ce grimoire passionnant du siècle dernier, récit des découvertes de Robert d'Aratoie, illustre inconnu dont la gravure au laisse découvrir un homme grisonnant au monocle de hiboux et regard mystérieux. On le sent prêt à rire, comme le laisse supposer le tressautement de ses épaules.

Kurt continue de déblatérer sur mon poste. Je souris en excuse à Philip qui me jette un regard, se demandant visiblement s'il peut décemment dénigrer mes capacités au Quidditch alors que je suis à sa gauche. Il marmonne quelque chose pour lui-même et préfère se taire. Mon cœur en palpite de joie. Idiote.

**"Ouais bon, ça fait pas avancer les Bulrocks **! s'exclame-t-il pour couper court à Kurt.

**- Toutes façons qui sait qui s'y intéresse.**

**- Robert d'Artoie, **j'écris avec un sourire sur leurs parchemins.

**- Qui ?**

**- Un homme illustre pour son anonymat !"**

Kurt soupire et plonge dans son propre ouvrage, j'ai peu d'espoir qu'il en ressorte quelque chose d'intéressant. Il est pas connu pour ses capacités intellectuelles. Eh oui, tout le monde peut pas être un super joueur de Quidditch et premier de la classe, tout le monde n'est pas James Potter. Hélas. Je glisse un coup d'œil à Philip, il a la main enfoui dans ses cheveux et les sourcils légèrement froncés par la concentration... C'est fou combien il est canon. Soupir.

Je détourne les yeux pour retomber sur la face décrépie de mon copain Bobby d'Artoie. Avec son regard moqueur, on dirait qu'il se moque de moi. Il aurait bien raison en vérité. Il n'y a pas plus pathétiques que les désespérés de l'amour englués dans des palpitations aussi béates que non-désirés. J'irais peut être poser un cierge à Sante Rita, patronne des causes désespérées. C'est Mami-Oli qui serait contente, catholique pure et dure qui nous a enfoncé dans le crâne le nom de tous les saints pendant nos vacances chez elle. Quand faisait une bêtise elle ânonnait qu'il n'y avait plus d'espoir pour nous et qu'il ne lui rester plus qu'à faire brûler un cierge à sainte Rita pour qu'elle nous sauve.

Soupire, Bobby a un style soporifique. Je frappe doucement le bois de la table, c'est un air de Queen.

_Tum-tum-TA Tum-tum-TA Tum-tum-TA Buddy you're a boy ! Make a big noise, playin' in the street, gonna be a big man some day ! You got mude on yo'-face ! You big disgrace ! Kickin' your can all ovr the place ! _

_Singin' !_

**"We will rock YOU."**

Je lève les yeux, Philip me jette un coup d'œil complice. Je fonds sur place et un sourire idiot se plaque sur mon visage. Sainte Rita venez-moi en aide... He's rocking me.

OoOo

**"Zozooooore."**

_Now that you're out of my life. I'm so much better ! You thought that I'd be weak without you But I'm stronger ! You thought that I'd be sad without you, I LAUH HARDER !_

Oula, je reconnais cette plainte de biche blessée par l'impitoyable chasseur. C'est celle qu'avait Coraly quand enfant elle s'était écorchée en tombant de la balançoire et qu'elle revenait en pleurant, les genoux en sang. Seulement lorsque je relève la tête, elle n'est ni en pleurs et n'a pas le collant déchiré et imbibé de sang. Mais elle a bien cette tête de chiot perdu, ses yeux verts inquiets.

**"Qu'est-ce qui ce passe**, je signe en posant mon livre et retirant mon casque. **Sirius t'a fait quelque chose ?**

**- Noooon...**

**- Julie ?"**

Si jamais elle a dit quelque chose à Cora, j'irais lui écrire deux mots sur le front pour lui faire ravaler sa verve. Elle s'en est toujours prise à notre petite soeur, comme si l'enfoncer lui permettait de se grandir. J'ai toujours essayé de protéger Cora de son égocentricité exacerbé, de ses calculs d'intérêts à exploiter Cora quand elle la suivait à la trace, pleine d'admiration.

**"Pas que...,** gémit-elle en enfouissant son front dans un oreiller.

**- Cora...**

**- Tout ça c'est de la faute de Dokate ! **se relève-t-elle brusquement."

Euh... Dakota et Julie ? C'est un peu comme associer Voldy et Dumby en fait. Un cocktail un peu trop explosif si vous voulez mon avis. Intriguée je lui intime de se rassoir et me met en tailleur face à elle. Comme la première fois qu'elle m'a dit qu'elle était folle amoureuse de Steve, notre voisin de pallier lorsqu'on habitait encore en appartement.

**"Dakota-a-couché-avec-Brad-le-copain-de-Julie-tu-vois-mais-lui-il-l'aime-pas-c'était-qu'un-coup-d'un-soir-et-maintenant-je-dois-aller-le-dirà-Dak-qui-elle-est-amoureuse-de-lui-genre-vraiment-vraiment-très-amoureuse-tu-vois !**

**- Reprends ton souffle,** je signe.

**- Enfin voilà... tu comprends ?** murmure-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.** Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse ?"**

Soupir. C'est bien Cora ça, toujours à être envoyée comme chair à pâtée sous prétexte qu'elle a essuyé plus de bleus que la moyenne. Ma petite sœur... Je glisse une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Une boule de poussée protectrice me monte à la gorge. Je commence à signer lentement. Signer avec elle c'est comme un langage secret entre nous, papa utilise sa baguette tout come Julie. Elle est la seule avec maman à dialoguer comme ça avec moi, ça a un côté intime. Ca me rappelle quand elle s'est échinée à l'apprendre, malgré son dégoût pour tout travail. Ca m'a beaucoup touché qu'elle fasse cet effort alors qu'elle a la facilité de la magie.

**"Brad est un lâche, il viendra pas voir Dakota. Il la connait, il sait qu'elle va se mettre en colère et il a peur de ça. Tu dois le dire à Dakota, il vaut mieux ça qu'elle se fasse trop d'illusion. Tu crois pas ?**

**- Si... Si,** marmonne-t-elle nullement convaincue.

**- C'est sûr qu'elle va avoir de la peine, **je souris, **mais tu es son amie, je sais que tu vas lui remonter le moral."**

Elle hoche la tête et ébauche un sourire. Je lui tapote l'épaule avant de sourire narquoisement.

**"T'as qu'à tomber de balai et manger la terre, ça l'a presque faite mourir de rire la dernière fois.**

**- Eh !** s'exclame-t-elle, **t'es censée m'aider !**

**- Je t'aide là !** je signe avant de me renfoncer dans mon canapé moulleux avec mes écouteurs, **au boulot ma chérie !"**

Elle me tire la langue. Je réplique de même - il en va de l'honneur ! Bonjour la maturité... Elle tourne les talons et sort de la salle.

_I'm a survivor, what ? I'm not gon give up, what ? I'm not gon stop, what ? I'm gon work harder, what ? _

_I'M A SURVIVOR !_

Et toi aussi p'tite soeur.

OoOo

_The moment I wake up, before I put on my make up, I say a little pra-er for youu. While I combing my hair now, and wond'ring what dress wear now. I say a little prayer for you !_

**"Salut Rosie !**

**- Diania Ross, **j'écris. **Avant que tu ne poses la question."**

Un sourire satisfait se porte à sa bouche alors qu'il s'assoit à côté de moi, face au lac où se mirent des nuages noirs. L'herbe est humide et le temps froid. Je glisse mon casque sur mon cou, laissant la musique s'échappait faiblement des écouteurs.

**"Super, c'est qui ? **demande-t-il avant d'enchaîner, **alors prête pour le match de ce week-end ?**

**- On va massacrer Serdaigle, **j'hoche la tête et agite ma baguette, **l'honneur sera sauf !**

**- J'espère bien ! Je serais là pour t'applaudir, **il me glisse un clin d'oeil séducteur.**"**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Il a pas bientôt fini avec ça ?

**"Me voilà flattée !**

**- Ben tu peux, si tu savais combien de filles tueraient pour ça ! **s'enorgueillit-il.

- **Me voilà rassurée, **je fais une grimace.

- **Jamais contente hein ?** fait-il moqueur.

**- T'as juste pas trouvé comment, **j'écris avec un regard malicieux, **try again !**

**- Sirius !"**

On se retourne d'un même coup, et arrive à grands pas Melliandra, ses beaux cheveux s'envolant autour de son visage de porcelaine. Ses yeux verts se plissent à ma vue, je lui lance un sourire narquois qui lui fait faire une moue méprisante.

**"Salut ! **lui sourit-elle avant de se coller contre lui avec possessivité**."**

Elle chuchote à son oreille de façon si peu discrète que je la soupçonne de faire en sorte que je ne perde pas une miette de ses paroles.

**"Encore une nouvelle conquête ? Elle est bonne au lit au moins ? Parce que c'est pas ses cris qui doivent t'exciter !"**

J'éclate de rire, c'est réellement pathétique comme attaque. Franchement de sa part je m'attendais à mieux. Melliandra se croit intouchable mais elle est tellement accrochée à Sirius, je vous cache pas que je la soupçonne d'avoir un petit -voire énorme- béguin pour le Maraudeur. C'est à se demander comment lui fait pour ne pas s'en être rendu compte. Je paris que même James le sait, et pourtant c'est pas le mec le plus clairvoyant qui soit.

Suite à mon rire, Melliandra me jette un regard acéré. Elle s'attendait visiblement à une toute autre réaction de ma part, elle ne sait pas que s'en prendre à mon "handicap" n'est pas franchement une bonne idée. Je suis immunisée contre toutes attaques, j'ai intériorisé tout ça. Elle arrive dix ans trop tard.

**"Nooon, **répond Sirius bien fort, **c'est Rosie ça, c'est... particulier..."**

Il me glisse un sourire malicieux, je lui lance un regard peu convaincu. Ben voyons, il est subitement tombé sous le charme de mon silence et de mes pas de danse et c'est aperçu au détour d'un couloir ou en contemplant mes yeux ternes que j'étais la femme de sa vie. Non mais il espère réellement me faire gober ce troll ? En tout cas Melliandra le gobe elle, et me fusille du regard, passant sa main autour de son bras comme un serpent autour de sa proie. _A moi. _Doux Merlin... L'imbécilité de mes petits camarades me laissent bouche-bée d'étonnement. Sirius Black avec moi, Lily-Rose Smooter ? Autant coller un centaure avec un gryffon ! Ouais, voyez l'image.

**"Ouais, il me saute pas ! **je précise.

**- Pas encore ! **blague-t-il**."**

Je lui balance mon coude dans les cotes. Il éclate de rire.

**"Mais te vexe pas Rosie-chérie !"**

Doux Merlin, tout mais pas le surnom à la "Lily-Jolie".

**"Bon on y va ? **s'agace Melliandra**."**

Ouais ça me parait être judicieux avant qu'il ne soit atteint du syndrome Potter, et se mette à me déclamer des vers de son cru. Brrr... Sans plus attendre et pour chasser cette pensée, je colle mes écouteurs sur mes oreilles. Aaaah. Soulagement.

_Forever and ever you'll stay in my heart and I will love you ! Forever and ever we never will part, ooh and I will love you. Together, forever, that's how it must be ! To live without you would only mean heartbrake for me ! __Oh-oh... Forever and ever..._

C'est toi et moi pour la vie, je souris à ma musique.

OoOo

Quand je vois Ernest et Hector, les jumeaux à Serpentard aussi semblable l'un que l'autre avec ces même cheveux bruns et yeux clairs. Qui partagent tout et paraissent communiquer par simples regards, je me demande ce que Julie et moi avons fait pour être de parfaites étrangères l'une pour l'autre. C'est vrai que je sais beaucoup de choses sur elle, quand vous grandissait avec une personne forcément certaines choses se savent. Comme le fait qu'elle a une verrue sous le pied gauche, qu'elle ne sait pas bien nager, qu'elle a peur des abeilles, qu'elle déteste le jazz. Qu'elle adore le riz collant, se doucher à eau brûlante, manger toute la crème des gâteaux et laisse la pate, qu'elle se mariera en montagne, en hiver parce qu'elle adore skier. Mais nos vies sont parallèles, on vit côté à côte sans jamais vraiment se croiser. Voilà pourquoi je ne comprends pas pourquoi soudainement elle s'assoit en face de moi, à la bibliothèque.

La chanson continue de tourner dans mes oreilles. Je la fixe droit dans les yeux.

_I was an early morning yesterday, I was up before the dawn. And I really have enjoyed my stay… But I must be moving on. Like a King without a castle ! Like a queen without a throne ! I'm an early lover and must be moving on !_

**« Il parait que tu sors avec Sirius Black ?**

**- Je vois pas pourquoi ma vie sentimentale t'intéresse**, j'écris lentement. **En tout cas tu es mal informée.**

**- C'est ce que tout Poudlard raconte !** s'exclame-t-elle, **va pas me faire croire que ya pas le brin d'un flirte !**

**- Peut être, et si oui pourquoi tu me demandes, c'est interdit ?**

**- De courir derrière Black ? **Julie éclate de rire, **faudrait enfermer les trois quart de l'école alors. Non, elle reprend sérieusement, j'te dis juste de te méfier. C'est un enfoiré. »**

Je lève les yeux au ciel, comme si c'était une nouvelle ! Un secret de polichinelle, tout Poudlard se le murmure. Mais tout ce que Poudlard raconte n'est pas forcément vrai, sinon je serais une lesbienne à fond sur Shanon ayant un béguin sur Philip et flirtant sans honte avec le BG des maraudeurs. Autant dire que ma vie sentimentale serait un vrai orage. Or elle relève plus d'une petite mer bien tranquille. Et Sirius n'est pas un enfoiré, en tout cas quand on commence à le connaitre.

**« Il l'a peut être été avec toi mais moi non, j'insinue. **

**- Roh arrête de faire la naïve ! **lève-t-elle les yeux au ciel.** Tu sais très bien comment tout ça va finir !**

**- Ah oui comment ?**

**- Le cœur brisé voilà comment ! **fait-elle agacé par ma désinvolture**, et puis je croyais que t'étais folle de Perry ! Depuis des années !**

**- Et moi je croyais qu'on se parlait pas, **j'écris vivement.

**- J'essayais juste de t'aider ! On est sœur après tout !**

**- Va dire ça à Cora et on en reparle ok ?**

**- Cora ! Toujours Cora ! Evidemment hein ! Mon avis n'est rien ! Je t'aurais prévenu pourtant ! »**

Elle se lève brusquement, tourne les talons et sors. Furieuse. J'hausse les épaules, si elle veut faire sa martyre c'est son problème. Franchement j'ai d'autres chats à fouetter, me réécouter l'album _Breakfast in America_ de Supertramp notamment. D'ailleurs… Je monte le son. Oui, c'est bien mieux.

_Goodbye Stranger, ti's been nice ! __Hope you find your paradiiise ! Tried to see your point of vieeew, hope your dreams will come truuuuue. __Goodbye Maryyy, Goodbye Jaaaane…_

Goodbye Julie !

Voilà pourquoi je ne la comprends pas, elle fait mine de ne pas connaitre mon existence pour l'instant d'après se faire pleine de sollicitude. Vraiment bi-polaire… Ya vraiment pas à dire, le mec qui a écrit que les jumeaux étaient en symbiose était soit 1- bourré, 2 – abruti, 3 – payé pour dire ça. Peu crédible de toutes façons…

**« Rosiiiiiiie ! »**

D'un coup une nouvelle paire de fesses vient se poser sur le siège devant moi. Manon de Brancouvère. Eh ya pas à dire c'est le défilé du gratin de Poudlard pour me voir cet aprèm. Elle a sa petite bouche en cœur et ses yeux qui pétillent d'impatience. Je me renfrogne, visiblement elle veut quelque chose de moi.

**« Il parait que tu t'es tapé Sirius ?! Et tu me l'as même pas dit ! J'aurais pu te donner des conseils ! »**

Faudrait savoir, je croyais qu'on sortait ensemble et maintenant c'est un coup d'un soir. J'ai comme la forte impression que Melliandra n'est pas étrangère au bruit qui court.

**« Tu vas aller au bal de Noël avec lui alors ?! Oh la la**, papillonne-t-elle des cils, **vous allez former un couple du tonnerre ! Faut ab-so-lu-ment que vous vous habillez dans les mêmes ton, avec Jed on va faire ça !**

**- Jed ?** j'arque un sourcil en écrivant la question, **c'était pas Peter Welson ?**

**- Lui ? Pff !** elle secoue la tête, **naaah. Il est lassant à la fin avec ses poèmes dégoulinants de romance, Jed lui c'est un homme, un vrai. »**

Ben si elle le dit… Quoi qu'elle a rien dû voir en dessous de la ceinture d'aucun garçon Miss j'excite-mais-je-conclue-pas alors je sais pas trop d'où elle peut faire des comparaisons. Enfin bon, je monte le son un peu plus fort. Continuant vaguement d'hocher la tête à son babillage excessivement fatiguant.

_You can laugh at my behavior, that'll never bother meeee. Say the Devil is my savior but I don't pay no heeeeeed._

* * *

**_Une petite review ? :) L'aumoooone pour des pauvres !_**

_Et rendons à César ce qui lui appartient :_

_Queen - We will rock you_

_Destiny child - Survivor_

_Diana Ross - A little prayer_

_Supertramp - Goodbye Stranger_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Bonjour** à tous, ou **bonsoir à vous petits êtres pâles et nocturnes** plus proches de la chouette que de la race humaine... _

_On tient à **remercier toutes vos gentilles reviews**, désolées pour le retard et le reste on a des semaines un peu chargées en ce moment :)_

_**Nyssane** : toi tu fais partie des p'tites chouettes du clan des lectrices de Sorority alors ;) désolées (ou pas) que ce soit de notre faute ! Eh eh eh c'est notre recette favorite que de faire en sorte de surprendre, on espère pas te décevoir par la suite d'ailleurs ! On aurait bien aimé tes prognostics pour les couples ;) c'est pas drôle sinon ! En tout cas merci de ta review !_

**_Bonne lecture à tous !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 12**

Le menton posé dans la paume de la main, je remue mon chocolat chaud sans énergie, observant Sirius rire aux éclats avec Potter, Pettigrow et Jazmine. Ses cheveux d'ébène un peu plus longs que la moyenne balayent ses magnifiques yeux que je sais gris, même s'il est bien trop loin pour que je puisse en discerner la couleur. De toute façon, je connais chacun de ses traits par cœur, que ce soit son nez droit ou la courbe de ses sourcils… si je savais dessiner plus qu'une fleur ou qu'une poire, je pourrais faire son portrait les yeux fermés tant j'ai passé d'heures à le contempler. Mais que la première qui n'a pas maté Sirius Black pendant un repas entier me jette le vif d'or !

On est d'accord.

**-La Terre appelle Coraly Smooter, on l'a perdu près de la planète Sirius ! **se moque Elyse.

**-C'est une étoile, **la reprend Shan. **De la constellation du Grand Chien !**

**-Arrête de faire ton intello, Shan, je déteste quand tu fais ça !**

**-Et c'est la plus brillante du ciel…, **soupiré-je.

**-Tu baves dans ton chocolat, Coco, **me fait remarquer Dakota, sardonique.

**-J'y crois pas que tu puisses même pas trouver la Grande Ours dans le ciel mais que tu puisses disserter sur une étoile à la con, tout ça parce que l'autre Don Juan a le même nom !**

**-Ta gueule, Ely. **

Un corbeau cache un bref instant Sirius d'un battement d'aile et je me redresse un peu, avachie que j'étais sur la table. C'est l'oiseau des Black. Cette famille est vraiment dérangée. Avoir un corbeau noir comme les ténèbres aux yeux rouge sang comme « messager », c'est vraiment tenter le sort… comment peut-on croire un seul instant qu'un monstre pareil puisse être porteur de bonnes nouvelles ? La preuve, dés que les pattes griffues du volatile touche le bois de la table, tous les autres hiboux ou chouettes décollent aussitôt, même ceux qui n'ont pas encore livré leur courrier, trop effrayé par celui des Black. Même moi, j'avoue que je me retiens de me barrer de la Grande Salle en courant… mais j'ai pas envie de me lever, ni de courir. Ou même de bouger le petit orteil.

**-Cory, on sèche les Sortilèges ? **proposé-je à mon voisin de table qui affiche un sourire béat, Amandine lui faisant un massage.

**-Cool.**

**-Cocooo ! **me sermonne aussitôt Amandine. **C'est vraiment pas une bonne idée, tu le sais bien !**

**-Lâche-les, Turman, **fait Dakota avec mépris. **Si tu crois pouvoir obliger la Coco-cool team de faire le moindre effort, c'est que t'es encore bien naïve !**

**-Je ne crois pas t'avoir parlé, Dakota, **siffle Amandine.

**-Tu crois que j'ai besoin que tu me parles pour l'ouvrir ? **se moque ma meilleure amie. **Bien naïve, disé-je donc…**

Amandine émet une espèce de son d'indignation, je décroche un bref instant les yeux de Sirius qui analyse d'un regard prudent et suspicieux l'enveloppe que lui a remis le corbeau pour observer la mine outrée d'Amandine. Dakota est très fière de son petit effet et a son plus beau sourire provocateur collé à son visage qui, pourtant, parait tout à fait angélique. Ma meilleure amie a des yeux de biche d'une teinte brune fondante, des petites lèvres rosées et fines qui se jouent de toutes les mimiques les plus attendrissantes à la perfection et une bouille à faire craquer Rusard, et même sa stupide chatte qui hante mes pires cauchemars –cet animal est une monstruosité de la nature ! En un sourire, Dakota serait capable de se faire offrir le bon Dieu sans confession. Ne jamais se fier aux apparences, qu'il a dit l'autre… ça, je l'ai parfaitement compris quand elle a balancé à McGo que j'avais triché pendant un contrôle, tout ça parce que j'avais dit que son petit-copain avait un drôle de nez. On était en Première Année.

**-Corentino ! **s'écrie alors Amandine. **Regarde comment elle me parle !** **Dis quelque chose enfin !**

**-Y'a pas de souci, chérie, t'prends pas la tête…**

**-**_**Pardon **_**?! **s'offusque-t-elle en le frappant sur les dreadlocks, mettant fin à la petite séance massage. **C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?!**

**-Pourquoi t'es vénère comme ça ? **s'étonne-t-il.

**-Et il me demande pourquoi, en plus ! **s'enflamme-t-elle. **De toute façon, t'es toujours de son côté, tu prends toujours sa défense et tu te fiches bien qu'elle te tourne autour et… et tu sais quoi ? **finit-elle par dire en se levant. **Sèche les Sortilèges et sèche même toute la journée ! C'est vrai ça, pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète pour tes études et ton avenir ? Monsieur est **_**cool**_** alors « no souciii, man » !**

**-Rayon de Soleil…**

**-RAYON DE SOLEIL, MON CUL !**

Et tandis que tous les yeux sont fixés, exorbités, sur Amandine qui tourne les talons, je regarde la mine de Sirius s'assombrir à la lecture de sa lettre. Bientôt, il la claque sur la table et se lève de table lui aussi. Je me redresse, cette fois-ci, entièrement et le regarde inquiète sortir de la Grande Salle, peu de temps après Amandine.

**-Je la préfère largement quand elle est comme ça, notre miss Sainte-Nitouche, **observe Elyse avec un sourire.

**-Sexy, **concède Shannon.

**-SHAN !**

**-Alors, on sèche, frangine ? **me demande Corentin.

**-Euh… j'le sens plus trop…**

**-Pas cool…**

Quand les journées commencent comme ça, il n'y a qu'une conclusion à en tirer

Journée de merde à l'horizon.

xOxOXxO

Selon la rumeur, la lettre qu'a reçu Sirius lui apprenait la mort du seul oncle qu'il appréciait, le conviait aux funérailles et à la lecture du testament. Tout le monde ne parle plus que de ça, de combien c'est triste et combien Sirius est fort, combien il est encore plus beau avec ce visage fermé et sombre qu'il arbore dans les couloirs. Les Maraudeurs ne rient, ni ne sourient, aujourd'hui, et pourtant, toutes les filles que je crois ne trouve qu'une façon d'accueillir la chose baver avec encore plus d'abondance et chercher tous les moyens pour l'approcher pour le réconforter. Je ne dis pas que cette dernière idée ne m'a pas effleurée l'esprit mais j'ai surtout mal au cœur pour lui. Quand j'ai perdu mon grand-père maternel, j'étais effondrée.

**-Mandy me fait la gueule, **m'apprend alors Cory.

**-Hein ? **sortis-je de mes pensées.

Il me désigne de sa plume en sucre Amandine qui note avec attention tout ce que dit Slughorn sur le devoir que l'on doit rendre la semaine prochaine pendant que Chelsea copie sur elle, incapable d'écrire assez vite.

**-Ouais, désolée, frangin.**

**-C'est pas ta faute, frangine...**

**-Bon, la famille Coco-cool va arrêter de pleurnicher, devant ? **s'agace Elyse. **On essaye de suivre les instruction du gros Slug !**

Je me tourne pour lui lancer un regard foudroyant à Elyse.

**-Tu te fous de notre gueule, Ely ? T'as fait que parler avec Shan pendant les deux heures, nous, on dormait, sans même ronfler ! **

**-Et c'est Dak qui a l'droit de nous appeler Coco-cool, man. **

**-Elle m'a filée le copyright, bande de nazes, et fermez-la ! **

Je pique la plume en sucre que mâchonnait lentement Cory et l'envoie sur le petit nez pointu d'Elyse qui s'offusque en un hoquet pile au moment où la sonnerie retentit. Toute la classe se lève et on sort de classe, Cory et moi en bons derniers. Et cette fois-ci, Amandine n'attend pas son Corentino. J'offre un sourire désolé à Cory qui fait la moue, déçu.

**-J'aime pas quand elle m'fait la tronche…**

**-T'inquiète, elle va pas te résister longtemps ! **

-**Hé, fait beau, **remarque-t-il alors qu'on passe près d'une fenêtre, en quittant les cachots.

**-Oh, putain, ouais ! Ca faisait longtemps ! **

On s'échange un regard puis, un sourire et on se dirige aussitôt vers les grandes portes, direction le parc rien de plus idéal que le parc pour se rouler quelques joints, au soleil ! Ca nous fera le plus grand bien, à tous les deux, après ces deux effroyables cours de potion ! En plus, on a une heure de pause.

On tenait déjà grande ouvertes les portes quand la voix que je déteste le plus dans le château retentit, derrière moi.

**-Va pas te choper un rhume, p'tite sœur, on est presque en novembre et le match Serdaigle-Poufsouffle est pour bientôt !**

Je me retourne, sentant la main de Corentin se refermer sur mon avant-bras pour me faire avancer malgré les paroles de ma sœur. Elle se tient à quelques mètres derrière moi, ses splendides cheveux dorés natés et pendant sur son épaule. Elle est entourée de ses grandes amies, dont Daniella qui m'offre l'un de ces sourires hypocrites. Elle va bien avec ma sœur.

**-Arrête, Julie, tu serais presque crédible, **grincé-je.

Elle rit un instant, suivie de ses pintades et je serre la mâchoire.

**-Mais je ne veux vraiment pas que tu attrapes du mal, Cora, **dit-elle avec légèreté. **Je ne voudrais pas que tu sois remplacée, on risquerait de perdre si jamais on t'avait pas pour louper tous tes arrêts. Tu vois, moi aussi je peux être une grande sœur de rêve, comme ta **_**Lysore…**_

**-Tirons-nous, frangine…, **me dit Corentin.

Mais je tremble de colère. Je la déteste tellement. Et elle continue de me regarder, comme me défiant de dire quelque chose d'aussi blessant. Et j'aimerais bien le faire mais je suis figée, incapable de trouver le moindre mot à dire.

Elle me décoche un regard de pur mépris et tourne les talons, imitée par ses godiches.

**-Je gagnerai le match ! **m'écrié-je alors. **Tu m'entends, Julie ? Je le gagnerai ce match et tu pourras aller te faire voir ! **

**-Qu'elle est mignonne ! **l'entendis-je se moquer avant de se tourner avec grâce vers moi, sans s'arrêter de marcher pour autant, **C'est dans tes rêves, petite-sœur ! Dans tes rêves que tu gagnes, sinon tu perds, à chaque fois, tu le sais bien. **

Et elle me tourne le dos à nouveau, s'éloignant. Je reste plantée là, à me demander ce qui me retient de l'éviscérer ici et maintenant.

** -Allez, viens, on va s'fumer un oinj…**

**-Ca m'a coupé l'appétit. **

**-Oh non, pas encore, **bougonne-t-il. **La sèche, maintenant, le oinj ? Mais t'as plus goût à la vie ou quoi ? **

**xOxOxO**

Installée entre les jambes de Corentin qui est assis contre le tronc d'un arbre, roupillant à moitié, je suis aussi bien positionnée pour piquer un petit somme mais voilà, Dakota est allongée dans une chaise longue qu'elle a fait apparaître, lunettes de soleil sur le nez, persuadée qu'elle peut encore bronzer en fin octobre. Elle nous a rejoins, il y a un quart d'heure. Et je n'ai malheureusement pas encore dit à ma meilleure amie pour le sujet « délicat ».

Je lance un coup d'œil à la bouche grande ouverte de Corentin qui lui mange la moitié de son visage entourée de dreadlocks. Bon, il dort.

**-Dak ?**

**-Hm ? **

**-Ya un truc qu'il faut que je te dise…**

**-Hm ? **

**-D'accord, euh…, **commencé-je.

Comment aborder le sujet… ?

**-Tu sais, euh, Brad ? **

**-Quoi, Brad ? **marmonne-t-elle.

**-Je lui ai parlé, ya quelque jours, et on a parlé…**

**-C'est pas parce qu'il me plait qu'il faut que tu me dises à chaque fois que vous échangez un mot, je suis pas une folle-dingue comme toi qui fait un bon de trois mètres à l'entente de « Sirius », « Black », « Maraudeur », « Gryffondor », « Septième année »… et même « mec », juste pour ne rien louper du grand et beau Sirius Black.**

D'accord. Elle se fout de ma gueule. C'est bon signe, c'est qu'elle est de bonne humeur.

**-D'ailleurs, il a fait la gueule, toute la journée, à cause de son oncle-machin… il crie sur tous les toits qu'il aime pas sa famille mais s'il peut se faire remarquer et bichonner par toutes les greluches de l'école, ah ça, il l'aime son tonton Black ! Pathétique.**

Elle me traite de greluche et insulte Sirius, deuxième et troisième bons signes.

**-Tu devrais aller lui faire un groooos calin, ça lui ferait plaisir, tiens ! Et si ça s'trouve, ça va l'aider pour cette histoire de pari, p't-être que ça va attendrir ta sœur…**

Elle semble réfléchir un moment.

**-Nan, en fait, ta sœur est pas aussi conne. **

**-C'est gentil, je lui dirai.**

**-Et en parlant de pari, t'as parlé à Kurt ? Parce que faut p't-être que tu fonces, Coco, si tu veux pas perdre !**

Le rire de Julie me semble porté par le vent qui n'est pas si chaud que ça _« Dans tes rêves, c'est dans tes rêves que tu gagnes, p'tite sœur… ». _Je secoue la tête. Qu'elle se taise !

**-Brad t'aime pas !**

**-Quoi ? **

Elle s'est redressée et a relevé ses lunettes sur sa tête. Elle m'observe, fronçant les sourcils. Je déglutis et tapote nerveusement sur la cuisse de Cory qui s'est mis à ronfler.

**-Il m'a dit de te le dire quand…, **bégayé-je, en évitant son regard. **Quand on a parlé… euh, il m'a dit que… qu'il aimait vraiment Julie et que… coucher avec toi, c'était une connerie qui se répéterait pas.**

**-Il t'a dit tout ça ? **claque-t-elle. **Quand ?**

**-Quand je lui ai…**

**-Parlé, oui, j'ai entendu ! Mais **_**quand **_**est-ce que tu lui as parlé, Coraly ?**

Je croise son regard et un frisson me traverse quand je tombe sur la dureté qui est incrustée dans ses iris chocolat.

**-Lundi… **

**-Lundi ? Quel Lundi ?**

**-Celui de la semaine dernière ? **dis-je, incertaine.

**-C'est pas vrai ! Ca fait plus d'une semaine que tu le sais ! Et c'est maintenant que tu me le dis ?! T'es vraiment…**

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase, fait disparaitre sa chaise longue dans un claquement et s'en va, le pas rageur. Je suis complètement statufiée contre le buste de Cory et la regarde entrer dans le château. J'aurais dû lui dire plus tôt…

**-Sirius Black.**

**-Quoi ? **dis-je, en sursautant.

**-T'aurais dû lui mentir, **me répond Cory**. Encore une connerie que t'as faite donc « Sirius Black », frangine.**

Je laisse tomber ma tête contre l'épaule de Cory, en soupirant.

**-J'avoue, c'est vraiment « Sirius Black » pour moi…**

**xOxOxO**

**-Hé, pourquoi elle tire cette gueule, ma gardienne ? **

La réplique s'est accompagnée d'un bras qui s'enroule autour de mon cou et je force un sourire pour mon capitaine. Chris est à côté, en train de rire avec Daniella. Evidemment, il faut que cette dinde leur traine dans les pattes. Je la fusille du regard et elle fait mine de rien avoir vu. Quand il faut rire aux piques que me lance Julie, par contre, elle n'est pas la dernière à réagir !

**-Journée de merde…**

**-Mais je m'en occupe ! **assure Shan que j'accompagnais aux toilettes.

**-Oh si Shannon Deglas s'occupe de ma chouchoute, alors, je suis tranquille ! Je peux mourir en paix ! **

Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux et s'éloigne avec Chris et Daniella, non sans m'avoir lancé un « Et journée de merde, ne veut pas dire être autorisée à sécher l'entrainement de ce soir, on est d'accord, Coco ? ». Un peu, mon n'veu, que je vais le sécher, son entrainement !

**-T'aurais jamais dû m'forcer à me lever, ce matin, Shan… j'savais que ça allait être une journée pourrie…**

**-Tu dis ça tous les matins, ma puce.**

**-Ouaip. J'ai une vie de merde.**

Elle éclate de son rire qui a des accents de chants d'oiseaux et du son des vagues sur des plages paradisiaques, qu'elle tient sans aucun doute de sa mère antillaise. Elle m'embrasse sur la joue.

**-Hey, je suis là, non ? Comment ta vie peut-elle être pourrie avec moi ? **

Je lui lance un regard et ne peut résister à ses yeux pétillants.

**-Tu viens d'illuminer ma journée !**

**-Je le sais bien, chérie.**

On pénètre dans les toilettes, au moment même où Lysore sort d'une cabine. Shannon roucoule un « coucou, Rosie ! », avec un de ces sourires fantastiques qui sont capables d'aveugler toute une salle, et entre dans la cabine des toilettes. Lysore s'approche de moi qui me suis appuyée contre les lavabos, m'observant.

**-T'as la tête des mauvais jours, **remarque-t-elle d'un geste de la main.

**-Ouais… j'te le fais dans l'ordre ? **demandé-je.

Elle hoche du menton, se lavant les mains.

**-Ok, alors, c'est parti, **ironisé-je. **Amandine a piqué une crise ce matin et fait la gueule à Cory, et Cory déteste qu'elle lui fasse la gueule, il est tout triste et je déteste quand il est tout triste. Sirius a perdu son oncle préféré et surement son membre de sa famille préféré, et lui aussi est tout triste et lui aussi je déteste quand il est triste. Julie m'a fait chier et j'ai passé le message de Brad à Dak qui a réagi comme je m'y attendais, c'est-à-dire mal. Et elle m'en veut de pas lui avoir dit dés que je l'ai su. Oh, et j'oubliais, j'ai un devoir de merde en potion à rendre pour la semaine prochaine et j'ai rien suivi en cour, ce matin. Morale ? J'aurais dû sécher. Et pas me lever, **conclué-je avant de crier à Shannon, **Merci, Shan !**

**-J'illumine tes journées, rappelle-toi !**

Je regarde ma sœur qui m'offre un sourire mi-amusé, mi-compatissant. Ces sourires que seule elle sait faire. Elle se sèche les mains et vient me coller une de mes mèches rebelles derrière mon oreille.

**-Dak t'en veut pas vraiment, elle va revenir avant ce soir, **me rassure-t-elle. **Pareil pour Amandine avec Cory. Et t'inquiète pas pour Sirius, il a ses amis pour prendre soin de lui. Est-ce qu'il faut vraiment que je parle de Julie ? **

**-Brr, non, rien que son nom m'donne envie de gerber dans le lavabo…**

**-Bien ! Alors, en selle, Cora ! Faudrait pas que tu déçoives ton capitaine, ce soir, à l'entraînement !**

**-Mais vous avez que le Quidditch en tête ou quoi ?! **

Elle part en riant, après m'avoir collé une bise sur la joue.

**-Tu es si mignonne sur un balai, aussi… même quand tu loupes tes arrêts !**

**-Euh… merci, Shan… enfin, j'suppose… **

Le rire couplé à la chasse d'eau me répond.

xOxOxO

**-Hey, Kurt ! **

Il se retourne vers moi tandis que je cours vers lui. Il m'offre un mince sourire. Je ne pouvais quand même pas ne pas aller à son encontre alors que je le croise inopinément dans un couloir, en me rendant dans ma salle commune. Toute seule, en plus. Ce qui m'arrive peu souvent. Mais Dakota est allée manger à la table des Serdaigle –ce qu'elle n'a pas fait depuis des mois-, Cory est allé s'expliquer avec Amandine et j'ai perdu l'appétit alors je suis sortie de table après l'entrée. Heureusement que Shan était allée parler à Remus et que Lysore n'était pas encore arrivée parce que jamais l'une des deux aurait accepté que je ne mange qu'une salade et un bout de pain.

**-T'es pas avec tes amis ? **s'étonne-t-il.

**-Euh non…**

**-C'est rare de te voir toute seule.**

**-J'aime pas trop la solitude, **lui confié-je.

**-Et la solitude t'aime pas trop, non plus, ça tombe bien, **plaisante-t-il avec un sourire.

** -D'ailleurs, je me demandais, ça te dirait de manger avec moi, demain midi, dans les cuisines ? **proposé-je, un peu mal à l'aise.

Il ralentit en m'étudiant, visiblement pas très pressé d'accepter. Je ne supporterais vraiment pas un râteau, même pour un pari, après une telle journée pourrie !

**-Faut que je te dise quelque chose, Coraly…**

**-Ah ?**

-**Voilà, c'est pas facile à dire, je l'ai jamais fait avant donc m'en veux pas si…**

Mais je n'écoute déjà plus, mon regard s'est accroché à une silhouette que je reconnaitrais entre milles, adossée à un mur, un peu plus loin. Je continue d'avancer, tel un automate, mais mon cœur bat à cent à l'heure. Il est tout seul, dans un couloir désert si on ne compte pas Kurt et moi, dans les dix-neuf heures… ce serait peut-être une façon efficace d'améliorer ma journée.

** -Coraly ? **

**-Oui, oui, Kurt ! **m'exclamé-je. **C'est génial, à demain midi, alors ! Faut que j'y aille, là !**

**-Mais non ! Coraly, tu m'as écoutée ? je t'ai dit que…**

**-T'inquiète pas, ça va aller ! Allez, à demain !**

Et sur ce, j'accélère pour aller rejoindre Sirius qui a le regard perdu devant lui, le visage fermé et les mains profondément enfoncées dans ses poches.

**-Salut, Sirius.**

Il lève son regard gris vers moi et je lui souris. Il ne dit rien et détourne le regard. Ok. Il m'a pas insulté. Bon signe ?

Je me dis que je serais bien andouille de partir maintenant que je l'ai salué et je m'approche de lui, m'appuyant d'une épaule au mur, près de lui mais pas trop près pour ne pas avoir l'air d'une harceleuse ou je ne sais quoi d'autre.

**-La drague passe avec Kurt ? **me demande-t-il, impassible.

**-Ca… passe, **hésité-je.

**-Cool. **

**-Ouais, c'est… cool, **fis-je, assez indécise. **J'ai appris pour ton oncle, c'est… moche.**

Il ne dit rien, ne tremble pas. Il continue de fixer devant lui.

** -J'ai perdu mon grand-père, l'année dernière, je l'aimais beaucoup donc… euh, si t'as besoin de parler ou… de parler, et ben… je suis là.**

Un rire horriblement gêné me prend en observant le silence qui me répond. Il finit par me regarder et mon cœur loupe un battement. Je ne sais pas s'il me fusille du regard, s'il me regarde simplement ou s'il me demande silencieusement de disparaître, alors je ne fais rien, m'assurant de ne pas cligner d'un seul œil.

** -Ok, **finit-il par dire sèchement. **Je vais pas me mettre à pleurer dans tes bras, Smooter, pour que tu me caresses les cheveux et sèches mes larmes en me chantant des berceuses. Et on va pas parler de Papi qu'est mort ou de ton premier clebs qui s'est enfui. Fous-moi la paix !**

-**Ah… euh, oh ! D'accord ! **fis-je, embarrassée et rouge pivoine. **Bonne nuit et euh… je n'ai jamais eu de chien… mais tu t'en fous, je comprends bien…**

Petit coup du rire gêné face à son regard toujours aussi gris et froid.

**-Ma proposition de « parler » tient toujours, au cas où…**

Je toussote. Ok, il faut vraiment que je m'en aille, je m'enfonce. Je ne sais pas d'où ça me vient mais je lui fais un petit geste de la main avant de le quitter. J'ai dû battre le ridicule de ma vie et de l'école en seulement trois minutes.

Note à moi-même : en cas de journée de merde, rester le plus loin possible de Sirius Black.

* * *

_Allez !** P'tite review** pour la route heiiin ? ;)_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Bonjour** à tous ! _

_On espère que vous profitez tous de ce week end ! **Merci à nos lectrices reviewseuses** ! :D_

_Bonne lecture à toutes !_

_PS : WOW ya beaucoup de points d'exclamation !_

* * *

**Chapitre 13**

_I never thought that I could be so satisfied. Every time that I look in your angel eyes. A shock inside me that words just can't describe and there's no explainiiiiing. _

Je slalome entre mes camarades, faisant des petits pas chassés en rythme et claquant des doigts au refrain. Le matin tout le monde a la tête dans le coltard mais moi j'ai tendance à péter la forme. Plus les gens sont ralentis et pâteux plus j'ai envie de danser et de monter le volume comme pour m'éjecter de l'adrénaline. Mon cerveau turbine à deux cents à l'heure tandis que mes pieds volent presque jusqu'au cours de Mr Binns. Il faut dire que je dois me trouver un costume pour la fête d'anniversaire costumée d'Elyse. Je ne sais pas comment je fais pour avoir des invitations dans toutes les fêtes branchées de l'école sans jamais adresser le moindre mot aux organisateurs. Les gens s'imaginent que je suis super pote avec James parce que c'est mon capitaine et qui dit ami avec James dit porte d'entrée pour le club très privé des intimes des maraudeurs. J'vous jure les gens… Enfin moi tant que ça me permet de manger, boire et danser sans effort franchement je vais pas m'en plaindre !

**« Eh fais gaffe où tu vas ! »**

Je tourne la tête pour apercevoir une Serdaigle à qui je lance un sourire désintéressé. Elle marmonne un truc à sa copine qui pouffe de rire. J'imagine que c'est un truc du genre « timbrée ». Oula la mon petit cœur agonise sous l'insulte ! Je ris pour moi-même et la provoque en dansant avec plus d'exubérance.

_I said, I wasn't gonna lose my head but then… POP ! Goes my heart, __goes my heart__ ! I wasn't gonna fall in love again but then… POP ! Goes my heart, __goes my heart__ ! And I just can't let you goo._

_I can't loose this feeliiiing !_

Je déboule dans la classe en tourbillonnant, ce refrain vous entrainerait même les majorettes coincées du Leith ! Julie a été majorette un temps, elle portait la jupe courte si bien que maman expose encore ses galipettes à tous les malheureux qui commentent la photo sur le rebord de la cheminée. Quelle torture c'était de la regarder agiter un bâton sous un soleil de plomb ! « Mais enfin ma chérie, c'est véritablement ridicule comme sport ! » disait papa. Il avait pas tord mais en même temps, pour lui le seul sport qui vaille la peine d'être regarder c'est le Quidditch. Moi j'aime bien le ski et la natation aussi.

**« Salut Rosie, ya **_**quelqu'un**_** ici ? Ou j'peux m'asseoir ? »**

Je lève les yeux, Manon… Je lui lance un regard amusé et fait danser les épaules avant de me détourner d'elle. Elle me fixe, visiblement vexée du peu de respect que je témoigne à sa généreuse attention de s'intéresser à moi. Je souris pour moi-même. C'est celaaaa oui. Le ton du quelqu'un voulait bien dire ce qu'il voulait dire. Sirius ou pas Sirius ?

Je sursaute lorsque quelqu'un se laisser tomber sur la chaise. Philip. Un sourire me dévore les lèvres. Pas Sirius finalement. Manon m'épie de l'autre bout de la salle, suspicieusement dirons-nous. Je lui lance un sourire innocent. Je crains qu'elle ne sois pas dupe. Mais qui s'en préoccupe ? Philip s'est assis à côté de moi !

Diantre, on dirait un groupie.

**« Tu vas à la fête d'Elyse ? »**

Je retire mon casque, la musique s'élève faiblement dans l'air. J'hoche la tête à l'affirmative.

**« C'est quoi ton déguisement ?** j'écris.

**- Ah ah, tu verras bien p'tite curieuse. »**

J'hausse les épaules. A coup sûr se sera en les Beatles avec Chris, Jess et Daniella. Pourvu qu'il soit Paul MacCartney ! Moi je connais un pantalon à paillettes verte qui va enflammer la piste samedi soir. Faudrait que je me décote une perruque d'ici là aussi.

**« En fait t'as aucune idée de déguisement**, j'écris.

**- J'ai surtout pas envie que tu me piques l'idée ! **

**- Ouais c'est ce qu'on dit hein. »**

Il me décoche un sourire. Mazette… Je me liquéfie sur place et mes fossettes sont si creusées que j'en ai mal. Et la chanson continue son air entrainant.

_Pop ! Goes my heart…_

_Goes my heart…_

OoOo

Il fait gris et humide, je frisonne. Mon écharpe et mon bonnet en laine n'empêchent pas le froid glacial de percer ma peau. Je glisse mon casque sur mes oreilles et met en marche mon walkman avant de frapper fermement du pied et de décoller. James ne dira rien – s'entraîner à attraper le vif d'or sans son ouï… blablabla- aujourd'hui on fait juste des exercices de vol et des jeux pour éviter les cognards, les Serpentards ont une paire de batteurs à faire frémir Cornac Francklin. Une balade de santé, n'est-ce-t-il pas ?

_I don't care if Monday's blue, Tuesday gray and Wednesday too ! Thursday I don't care about you ! __It's Friday, I'M IN LOVE !_

Le vent fait valser mes mèches rebelles qui s'échappent du bonnet, c'est un délice. Une sensation de libération. Ce n'est pas jouer qui est le plus grisant dans le Quidditch, c'est faire aller plus vite, plus haut le balai. C'est défier la gravité, sentir la peur et l'adrénaline battre le sang au rythme d'un bon rock. C'est sentir le vide et s'en moquer. Voler, voler et se sentir vivre. Comme quad on danse sur Queen.

_MONDAY YOU CAN FALL APART ! Tuesday, Wednesday break my heaaaart ! Oh… Thursday doesn't even start ! It's Friday, I'M IN LOVE ! _

Je jette un coup d'œil au gazon qu'on discerne à peine. Dans les gradins ya pas grands monde, je fronce les sourcils. Ce pourrait-il que… ? Mais oui ! C'est bien Lily Evans, préfète et première en potion, qui est assise là. Et qui a les joues bien roses. Allez savoir si c'est le froid où le fait que James vient de lui envoyer un sourire supernova. Il éclaire tout le stade. Je manque de tomber de balai, alors ça ! C'est encore plus énorme que la séparation des Beatles ! Tête baissée je fonce sur James et manque de lui rentrer dedans.

**« Ben alors Rosie, on contrôle plus son balai ?** fait-il d'un ton complètement guilleret – guilleret ! **»**

Je désigne du menton sa dulcinée qui se réchauffe les mains en riant avec Alice. Il se fend d'un immense sourire, passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Et me fait un clin d'œil. Okay… ça explicite tellement plus les choses. Je demanderai à Sirius, faut dire maintenant on est _tellement_ potes. Toute la gente féminine m'envie ce statut bien plus fantasmé que réel.

**« Elle a collé un pain à Manon – j'ai pas compris pourquoi ! et maintenant elle est… **

**- Soudainement à tes pieds ?** j'éclate d'une rire muet en agitant ma baguette.

**- J'irais pas jusque là ! »**

Pas faux, c'est la bien sous tous les rapports Lily Evans dont on parle.

**« Elle… est différente. »**

Il a un sourire que je connais bien, le même que le mien, et un petit air rêveur sur le nez. Je souris. Bon sang… James arrive à ses fins. James a vaincu tous les opinions et les découragements. Il l'a fait ce con… Ya plus que moi sur le banc de touche des désespérés de l'amour, ceux qui mettent leur cierge annuel à Sainte Rita. Enfin non, ya aussi Cora. Je souris, ya toujours Cora avec moi.

Je frappe amicalement l'épaule de James. On échange un sourire. Il est à à peine sept mètres du sol mais on dirait qu'il a été éjecté dans le septième ciel. C'est quand même beau l'amour. Je souris pour moi-même. Et the Cure chante, chante.

_Monday, you can hold your head. Tuesday, Wednesday stay in beeeeeeeeed. Oh Thursday – watch the walls instead ! It's Friday oh… I'm in love ! _

James et Lily échangent un signe de main, je lève les yeux au ciel en voyant leurs têtes de gamins béats et excités lorsqu'ils se retournent vers leurs amis respectifs. Alice semble partager le même sentiment, je lui lance un clin d'œil complice. Et fonce vers le ciel grisâtre. Les bras grands ouverts, pour l'avaler tout entier.

_Saturdaaaay, wait ! And Sunday always come too laaate ! __But Friday, never hesitate._

OoOo

C'est incroyable, du jamais vu depuis les sept ans que je vis entre ces murs. James et Lily, sur le canapé de la salle commune à discuter. Sans insultes, cris, duperies ou autre. Je détourne les yeux de ce charmant tableau et promène mon regard sur les autres. Tous sont plus ou moins discrètement en train de regarder nos Darcy et Elizabeth. Ya guère que Remus derrière son bouquin qui n'est pas l'air le moins du monde étonné, ou encore Sirius qui lance des « je te l'avais bien dit ! » à Peter – ce que tout le monde entends sauf les deux concernés -.

_He calls me Charlie Mason, a stargazer am I… It seems that I was born to chart the evening sky. He cut me out for picking bread but I had other dreams instead... This baker's by from the west country, would join the Royale Society._

**« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à s 'extasier sur cette peste ?** grince Manon en s'asseyant à côté de moi. **Franchement c'est évident qu'elle lui a collé un filtre d'amour dans le jus de citrouille !**

**- Depuis la quatrième elle le droguerait ?** je raille en écrivant sèchement en l'air.

**- Elle est première en potion, réfléchi un peu Rosie !**

**- Si tu suivais un peu en cours au lieu de te manucurer les ongles, tu saurais qu'on apprend le filtre d'amour qu'en sixième année. »**

Elle me gave elle aussi ! Je la laisse bouche-bée sur son pouf et sors de la salle commune. Pff, je monte un peu le son. Cette chanson ne méritait pas d'être gâchée par les jérémiades d'une petite gamine capricieuse et de mauvaise foi. Je marche à grand pas dans le couloir, appréciant les voix de Mark et James. C'est à ce moment précis, au moment du refrain ! Que je suis percutée de plein fouet par ma sœur jumelle.

**« Non mais tu peux pas faire attention !** s'exlame-t-elle avant de me reconnaitre, **Rosie ? »**

Elle pleure. Je suis stupéfaite. Julie ne pleure jamais devant les gens. Elle affiche toujours sa parfaite dentition et arpente les couloirs avec la même élégance étudiée. Elle essuie le coin de ses yeux verts – je maudis encore la génétique qui m'a refourgué un très banal marron terre -. Elle n'a le nez rouge et ne renifle pas – chienne de génétique !-. Je penche légèrement la tête sur le côté mais non elle n'est pas suivie de ses deux acolytes, Lydia et Flora. L'heure est grave.

**« Est-ce que tout va bien ?** j'écris lentement.

**- Est-ce que ça a l'air d'aller ?** s'exclame-t-elle. **Bien sûr que non ! Dakota cette salle petite pute elle… »**

Okay… Pas la peine de s'énerver hein.

**« Je suis désolée pour Brad,** je continue sur ma lancée. **»**

Ses yeux verts s'écarquillent soudainement. Elle me fixe un instant, semblant me percer les entrailles. Avant de m'attraper le poignet.

**« Comment t'es au courant ?! »**

Je tords la bouche et hausse les épaules. Elle se fige sur place, ses doigts serrant furieusement mon poignet.

**« Tu… tu le savais… et tu m'as rien dit.**

**- Ça me concernait pas, **j'écris, **c'était à Brad de te le dire. Une histoire de couple.**

**- JE SUIS TA SŒUR ! **s'écrie-t-elle les yeux brillants de colère**, ta sœur jumelle ! Tu veux peu être l'oublier mais c'est la vérité ! Tu… tu es sensée être là pour moi et me protéger ! On est une famille Lily-Rose ! Pourquoi… pourquoi tu… »**

Sa voix s'étrangle, je reste muette – belle ironie ! Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à la fin ? Elle me fait la morale alors que notre indifférence mutuelle a toujours été initié par elle. C'est trop facile de faire retomber la faute sur moi ! Je me détache brusquement d'elle et tourne les talons sans un regard en arrière. Je n'entends même pas ses pleurs. Mon walkman est à fond dans mes oreilles.

_We are sailing to Philadelphia. A world away from the coaly Tyne, sailing to Philadelphia ! __To draw the line, a Mason-Dixon line._

Derrière moi, quelqu'un frappe violemment le sol de son talon.

OoOo

Le ciel est d'un bleu glacial, la plupart des élèves sont au chaud, près de la cheminée de leur salle commune. J'ai vite filé quand James et Remus se sont lancés dans un jeu d'échec sorcier qui a rameuté tous les Gyffondor. La rançon de la gloire, vous avez pas une minute à vous. L'herbe est un peu humide. Je repère le banc près du lac et m'y dirige. Fronçant les sourcils en reconnaissant la silhouette avachie dessus. Sirius Black.

Je peux comprendre son besoin de solitude, ya toute les pseudo-bonnes âmes de l'école qui versent dans le sentimentalisme et l'oreille attentive à cause de la mort de son oncle. Ou de son grand-père ? Je m'assois à côté de lui, à distance respective pour lui permettre de faire comme si je n'étais pas là.

_Empty spaces – what are we living for ? Abandoned places – I guess we know the score, on and on. __Does anybody know what we are looking for ?_

Le lac est grisâtre, je me demande si je verrai un jour le calamar géant en sortir. Papa nous racontait toujours ma fois où il l'a vu en vrai. Il nous le faisait apparaître avec sa baguette, je me cachais sous la couette et Julie criait.

**« Tu vas pas me demander de pleurer sur ton épaule et me tendre un mouchoir, **grince soudain Sirius. **»**

Je lui décoche à peine un regard et hausse les épaules. Je sors ma baguette l'agite en l'air.

**« Pourquoi tu te sentirais mieux après ? »**

Il hausse les épaules à son tour et fixe l'eau calme. C'est bien ce que je me disais et puis c'est pas comme si on était ami. J'ai jamais vraiment eu d'amis à vrai dire. Mes amis à moi s'appellent Freddy, Florence, Mika, Alphabeat, Mike Jagger et Bono. Ya pas plus fidèles et ils font toute la conversation pour moi. Ce qui m'arrange bien.

**« T'écoute quoi ? »**

Je crois son regard gris morne et retire mon casque pour le lui tendre. Je monte la voix de Freddy, il s'avachit un peu plus. Je souris. Je pourrais chanter les paroles sans même le son.

_Whatever happens I'll leave it all to chance. Another heartache, another failed romance, on and on. Does anybody know what we are living for ?_

La chanson se finit. Il attrape mon walkman, le trifouille avant de remettre en route et de poser le casque pour que je profite de la musique. Je souris, chantant dans ma tête. L'eau du lac se ride sous la caresse de la bise de novembre.

_My soul is painted like wings of butterflies. Fairy tales of yesterday will grow but never diiiie. I can flyyyyy – my friends !_

_The Show must go oooon !_

OoOo

Je souris à mon reflet. Satisfaite du résultat. Mon regard est bordé de paillette et de couleurs bleutées, me mascara ne coule pas et j'ai trouvé un reste de rouge à lèvre dans ma trousse de toilette qui est bien étalé sur mes lèvres. N'ayant pas trouvé de perruque j'ai ouvert un vieux numéro de _SorcièreHebdo _et mes cheveux ondulés sont devenus aussi frisés que ceux de Stacey Moonks. Dans mon pantalon vert pailleté et mon haut dos nu rouge cerise, je suis méconnaissable. Une vraie reine du disco. J'envoie un baiser à mon reflet. On dirait une Drag Queen, t'es à tomber ma petite Rosie ! Je chausse mes chaussures à talons compensé et laisse mon walkman dans le tiroir de ma commode.

Je mets ma robe de sorcier par-dessus le tout, s'agit pas de se faire repérer à dix mètres par un préfet, quoi qu'ils doivent être tous à la fête d'anniversaire d'Elyse. Et encore pas sûr, Rick Morton est un vrai emmerdeur. Toujours dans les couloirs à roder pour coincer quelqu'un et avoir la jouissance suprême de mettre une heure de colle au malheureux. Ce mec sait pas s'amuser.

Je me glisse parmi deux vampires et un Lucky Luke, la porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvre.

_Finally it has happened to me, right in front on my face. My feelings can't describe it ! Finally it has happened to me, right in front of my face and I just cannot hide it ! _

Je souris. Ah… Je reconnais bien le bon goût musical quand je l'entends ! Je laisse tomber la cape. Repère Cora en pleine discussion avec… Kurt. Décidemment Cupidon a vidé son carquois ! Il s'est déguisé en Indiana Jones et elle en Yoshi. Couple aussi mal assorti que tape-à-l'œil. Je me précise vers elle et signe vivement.

**« Sympa ton costume !**

**- Le tien est pas mal non plus,** signe-t-elle, **j'aime beaucoup les paillettes.**

**- Tu connais rien à la mode !** je nargue avec un sourire faussement moqueur. **Les paillettes c'est du dernier cri.**

**- Du cri de la décennie dernière oui !**

**- Salut Kurt,** j'écris avec ma baguette.

**- Salut Lily-Rose, **hoche-t-il la tête avec réserve.

**- Fais pas mine de m'ignorer Zozore !** s'écrit ma petite sœur en passant un bras autour de mon coup. **Tu vas enflammer la piste !**

**- Carrément ! Ce soir je suis équipée,** je fais d'un clin d'œil. **»**

D'ailleurs… Un son me chatouille l'oreille, Cora me jette un regard entendu et d'un signe de la tête je les laisse papoter en paix pour foncer sur la piste de danse qui s'offre à moi.

_Dance, boogie wonderland ! Ha, Ha, dance, boogie wonderlaaaaand ! _

_Midnight creeps so slowly into hearts of men who need more than they get ! _

C'est bon les pas reviennent à force d'avoir regardé les clips à la télé et d'être sorti en douce en boite de nuit. Je tourbillonne avec assurance sur ses chaussures casse-gueule. Ma période disco n'est pas finie, elle vient juste de commencer ! Oh yeaaaah !

_You say your prayers though you don't care you dance et shake the hurt ! __Dance ! Boogie wonderland. Ha, ha ! Dance ! BOOGIE WONDERLAND !_

* * *

**_Une petite review :) parce que soyez honnêtes, on le vaut bien ;p_**

_Musiques utilisées :  
_

_Pop - Goes my heart_

_The Cure - Friday in love_

_Mark Knopfler - Sailing to Philadelphia_

_Queen - Show must go on_

_Earth Wind Fire - Boogie wonderland_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Bonjour **bonjour!_

_On espère que ça va et on r**emercie évidemment nos ptites reviewseuses** :)_

_Aaaah sentez-vous le printemps, je vous le dis bientôt fini les pulls !_

_**Bref, je me tais : à vous les studios !**_

_Nyssane__ : bienvenue dans notre cercle ami vampire ;) elle est trop cool la coco-cool team -enfin surtout de nom !-. Alalala Amandine, que veux-tu l'amour est aveugle ? Et puis mieux vaut quelqu'un de responsable pour Cory. Après c'est sûr elle est un peu.. névrosée XD Comment résister à Queen ? Eh bien on peut pas ! C'est ça la magie du groupe !:) Si on te dis pourquoi Julie et Lily-Rose sont dans une relation assez distante se serait plus drôle enfin ;p mais tu sauras ! T'inquiète pas ptite chouette. En tout cas merci beaucoup de ta review, ça fait super plaisir ;) A la prochaine !_

* * *

**Chapitre 14 :**

**-Tu vas m'dire à quoi ça a servi, tout ça ? **

**-Oh, ma puce, arrête de râler, **fait Shannon. **Il faut bien le faire !**

**-J'avais autre chose à faire un vendredi soir, la veille de la fête d'Elyse…**

**-Ah, et quoi ? **me demande-t-elle avec un air innocent. **Brosser Sushi ? **

**-C'est Yoshi, d'accord ? **m'agacé-je. **Qu'est-ce que les sorciers peuvent être incultes… Et arrête de te foutre de moi, mon déguisement est top !**

Elle rit et on passe l'entrée de la Salle Commune de Poufsouffle. Il y a encore quelques élèves plus jeunes que nous qui bavardent près de la cheminée. Il est vingt-trois heures passé et on rentre de notre ronde de préfets. Et oui, vous aviez oublié que j'étais préfète, je paris ? Ca m'arrive souvent, à moi aussi.

**-Mais je ne me moquais pas, chérie, **dit-elle en souriant. **Tu seras toute choupinette en dino, Coco, je voterai pour toi pour l'élection du meilleur costume !**

**-Oh, c'est vrai ? **m'enthousiasmé-je. **MERCI !**

**-Tu me pardonnes de t'avoir trainé pour faire la ronde avec moi ? **

**-Comment veux-tu que je t'en veuille, d'toute façon ? **

C'est au moment où je pose le pied sur la première marche des escaliers menant à notre dortoir, Shannon derrière moi, que j'entends quelqu'un m'appeler. Etonnée par cette voix que je n'ai pas entendu depuis deux jours, je me retourne pour voir Dakota, dans un coin de la salle, debout.

**-Dak ?! Je t'avais même pas vue !**

**-Pas étonnant, tu vois jamais rien, espèce de nouille…, **se moque-t-elle avec un demi-sourire.

-**Bon, je t'attends là-haut, Coco, **m'adresse Shannon. **Bonne nuit, Dakota.**

**-Bonne nuit, Shan. **

Je réponds au petit geste de Shannon qui monte les escaliers avant d'aller rejoindre Dakota qui s'est assise dans le fauteuil derrière elle. Je m'avachis dans le fauteuil d'à côté.

**-T'attends là depuis longtemps ? **

**-Une heure, **me répond-elle. **J'arrivais pas à dormir alors, je suis venue dans ton dortoir… Elyse m'a dit que t'étais partie faire ta ronde avec Shannon. Elle m'a aussi jeté un oreiller à la tronche quand je suis entrée, elle essayait son déguisement top-secret après avoir envoyé Chelsea et amandine, dans le dortoir des mecs… enfin, d'après ce que j'ai compris à ses beuglements débiles. **

**-Oh ! c'est quoi, alors, son déguisement ?! **

**-Elle m'a payée 20 gallions pour que je dise rien, tu m'donnes plus et je te le dis !**

**-T'sais bien que j'ai pas même pas 10 gallions ! **

**-C'est triste…**

J'éclate de rire avant de bondir de mon fauteuil sur le sien et d'enrouler mes bras autour de son cou.

**-Merlin, tu m'as manquée !**

**-Toi aussi, 'spèce d'andouille…, **grommelle-t-elle. **Mais tu sais bien que je suis pas câlin, fous-moi le camp !**

-**Encore une minute !**

**-Tu sais que tu pèses lourd, quand même, pour une grande asperge ?**

**-C'est les muscles, ça pèse méga-lourd !**

Elle rit en secouant la tête, désabusé, puis m'observe en soupirant, un sourire en coin.

**-Quoi ?**

**-T'es pas croyable, comme fille… **

**-Donc, tu m'en veux plus ? **

**-Si j'devais t'en vouloir plus de trois minutes à chaque fois que tu fais une connerie, je te parlerai plus jamais, **ironise-t-elle.

**-Tu m'as pas parlé pendant deux jours !**

**-Parce que là, c'était une grosse connerie, **me dit-elle. **T'aurais dû me le dire, direct.**

**-Je sais, Dak, mais je voulais pas te le dire ! **protesté-je. **J'avais pas envie que t'aies mal…**

**-Pff, **fait-elle. **J'ai absolument pas mal. Ce mec ne sait juste pas ô combien il perd au change… préférer ta connasse de sœur à moi ? Il mériterait bien d'être à Poufsouffle pour être un blaireau pareil !**

**-Hé ! Parle pas des Poufsouffle comme ça, t'es dans le terrier des blaireaux, là ! **

**-T'as minute est pas passée, au fait ? **se rappelle-t-elle. **Allez, vire, blaireaute !**

Et elle me pousse en arrière et me fait tomber du fauteuil sur les fesses. Elle s'installe mieux et croise ses jambes avec élégance. Toujours l'arrière-train collée au sol, je m'exclame :

**-OH BAN SANG, tu m'as TROP manquée ! **

**xOxOxO**

**-Alors, comment j'suis ? **m'excité-je.

On est dans la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Cory est allongé sur le canapé, les jambes croisées avec nonchalance et un bras sous la nuque, la tête posée sur les cuisses d'Amandine qui passe ses mains délicates dans ses dreadlocks. Chelsea est encore à galérer de lasser ses hautes bottes en cuir et à talons, son affreuse chatte Moquette rodant autour d'elle en me lançant des regards diaboliques –si, si ! Dakota et Shannon sont toutes deux assises dans un fauteuil, tandis qu'Elyse se tient debout entre elles deux, les bras croisées sur sa poitrine, un sourcil haussé, critique.

**-Grosse, **me dit-elle.

**-Verte, **ajoute Dakota.

-**Originale, **concède Amandine.

**-C'est un dragon ou un lézard ? **me demande Chelsea.

**-Un dinosaure, Chels, enfin ! **m'indigné-je. **Ca se voit quand même, non ?!**

**-Ca, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, trésor, **note Elyse.

**-On ne voit même que ça, **approuve Dak.

**-Tu es adorable, ma puce, **intervient avec douceur Shannon. **On dirait une peluche grandeur nature, tu es à croquer !**

**-Une **_**peluche ?**_** Cory ! Comment j'suis ?!**

**-Cool, frangine…**

**-T'ouvres même pas les yeux !**

**-Bon, ça va, Coco, on va pas s'éterniser dix milles ans sur ton costume… Je suis cent fois plus sexy que toi, passe à autre chose, par Morgan !**

**-Merci, Dak, **grommelé-je. **J'me sens bien mieux, maintenant. **

**-A ton service. **

Je me laisse tomber dans le fauteuil derrière moi, en prenant bien soin d'écarter ma large mais courte queue verte pour ne pas être trop encombrée. Et je n'arrive à rien. Mon déguisement est complet, partant des pattes, à la tête, ne laissant qu'un trou pour mon visage. J'ai le ventre et les grosses joues blanches, et tout le reste est vert, mis à part les pointes en mousse rouge sur le dos et le crane. Et Cory est mon Cario, en salopette bleue et tee-shirt de la même couleur rouge que sa casquette ornée d'un grand C… il a même la moustache et les gants blancs. Mais bien sûr, il a gardé ses dreadlocks. Comme Cory dit « Cario est un Mario mais en plus cool, man ».

Chelsea est déguisée en pirate, une pirate très sexy avec de hautes bottes à talons et à lacet, en cuir bordeaux, et d'une robe à corset. Elle a un bandeau sur l'œil et un autre dans ses cheveux blonds qu'elle a bouclés pour l'occasion. Quant à Dakota, elle est censée être une « vilaine maîtresse » mais elle ressemble plus à une actrice d'un mauvais film porno… elle a levé ses cheveux bruns en une queue de cheval haute, porte un substitue du tailleur avec une archi-courte jupe grise et la veste qui va avec, mais qui au lieu de laisser apercevoir une chemise, dévoile un body blanc en dentelle. Elle a aussi enfilé des bas à résilles et des escarpins, avec une paire de petites lunettes rectangulaires pour « le souci du détail », m'a-t-elle dit.

Amandine, quant à elle, est déguisée en ange avec la longue robe immaculée qui tombe jusqu'au sol, une paire d'ailes plumées qui battent lentement dans son dos et une auréole qui plane au-dessus de sa tête. Et Shannon a opté pour la tenue de vampire avec la longue cape noire, les coulées de sang au coin de la bouche, le maquillage sombre, les lentilles rouges et le teint macabre, ce qui fait un gros contraste avec son grain de peau café au lait habituel.

Pour finir, Elyse n'a toujours pas enfilé son déguisement, désirant maintenir l'effet de surprise. Mais on sait toutes à peu près quel sera son déguisement. Ce sera soit en princesse, soit en grande noble du monde moldu, style comtesse ou marquise. Elle fait toujours une fête de ce genre, déguisée durant laquelle elle aime se sentir la reine. Et puis, elle adore ce genre de robe qui empêche de passer les portes normales à cause de la quantité impressionnante de tissue. Elle adore que les autres filles bavent sur sa tenue ou la harcèlent pour savoir où et comment elle a bien pu se payer une telle beauté, et la tête qu'elles font quand elle lui confesse avec fierté qu'elle l'a faite elle-même. Et oui, notre Elyse n'a pas seulement un égo plus grand que le Royaume-Uni mais elle est aussi très talentueuse… et issue d'une famille assez riche pour lui payer les meilleurs professeurs de coutures et stylisme.

**-J'aurais dû me déguiser en sirène, comme l'année dernière…, **maugréé-je. **Mais c'était trop chaud de danser avec la queue de poisson…**

**-C'est vrai que ça va être bien plus facile de danser en dinosaure, **ironise Dakota.

**-Enfin, de toute façon, tu risques pas de danser avec Black, donc bon, tu t'en fous, trésor.**

**-Vous êtes vraiment deux garces, **m'agacé-je.

Dakota et Elyse s'échangèrent un regard complice.

**-Oh, tu sais, Sirius aime peut-être beaucoup les dinosaures ! **veut me rassurer Chelsea. **Tous les garçons ont eu leur période préhistoire ! **

**-Et notre Coco voudrait bien être de la préhistoire pour lui, ça voudrait qu'il y aurait au moins eu une histoire entre eux, **remarque Ely.

**-Ok, j'ai pigé, mon déguisement craint ! **

**-Maaaais naaan !**

**-M'enfin, Coco, on a pas dit ça !**

**-J'vous déteste.**

**xOxOxO**

**-C'est un personnage de truc moldu qu'est un dragon, quoi, **conclu Philip simplement.

J'ouvre la bouche pour lui reprocher le raccourci après l'exposé que je viens de lui faire sur Yoshi, Mario et les jeux vidéos moldus, dérivant même sur le quotidien d'un ado moldu normal, mais finalement la referme. Les sorciers sont tellement obtus !

**-D'façon, tu penses qu'au Quidditch ! Et **_**je suis un dinosaure **_**!**

**-D'ailleurs, en parlant de Quidditch, faudrait que je te parle d'un article que j'ai lu dans **_**Quidditch Mag **_**sur les gardiens super intéressant et qui pourrait t'apporter beaucoup, tu sais, tes p'tits soucis de…**

Je vois Kurt passer derrière Philip, déguisé en Indiana Jones. Ah, voilà un qui va saisir toute la profondeur de mon déguisement !

**-Bon, Cap'tain love et ton déguisement super original de - ô surprise- JOUEUR DE QUIDDITCH, je vais vous laisser divaguer tous seuls, ok ? **

**-Mais, Coco…**

Mais je suis déjà loin et accoure, difficilement à cause du caractère encombrant de mon déguisement, vers Kurt, dépassant plusieurs diablotines, gnomes, trolls, citrouilles, squelettes et membres des _Bizarr'Sisters_.

**-Indiana Jones, alors ? **commenté-je. **Super cool !**

**-Oh, salut, Coraly ! **m'accueille-t-il avec un sourire.

Il fait un pas en arrière pour mieux me regarder puis, après avoir claqué des doigts, me pointe d'un doigt.

**-Je voulais dire **_**Yoshi **_**!**

**-MERCI ! Tu peux pas savoir comme ça m'fait plaisir que quelqu'un connaisse enfin !**

**-Si ça te fait plaisir, ça me fait plaisir aussi, alors, **rit-il. **Fallait oser, en tout cas !**

**-Ahah, merci ! **

Il opine du menton, lançant un regard à Philip qui est de nouveau DJ et pose le prochain CD.

_Just a still town girl on a saturday night, lookin' for the fight of her life._

_In the real-time world no one sees her at all, they all say she's crazy_

C'est sorcier et ça ne connait pas Mario Bros mais par contre, ça s'intéresse à la musique moldue ! Ah, Merlin, ça m'énerve ! Je lui fais une grimace de loin et il hausse les épaules, en levant les yeux au ciel, l'air de me traiter de folle.

**-Il doit être dur à supporter, ton capitaine, **me dit Kurt.

**-C'est un vrai casse-citrouille.**

**-Mais vous devez vous consoler en matant son beau petit cul… **

**-Aarrg, non ! **m'indigné-je. **Ely, Val et moi, on fantasme pas du tout sur les mecs de notre équipe ! On les a vus bien trop de fois à poil, pour ça !**

Je croise le regard écarquillé de Kurt.

_She's a maniac, maniac on the floor_

**-C'est ça d'faire du Quidditch, on s'lance des paris débiles, on prend des douches avec n'importe qui et on s'trompe souvent de vestiaire… c'est pas pareil à Gryffondor ? **m'étonné-je.

-**Euh… nan… **

**-Ah.**

A cet instant, la musique change en une marche nuptiale et on se retourne tous vers un halo de lumière qui est apparu pile sur la porte d'entrée de la Salle-sur-Demande. Les autres lumières se sont éteints et je ne peux pas lancer un coup d'œil à Philip pour comprendre ce qui se passe.

Les portes s'ouvrent et alors, je me demande même pourquoi je me suis posée la reine de la soirée entre, tout en blanc et en soie, accompagnée par nul autre que Sirius Black lui-même. Je croise les bras sur la poitrine, en haussant un sourcil. Elle est sérieuse ? Quoique, quoi de plus efficace que d'arriver au bras du plus beau mec de l'école pour réussir son entrée ? Elle est habillée de la plus belle robe de mariée que je n'ai jamais vue, des fines bretelles brillantes qui tombent sur ses épaules et un bustier parfaitement taillée, et une quantité folle de soie lui tombe de sa taille pour se terminer en une infinissable traine. Et elle a osé critiquer la praticité de mon costume ? Je suis sûre que le mien est bien moins encombrant ! Elle est bien affublée d'un voile et ses cheveux noirs coupés au carré se sont transformés en une longue chevelure faite de courbes. Quant à Sirius, et bien, c'est le plus beau marié de tous les temps… et au vu de la tête des autres filles, je ne suis pas la seule à le penser.

Mais depuis quand ils s'entendent bien, ces deux-là ? Aux dernières nouvelles, Elyse le détestait parce qu'il l'avait largué pour aller draguer Shannon, l'année dernière.

-**Je croyais qu'il était sur ta sœur, **remarque Kurt.

J'hausse les épaules et me retourne à nouveau vers lui.

-**Au fait, t'es pas venu, la dernière fois, dans les cuisines, **lui rappelé-je. **Je t'ai attendu.**

**-Ah oui, à propos de ça… Coraly, t'es une fille super sympa et tout mais je pense pas qu'entre nous, j'ai envie qu'il y ait plus que ça, je suis désolé, **m'avoue-t-il avec une mimique contrite.

**-Oh… t'es sûr ? **insisté-je. **Pourtant, on s'entend bien… **

**-Oui, je sais. **

**-C'est parce que je suis plus grande que toi ? Ou pas assez belle ?**

**-Non, bien sûr que non, **s'empresse-t-il de dire en posant une main compatissante sur mon bras de dinosaure. ** T'es très bien ! C'est pas toi le problème. **

Ah non, il ne va tout de même pas me sortir ce coup-là ! J'ai l'impression de vivre le râteau le plus humiliant de ma vie et, en plus, ma demande n'est même pas sincère. Et je suis déguisée en Yoshi !

J'allais encore insister quand une espèce de voix qui sort d'où-je-ne-sais-où fait son entrée dans ma tête. _Et s'il avait accepté, s'il voulait sortir avec toi, t'aurais fait quoi, p'tite maline ? A part le blesser, peut-être même lui briser le cœur ? Tout ça pour un pari, tout ça pour un mec qui entre dans une fête en marié au bras d'une autre, une de ses nombreuses exes, et qui drague ta sœur ? Très intelligent. _

Le peu de dignité que j'ai froissé par le râteau et mon cœur rongé par la culpabilité, je ne trouve rien à dire et tourne les talons. Je fais quelques pas mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, je me sens mal. Il a été honnête avec moi, il n'a pas voulu me donner de l'espoir plus longtemps et vu son regard, ça l'embêtait beaucoup de devoir me faire ça, il s'en voulait carrément même. Alors que je n'ai fait tout ça que pour un stupide pari. Alors, voilà, je suis une fille comme ça ?

NON !

Je fais volte-face et retourne sur mes pas.

**-Si, c'est moi le problème, Kurt, **avoué-je. **C'était un pari, un pari débile que j'ai fait avec Sirius Black alors que j'étais bourrée ! Je sais, c'est pitoyable et je suis vraiment désolée !**

**-De quoi ? J'ai rien compris, **réplique-t-il. **Quel pari ? **

**-Il fallait que je sorte avec toi, **confessé-je avec une grimace. **Mais ça m'intéresse plus… en plus, l'enjeu, c'est un paquet de bonbons ! Et t'es vraiment sympa, fallait que je sois honnête avec toi ! D'ailleurs, ça fait du bien, j'me sens beaucoup mieux d'un coup ! Pfiou !**

**-J'étais un pari ? **grince-t-il.

Il croise ses bras sur ma poitrine, me lance un regard mauvais et s'en va. Je me mordille la lèvre avant de lever la tête au plafond sur une musique que je ne connais pas. Si Cory était là, il me dirait « Sirius Black » pour avoir encore voulu dire la vérité alors que c'était la pire des idées. Mais je ne supporte pas le mensonge et la manipulation, et toutes ces pratiques frauduleuses quand il s'agit d'une personne bien ou que j'apprécie, et Kurt est les deux. Il ne méritait pas de s'en vouloir de m'avoir potentiellement brisé le cœur alors que j'étais la garce de l'histoire. Et après que j'aurai dit à Sirius que j'ai joué la chiffe-molle, il va me mépriser encore plus et je n'aurais plus aucune raison de l'accoster dans les couloirs, ou de lui parler.

Je vais juste devoir lui offrir des bonbons.

**xOxOxO**

**-Bois pas trop, Cora !**

**-Jamais plus haut que l'verre, t'inquiète, **rassuré-je Lysore.

Elle soupire et je porte mon verre à mes lèvres, regardant Dakota danser avec Chris, Cory embrasser Amandine, et Chelsea et Shannon inventer leur propre chorégraphie en riant. Elyse est autre part, entourée de pleins de garçons et de filles, racontant une de ses histoires agaçantes mais captivantes à la fois dont on ne sait jamais trop quoi penser. Est-elle une garce ou juste une fille qui sait ce qu'elle veut, qu'on admire et qui, ça c'est sûr, va arriver bien plus loin au bout d'une année que nous, en toute une vie ? Au final, on choisit toujours la réponse de « la garce », ça évite les complexes et la déprime !

**-Julie sait pour Dakota et Brad, je crois qu'il lui a dit, **me confie alors Lysore.

Je tourne la tête vers elle, les yeux grands comme des soucoupes.

**-Il lui a dit ?! Mais pourtant il m'a fait promettre de rien dire et… !**

**-Visiblement, oui. Elle était en pleurs et après, j'ai laissé échappé que je le savais et… t'imagines la suite. **

Lysore n'a pas l'air d'y attacher beaucoup d'importance. Elle me dit ça sur un ton tout à fait normal et je sais que les sentiments de notre sœur ne comptent pas dans ses principales priorités. Elles ont cessé de compter dans les miennes aussi, il y a de ça bien longtemps. Quatre ans, je crois. Peut-être même cinq. Je ne sais pas exactement. Est-ce que le jour où j'ai vraiment prise la décision que Julie ne valait pas la peine que je lui consacrais était vraiment celui qui a tout changé ? Est-ce que je n'avais pas pris inconsciemment cette décision, la veille ou l'avant-veille ? Mon amour pour elle s'est de toute manière détérioré des mois avant qu'elle ne fasse tomber la goutte de trop dans le vase et tout fait déborder. C'était déjà trop tard.

**-Elle pleurait ? J'ai du mal à le croire. **

C'est plutôt elle qui fait pleurer les autres. Au hasard, disons moi ?

**-Ouais, **fait ma sœur de sa baguette. **Ca m'a étonné aussi. **

Mes yeux accroche la chevelure blonde et lumineuse de ma sœur qui est déguisée en fée, aux côtés d'un chevalier que je devine être Brad, et de d'autres élèves. Elle a cette expression sur le visage qui veut clairement dire que pour elle, Elyse est loin d'être quelque que soit tant qu'elle, elle existe parce que Julie Smooter est la reine, peu importe le lieu, peu importe la situation.

**-Elle est humaine, j'imagine, **statué-je avec un haussement d'épaule avant de boire une gorgée. **T'as fait quoi ? Tu l'as consolée ?**

-**J'sais pas trop… j'ai essayé, je suppose, plus ou moins… mais c'est pas notre rôle. **

J'opine du menton, même si c'est bizarre d'entendre ça. Bizarre d'entendre que ce n'est pas notre rôle de consoler notre sœur. Et pourtant, c'est devenu le cas. Notre relation est si merdique.

Des applaudissements explosent alors avec fracas dans la salle, accompagnés de sifflements et de cris. Le halo qui avait tout à l'heure éclairé la porte est à présent pointé sur les platines, derrière lesquelles Philip embrasse à pleine bouche Daniella. Choquée, un hoquet m'échappe. C'est pas vrai !

On me pique mon verre des mains et je tourne juste à temps la tête pour voir ma sœur le vider cul-sec. Je déglutis. C'est mauvais signe. Et je suis spécialiste pour les mauvais signes.

**-Zozore…, **soufflé-je. **Je pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, ne…**

**-Pas plus haut que le verre, tu m'as dit ? **

**-C'est… c'est qu'un flirt, ça veut rien dire ! **essayé-je de la calmer. **C'est du cinéma, tout ça ! Le projecteur, la fête, le…**

**-Cora, **m'arrête-t-elle. **T'inquiète pas, ok ? Je vais bien ! Mais un peu d'alcool va m'aider à aller encore mieux ! **_**The show must go on **_**! C'est qui la grande sœur, ici ? **

Je soupire et la regarde s'éloigner, se dirigeant vers la piste pour danser tandis que tout le monde a repris leur ancienne activité.

Je crois que je vais aller me chercher un autre verre.

**xOxOxO**

Morose et essayant de mieux que je peux d'ignorer mon cœur qui se tord au rythme du tango que jouent leurs langues, j'observe de loin Lysore et Sirius,. Ca fait maintenant cinq minutes qu'ils se sont mis à s'embrasser, étant le « nouveau couple » numéro 2 de la soirée, suscitant des moqueries, des applaudissement, de l'excitation, de la colère et de la jalousie. Encore plus que celui de Daniella et Philip, d'ailleurs.

Je ne sais pas si j'en veux vraiment à Lysore pour être en train de rouler la pèle de la soirée au garçon dont je suis folle depuis des années. Après tout, elle vient d'avoir eu le cœur brisé par mon capitaine et je pense bien qu'elle a grande contribué à la descente du niveau de ponch, et puis, Sirius veut gagner notre pari… mais Merlin, quand même ?! Est-ce que je saute sur Philip à chaque fois que je vois Sirius avec une autre ou que je suis torchée ?! JE NE CROIS PAS, NON !

_You're the right kind of sinner, to release my inner fantasy  
The invincible winner, and you know that you were born to be_

Je sens quelqu'un s'assoir à mes côtés et je me tourne du mieux que je peux, moi et mon costume, pour découvrir Julie, installée avec nonchalance et grâce à la fois, dans son habit de fée, sa baguette voilette et se finissant par une étoile remuant aux rythmes de la guitare et de la voix de Pat Benatar.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? **

**-C'est dur de le voir, la langue fourré dans la bouche de notre Rosie, j'imagine, **me dit-elle avec une condescendance cruelle. **Le goût de la trahison est d'une telle amertume…**

**-Elle est bourrée et triste…, **grogné-je.

**-Alors, ça l'autorise à sortir avec l'homme de tes rêves, p'tite sœur ? Tu l'as pas pris aussi bien quand c'était avec moi qu'il sortait, ton Maraudeur… **

La colère monte en moi à ce souvenir d'elle, paradant en début de l'année dernière, au bras de Sirius, juste sous mon nez et me lançant ces regards provocateurs et méprisants. Mais elle s'est faite larguée, comme toutes les autres. Maigre consolation mais consolation, quand même ! Et puis, après, elle est sortie avec Brad… pauvre Brad.

**-Tu dois être fière de ta salope de meilleure amie, pas vrai ? Et laisse-moi deviner, tu étais au courant, toi aussi ? **

**-Ouais, **grincé-je. **Et alors ? Fallait peut-être que je vienne te faire un câlin ? Allez, dégage !**

**-C'est bien bête qu'on ne puisse pas se prêter main forte, entre victime de ce vilain vice qu'est la trahison… mais tu es toi aussi une traîtresse, alors, à quoi bon ? **

**-J'suis pas une traitresse, **protesté-je.** Je sais qui mérite ma loyauté, Lysore et Dak la méritent, pas toi. **

Elle émet un ricanement, rejette les cheveux blonds derrière ses épaules et se lève avec élégance, avant de me lancer.

_D__on't you mess around - NO NO NO!_

**-Au fait, sœurette ! très recherché, le déguisement, avec ça, on se demande pourquoi Sirius préfère embrasser Rosie ! **

-**Tu dis ça parce que t'es jalouse que j'sois largement plus douée que toi à Mario Bros ! **répliqué-je.

Elle s'en va avec un regard amusé et croise Elyse qui s'approchait vers moi. Elles s'échangent un regard acéré et j'entends Elyse lui dire qu'elle n'était pas invitée mais ma sœur se contente d'hausser les épaules. Comme si Julie avait besoin d'invitations.

Elyse vient s'assoir à côté de moi.

**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait avec toi, cette pouffe ? **

**-Elle venait remuer le couteau dans la plaie…**

**-Quelle pute. **

**-Ouais. **

**-Désolée au fait pour être venue avec ton prince-charmant, ça ne m'a pas fait plus plaisir que toi mais il faut bien être honnête, ce connard est le plus beau mec de l'école, j'avais besoin de lui !**

**-Pff, **fis-je avec dérision. **T'inquiète pas pour ça, c'est rien du tout !**

**-Ouais, j'ai vu ton autre sœur… désolée, trésor !**

**-Elle peut bien s'amuser, j'suppose, c'est pas méchant… et elle est bourrée, et ya Pépé qu'emballe sa pouffiasse depuis tout à l'heure…**

Elle m'offre un sourire compatissant et me tapote mon épaule de dinosaure.

_You're a Heartbreaker  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
Don't you mess around with me!_

-**Une coupe de vin des elfes ? J'ai mis un peu de vodka pour corser le truc, histoire de te faire passer une meilleure soirée, ma poule !**

**-Vodka et vin ? **répété-je. **Ca doit être dégueu…**

Mais je prends quand même le verre. J'allais boire une ou deux gorgées quand Kurt se poste devant nous. J'hausse un sourcil.

**-T'es venu pour me tuer ? **demandé-je. **Parce que j'te dis de suite, ça sert à rien, j'suis sur le point de m'empoisonner volontairement… avec l'aide d'Ely.**

**-Toujours là pour toi, ma biche, tu le sais bien !**

**-Euh… non, **dit-il. **J'suis là pour affaire ! Tu sais, à propos de cette histoire de pari ? Je crois qu'on peut faire affaire !**

**-Pari ? **s'enquit Elyse. **Il parle de ton pari avec Sirius ? **

**-Comment tu sais ça, toi ? **

**-Dak m'a tout dit.**

**-Cool, **ironisé-je avant de reporter mon attention sur Kurt. **Je sais pas si t'es aveugle ou juste complètement idiot mais ma sœur est en train de bécoter Sirius, donc…**

**-Et alors ? **fait-il.

**-Et alors ? Sirius devait sortir avec elle avant que moi, je sorte avec toi, donc… j'ai perdu ! **

**-Oh… Game over pour Yoshi, alors ? **

Je lance un coup d'œil à Kurt.

**-C'est pas l'tout mais je vais retourner un empoisonnement, ok ? ****Si ça vous ennuie pas, bien sûr… **

_You're a Heartbreaker  
Dream Maker, Love Taker  
Heartbreaker!_

* * *

_L'aumône pour des ptites auteurs... ? :) on est au **régime des reviews !**_

_Chansons utilisées :  
_

_Flash - She's a maniac_

_Pat Benatar - Heartbreaker_


	15. Chapter 15

_Camarade du jour, bonjour ! Camarade du soir, bonsoir !_

_On espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine :) pour la clôturer en beauté un chapitre ! _

_**Merci beaucoup à nos petites reviewseuses** qui seront se reconnaitre ;)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Nyssane : eh ! Mdr ! J'avoue que Yoshi c'est pas ce qu'il a de plus pratique pour le bien être de la motricité ! Entrée spectaculaire prévue par Elyse, donc il fallait le BG autoproclammé de Poudlard ;) Evidemment ! Tu vas vite comprendre ce qu'il s'est passé à la soirée pour que ça finisse comme ça... ça peut faire un choc en effet, c'était le but surtout ! Ah ah Kurt le personnage mystère ! Allez savoir c'est peut être Zorro ! Pour Coco et Rosie.. Ben je te laisse découvrir hein :/ merci de ta review en tout cas !_

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Arg… Merlin…

Une enclume est posée sur mon front, ma tête bourdonnante est incapable du moindre mouvement. Mon cerveau semble se cogner contre les parois de mon crane. J'ouvre difficilement les yeux pour les refermer aussitôt. Le filet de lumière me brûle la rétine, s'enfonçant comme un aiguillon dans ma tête. Mon bras recouvre mes paupières. Peu à peu les évènements de la vieille au soir me reviennent par flash.

Oh Merlin…

Philip et Daniella. Je comprends mieux pourquoi l'alcool m'a semblé la meilleure solution. Super solution ouais… J'ai rien trouvé de mieux que de rouler un patin à Sirius Black. Devant Cora. Merlin… J'ai envie de vomir. Je m'efforce à respirer profondément pour calmer la nausée. Il n'y a pas un bruit dans la chambre, toutes les filles sont probablement 1-dans le lit d'un mec ou 2-encore endormies. La troisième solution n'est même pas pensable, déjà debout. Qui se lève si tôt un dimanche matin ? Je suis sûre que même Dumby est encore à roupiller ! Je pousse un grognement en tentant de me relever un peu.

**« Alors Rosie ? On cuve ?** rit une voix, **je suis impressionnée que tu sois pas allée chauffer le lit de Black ! »**

Merlin… Pas Manon de si bon – ça reste relatif – matin. Et pour me rappeler ça. Sainte Rita, je suis un cas désespéré. Je ne veux même pas songer à ce qui m'attend, Cora, Philip, Sirius, Daniella, Julie et toute la clique d'abrutis.

**« Quoi ? Tu te souviens pas de ce patin ?** s'exclame-t-elle en sortant de son lit, **en tout cas t'inquiète pas ! Maintenant tu fais partie des mouchoirs usés de Sirius ! »**

Je vais vomir.

Et elle continue de cancaner. Elle continue. Elle continue. Merlin donnez moi la force. Je fourre la tête sous l'oreiller et chantonne dans ma tête pour ne plus l'entendre.

**« En tout cas t'as bien fait de te faire Sirius, Philip est définitivement plus attentif à cette pétasse de Daniella, t'avais aucune chance. ****En toute amitié hein. »**

_It's my life, don't your forget ! It's my life, it never ends ! _

OoOo

Je sens bien que les regards me suivent de par-dessus les petits déjeuners. Je les ignore, mon walkman sur les oreilles pour ne plus entendre le bruissement excité des conversations. Je m'assieds à côté de Vivian qui me lance des œillades admiratives depuis ses hublots. Elle aussi elle commence doucement à me faire chier. Lily me regarde d'un air désolé, je ne sais même pas ce qu'elle essaye de s'imaginer. Probablement un drama romantique à la comédie américaine insipide et guimauvesque. Je suis fatiguée de sa compassion. Fatiguée qu'elle tourne en rond avec James alors que ya rien à craindre. Fatiguée de toute cette pathétique comédie. Je lève un regard pour croiser celui de Kurt morose. Il a la main enfouie dans ses cheveux châtains et triture sans conviction ses œufs au plat.

_Twenty seconds on the back time. I feel you're on the run. Never lives too long to make right. I see you're doing fine. And when I get that feeling, I can no longer slide, I can no longer run. __Oh no no._

Par dessus son épaule j'essaye de voir la table des Poufsouffle grandement désertée. Mais il n'y a pas la tête blonde de ma sœur, de toute façon elle adore la grasse matinée. Hein ? Ni la peau noire de Corentin, mais il doit subir le contrecoup de trop de fumette… Quand à la disparition de Philip et Daniella, je veux vraiment pas y penser. Plongeant mon nez dans la fascinante assiette d'œufs et de bacon de Kurt. C'est dingue de pouvoir manger autant après avoir bu. Quoi qu'il a peut être pas autant bu que moi.

**« Tiens,** me tend-t-il un verre, **bois. Ça va faire passer.»**

Je lève la tête, trop fatiguée pour bouger ma baguette. J'ai une tête si défraichie que ça ? Visiblement. Je m'empare de la coupe et prends une grande gorgée. Beurk ! Mon ventre se soulève et je lui jette un regard furibond. Il cherche à m'empoissonner ? Il soutient mon regard. Soupire. J'avale le tout d'une traite. Il hoche la tête. Soupir.

_Well you can say what you want, but it won't change my mind. I'll feel the same, about youuuu. And you can tell me you reasons but I won't change my feelings. __I'll feel the same about youuu. _

Un coup d'œil à gauche m'apprend aussi l'absence de Sirius – ainsi que celle de Melliandra au passage. Et bien, toute ce petit jeu de séduction a été bien rapide, aussi vite peloté, usagée, aussi vite laissée. A la limite mieux vaut ça que son petit jeu d'hypocrite de pseudo-amitié.

_You can say what you want, I feel the same about you…_

Je dodine la tête doucement au rythme de la voix suave de Sharleen Spiteri.

OoOo

Le hasard fait si bien les choses. Me voilà enfermée pour l'après-midi le plus long de mon existence à regarder dans le blanc des yeux Philip et Kurt par-dessus des travaux soporifique sur les Bulrocks. C'est une véritable torture. Evidemment qu'il est déjà sorti avec des filles – Claudia, Olivia, Elizabeth et Jane pour ne pas les nommer -, évidemment qu'il allait pas rester pur et vierge jusqu'à la rencontre avec son grand amour – que dans mes fantasmes de gamine je voyais sous mes traits. Je le sais et le savais, ça n'empêche pas le dard de s'enfoncer dans ma gorge.

J'hausse les épaules pour moi-même et secoue la tête pour faire s'évaporer toutes ses sornettes. Replongeant dans la conversation animée de mes chers camarades sur les moyens de reproductions des ses admirables créatures tout aussi fascinante que d'une laideur repoussante.

**« J'te dis que c'est marqué été !**

**- Le mec s'est endormi sur la page en l'écrivant ! J'ai lu que c'était hiver dans deux autres bouquins !**

**- Ouais ben ils sont pas sûrs,** marmonne Kurt vexé.

**- C'est n'importe quoi,** s'exclame Philip, **Tu t'es trompé de lignes.**

**- Je sais lire, merci bien ! **s'irrite l'autre.

**- C'est hiver, **j'écris d'un coup de baguette.

**- Ah ! Ah ! **fait Philip en brandissant sa plume**. Je l'avais bien dit !**»

Rouge de colère, Kurt claque brutalement son grimoire. Je sursaute, lui lançant un regard désolé au passage. Sa tête de chiot vaincu me fait de la peine. En plus je compatie à sa condition qui lui confère des plaques rouges sur le visage à la moindre colère. Je partage le même fardeau en tant que rouquine. Soudain, il se lève et tourne les talons en marmonnant je ne sais quoi. Mon cœur se met à cogner de panique dans ma poitrine. Je me plonge plus profondément entre les pages de mon livre aussi soporifique qu'épais.

**« Alors, est-ce que j'en verrai la couleur de cette album des Beatles ? »**

Ah. Pas d'échappatoire possible donc. Soupire. Je lève les yeux sur lui et hoche la tête avant de plonger ma main dans mon sac pour en sortir le fameux objet. Je le fais glisser sur la table devant lui avant de me replonger dans ma lecture. Faisant mine d'être extrêmement concentrée sur cette tâche.

**« Ça va Lily-Rose ? »**

Soupir.

**« Gueule de bois,** j'écris vivement. **»**

Il hoche la tête avant de glisser mes Beatles dans son propre sac. Kurt décide de refaire son apparition, signifiant son agacement par la brutalité avec laquelle il se rassoit. Un silence tendu se pose. Je glisse mon casque sur mes oreilles.

_Baby take a look at my face, you're never gonna be broken hearted. If you still don't know what you mean to me. __Take a look at my face !_

OoOo

**«Bon on leur fout la pâté et on rentre au chaud ? »**

Je lève les yeux sur James qui enfile ses gants. Puis sur le temps. C'est vrai que ça caille pas mal et que ya un vent de fou mais pas question de se défiler, les équipes sont faites et le match amical commence dans quelques minutes. Je suis dans la même équipe que lui mais avec d'autres jeunes des équipes officielles des maisons ou juste des amateurs. James a pris sa voix de capitaine pour motiver les troupes, il est hors de question qu'il perde. Et il veut un match rapide. Prétextant le temps mais je suis sûre que ça a à voir avec la rouquine aux yeux verts qui planche sur son papier d'Histoire de la Magie – en prenant deux semaines d'avance ça va de soit- et qui l'attend –plus ou moins consciemment-.

J'hoche la tête sans grand entrain. Il fronce les sourcils.

**« T'as pas l'air en forme Rosie, c'est à cause de Sirius ? »**

J'éclate de rire. Un rire jaune et muet.

**« Je suis désolée Rosie,** me fait-il avec un petit sourire**. Il est… comme ça, faut pas lui en vouloir tu sais. »**

Je secoue la tête. Levant ma baguette.

**« C'est pas ça, laisse tomber James.**

**- Bon c'est quoi alors ?** demande-t-il avec sympathie en s'asseyant à côté de moi. **On a un match dans une semaine, j'veux pas que mon attrapeuse soit pas au top.**

**- Je le serais t'inquiète.**

**- Sûre ?** fronce-t-il les sourcils.

**- Bon alors, on va leur faire mordre la poussière ou quoi ?**

**- Ah ! J'aime cet esprit ! Voilà la Rosie qu'on aime ! »**

Je souris. James est vraiment mon maraudeur préféré. Puis je glisse mon casque sur ma tête et vais sur le stade brumeux. Pour regretter instantanément d'avoir mis les pieds dehors au moment où je tombe en plein sur le « baiser de bonne chance » entre Daniella et Philip. Je monte le son de mon walkman et passe devant eux sans m'arrêter.

_I don't feel the need to give such secrets away. You think maybe I need help. No, I know that I'm right. I'm just better off, not listening to friends' advice when they insist on knowing my bliss !_

Je me précipite sur ma petite sœur, dont la dégaine dégingandée est appuyée sur un des poteaux de ses anneaux. Cora a un sourire forcé en me voyant arriver. Je signe vivement.

**« Ça va ?**

**- Oh ouais, ouais… Nickel ! Nickel Chrome !** rit-elle nerveusement, **j'ai juste froid…**

**- Froid ?** je fronce les sourcils, **t'as jamais froid d'habitude… Tu es sûre que ça va ?**

**- Ouais j'te dis !**

**- T'es prête pour le match ?** je signe avec un peu trop d'entrain.

**- Ouais ben tiens je crois que ya justement Pépé qui m'appelle !** **ça doit commencer ! Allez, j'te laisse hein ! A plus tard ! »**

Mon sourire se crispe. Elle est déjà dix pas devant moi, et Philip a encore sa langue dans le palais de Daniella. Oh. D'accord. Après tout c'est de ma faute, moi et mon foutu cœur brisé et la vodka. Les litres de vodka. C'est pas non plus excusable. Ma petite sœur est dingue de cet enfoiré. Et moi je lui ai fait du mal. C'est pas comme ça qu'une grande sœur doit se comporter. Elle a tous les droits de m'en vouloir. Un frison de solitude me parcoure l'échine.

_Your kiss is on my list, because your kiss is in my list ! Because your kiss in on my list, of the best things in liiiife ! __Because your kiss I can't resist…_

Alors que je vais rejoindre mon équipe, je rentre dans Daniella. Super, comme si ma journée n'était pas déjà à chier. Elle m'aide à me relever, un air profondément désolé sur le visage.

**« Oh Merlin, ça va Lily-Rose ? Je suis tellement désolée, je sais pas où j'ai la tête en ce moment ! »**

Elle éclate d'un rire cristallin, se retournant pour faire un signe à Philip. Merlin, espèce de salaud, t'as aucun cœur !

**« Enfin… tu vois quoi ? »**

Oui parfaitement, je fais mine de ne pas l'entendre et tourne les talons. Il est hors de question que je perde.

Le match, bien entendu.

OoOo

_I'm so happy 'cause today I've found my friends… They're in my heard. I'm so ugly, but that's okay, 'cause so are you !_

La bibliothèque a cet avantage d'être l'endroit idéal pour vous terrer sans y être déranger dans une section désertée par les trois quart des élèves. C'est le cas de celui sur la théologie chez les créatures magiques. Enfin ça c'est ce que je croyais. Mais ça c'était avant.

**« Je savais bien que je trouverais ici ! Je te connais trop bien. »**

Julie a décidé qu'il fallait qu'on ait une super discussion entre sœurs jumelles. Allez savoir comment elle a su que j'étais ici. Ya longtemps que je me pose plus de questions au sujet de Julie.

**« Je suis désolé du sal coup que t'a fait Sirius c'est vraiment un enfoiré,** elle pose sa main sur la mienne. **Je t'avais pourtant prévenu. »**

Je la fixe sans broncher. Elle me caresse les doigts.

**« Quant à Perry ! Oh Rosie… Je suis désolée pour toi. »**

Mon cœur se serre, je détourne les yeux et retire ma main de son emprise.

_I'm so lonely, but that's okay, I shaved my head… And I'm not sad. And just maybe I'm to blame for all I've heard. _

**« Quand je pense que Coraly veut plus te parler à cause d'un enfoiré tel que Sirius alors que t'as le cœur brisé par ce crétin de Perry !** s'agace-t-elle avant de me lancer un regard compatissant, **mais moi je suis là tu sais, je comprends quel effet ça fait… On peut pas compter sur Cora, elle est… omnibulée par cet enfoiré tu comprends, elle ne pense qu'à lui. Ya que lui qui compte. »**

C'est bon t'as fini ? D'enfoncer encore et encore le couteau dans la plaie. C'est ça qui te plait un ? De faire ton âme charitable, de me tendre la main au moment où j'ai le moral dans les chaussettes ? Mais le reste du temps, ah non ! On l'accuse la Lily-Rose. On lui crie dessus. Ya que son venin pour Cora qui change pas. Je la laisse déverser son flot de paroles, ya que la voix de Kurt Cobain qui emplie mes oreilles maintenant.

**« Je veux que tu saches que moi, je suis là,** me sourit-elle en replaçant une mèche de mes cheveux. **Moi je fais attention à toi, je sais qu'on est pas en très bon terme mais… j'aurais d'abord pensé à toi avant de t'en vouloir, je voulais que tu le saches. »**

Je relève les yeux pour fixer ses prunelles vertes. C'est dingue combien elle ressemble à Cora, pour un peu on croirait que nous sommes de vraies étrangères. Elle me sourit avant de poser sa main sur ma joue, je me dégage. Lui envoyant un regard froid, avant de me lever. De remballer mes affaires et de monter le son de mon walkman pour me diriger vers la sortie. Je parierai qu'elle ne me hurle pas dessus pour ça parce qu'elle pense que je suis trop blessée et que je veux pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps dans les toilettes des filles.

_Yeaaah ! Yeaaah ! Yeaaah ! Yeaaaah ! Yeaaaaaaah ! _

Je frappe rageusement le sol, où peut-on trouver un endroit tranquille dans ce foutu château ?

* * *

**_Allez une petite review pour la route, ça fera venir le suivant plus vite ;)_**

_Chansons :_

_Talk Talk - It's my life_

_Texas - I'll see it through_

_Micheal Bolton - Take a look at my face_

_Hall & Oates - Your kiss is on my list_

_Nirvana - Lithium_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Coucou** les p'tits loups !_

_Bon on espère que vous allez bien, **merci à toutes nos reviewseuses** chéries ;) bon finis les mamours, passons aux choses sérieuse hein ? _

_Bonne lecture ! (chapitre du point-de-vue de Coraly)  
_

_Misoka-chan : salut ! ça nous fait trop plaisir de voir que notre travail pour faire des personnages crédibles et normaux - et pas des gens parfaits et tout ..- marche :D On fait notre possible pour écrire des choses qui peuvent être crédibles et qui sont logiques, en accord avec les caractères. Hihi, contentes que notre playlist soit bien reçue, elle aussi nous donne du fil à retordre ! On va mettre les noms des points-de-vue maintenant ;) mais sinon tout les pairs sont de Coraly et les impairs de Lily-Rosie. merci de ta review :D en espérant qu'elle soit pas la dernière !_

* * *

**Chapitre 16 :**

Avec Elyse et Shannon, on entre dans la Grande Salle pour le petit-déjeuner. Je traine des pieds plus que je marche et mon regard doit plus ou moins bien refléter mon état d'humeur. Je vois Lysore le nez plongé dans son bol, à la table des Gryffondor, son walkman lui permettant d'ignorer complètement son entourage. D'habitude, j'aurais fait un détour pour aller lui sauter au cou et lui souhaiter une bonne journée mais je ne sais pas comment le faire en étant parfaitement sincère, alors je me dirige plutôt directement vers ma table.

**-Alors, tu lui fais la gueule ?** me demande Ely. **Va plutôt l'insulter devant toute la salle ! A ta place, je tuerai ma sœur si elle me faisait ça mais…**

**-Arrête, Ely, il doit forcément y avoir une explication cohérente,** contre Shannon en posant une main sur mon épaule. **Il faut que t'ailles lui parler, chérie…**

**-Ecoutez, les filles, y'a pas de problème entre Lysore et moi, d'accord ?** m'agacé-je. **C'est pas parce que c'est ma sœur qu'elle peut pas sortir avec Sirius s'il lui plait, ya pas de souci ! **

**-Mais bien sûr, ma puce…**

**-Très convainquant, Coco,** ironise Ely.

Je souffle d'exaspération et accélère, ignorant Ely et Shannon derrière moi qui se disputent pour savoir si oui ou non je dois faire les pires coups à Lyzore pour me venger ou aller me réconcilier avec elle. Alors que c'est pourtant clair, il n'y a _rien _à faire ! Lyzore a rien fait de mal, après tout ce n'est pas comme si j'étais la petite-amie de Sirius. Le seul truc c'est que j'ai pris l'horripilante habitude de me mettre à détester les copines successives de Sirius… c'est comme ça que je me suis retrouver à faire la gueule à Elyse pendant les mois qu'ont duré sa relation avec lui. C'est donc assez difficile de me retenir d'être désagréable avec Lyzore… Et je sais aussi qu'elle doit avoir le cœur brisé à cause de Philip et Daniella mais qu'est-ce que je peux lui dire ? « J'espère que Sirius Black arrivera à te le faire oublier » ? Il vaut mieux que je l'évite, le temps que je m'y fasse. Plus ou moins, disons.

Je sors alors brutalement de mes pensées en repérant Manon assise à ma table _et _juste à côté de Cory, presque penchée sur lui et faisant son rire de petite ingénue. Je fronce les sourcils ; c'est quoi ça ?

Je m'empresse d'aller me poster derrière Cory et Manon, les bras croisés sur ma poitrine et un sourcil haussé.

**-J'peux t'aider, Manon, peut-être ?** grincé-je.

Elle se retourne et lève ses yeux de biche vers moi. Elle parait franchement agacée de me voir ici mais aux dernières nouvelles, c'est ma table et Cory est mon meilleur ami.

**-Hey, frangine, ça va ?** me demande celui-ci avec un sourire.

Mais je l'ignore et regarde Manon assez intensément pour qu'elle comprenne le message ; hors de ma vue avant que je t'arrache tes cils de bambi l'un après l'autre. Elle se lève après un « bon, bah, Corentin, on se voit plus tard, d'accord ? Bisous ! ». Bisous ?! D'où elle se permet de dire « bisous »à Corentin ! Il a une copine, aux dernières nouvelles, et même si Amandine me casse les pieds, elle aime Corentin et il l'aime, et ils sont heureux ensemble, et il est hors de question que cette sale petite gourgandine vienne y coller son nez !

**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle venait faire là, celle-là ?** fait Elyse avec une moue de mépris, en arrivant.

**-Draguer Corentin !**

**-Mais non, man…**

-**Oh que si !** fis-je. **Te laisse pas embobiner par cette sirène ! Elle veut juste faire tomber tous les mecs dans ses filets, après elle les relâche… sauf que toi, t'auras perdu Amandine, au passage ! **

**-Tu délires, frangine, relax, man,** rit-il.

Je soupire en lançant un regard Elyse qui a l'air tout autant énervée que moi.

**-Calmez-vous, les filles, ça va, fait Shannon avant de nous souffler. On ne laissera rien arriver.**

J'opine du menton, tournant mon regard vers la table de Gryffondor à laquelle Manon s'assoit aux côtés de Jazmine et des maraudeurs. Je croise au passage le regard de ma sœur et force un sourire avant de détourner rapidement les yeux.

**-Va lui parler.**

**-Va lui arracher les yeux !**

**-Lâchez-moi la grappe, par Merlin !**

xOxOxO

-**Tu me dois des bonbons, j'crois bien…**

Je me retourne et tombe nez à nez avec Sirius. J'étais sur le point de pénétrer dans les vestiaires pour aller me changer pour le match amical et je me retrouve le souffle coupé et le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas que mes joues soient rouge pivoine. Il est juste en face de moi, les mains dans les poches et l'air supérieur. Je me mordille la lèvre pour m'empêcher de dire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter ; que je vais le tuer et que je lui en veux à mort ; qu'il est si beau que j'aimerais l'embrasser là et maintenant, et lui arracher sa chemise.

**-Eho, Smooter ? **

**-Quoi ? Oui, je sais que je te dois des bonbons…, **grommelé-je finalement en baissant le regard pour reprendre contenance.

Je n'aurais jamais dû faire ce fichu pari, en premier lieu. A quoi ça m'a servi ? Me prendre un râteau gratuit, blesser l'égo de Kurt, mener Sirius à tourner autour de ma sœur préféré ? Ouais, vraiment, une idée de rêve. Même bourrée et poussée par Dakota, j'aurais dû flairer le mauvais plan. Et maintenant, il faut que j'achète des bonbons que je ne vais même pas manger ! Et, en plus, j'ai prouvé à Sirius que je n'avais aucun charme et que je n'étais pas foutu de faire un mec craquer pour moi ! En plus, si jamais Lyzore apprend pour le pari… Oh, merlin !

-**Je préfère les suçacides,** dit-il.

**-On se demande pourquoi,** ironisé-je. **L'acidité, ça te connait…**

**-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? **

**-Je n'y crois pas que t'aies réussi à faire tomber ma grande-sœur, Lily-Rose Smooter, pour toi ! Jamais, une seule seconde, je n'ai envisagé qu'elle puisse même croire à tes sourires de dragueur ! Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait pour… ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?** demandé-je, frustrée.

**-Je suis irrésistible, Smooter, **fait-il avec un sourire en coin. **Tu devrais le savoir.**

J'ignore son sous-entendu et le fusille du regard.

**-Si j'avais pensé une seule seconde que Lyzore puisse se laisser avoir par toi, jamais j'aurais accepté ! Tu peux pas sortir avec elle ! **

**-Ah oui ? Et bien trop tard, on sort ensemble. **

**-Pourtant, je ne vous ai pas vu ensemble, depuis la soirée !**

**-On a décidé de se montrer discret pour que tu ne sois pas trop jalouse…**

J'ai envie de le frapper tellement fort, de lui faire ravaler son sourire entendu et pourtant, bien sûr, je n'arrive pas à le détester vraiment.

**-Je t'achèterai tes bonbons, d'accord ?** dis-je. **Mais…**

Je me mords la langue, réfléchissant le plus vite possible pour trouver une façon d'arranger la situation. C'est un tel merdier, ça ne peut pas rester quelque chose il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Il me regarde, attendant la suite.

**-Rompts avec elle, Sirius,** dis-je.

-**Tu supportes vraiment pas que je sois avec elle, pas vrai ?** rit-il. **Oh, allez, ça va…**

**-Non, Sirius ! Tu peux pas rester avec elle un jour de plus alors que tout ça est un pari débile, on peut pas lui faire ça !**insisté-je. **Arrête ça avant qu'elle soit vraiment blessée et fais-le discrètement surtout et gentiment ! T'as gagné ton pari, ok, t'as eu ce que tu voulais, Gryffondor sont les meilleurs, blablabla, maintenant, arrête ça ! **

Il a perdu son sourire arrogant et me regarde sérieusement cette fois-ci, l'air de comprendre ce que je veux dire mais je décide d'en avoir le cœur net.

-**C'est ma sœur, Sirius, je l'aime et ça m'amuse pas. Donc, s'il-te-plait…**

**-D'accord, **dit-il. **t'excite pas, Smooter, je vais la larguer…**

**-En douceur !**

**-Oui ! C'est bon, j'suis pas un monstre !** s'irrite-t-il. **Et puis, j'l'aime bien, ta sœur…**

Ne supportant plus cette conversation, je le laisse pour rentrer dans le vestiaire dans lequel Elyse et Valentina se changent en riant de je-ne-sais-quoi. Je me laisse tomber sur un banc et cogne mon crane contre le mur.

Shannon a raison, il faut que je parle à Lyzore.

xOxOxO

Je sortais du château pour aller aux serres, avec Dakota et Cory, écoutant ma meilleure amie exposer ô combien ma sœur Julie est une teigne qui ne mérite qu'à peine de fouler le même sol qu'elle, quand je remarque la longue et ondulé chevelure rousse de mon autre sœur un peu plus loin dans le parc. Elle est assise près du lac alors qu'il menace de pleuvoir et je la vois plus ou moins remuer au sens de la musique que doit lui offrir son walkman. Je ralentis. Est-ce que j'y vais ? Ca fait trois jours maintenant que je ne lui pas dis un mot et je dois bien avouer que je n'en peux plus. Mais si j'y vais et que je l'entends me dire qu'elle est encore plus triste maintenant que Sirius l'a larguée, deux jours après que Philip ait officialisé sa relation avec Daniella ? Je ne sais pas si je lui en voudrais plus de s'être laissée convaincre par le mec que j'aime ou si je me sentirais encore plus mal à cause du pari.

Je m'arrête. Peu importe, ça ne peut plus durer !

**-Je vous rejoins !**

**-Le cours commence dans même pas cinq minutes, Coco !**

**-Je serais en retard, alors, **dis-je à Dak. **Allez-y, je vous dis !**

Dakota repère alors ma sœur à son tour et elle sourit.

**-Vas-y, j'te couvre !**

**-Merci, Dak !**

Je me sépare d'eux et traverse le parc pour aller m'assoir à côté de ma sœur. Elle ne m'entend surement pas mais sent ma présence et elle tourne la tête vers moi. Son air sombre se métamorphose quand elle me voit et elle écarquille les yeux. Elle a dû remarquer que je l'évitais… je lui souris tandis qu'elle enlève ses écouteurs.

-**Cora !**

**-Oui**, dis-je. **Salut, Lyzore !**

Elle me regarde, se tortillant les doigts, et elle ne semble pas savoir plus que moi quoi dire.

-**T'as pas cours, alors ? **

**-Non mais toi si, si je me trompe pas…**

**-Ouais, j'ai botanique,** lui appris-je. **Mais je t'ai vue alors… je suis venue te voir !**

J'ai un rire forcé et elle m'imite, aussi mal à l'aise que moi. D'accord…

**-Ecoute, Zozore,** commencé-je. **J'avoue, je t'évitais…**

**-Je peux comprendre, tu sais…**

**-Non,** la coupé-je. **J'aurais pas dû, c'était con ! T'es ma sœur, j'veux dire ! Tu veux sortir avec Sirius ? Bah tu sors avec Sirius et voilà ! **

**-Je sors pas avec lui, Coco !** assure-t-elle d'un coup de baguette. Je **te promets ! Je l'ai juste embrassé parce qu'il était là et que… j'avais trop bu et j'étais triste, et je sais que c'était nulle de ma part et je suis tellement désolée ! **

Je fronce les sourcils. Ca n'a aucun sens. Il y a un truc qui m'échappe. Ooh, d'accord !

-**Ah ! Non, Zozore, tu peux me le dire, d'accord ?** dis-je. Je **sais, Sirius m'a dit que vous vous vouliez pas que ça se sache donc que vous sortiez ensemble en cachette…**

**-Quoi ? Comment ça Sirius t'a dit ça ? Je suis jamais sortie avec lui ! **

**-Tu veux dire que… attends**, fis-je, en essayant de bien comprendre. **Tu veux dire que c'était qu'un baiser, comme ça ? Qui voulait rien dire ? **

**-Bien sûr que oui ! J'hallucine que Sirius ait pu te dire une telle connerie ! **s'énerve-t-elle.

Je me passe la main dans les cheveux, sentant la colère et l'indignation venir peu à peu grandir en moi. Ne tenant plus assise, je me lève et commence à faire les cents pas autour de ma sœur qui me regarde faire.

**-Donc… il m'a mentie !** m'écrié-je. **Tout ça pour gagner son pari débile, il m'a mentie ! Pour des bonbons à la con, il m'a… Oh l'enculé ! Je vais le tuer ! Sirius Black est un homme mort ! Ah, ces bonbons, il peut se les coller où je pense ! Ca va pas se passer comme ça ! Il va comprendre de quel…**

Mais Lyzore m'arrête, m'attrapant par les épaules avant de me demander en langage des signes.

-**Quel pari ? **

**-Oh, euh…**

Je vais avoir quelques difficultés de tuer Sirius puisque dans trente secondes, c'est ma tombe qu'il va falloir creuser. Ma colère retombe, bien vite remplacer par l'embarras et la honte.

**-Oh, Zozore, tu vas me détester mais j'ai fait un pari complètement stupide avec Sirius, à la fête des Philip ! J'étais quelque chose comme bourrée et déchirée à la fois, et Dakota m'a dit que je pouvais pas refuser, que c'était une question d'honneur ! Et il est tellement beau, je pouvais juste pas lui dire non ! **

**-Cora, calme-toi et dis-moi c'est quoi, ce pari !**m'interrompt-elle.

-**Fallait-que-je-sorte-avec-Kurt-avant-que-Sirius-so rte-avec-toi,** lâché-je rapidement. **M'déteste pas, m'déteste pas ! J'te jure, je ferai n'importe quoi pour me rattraper !** supplié-je en joignant mes mains. **Juste me déteste pas ! Je f'rai touuut ce que tu veux !**

Elle soupire, amusée, en secouant la tête.

-**Allez, viens là, patate !** dit-elle avec sa baguette en m'attirant dans ses bras. **Bien sûr que j't'en veux pas ! Tu pouvais pas refuser un pari ! Surtout venant de Sirius Black ! Et ta dignité, alors ?!**

**-On dirait Dak,** rié-je, soulagée. **Oh, putain, j'ai cru que t'allais me zigouiller ! **

**-Comment veux-tu que j'fasse ça ? **continuent les mots de s'afficher devant moi. **Mais t'aurais dû m'en parler, je te l'aurais fait gagner en moins de deux, ton pari, moi !**

**-Je sais mais il a fait cette clause débile selon laquelle on pouvait le dire à personne… et il l'a dit à Macnair ! Non mais tu te rends compte ?!**

Je la sens rire contre mon épaule et j'ai envie de pleurer de joie de l'avoir dans mes bras. Oh Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle m'a manquée, c'est monstrueux ! Plus jamais, je passe une journée sans lui parler, c'est fini !

**-Je suis si désolée d'avoir cru que tu pouvais sortir avec Sirius…**

Elle quitte mes bras et me sourit.

**-Et moi, de l'avoir embrassé…**

**-C'est pas grave, j'embrasserai Pépé un jour, histoire de nous égaliser !** plaisanté-je.

Elle éclate silencieusement de rire mais je remarque l'étincelle de tristesse dans son regard.

-**Hey, grande sœur, t'en fais pas pour Philip, ça peut pas marcher entre lui et Daniella… et même si ça marche, de toute manière, t'as pas besoin d'un mec pour être la Lily-Rose forte et indépendante qu'on connait tous ! **

**-Toi non plus, t'as pas besoin de Sirius Black, Cora,** réplique-t-elle en souriant. **Et puis, comme je ne suis pas sortie avec lui, il n'a pas gagné ce pari !**

**-Hé mais c'est vrai !** m'exclamé-je. **Il ne perd rien pour attendre !**

**-Et pourquoi tu parlais de bonbons, tout à l'heure ?**me demande-t-elle alors.

**-Oh, c'est l'enjeu du pari !**

Elle me regarde un instant avant d'éclater tant de rire qu'elle m'entraine avec elle par terre et on finit à se rouler presque de rire dans l'herbe givrée. Mais je pense que je ris plus de bonheur qu'autre chose. On finit allongés, dos contre le sol, l'une à côté de l'autre, à bout de souffle. Notre respiration forme des ronds de vapeur d'eau dans l'air mais j'ai tellement ri que je crève de chaud.

-**Je t'aime, Zozore,** dis-je.

**-Moi aussi, p'tite sœur, moi aussi…,** s'inscrivent les mots sur le fond du ciel blanc, au dessus de nous.

Je tourne ma tête vers elle et lui attrape sa main. Elle la sert et me sourit.

Julie peut parler de trahison, elle peut dire tout ce qu'elle veut pour faire ce qu'elle fait de mieux, semer la discorde tout autour d'elle et n'en ressortir que plus grande. Oui, comme elle sait si bien le faire. Mais elle peut bien continuer. Et tout le monde peut s'essayer à ce jeu, autant qu'ils veulent.

Tous les mensonges du monde, même s'ils sont vrais, ne me feront jamais aimer moins Lyzore. Peut-être que je passerai d'autres journées à l'éviter et à détourner mon regard mais, à la fin, ce sera toujours vers elle que je retournerai parce qu'elle est ma famille, mon cœur, ma foi et ma maison.

Elle est ma sœur, la vraie et la seule.

xOxOxO

**-Oh, vous avez vachement bien avancé ! **note Daniella avec admiration, en se penchant par-dessus l'épaule de Philip. **Vous devez faire une très bonne équipe aussi !**

**-Oui, on est pas trop mal, **sourit celui-ci en recevant avec un plaisir manifeste les lèvres de Daniella sur les siennes.

Daniella s'assoit à côté de Philip et je lance un regard à Lyzore, en face de moi, qui cache avec beaucoup d'application toute émotion qui pourrait la trahir. Quant à Kurt qui est à ma gauche, il ne lève même pas les yeux de son livre.

Dire qu'ils ont bien avancé est quand même un bien grand mot parce qu'à ce que j'ai compris ils ont un vague nom de potion d'infiltration des rêves et tout ce qui savent vraiment sur elle, c'est qu'il y a besoin des œufs de Bulrocks. Même moi, j'en sais plus sur mon contrôle de Défense contre les Forces de mal de demain.

C'est d'ailleurs ce contrôle qui est la raison pour laquelle je suis à la bibliothèque moi aussi. Je comptais lire une fois vite fait ma leçon, ce soir, dans mon lit, avant de me coucher, mais comme d'habitude, Amandine a pris le taureau par les cornes et elle a commencé à nous faire une scène, à Cory et moi, et Philip est intervenu.

**-Oh mais j'dois aller à la biblio après les cours, ce soir, pour mon travail d'équipe en potion ! T'as qu'à venir avec nous, Coco ! Tu réviseras à côté de nous, en plus y'aura ta sœur –la bonne ! et y'aura aussi Kurt, je crois bien que tu t'entends bien avec lui, maintenant, non ? **

Et voilà comment j'ai été trahie par mon propre capitaine. Triste histoire.

Notre table était déjà bien fournie avant que Daniella ne décide de se ramener. Il y a en effet Kurt, Philip, Lyzore, Cory, Elyse, Shannon, Chelsea et moi. Et puis, la chaise vide d'Amandine qui est partie aller chercher un livre, ce qui explique pourquoi Cory est à présent étalé sur la table, e servant de ses parchemins comme oreiller, profitant de l'absence de sa petite-amie.

**-Vous bossez avec des Sixième-années ? **s'étonne Daniella.

**-Non, Coco, **répond Philip en me désignant d'un doigt tandis que je fais un vague geste peu enthousiaste pour signaler que c'est de moi qu'on parle, **a un contrôle en DCFM demain et elle devait réviser donc, on l'a prise avec nous. Faut toujours l'encadrer pour qu'elle bosse, ce qui explique que yait aussi la moitié de sa classe à notre table… on a chacun un fouet caché sous la table, au cas où elle relâche ses efforts…**

**-Ahah, **ironisé-je en tournant une page que j'ai fait semblant de lire.

**-Bon courage, **me souhaite Daniella.

J'opine du chef pour la remercier et échange un regard avec ma sœur. On est d'accord sur un fait ; pitié, qu'elle s'en aille ! Mais elle s'assoit plutôt sur les genoux de Philip, alors qu'il y a encore une place de libre.

**-Ya une chaise, tu sais, Daniella ? **remarque avec cynisme Elyse. **Pas besoin de jouer le caniche sur les genoux de son maître ! Ou, sinon, qu'il t'achète une niche…c'est pas un salon ici, t'es dans une bibliothèque !**

**-Oh, milles excuses, **fait-elle. **Je te savais pas si prude, Ely ! Vu tout ce qu'on entend sur toi… **

**-Je te retourne le compliment, chérie !**

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. J'adore quand Elyse sort les dents sans même qu'il faille qu'on la provoque, juste parce qu'elle n'aime pas la personne en face.

-_BON, Ely, ta DCFM, s'il-te-plait !_ intervient Philip.

**-On est pas sur le terrain, Philip, t'as pas à me donner d'ordre !**

**-ELY !**

En attendant qu'ils arrêtent de s'engueuler, j'écris une un bout de parchemin.

_En fait, j'ai pas encore perdu le pari. Toujours intéressé pour une coalition ?_

Et je le fais glisser à Kurt qui le lit et s'empare de sa plume à son tour. Après avoir écrit à son tour, il me rend le parchemin et je peux y lire :

_Ce soir, la tour d'Astronomie, 9h30._

Je lui souris et acquiesce. J'ai hâte !

xOxOxO

Je monte dans les gradins des Gryffondor, avec Dakota. Je sais que je vais me faire assassiner par Philip dés qu'il se rendra compte que je ne suis pas dans les gradins de notre maison mais « chez l'ennemi » mais tant pis, je prends le risque ! Du haut du gradin, Lyzore m'a fait signe, en me montrant assez peu discrètement à mon humble avis qu'elle était assise juste à côté de Sirius. Il faut que je lui parle et je ne trouvais pas vraiment de moyens efficace, étant donné que je ne suis pas son amie –oh, loin de là…- et que je ne suis ni dans sa maison, ni dans son année et qu'en plus, il ne joue pas au Quidditch et qu'il n'est pas préfet. Bref, je me demande bien quels points communs, lui et moi avons.

**-Tu vas lui dire quoi, alors, à cet abruti ?** me demande Dakota alors qu'on gravit les marches.

Elle resserre son écharpe aux couleurs de Serdaigle autour de son cou. Aujourd'hui, c'est le premier match officiel et c'est Serdaigle contre Serpentard mais Dakota n'est pas très patriotique, elle serait plus portée à encourager Serpentard… quoiqu'elle n'aime pas plus les Serpentard. Enfin, de toute manière, les personnes qu'elle apprécie tiennent sur les doigts de sa main !

**-Ce que j'aurais dû lui dire, dés le début !**

**-Oh, Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'aime quand t'as cet air féroce et déterminé ! Si Shan était là, elle te dirait combien c'est sexy ! **

Je lui fais un clin d'œil et on s'engage dans la rangée d'où Lyzore nous fait encore signe, trépignant sur place au son de la musique qui sort de son walkman. Mais je sais aussi qu'elle est plus qu'excitée que je mette en place mon plan « Faisons perdre une bonne fois pour toute Sirius Black ! ». Elle n'a pas vraiment apprécié qu'il me fasse croire qu'ils sortaient ensemble, juste pour gagner. M'enfin, je ne pense pas qu'elle lui en veuille vraiment, ma sœur ne prend pas grand-chose au sérieux, sauf certains cas impliquant un dénommé Philip Perry, alors autant que je me charge moi-même de nous venger. Enfin, venger est un bien grand mot, je vais juste prendre Sirius à son propre jeu… Je les aurais, ces bonbons, et je les veux enrubannés !

Je passe devant Alice et Lily qui me sourit et pousse gentiment ses jambes pour me permettre de mieux passer, alors qu'elle ne m'a jamais vraiment parlé, à part pour les réunions de préfets et pour me coller des retenues. Mais je l'aime bien, elle est gentille et honnête, bien que très autoritaire ! Je lui offre un remerciement. Je passe ensuite devant James Potter, qui était juste à côté de Lily, puis de Jazmine et de Manon à qui je lance un regard mauvais qu'elle me rend bien. Je prends bien soin de lui écraser le pied au passage et Dakota éclate de rire, derrière moi, quand Manon me traite de « sale petite pétasse ! » en grognant de douleur. Ca, c'est pour avoir dragué Cory, l'autre jour !

Pour finir, Dakota et moi dépassons Vivian, Peter Pettigrow, Remus Lupin et enfin, Sirius Black qui fronce les sourcils en me voyant, visiblement assez étonnés. Mais il n'est pas le premier à réagir puisque Manon s'est levée et s'écrie :

**-Qu'est-ce que vous venez foutre là ?! Vous êtes pas à Gryffondor, à ce que je sache ! **

**-Merlin soit loué !** rétorque Dakota, hautaine. **Faudrait me payer pour intégrer votre maison !**

Bien que tout à fait d'accord avec ses propos, je lui donne un coup de coude dans les côtes en toussotant. On est quand même dans la fauve au lions, c'est pas le moment de les insulter…

**-On est venus pour Lyzore !** déclaré-je. **Et tu t'es pas gênée, Manon, de venir à ma table pour draguer mon meilleur pote qui, flash info, est déjà maqué !**

Elle serre la mâchoire mais se rassit. Dakota a un grand sourire satisfait et elle hoche la tête en me regardant, l'air d'applaudir mes paroles. J'ai comme une réaction d'ordre allergique quand Manon me parle, c'est plus fort que moi ! Ce n'est pas comme Julie que je déteste toujours un peu plus à chaque fois que je lui parle ou croise son regard, non, Manon, je ne la supporte tout simplement pas !

Je sens le regard de Sirius sur moi mais mes yeux ne quittent pas ma sœur qui se décale pour m'inviter à m'assoir entre elle et lui. Je lui souris, ignorant la chaleur qui monte dans mon corps et la voix qui hurle dans ma tête « tu vas t'assoir à côté de lui, OH MERLIN, MERLIN, MER- ! », et je m'assois. Dakota s'assoit de l'autre côté de Lyzore, lui demandant ce qu'elle écoute et s'agaçant aussitôt quand elle lui répond qu'elle écoute un morceau des Rolling Stones.

**-Encore un groupe moldu ! Mais, par Morgane, c'est quoi cette manie que vous avez, vous, les Smooter à être obnubilées par les moldus ?! Les Bizarr'Sisters et les Rocker Sirens sont dix milles fois plus terribles ! **

Et Lyzore se lance avec plaisir dans le débat. Débat que ma sœur et ma meilleure amie entretiennent depuis maintenant des années, toutes deux bien fixées et intransigeantes sur leurs opinions. Dakota a déjà essayé plusieurs fois avec moi mais, à chaque fois, je ne tiens pas plus de dix secondes avant de lui donner raison… je ne suis pas trop débat !

Je me tourne vers Sirius qui ne me regarde plus et observe les joueurs rentrer sur le terrain. Quel profil… bon, Coco, concentre-toi ! T'as deux mots à lui dire et sois ferme, sois forte, sois magnifique ! L'époque où tu te laissais marcher dessus par ses pieds sans nul doute tout aussi superbe que tout autre partie de son corps est révolue !

**-T'auras pas tes bonbons ! **

Hop, ça c'est envoyé ! Il baisse un regard moqueur et intrigué sur moi, et je tiens bon.

**-Nope, mon grand, tu les auras pas ! **

**-Ah oui ? **fait-il. **Et d'où ça sort ? **

**-Ca sort de ton petit mensonge,** expliqué-je, profitant du vacarme environnant pour lui parler sans gêne. **Ca sort de tes petits coups tordus dignes de Serpentard ! Ca sort du fait que j'ai pas encore perdu et que le pari n'est pas encore terminé ! **

Il a une moue de mécontentement et, pour la première fois depuis le début de notre petit jeu, c'est moi qui arbore un sourire supérieur. C'est fini, je reprends les rennes ! Et cette fois-ci, j'ai deux armes secrètes… ma sœur préférée et Kurt !

-Et, maintenant, c'est devenu sérieux, _Black, _poursuivé-je. T'aurais pas dû me prendre pour une conne et t'aurais _surement _pas dû me faire croire que ma sœur pouvait sortir avec toi sans me le dire !

-Oh, tu crois que ça va m'empêcher de gagner, peut-être ?

Le coup de sifflet marquant le début du match retentit mais nos regards restent accrochés. Je pose une main sur son épaule et lui souris.

-Je perds la plupart du temps, tu peux le demander à Julie, elle te le certifiera, dis-je. Mais crois-moi, je sais voir quand il faut que je gagne.

Il m'étudie sérieusement, semblant chercher à savoir s'il y a vraiment des raisons de s'inquiéter pour sa victoire prochaine, mais je retire ma main et me détourne, portant mon regard au jeu qui vient de commencer. Certains sont déjà debout, certains crient déjà pourtant le jeu vient juste de commencer. Mais on a fait tellement d'autres matches « amicaux » avant qui n'étaient qu'en partie amicaux…après tout, tout jeu a une part de sérieux.

* * *

_une **petite review pour la route ?** héhéhé_


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hello my good fellows !_**

_La nuit tous les chats sont gris... C'était l'instant philosophique !_

_**Merci à nos petites reviewseuses, la rapidité des postages de chapitres vous est due** ;) Que les petits peureux qui n'osent nous adresser la parole de peur qu'on les dévore tout crus les remercient ;) (vous avez raison hein, on sait jamais ce qu'il peut se passer de l'autre côté de l'ordinateur... hé hé hé)_

_Très de bavardages, **bonne lecture mes agneaux !**_

_Hayley : Salut ! Alors oui on écrit à deux, chacune écrit un chapitre du point-de-vue d'une héroine. On se concerte sur ce qu'on veut écrire, ce qu'on veut mettre en place et si c'est crédible vis-à-vis des caractères etc.. ça marche plutôt bien ;) On est pas du genre à abandonner, être à deux dans la fic ça aide du coup à être motiver - yen a toujours une pour botter les fesses de l'autre !-. Sinon on est super contente que ça te plaise ;) on s'amuse à écrire et ça fait plaisir que les gens s'amusent à lire. Merci de ta review, c'est gentil ;) On espère que ça sera pas la dernière !_

* * *

**Chapitre 17**

_I guess I just lost my husband, I don't know where he went ! So I'm gonna drink my money, I'm not gonna pay his rent ! (Nope !)I got a brand new attitude and I'm gonna wear it tonight !_

Je fais tomber ma besace et me laisser glisser sur la chaise de la bibliothèque. Récoltant au passage quelques coups d'œil exaspérés, je lève les yeux au ciel. Comme si tout le monde était profondément plongé dans ses révisions pour le devoir de potions… Je souris narquoisement à la fille de cinquième année qui me darde un regard agacé, et je tapote la table au rythme. P!nk ! C'est le moment que choisit Philip pour débouler, essoufflé et les bras chargés de parchemins. Et les cheveux de travers.

Et c'est le grand _come back_ du sourire niais. Soupir.

**« Kurt va pas venir, il est à l'infirmerie,** m'apprend-t-il en s'essayant, **j'ai trouvé quelques trucs en plus hier soir. **

**- Quelques ?** j'écris vivement de ma baguette**, combien de temps t'as planché ?**

**- Je voulais que ça soit fini vite, yen a marre de ce truc,** explique-t-il en étalant toutes ses notes,** il est chiant Slughorn.**

**- T'es pas dans son club ?**

**- Justement, **grommelle-t-il. **Ya une soirée en plus demain soir…»**

Ah oui… Le genre de soirée où il est de bon ton d'arriver sur son trente-et-un avec au bras une sublime beauté dans une robe aussi renversante que la hauteur de ses talons hauts. Autant dire que c'est la soirée VIP, et nul besoin de préciser que je n'y ai jamais mis les pieds. Mais Manon si, elle en a décrit les moindres détails une bonne centaine de fois. Il va probablement y aller avec Daniella à son bras… Je manque de rire, probablement Rosie ? C'est carrément certain oui ! Soupir…

_Na Na Na Na Na Na Na ! I wanna start a fight ! Na Na Na Na Na Na Na ! I wanna start a FIGHT !_

**« T'en penses quoi ? »**

Ouuups… Je lui lance mon sourire le plus désolé… Avant de marquer :

**« C'est toi la tronche en potion non ? **

**- On serait pas en train de faire sa flemmarde Miss Smooter ?**

**- Nullement, je ne fais qu'avancer des faits moi !**

**- C'est ce qu'on dit… C'est ce qu'on dit… »**

Oh Merlin pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me fais subir son petit sourire en coin ? Pourquoi ? Toute façon t'es un sadique. Ça me fait un peu mal. Je me lève brusquement et secoue la main en direction des grimoires du rayon d'à côté. Il fronce les sourcils de surprise et je file m'empoussiérer. Ya que ça de vrai !

**« Euh Lily-Rose ? T'es sûre que le rayon histoire de la magie soit le bon rayon ? Après je dis ça hein… j'dis rien ! **ila son fameux sourire malicieux – Merlin !**»**

Je fais le signe marquant que tout est ok. Idiote. Je lève les yeux au ciel. C'est à se demander par quel miracle il ne sait pas encore que je craque pour lui depuis… oh Merlin… depuis la cinquième année si ce n'est pas plus. Sainte Rita venez à mon aide ! C'est la crise je suppose, elle est surchargée… En tout cas s'il est au courant soit 1- il n'y croit pas parce que c'est une rumeur (pas si éhontée que ça mais passons), soit 2- il veut pas me faire de la peine (très galant soit dit en passant) soit 3- il s'en tamponne le coquillard parce qu'il sort avec un canon digne des magasins féminins de maman (ce qui est probablement le plus véridique). Oh et puis qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout ? Qu'est-ce que ça fait hein ?

_So so what ?! I'm still a rock star, I got my rock moves and I don't need you ! And guess what ? I'M HAVING MORE FUN now we're done ! I'm gonna show you tonight, I'm alright, I'm juste FINE ! _

Je souris. Je suis surement pas la seule à fantasmer sur le capitaine des Poufsouffle. So what ? Ouais… Assumons. Je me mets alors à danser, entraîner par ce son de fou.

_SO SO WHAT ? I'M STILL A ROCK STAR !_

Carrément que je suis une rock star ! Regarde mes pas, je suis née rock star !

**« Eh ! Micheal Jackson ! »**

Je sursaute et me retourne vers lui.

**« Mes notes en potions sont pas une excuse alors ramène donc ta fraise qu'on en finisse !** prend-t-il son ton autoritaire de capitaine d'équipe. **»**

Je lui lance un regard arrogant et attrape un grimoire avec assurance pour revenir ensuite m'assoir et sourire narquoisement.

**« Je travaille moi !** j'écris vivement en l'air, **je passe pas mon temps à râler ! »**

Il me fixe un instant avant de rire, je m'enfonce dans mon grimoire avec un dédain feint.

**« Arrête un peu Lily-Rose, c'est un grimoire sur la guerre des nains au troisième siècle…»**

Je monte le son et fait mine de ne pas l'écouter. Non mais !

OoOo

Le son de mon walkman est monté au maximum, je slalome à contre courant du reste des élèves qui se précipitent dans la Grande Salle pour se jeter sur la nourriture. Je grimpe quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à l'infirmerie.

_It's nothing like real life, don't you know, I keep trying, to keep it cool as ice but I'm melting, oooh yes I'm melting ! Whenever you're around, you hit baby, I'M HIT BABY ! Whoaa_

Bam ! Je percute un objet non-identifié et tombe par terre la tête la première. Mes feuilles s'envolent mais le casque reste. Aussitôt je m'empresse de vérifier l'état de mon walkman. Merlin soit-loué il n'a rien…

**« Ben alors, c'est moi qui te fait cet effet là Rosie-Chérie ? »**

Soupir. Je ramasse mes affaires sans me donner la peine de lui répondre. Il me tend le rouleau contenant notre exposé, je m'en empare sans faire fi du léger contact que je sais volontaire de sa main sur la mienne.

**« Tu m'ignores ou quoi ?**

**- Aux dernières nouvelles c'est toi qui a commencé parce que t'as cru avoir gagné ton pari en m'embrassant,** j'écris dans l'air.

**- Hein ? Quel pari ?** s'exclame-t-il en riant, **qu'est-ce que tu es allée nous inventer là ?**

**- Dans ce cas c'est ma sœur qui invente,** brillent les lettres. »

Il reste bouche-bée, son sourire se tord de colère. Puis il serre les dents, marmonne pour finir par lâche avec nonchalance.

**« Elle me devra les bonbons. ****Tant pis pour elle. »**

_Whenever you're around, you hit baby, I'm hit baby, whoaaa._

J'hausse les épaules, si ya que ça qui importe franchement… Puis je ramasse mon sac et le dépasse. L'infirmière, Mrs Pomfresh, m'accueille avec un sourire digne des étiquettes « mère-grand » sur les pots de confiture dans mon frigo.

**« Bonjours Lily-Rose, comment vas-tu aujourd'hui, et ta sœur ? Ça fait longtemps qu'elle n'a pas occupé un de mes lits ! »**

Je lui souris aimablement. C'est vrai que ma sœur est un peu une miss-catastrophe –mais soyons honnête ça fait partie de son charme !- et elle a écopé de plusieurs séjours à l'infirmerie. Je suis devenue alors moi aussi une figure connue du paysage de Mrs Pomfresh. Et puis je crois qu'elle m'aime bien parce que je suis la seule à qui elle n'a pas à dire de se taire pour laisser les malades se reposer. Eh oui, c'est l'avantage d'être un handicapé, tout de suite les infirmières et les médecins vous dorlotent plus que les autres.

Je repère Kurt allongé, le nez plongé dans une revue de Quidditch, je tire une chaise et vais m'assoir à côté de lui. Il lève les yeux, et fronce les sourcils. J'lui en veux pas, je suis pas connue pour être la fille la plus sociable de Poudlard. C'est ma conversation qui craint je pense… Pas assez… dynamique. Semble-t-il. Je pose le rouleau sur ses genoux, comme réponse à son interrogation.

**« Notre devoir fini.**

**- Oh cool, merci. **

**- C'est super calme,** j'écris, **tu t'ennuies pas ?**

**- A mourir ! **s'exclame-t-il. **»**

Je retire mon casque pour le poser sur sa table de chevet, le son plus faible n'alerte pas Mrs Pomfresh.

_It's nothing like real life, don't you know, I keep trying ! To keep it cool as ice, but I'm melting oooh…_

**« C'est de la musique moldue ?**

**- Tu connais ?**

**- Non pas du tout… »**

C'est bien les sangs purs ça ! Je soupire et secoue la tête dépit, aucune ouverture musicale. Tsss

**« Eh ! Je paris que tu connais aucun groupe de sorciers toi !**

**- Les Bizzar' sisters,** j'écris avec fierté.

**- Ouais bon ça compte pas ça, ils sont ultra connus.**

**- Parce que tu connais Micheal Jackson toi peut être ?**

**- Qui ? »**

Qu'est-ce que je disais !

**« Faut allumer la télé de temps en temps.**

**- La quoi ? »**

Merlin… Je lève les yeux au ciel.

**« Au fait… t'es au courant pour le pari ?**

**- Oh ça… Ouais,** j'éclate de rire en posant un point final en l'air, **c'est vraiment nul.**

**- Ouais c'est clair… »**

J'arque un sourcil, quoi il le prend si mal que ça ? Il y croyait que… Est-ce qu'il commençait à avoir le béguin pour ma sœur ?! Oh Merlin…

**« Désolée, c'était pas cool de faire espérer qu'un truc se passe entre elle et toi…**

**- De quoi ? Attends… Non ! Coraly et moi ? NON ! T'y es vraiment pas ! C'est pas du tout mon genre, elle est, enfin… sans vouloir t'offenser hein. »**

Oh… D'accord. Il me jette un regard gêné, je lui souris. Puis je ne peux m'empêcher d'éclater de rire en songeant à ma sœur qui devait le faire se pâmer devant elle. Il me décoche un sourire maladroit, ayant probablement la même image en tête.

**« Eh, toi qui aimes bien la musique, ya un petit groupe de sorciers qui se produit demain soir à Préaulard tu y vas ?**

**- C'est un rencart ?**

**- Evidemment,** ironise-t-il.

**- Alors bien sûr !**

**- Ça remplumera ta culture musicale sorcière. »**

Je lui tire la langue et remet mon casque, le son au maximum. Il lève les yeux au ciel avant de me faire un signe de la main. Rira bien qui rira le dernier, je suis une rock star née moi.

OoOo

_I had a one step plan to prove it. Guide in my pocket for fools, folly and fun. Love had to show me one thing…_

C'est officiel, James Potter et Lily Evans vont ensemble à la soirée de Slughorn. Je suis doublement contente, de une James est au septième siècle donc nos entrainements ont pris une tournure presque guillerette – guillerette !- et de deux, ils vont damner le pion du couple le plus sexy à Daniella à cette soirée. Rien que pour m'envoyer un vague de satisfaction, je les embrasserai tout les deux. Et Daniella pourra mettre une robe au décolté renversant, rien ne changera le fait que c'est eux sur qui Sluggy va baver. Si j'étais Lily je prendrais un truc étanche… quoi que, pas facile à déchirer si jamais la soirée devient ardente entre notre Darcy et Elizabeth.

**« James… James ! »**

Pauvre Remus, je crains que son pote nage dans des eaux trop profondes pour recevoir son signal de radar. Il a les yeux dans les nuages, un sourire benêt sur la face et n'arrête pas de se passer la main dans les cheveux. Faut dire que ya de quoi tomber le cul par terre. Elle est allée d'elle-même lui demander, certes en rougissant – notre malédiction à nous pauvres roux que nous sommes – mais elle y est allée, certes poussée par sa copine Alice – mais qui n'a pas besoin du coup de pouce bienveillants d'amis lucides hein ?- Elle l'a fait. Ça a fait circuler bien du fric, faut dire en trois ans de pari…

**« James sérieusement, si tu te fais pas cette potion, Slughorn te mettra une retenue et tu pourras pas donner ton bras à Lily pour la soirée ! »**

Electrochoc. James sursaute et se plonge avec avidité dans son grimoire, Remus lève les yeux au ciel. J'éclate de rire en silence, assise derrière yeux à faire équipe avec Susan qui découpe minutieusement ses langues de lézards.

_I was so right, so riiiight. Thought I could turn emotion on and off. I was so sure, so suuuure. But love taught me, who was, WHO WAS THE BOSS !_

Remus soupire et le surveille avec la rigueur d'une maman poule. Mais qu'y peut-il ? Lily elle-même est déconcentrée en cours de potion. Si elle croit que je l'ai pas repérer à glisser petits coups d'œil pseudo-discret à James – qui en plus est complètement à l'ouest parce que trop occupé à jouer en _replay _la façon dont elle lui a demandé d'être son cavalier. Je vous jure, les jeunes amoureux… C'est surfait c'est clair.

_I'd defy anyone who claimed that I didn't control whatever moved in my soul ! I could tempt, touch delight just because you fell for me why sould I feel uptight…_

Je cache discrètement mon casque sous mes cheveux alors que Sluggy passe dans les rangs. Plus tranquille même en cours, tss…

_WHO WAS… WHO WAS THE BOSS !_

OoOo

_We were born to be alive. We were born to be alive. Born, born to be alive ! Born, born to be alive ! Born, BORN TO BE ALIVE !_

Je jette un coup d'œil surpris à Kurt – d'ailleurs méconnaissable sans son uniforme – eh ben qui l'eu cru, il a bon goût. Mon walkman glissé dans ma poche ne me sera finalement d'aucune utilité. Mais comme dirait mami, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Il pousse la porte et on se glisse dans la demi-obscurité où je reconnais quelques têtes, mais pas les plus connus – celles-ci sont toutes au club de Sluggy. Comme Philip… Et Daniella.

**« Tu veux quelques choses à boire ? »**

J'hoche la tête et lui fais signe que je vais nous chercher des places. Jouant des coudes, je repère deux sièges de libres à l'opposé, contre le mur et assez loin de la scène où chante une fille aux cheveux verts pomme dressés sur la tête en piques. Elle a la voix rauque et envoutante, qui se tapit dans l'ombre de la fumée des bougies et des cigarettes que quelques aventuriers du monde moldu ont dû rapporter comme trophée.

**« Et une bierre-au-buerre ! Une ! »**

Kurt place devant moi une pinte et j'hoche la tête en remerciement avant de me replonger dans la chanson.

_Time was on my side, when I was running down the street. It was no bind, bind, BIND ! A suitcase and an old guitar, It's all I need to occupy._

**« Ils sont bons non ? »**

J'opine du chef, il sourit. Je le détaille de plus près, il paye pas de mine avec sa tignasse châtain et ses yeux bruns terne. Qui eu cru qu'il avait très –très- bon goût en matière musical ? Le son détonne, la voix résonne et le rythme est vraiment entraînant. J'aime. J'aime beaucoup même. Ils sont cool.

Je lève les yeux sur le visage de Kurt. Fronce les sourcils.

Lui aussi il est plutôt cool, il m'a même payé ma pinte.

* * *

**_Ecoutez ma voiiiiiix ! Reviewsezzzzz ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA _**

**_Okay okay je vais me coucher ! ça va hein !_**

_Chansons :_

_P!nk - So what ?_

_Alphabeat - Heat wave_

_Diana Ross - Who was the Boss_

_Patrick Hernandez - Born to be wild _


	18. Chapter 18

_"Attention mesdames et messieurs, dans un instant ça va commencer ! Installez vous dans votre fauteuil bien gentiment... Cinq quatre trois deux un zéro partez !" _

_Héhéhé qui a deviné de quelle chanson ça venait ?_

_Bon on s'amuse comme on peut hein ! Pff _

_**Chapitre rapide thanks to reviewseuses ! :D On les remercie !**  
_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

_Misoka-chan : Te revoilà alors ! On est contente que la playlist soit acceptée ;) en fait on a prévenu dès le premier chapitre qu'il y aurait des anachronismes ;) et p!nk n'est pas la première, et pas la dernière non plus ! :) La suite arrive vite regarde ! Merci de ta ptite review !_

* * *

**Chapitre 18**

-… **entends-moi bien, trésor, quand je dis ça, c'est pas à prendre personnellement mais je trouve quand même que t'es trop blonde, tu devrais te faire te jeter un sort capillaire. Ou faire quelque chose. Avec cette couleur, c'est évident que tu vas pas finir Mme Black avant au moins une quinzaine d'année, le temps de prendre quelques cheveux blancs, histoire d'arranger les choses !**

**-Tu crois qu'il préfère les brunes ? **m'enquis-je, sceptique.

**-Bien sûr ! **s'écrie-t-elle en envoyant valser une de ses mèches ébènes. **Les brunes sont plus sexy et sophistiquées ! Le blond, c'est surfait !**

Je lance un coup d'œil en biais à Elyse tandis qu'on se rapproche du terrain de Quidditch où Philip est déjà, j'en suis bien certaine, échauffé et entraîné pour nous botter nos petits culs. En particulier le mien qu'il a en grippe dés qu'il monte sur un balai. Parfois, je plains mon postérieur.

Elyse saisit une de mes longues mèches qui sont en effet blondes. Ca, c'est difficile à contredire. Même moi qui aimerait bien lui crier « J'SUIS PAS BLONDE, D'ABORD, TETE DE COURGE », je ne peux pas. Ca saute trop aux yeux. C'est un fait. Je suis blonde. Je ne me formalise pas outre mesure du fait qu'elle aime pas mes cheveux. Moi non plus, je n'en suis pas fana, ils me rappellent trop Julie ! Mais ça reste un peu facile de venir m'accuser d'être blonde ! C'est pas comme si j'avais décidé ce genre de choses, chez moi ! Je n'y peux rien, Elyse n'y peut rien, Dumbledore y peut rien… A la limite, ma mère ou mon père… m'enfin, si on va par là, mes grand-mères aussi, hein… ou grand-pères, dans l'hypothèse qu'il n'y a pas eu adultère et que les gênes d'un amant ne traine pas par ci, par là… et après c'est la porte ouverte aux spéculations !

**-C'est Merlin qui m'a voulu blonde, d'abord, **me défendé-je.

Ca règle la question, comme ça, et ça donne un effet dramatique et prophétique à la chose qui ne peut pas être de trop.

**-Il est pas coiffeur, chérie ! Tu peux pas lui coller ta catastrophe capillaire sur les bras dés que ça te chante !**

J'allais lui répliquer que je faisais bien ce que je voulais avec Merlin, encore, que ça ne regardait que lui et moi quand Sirius, flanqué de Macnair qui me lança un regard que je n'apprécie que très moyennement, se posta devant nous. Elyse poussa un soupir.

**-Si c'est déjà pour le divorce, Black, **ironisa-t-elle.**crois-moi que trainer avec cette trainée de Serpentard alors qu'on est encore mariés, jouera pas en ta faveur pour le partage des biens !**

**-Qui tu traites de trainée ?! **siffla Macnair.

**-C'est qu'elle parle en plus de rouler du cul…regarde-moi ça, Coco, une petite merveille qu'il nous promène là, le Maraudeur !**

J'ai un sourire crispé. Je ne me sens jamais vraiment très en sécurité quand Elyse joue à ce genre de petits jeux avec les gens… j'ai toujours peur de me faire tabasser avec elle ! Sirius a attrapé l'une des mains de sa super-copine pour l'éviter de sauter à la gorge d'Elyse qui arbore son petit air satisfait d'avoir réussi à mettre en rogne une garce telle que Macnair en moins de trente secondes. Faut dire que ça n'a pas l'air d'être difficile, elle a l'air de partir au quart de tour ! Bon, c'est vrai aussi que ce n'est pas comme si Elyse y allait avec le dos de la cuillère…

Elle se penche vers moi et me souffle :

**-Brune…**

Mes yeux glissent le long des cheveux bruns de Macnair et de sa main dans celle de Sirius, avec mauvaise humeur.

**-Ca va ! **grogné-je.

Elyse lève les mains pour signifier qu'elle n'y est quand même pour rien si elle a toujours raison. Okay, c'est bon, je vais me les teindre en bleu mes cheveux ! J'me vois bien en bleu !

**-Puisque j'te tiens, Smooter, **fait alors Sirius.

Ouais, m'enfin, j'ai connu des personnes qui tenaient de façon plus convaincante…

**-J'en profite pour te dire que j'attends mes bonbons !**

Hep hep hep ! C'est quoi cette histoire ?

**-Quoi ?**

**-Oui, **poursuit-il avec un sourire moqueur. **Je te rappelle l'une des clauses du pari ; tu fermes ta gueule ! On dirait que ça t'a échappé… **

Je lance un regard piquant avec Elyse. Elle n'est quand même pas allée me balancer, la traîtresse ?! Je sais qu'on ne dirait pas comme ça mais je peux devenir vraiment féroce quand on m'énerve…

**-Ah, parce que tu l'as aussi dit à cette chieuse ? **rit Sirius, suivi par Macnair. **Décidément ! Je parlais de ta frangine !**

Julie savait ?!

**-Lily-Rose !**

Je penche la tête. Quoi ? Comment il pourrait savoir que…

**-Elle me l'a dit, cherche pas… elle avait l'air de l'avoir mauvaise, d'ailleurs ! Enfin bon, je m'en tape ; mes bonbons ! **

Et sur ce, il me dépasse, lui et sa peste qui me lance un regard narquois. Je n'ai pas vraiment réagi, mis à part que je dois vraiment faire une drôle de grimace. J'allais gagner ! J'étais à deux doigts de l'écraser… j'avais Kurt qui était chaud pour faire semblant de céder à mes avances et sortir avec moi le temps que je gagne, et je pensais avoir Lysore qui rejetterait Sirius… et maintenant, j'ai perdu !

**-J'ai perdu ! **répété-je, ahurie. **Elle m'a fait perdre… putain !**

**-Pff, **fait Elyse. **Sérieux, change de famille ! **

-**Les cheveux, maintenant la famille ?! Ya quelque chose que tu veux pas changer chez moi, Ely ?!**

**xOxOxO**

**-Comment ça t'as perdu ?! **s'exclame Dakota.

Je griffonne sur ma feuille avec mauvaise humeur tandis que Cory dort plus ou moins à côté. Je copie ce que récite mollement Binns. Ce prof est ennuyant mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il est dérangeant… dans son cours, c'est la sieste !

Dakota est devant moi, complètement retournée sur sa chaise. Elle est indignée et me regarde, attendant une explication, l'air de me dire « Comment est-ce que t'as pu permettre ça ?! ». Je viens de lui annoncer l'issu du pari.

**-Lysore a dit à Sirius que je lui avais dit pour le pari. **

Dakota lâche un juron mais n'insulte pas ma sœur comme elle l'aurait fait si avait été une toute autre personne. Je gribouille Bob Marley fumant un gros joint.

**-Fait chier, **fait-elle.

**-Ouais. J'ai encore perdu, quoi. Ca casse pas trois pattes à un phénix. **

Après tout, c'est un peu une seconde nature chez moi. Je perds. Yen a qui chantent, d'autres qui peignent ou qui font de magnifiques châteaux de cartes. Moi, je perds. Je joue aux échecs, je me fais prendre mon roi. Je suis gardienne, je manque trois quarts de mes arrêts. Je passe les BUSE's, j'en loupe la moitié. Je fais du patin à glace, je finis avec le Calamar à fêter Noël. A une fête, je ruine ma coiffure, mon maquillage et ma robe en tombant dans la piscine. Je fais des avances à un mec, je me prends un râteau. Je joue un match, je perds. Alors, quoi de plus normal à ce que quand je fais un pari débile, je le perds ? DEUX FOIS ! Deux putains de fois !

Je perds encore et encore. Julie a beau être une garce mais elle a raison. Elle gagne, je perds. Et elle gagne et je perds, et elle gagne et je trouve le moyen de perdre encore même quand je ne joue à rien ! Alors, je ne fais plus d'effort. A quoi bon ? Faire des efforts et se planter encore ? Je ne suis même pas foutue de gagner un stupide pari !

La pointe de ma plume se brise contre ma feuille et c'est à cet instant que je remarque à quel point j'appuyais sur le parchemin. Je pousse un grognement rageur et jette ma plume au sol.

**-Pour une fois, Dak, j'aurais voulu gagner ?! Juste histoire de, par Merlin ! Tu sais pour cette histoire de dignité et d'honneur ! **fais-je. **J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais gagner ! Et maintenant j'ai des putains de bon Dieu de bordel de merde de bonbons à acheter à ce crétin ! Ce crétin que j'aime ! Et j'sais que ça devrait pas mais, Merlin, ça me met tellement en colère ! **

**-Coco, arrête ! **claque-t-elle. **Te mets pas dans des états pareils !**

Autour de nous, personne n'a rien remarqué. Ils sont trop occupés à dormir ou à rire. Dakota tire sa chaise vers moi et s'accoude à ma table, en m'étudiant, secouant la tête.

**-Coco…, **soupire-t-elle. **Ca aurait été génial que tu gagnes ce pari mais… c'est qu'un pari ! Ok, j'ai parlé d'honneur et tout mais… t'es pas une looseuse ! Ok, t'es une grosse flemmarde, une catastrophe ambulante qui bats des records mais…**

Je l'écoute à moitié. Je ne suis pas sûre que c'est comme ça que mon moral va remonter. Elle soupire à nouveau et déclare :

**-Bon, très bien ! Ecoute-moi bien attentivement, ma poulette, parce que je vais pas te le dire trente-six fois ! **

Je tourne mon regard ennuyé vers elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Si en plus de perdre, je ne peux pas broyer de noir tranquille en Histoire de la magie, alors, vraiment, je n'ai plus qu'à me faire ermite des montagnes, amie des trolls !

**-T'es une fille géniale, d'accord ? T'es plus intelligente et douée que tu t'en donnes crédit et que la majorité t'en donne crédit, pour ce que ça coûte ! Et t'es jolie, aussi ! Et t'es incroyablement loyale malgré que tu fasses ta tête de cochon et râles tout le temps, t'es une vraie amie, Coco, et tu mérites bien plus que tu croies ! **dit-elle en me regardant étrangement grave pour une fois. **Je sais que t'as des problèmes de confiance en toi et je sais pourquoi, ça ne sert à rien de revenir là-dessus, mais moi, j'ai confiance en toi, ma poule ! **

**-Ouais, moi aussi, frangine…, **fait Cory.

Je tourne un regard étonné et ému vers Cory qui me sourit. Dakota sourit elle aussi maintenant et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi dire.

**-On s'en branle de ce pari à la con ! J'te les payerai, ces bonbons ! Et Black ? Pff ! Qu'il aille se faire foutre avec sa Serpentard, tu vaux mieux que ça ! **

**-Mieux que Sirius ? **fis-je, ayant du mal à le croire quand même.

**-Meuf, c'est un CONNARD ! ALLOOO !**

-**C'pas un connard…**

**-Sirius Black, **pose Cory.

J'éclate de rire et j'entoure d'un bras Cory et de l'autre Dakota.

**-Câlin groupé ! **déclaré-je en les amenant vers moi.

**-COCOO ! J'suis pas câline ! **râle Dak en essayant de s'échapper.

**-J'vous aime, vous savez ? **

**-J'aime grave les câlins groupés, man…**

**xOxOxO**

** -COCO !**

Je cesse d'avancer, en grimaçant. Ces derniers temps, j'ai vraiment l'impression qu'à chaque fois qu'on me parle, c'est toujours pour ajouter une pierre au magnifique édifice qu'est l'autel de mes emmerdes. Non mais c'est vrai, au fond, pourquoi ne pourrait-on pas juste m'interpeller dans les couloirs pour me dire « oh Coco, regarde, il neige, ce n'est pas magnifique ? Fumons un joint, faisons une ronde et chantons tous ensemble… _I believe I can flyyy ! » _? POURQUOI ?!

Pas la peine que je me retourne, un bras s'emmêle au mien pour me prendre en style remorque et je croise un regard autoritaire et jovial à la fois ; Philip Perry. Et évidemment, il y a sa clique avec lui… si ce n'était que Chris qui, ma foi, n'est pas désagréable et sait embrasser –que le jeu de la bouteille soit béni !-, ça irait ! Mais il y a bien sûr Daniella qui n'est jamais bien loin avec ses sourires hypocrites. Mais heureusement elle est bien trop occupée à se limer les ongles pour l'ouvrir.

**-Devine quoi !**

**-Euh… il neige ? **demandé-je avec espoir.

Il me regarde bizarrement.

**-Non. **

**-C'aurait été trop beau…**

**-J'ai retrouvé cet article ! **_**Dix leçons pour être un bon gardien ! **_

-**Yeah ! **simulé-je avec peu d'entrain.

**-Oublis le théâtre si c'était dans tes options d'avenir…, **fait Chris. **Ou le rock, d'ailleurs !**

**-Tu vas me lire ça, ma p'tite, c'est moi qui te le dis ! **insiste mon capitaine avec sa plus belle voix dans le style McGonnagall.

Et il me colle son magazine fripé dans les mains. Je soupire.

**-J'aime pas lire…**

**-Regarde les images, morveuse ! **

**-Ta gueule, Chris. **

**-Hé, tu crois que c'est une manière de parler à l'un de tes aînés ? **

Je lance un regard éloquent à Chris et son épaisse tignasse sombre et bouclées. S'il y a bien quelqu'un qui ne peut pas se vanter de m'être supérieur en maturité, c'est bien lui ! J'ouvre le magasine et cherche la page.

**-Page 68, **fait Philip en tournant lui-même les pages. **Humm… ah, voilà ! Alors, lis bien la première leçon… REGARDER LE SOUAFFLE !**

**-Oui, bon, ça vaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

-**Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prends, à celle-là ?! **s'écrie Daniella.

**-Ca lui arrive parfois, **ricane Chris. **Par contre, euh, c'est pas que j'suis pas assez fort pour te porter des heures mais… **

Perchée dans les bras de Chris, je pointe avec frénésie quelque chose derrière Daniella et Philip qui a l'air profondément lassé.

**-LA, LA ! Regardez ! Là !**

**-Bon, écoute, Coco, **soupire Philip.**je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais va falloir t'y faire ; y'a des chats partout, à Poudlard !**

**xOxOxO**

Je m'assois, avec Chris et Philip, aux côtés de Lyzore qui mange déjà une salade. Elle me sourit pour m'accueillir et je le lui rends, même si je remarque que son sourire n'atteint pas son regard. Je lance un regard en coin à Philip qui, après une accolade avec Chris, s'en va manger avec Daniella et ses copines, un peu plus loin. Je caresse gentiment le dos de ma sœur pour lui montrer que je suis là.

**-Ya un truc qui va pas ? **s'enquit Chris.

**-Non, non ! **répondis-je pour éviter à Lyzore d'attraper sa baguette. **C'est juste que les vacances de Noël arrivent et qu'on n'est pas pressés de rentrer à la maison…**

**-Ah bon ? Moi, j'attends que ça depuis des mois !**

J'éclate de rire et me sers des pommes de terre, avant de me tourner vers Lyzore.

**-Dis, ça te dirait d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, ce soir ?**proposé-je. **Ca te changerait les idées ! Et puis, faut que j'achète des bonbons…, **finis-je en grommelant.

Elle fronce un moment des sourcils avant qu'un éclair de compréhension lui passe sur le visage.

**-Ah oui, pour Sirius ! **me dit-elle en langage des signes.

**-Oui, **approuvé-je avant d'ironiser, **Merci au passage, frangine…**

**-Je suis désolée, p'tite sœur, mais valait mieux que ça s'arrête.**

**-Ouais mais j'ai perdu.**

**-T'as perdu quoi ? **s'intéresse Chris.

**-C'était qu'un stupide pari. **

J'hausse les épaules.

**-Tu m'payeras les bonbons, **conlué-je.

Elle éclate de son rire muet et je n'arrive pas à rester grognon plus longtemps alors je ris avec elle et croise le regard interrogateur de Chris qui n'a bien sûr rien compris.

**-Un pari débile avec des bonbons, **lui résumé-je.

**-Putain, vous auriez dû me dire, j'aurais participé ! J'adore les bonbons ! **

**-La prochaine fois, **lui promis-je, amusée.

**-Hey, Coco ! **m'appelle alors Ely, à deux places de moi. **Depuis quand Dak sort avec Martins ? **

**-Quoi ? **m'étonné-je.

**-Derek Martins ! Le Serdaigle en Septième année !**s'impatiente-t-elle.**Merlin, chérie, sois plus informée !**

**-Mais de quoi tu me causes ? **m'exaspéré-je.

**-**_**Là-bas ! **_

On se retourne tous vers les portes d'entrées de la Grande Salle que nous indique d'un doigt Elyse et, en effet, ma meilleure amie tient la main d'un grand mec plutôt bien bâti avec des cheveux courts et blonds et de fines lunettes de vue. J'ouvre de grands yeux sous la surprise. Alors, ça ! Je n'avais aucune idée que Dakota était déjà passé à autre chose après Brad ! Un immense sourire s'étire sur mon visage. C'est génial, ce Martins pourra peut-être lui faire complètement oublier Brad !

Ils s'embrassent rapidement sur la bouche et se sépare. Dakota se dirige vers notre table mais je ne peux pas attendre qu'elle nous rejoigne. Je suis déjà debout et m'avance vers elle, suivie de près par Elyse. J'attrape les deux bras de Dakota et m'écrie :

**-Toi, décidemment, t'adores les blonds ! **

**-Je trouve que ça va bien avec mes cheveux châtain, **réplique-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. **Et son Q.I doit être dix fois plus élevé que celui de Brad ! **

**-Super ! **

**-Pas sûr, **intervient Elyse avec son air d'experte. **Un mec malin, c'est jamais très bon pour nous, mes pétasses…**

Dakota roule des yeux tandis que j'éclate de rire.

**xOxOxO**

Le lendemain matin, je rentre dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Cory. Autant dire, lentement, les mains dans la poche et en trainant des pieds, et un paquet de suçacides dans les mains. Je suis allée l'acheter hier soir avec Lyzore et j'ai pris le plus gros que j'ai pu trouver. Lyzore a approuvé. Je ne veux pas laisser à Sirius une seule chance de poser un reproche ou une critique. Oui parce que j'ai pris une décision. Les combats perdus d'avance sont trop fatigants et frustrants pour moi. Sirius, c'est le pire, rayon combat perdu d'avance. Il n'est pas de ceux qui voudraient d'une histoire sérieuse et certainement pas avec une fille comme moi. Julie avait raison, je n'ai pas l'étoffe d'une copine de Maraudeur. C'est con et douloureux parce qu'il se trouve que j'en suis amoureuse mais ça ne fait pas tout. Il ne suffit pas d'être amoureux, ce serait trop facile. Et je crois bien que ce pari et le fait que je l'ai perdu aussi lamentablement sont un signe, comme si Merlin voulait personnellement me faire parvenir un message :

_Lâche l'affaire, ma vieille ! _

Alors, c'est décidé. Je vais remettre ces bonbons à Sirius et après, ce sera fini. Cory me tapote gentiment l'épaule.

**-Sois cool, frangine, **me dit-il.

**-T'inquiète, Cory, il est temps que je règle ça !**

Il opine du menton et s'en va vers notre table pendant que je prends la direction de celle des Gryffondor à laquelle les Maraudeurs sont attablés. Sirius rit avec Potter. J'inspire profondément pour me calmer. Ca va bien aller ! Je raffermis mon pas et m'impose d'opter pour un visage déterminé et sûr de moi. Je ne suis pas la mauviette que tous semblent penser que je suis ! Oui, je peux perdre un pari avec dignité ! Et oui, je peux faire face à Sirius Black sans perdre la face !

Je me poste derrière Potter et Lupin qui sont en face de Sirius. Celui-ci lève les yeux vers moi et je lui montre l'imposant paquet de suçacides tandis que Potter et Lupin se tournent vers moi, interloqués. Je lance le paquet par-dessus la table pour que Sirius le rattrape.

**-C'est quoi ? Une façon d'empoisonner notre équipe pour le prochain match et permettre aux Poufsouffle de gagner ? **se méfie aussitôt James.

**-Sirius fait même pas partie de ton équipe, **lui rappelé-je en levant les yeux.

**-Ah oui, c'est vrai…**

**-Ce qui n'empêche pas que James peut avoir raison, **réplique Sirius. **Tu les as peut-être empoisonnés…dans le style, filtre d'amour ? **propose-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

**-Démerde-toi avec ça, **dis-je en haussant les épaules avec désinvolture. **J'ai rempli ma part du contrat. **

Sur ce, je tourne les talons, plutôt fière de moi. Je n'ai pas perdu la face, j'ai été digne et tout ça est terminé ! Plus de Maraudeur, plus de Sirius Black, plus de délire et fantasme éveillés toute la sainte-journée ! D'accord, je suis encore amoureuse de lui mais je pense que c'est une chose que je peux gérer.

Je m'assois alors à ma table tandis que Cory, Dak, Lyzore, Pépé, Chris, Ely, Chelsea, Amandine et Shannon me regardent avec appréhension, attendant que je leur fasse le compte-rendu de mon face-à-face avec Sirius.

**-J'ai officiellement clos le chapitre Sirius Black de ma vie !**

En réponse, une gigantesque ovation retentit autour de moi et mon sourire s'agrandit.

Parfois, c'est comme ça, il faut juste lâcher prise. Et bizarrement, aussi amoureuse que je peux l'être, ça fait un bien fou de se dire que ça n'a pas autant d'importance que ça !

_Sois cool, frangine !_

* * *

**_Allez mes p'tits loups une review :D l'aumôôône pour des pauvres !_**


	19. Chapter 19

_**Salut** les loulous ! :)_

_Un peu pressées par le temps, nous envoyons juste nos remerciements aux reviewseuses, **z'êtres géniales les filles !**_

**_Bonne lecture _**

_Misoka-chan : Héhéhé c'est le but, de faire s'étoffer les personnages et de les faire évoluer :) rencontrer des gens et changer. C'est surtout ça le but de nos fics en fait ^^ Wow effectivement tu dois faire partie des rares lectrices a apprécier Julie, c'est drôle :) On espère vraiment que l'évolution des relations va te plaire alors ! Merci du compliment et de ta review !_

_Elina : Bonjour à toi alors petite lectrice si souvent muette, ça fait plaisir de savoir qu'on nous suit depuis si longtemps :) On essaye toujours de poster rapidement parce qu'on est pas patiente et qu'on connait la frustration de devoir attendre la suite XD Oh désolées pour ton heure de colle ! Bien que ça soit très flatteur ! Merci beaucoup de ta review, on espère que ça sera pas la dernière hein ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 19 **

_There's nothing more dangerous than a boy with charm. He's a one stop jive, makes my panties drop ! He's a sweet talkin sugar coated, candy man ! A sweet sugar coated... _

_Candy man !_

Alexandre Jefferson. Petit être d'un mètre vingt les bras levés, blond aux yeux d'un brun clair est l'un des fameux cancres de tout Poudlard. Tous les profs ont abandonné, jeté l'éponge avec un soupir, pas Macgo. Macgo est une espèce en voie de disparition, non par son état de fossile - remarquable aussi soit dit en passant-, mais pour son acharnement à vouloir empêcher les élèves de gamberger. A les titrer de la médiocrité douillette et complaisante pour les hisser vers des cieux plus hauts. Tout ça sans air doux, compassion et gentils encouragements. Après six ans d'efforts vains, elle pense enfin avoir trouvé la solution miracle en envoyant Alexandre se chercher un tuteur en la personne première de la classe des septièmes années et métamorphose ; Kurt.

Là encore, toute personne dotée de bon sens aurait conclu un pacte tacite avec le dit Gryffondor cancre invétéré pour ne pas avoir à supporter des séances d'études qui s'éternisent à la bibliothèque. Pas Kurt. Lui au contraire il semble emballé par l'idée, et ne ménage pas ses forces pour attirer l'attention d'Alexandre.

Ce dernier le regarde s'agiter avec un air moqueur, me glissant au passage des clins d'œil malicieux tandis que Kurt se noie dans ses notes -parce que j'ai eu l'excellente idée de venir réviser à la bibliothèque au même moment (okay et regarder Kurt se prendre la tête pour faire entrer des formules dans la tête pseudo-angélique d'Alexandre parce que soyons honnêtes, regarder les autres se faire chier c'est jouissif)- Il lèche avec arrogance son énorme sucette saveur cerise qui rougit ses lèvres de sucre et de colorant. Kurt le fixe avec attention depuis déjà deux minutes, semblant se demander si son élève ne se fout pas un peu de sa gueule. Ou alors bavant sur cette sucette qui, je dois bien l'avouer, donner envie. C'est bien connu, plus ya de sucre, plus c'est meilleur. Alexandre retire sa sucette de sa bouche, faisant au passage claquer sa langue. Affichant un petit air satisfait. Kurt rougit de colère.

**"Bon c'est fini là non ?**

**- T'as rien écouté,** fait remarquer Kurt.

**- J'ai promis de venir, pas d'écouter,** nuance Alexandre avec un large sourire.**"**

Je dissimule mon amusement derrière mon grimoire, regardant Kurt bouillonner et Alexandre lécher narquoisement sa sucette. Il se lève alors, remet son sac qu'il n'a pas ouvert sur l'épaule et me lance un bonbon encore emballé avant de tourner les talons et foncer vers la sortie. Kurt marmonne dans sa barbe, rangeant rageusement ses cours pour se mettre à sa dissertation. A quoi s'attendait-il ? Alexandre Jefferson n'écoute rien ni personne, passe son temps à se goinfrer de bonbons moldus et à rire. Je tapote avec humour son épaule, il me lance un regard nullement dupe.

**"Arrête de rire c'est pas drôle !"**

Je lève les yeux au ciel, si on peut plus rigoler maintenant... Je glisse le bonbon saveur framboise sous ma langue, le suçant sans discrétion. Me délectant de l'agacement croissant de Kurt. Je lève ma baguette et l'agite pour écrire en l'air.

**"T'es jaloux parce que t'as pas eu de bonbon.**

**- N'importe quoi !** s'exclame-t-il en haussant les épaules.**"**

_He's a one stop shop, makes my cherry pop ! He's a sweet talkin saugar coated, candy man, candy man !_

**"Et pour info,** fait-il en souriant avec satisfaction**, je sais pas ce qu'il t'a donné mais t'as la langue toute bleue !"**

Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne m'étonne qu'à moitié ? Je tire la langue pour lui signifier que je m'en fiche. J'ai hâte d'assister à une prochaine session désastreuse entre Alexandre et Kurt. Parce que, soyons honnêtes, c'est carrément tordant qu'il le titille les lèvres pleines de sucre et la langue narquoise quand le batteur lui enfonce des formules qui rentrent pas une oreille et sortent par l'autre. Et Kurt n'a visiblement pas conscience qu'il ne le fera pas démordre. Qu'il en prenne de la graine puisqu'il veut faire prof !

OoOo

Cora lance quelques regards à Sirius assis à la table des Gryffondor, se moquant de Nick qui courre après sa tête. Ils ne sont plus pleins d'espoir et d'affection mais plutôt penseurs. Je lui tapote gentiment l'épaule, elle me sourit. Je peux comprendre que le spectacle de Dakota en pleine séance de bécotage avec son nouveau petit ami, au dessus des œufs brouillés soit pas ce dont on a forcément envie de bon matin au petit déjeuner. Surtout pour ma sœur qui soigne son petit cœur meurtri par un amour à sens unique. Elle fait mine que tout va bien mais je sais bien que ça va prendre du temps de soigner de sa folle passion pour Sirius. De toute façon, il n'aurait pas pris soin d'elle comme il faut. Il utilise les filles comme des mouchoirs en papier, à usage unique. Ma sœur mérite quelqu'un qui fasse attention à elle et qui n'utilise pas son trop grand cœur à des fins pas très honnêtes.

_You can't find the phone, so you can call it off, but it might be for the best... You can't walk away, anyway... 'cause you've nowhere else to go... __Don't keel over now, don't keel oveeer. _

Je me laisse bercer par les paroles, mes doigts se réchauffant à la chaleur de ma tasse de thé. Dodinant ma tête au rythme de la mélodie. Cora est lancée dans une conversation animée avec Chris et Cory, ayant complètement oublié sa vision de Sirius. Satisfaite, je me penche sur mes tartines de confiture à la myrtille. Il faut prendre des forces, j'ai un match de Quidditch contre Serdaigle cet après midi. Cora m'a demandé mon écharpe aux couleurs de ma maison pour m'encourager, et huer notre sœur. Julie joue au poste de poursuiveur. Il est hors de question que je la laisse gagner, pas de quartier quand il s'agit de la coupe !

_And in one little moment, it all implodes ! This isn't everything you are ! Breathe deeply in the silence, no sudden moves ! This isn't every thing you are !_

Un mouvement sur la gauche me tire de ma bulle _Snow Patrol_. Lily Evans sort en faisant claquer furieusement ses talons sur les pierres. Ses joues sont aussi rouge que ses cheveux, je tourne aussitôt mes yeux sur James. Il a une tête penaude, la suivant du regard avec l'air d'un chien abandonné. Soupir, on n'a aucune chance de gagner maintenant. Un capitaine avec le moral dans les chaussettes = une défaite. C'est mathématique. Soupir, faut toujours qu'ils se compliquent la tâche ces deux-là, c'est quoi leur problème sérieux ?

Va falloir arranger ça.

Soupir. Je bois une dernière gorgée de thé avant de me lever pour suivre Lily à la trace. Si je veux avoir la place à côté d'elle, mieux vaut être dans la salle dans les premiers. Je vous jure, faut tout faire ici. Bientôt, je ferais payer mes actions pour le bien des Gryffondor.

_Just take the hand that's offered and hold on tight. This isn't everything you are ! _

Je la rattrape finalement dans les couloirs, elle me jette un regard vert acéré. Je ne bronche pas et calque mon pas sur le sien. Après une minute, elle finit enfin par ne plus supporter le silence. J'attends patiemment qu'elle explose et sorte enfin le problème. ça ne manque pas, Lily a beau être considérée comme l'élève modèle et la fille la plus droite de l'école, il n'empêche qu'elle démarre toujours au quart de tour quand il s'agit de James.

**"S'il croit que je l'ai pas vu fleureter avec Manon Brancouvère !" **

J'abaisse mon casque, sérieusement... ? Et lève les yeux au ciel. Doux Merlin... dès qu'on sort des études, cette fille n'est pas fichue de comprendre les choses. Elle est névrosée, j'vous dit pas quels ravages l'amour a fait sur son mental. J'ai presque envie de retrouver ses pulsions protectrices étouffantes. Je sors ma baguette et écris soigneusement.

**« Manon a toujours eu un faible pour les mecs pris. James ne fleuretait pas avec elle.**

**- James et moi ne sortons pas ensemble !** marmonne-t-elle.** »**

Sérieusement...

**"Bien sûr que si !** appuyé sur le point d'exclamation, **et Manon voit en ça un super défi, détourner Darcy de son Elizabeth."**

Lily fronce les sourcils, marmonnant un "Pourquoi on parle d'Orgueil et Préjugés ?". J'hausse les épaules avant de l'arrêter. Bon. Mentons.

**"Je l'ai entendu parier avec Jazz qu'elle pouvait se faire James avant toi. C'est pour ça qu'elle est aussi entreprenante."**

Lily s'arrête, écarquille les yeux, serre les dents et brusquement tourne les talons. Je m'applaudis intérieurement. Elle a toujours été du type jalouse et un brin possessive. C'est presque trop facile. Je souris pour moi-même, reprenant la marche en tourbillonnant sur la chanson.

_There's joy not far from here, right I know there is ! This isn't everything you are..._

Lorsque Lily et James entrent dans la Salle d'Histoire de la Magie un quart d'heure plus tard c'est main dans la main. Mon capitaine a la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de se prendre un cognard. La préfète fusille Manon du regard, les doigts avec possessivité enroulés autour de ceux du Maraudeur.

J'éclate de rire, m'auto-félicitant. Je leur ferai l'addition le jour du mariage.

OoOo

**« Qu'il me gave ! »**

Je lève les yeux sur Kurt qui jette son sac avec brutalité sur la table avant de s'y effondrer en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Je dissimule tant bien que mal mon sourire, continuant de griffonner sur mes brouillons en attendant que Macgo et le reste de la classe se décident à arriver. Je ne vais pas lui répéter qu'il ferait mieux de conclure un pacte avec Alexandre, il semble bien déterminer à remplir cette mission dont il fait une affaire personnelle. Moi je dis rien hein, c'est ses nerfs après tout, personnellement je trouve ça hilarant. Et en plus Alexandre me file des bonbons gratuits, snobant Kurt qui manque de s'en étouffer de colère. Je n'écoute qu'à peine ses jérémiades, le casque sur les oreilles.

_La vie n'a pas de priiiix ! Comme si jamais je n'avaiiis, un jour de plus à riiiiire, Je vais vivre à la coooool… _

**« Tu m'écoutes ou pas là ? »**

_Comme un rasta mal du Maliiii !_

**« J'parle à un mur…»**

Juste pour le faire sortir un peu plus de ses gongs je me mets à danser sur ma chaise, il lève les yeux au ciel et fait mine de ne pas me connaitre. Je souris narquoisement et lui tire la langue. C'est à ce moment là que Philip se laisse tomber sur l'autre côté du banc. A ma droite. Etonnée, je reste un seconde à le dévisager avant de sourire bêtement… Kurt me lance un regard soupçonneux. J'hausse les épaules, jetant tout de même un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour bien réaliser que Daniella a une place de libre à côté d'elle. Okay, étrange… Philip me tend soudain les Beatles, je les attrape et les glisse dans mon sac.

**« Aucun rapport avec le son des casettes audio d'aujourd'hui !** fait-il, **c'est carrément pas la même ambiance. »**

J'acquiesce, désignant du menton Daniella qui l'appelle presque du regard. Il fait mine de ne pas comprendre et murmure alors plaintivement.

**« Elle est à fond dans le Bal de Noël, une vraie torture ! »**

J'écarquille les yeux, le bal de Noël ! J'avais complètement oublié ! Kurt me lance un regard blasé, je sens poindre sa réplique « si tu baissais le son tu pourrais redescendre sur terre de temps en temps… ». Je lui tire la langue, ne lui laissant pas le temps de dire la moindre chose.

**« Ta sœur y va avec Chris au fait, en amis. »**

J'écarquille les yeux, étonnée. La bouche entre-ouverte. Philip s'esclaffe, me tapotant me dos.

**« T'inquiète va je le surveille. »**

Pas que je ne crois pas ses bonnes intentions mais s'il y a quelqu'un qui doit protéger Cora des mains baladeuses et des coups foireux c'est moi, sa grande sœur. Je n'ai pas le temps de lui faire part de cette précision, puisque Macgo arrive alors. Elle fait claquer ses doigts pour ouvrir nos livres à la bonne page et sort sa baguette magique, la faisant tourbillonner pour transformer sa lampe de bureau en plante carnivore et baveuse. Je grimace, et me plonge dans la formule. Enfin plutôt dans le mouvement du poignet puisque je doute que mes cordes vocales atrophiées puissent émettre le son étrange que Macgo a émis au moment du sort.

Kurt me donne un coup de coude dans le bras, je me retourne vers lui alors qu'il souffle.

**« T'as un cavalier ? »**

Je manque d'éclater de rire, j'ai la tête à avoir un cavalier peut être ? Je secoue la tête pour lui répondre, pauvre petit il se fait vraiment des films. Il me fixe un moment avant de souffler.

**« Tu veux y aller avec moi ? »**

Je fais mine de me tâter, l'agaçant de mes mimiques. Puis lui sourit et hoche la tête. De meilleure humeur, il se plonge dans son bouquin. Je dodine la tête, écoutant distraitement Macgo. Plus intéresser par mon voisin de droite… Sourire idiot… Kurt se moque de moi.

_I'm smiling in the morning, Oh oh Oh, I'm happy in the eveniiiing ! Oh oh oh ! I'm laughing in the afternoon Eh ! Noone's gonna change my mood ! __OH !_

OoOo

**« Tu va tout déchirer Lyzore ! »**

Je décoche un regard à ma petite sœur, emmitouflée dans mon écharpe Gryffondor alors qu'il neige à gros flocons. Son nez est aussi rouge que son bonnet. Elle porte mon balaie, prétextant que je vais avoir besoin de toutes mes forces pour botter les fesses des Serdaigles. Elle et moi savons pertinemment qu'elle fait référence à quelqu'un en particulier.

_I'm comin' up so you better get this party started ! I'm comin' up so you better get this party started !_

**« Non mais toi aussi tu vas tout déchirer Kurt hein, **tente-t-elle de se rattraper.

**- T'inquiète, **hausse-t-il les épaules faisant mine d'être blessé, **j'ai compris !**

**- Vous allez gagner ! **assure-t-elle**, ya aucun doute la dessus.**

**- Tu essayes de nous convaincre ou de t'en convaincre ?** demandé-je en langage des signes**. »**

Elle sourit, passant un bras autour de mes épaules et chantonnant avec Pink dont la chanson s'échappe de mes écouteurs. La plupart des élèves sont déjà en place, lorsque l'on arrive aux vestiaires j'enlève mon casque et tend mon walkman à Cora. Le regard grave, elle hoche la tête.

**« T'inquiète pas Zozore, il aura pas froid avec moi ton bébé. »**

J'éclate d'un rire muet et hoche la tête. La fois où elle l'a noyé me revient en mémoire, j'aui bien cru que j'allais faire une crise de colère. Elle s'est tellement excusée, avec ses petits yeux verts larmoyants, en me tendant un paquet cadeau mal emballé contenant un nouveau walkman… Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Elle pose sa main sur mon épaule et fait.

**« Fais honneur aux Smooter sœurette ! **

**- Tu vas applaudir à t'en faire mal aux mains !** prometté-je en signant. **»**

Puis je rentre dans le vestiaire, à la suite de Kurt. Chantant dans ma tête les dernières paroles de la chanson.

_Get this party starteeeed, get this party starteeeed ! Get this party starteeed, RIGHT NOW !_

OoOo

Il fait un froid de canard, et les flocons n'aident vraiment pas à repérer le vif d'or. Sans parler du fait que je ne vois pas bien non plus ce qu'il se passe. Seule la voix de Rita Skeeter qui commente le jeu me permet de savoir que le score est serré et que le gardien des Serdaigles s'est pris un cognard mais est toujours dans ses cerceaux. Je grelotte de froid, tournant autour du stade sans avoir la moindre foutue idée où chercher ce foutu machin doré. Dans cette purée de pois c'est carrément impossible. Le seul point positif c'est que je sais que Sullivan, l'attrapeur adverse, n'est pas en meilleure posture. Je le regarde s'agiter lui aussi en tout sens, sans réellement avoir l'air de savoir ce qu'il fait. Soupir.

Je remonte mon écharpe sur mon nez et enfonce plus profondément mes oreilles dans mon bonnet. Je tente de calmer mes tremblements de froid en chantonnant dans ma tête. Et continuant de traverser le stade dans tous les sens, à la recherche du vif d'or.

_I'm gonna break the cycle. I'm gonna shake up the system. I'm gonna destroy my ego. __I'm gonna close my body now. Eh eh…_

Je manque de me prendre un cognard, fais un virage serré et remonte en piqué pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Je repère James, le souafle sous le bras qui fonce vers les cerceaux adversaires. Kurt est après le cognard, sur les talons du batteur de Serdaigle. Le blond. Je plisse les yeux, scannant le ciel. Le soleil transperce la neige, m'éblouissant un instant. Je baisse les yeux.

_I guess I'll die another day, it's not my time to go. Another day, another day, another day, another day… __It's not my time to go !_

Un éclat brille sous le soleil, sur ma gauche. Je retiens mon souffle et fonce. J'entends à peine Rita Skeeter criait que j'ai vu quelque, chose. Sullivan ne va pas tarder, j'accélère. Le vif d'or virevolte plus près de la pelouse enneigée, je plonge. Le vent est glacial. Mon écharpe protège à peine mon visage. Je ne jette pas de coup d'œil derrière moi, le cri de Sullivan me fait comprendre qu'il est juste derrière moi. Je me penche un peu plus sur le manche de mon balai, lui donnant plus de vitesse. Le vif d'or est là, à quelques mètres de moi. Je serre les dents, pile devant une estrade. Ça va être serré.

D'un coup il monte en ligne droite. Par Merlin ! Je tire sur le manche et suis sa trace. Sullivan perd un peu de terrain sous la surprise. Je le sais assez doué pour rattraper ces quelques secondes. Plus qu'un mètre. Je tends la main, les doigts grands écartés pour m'emparer de la balle dorée.

Plus que quelques centimètres et… Je me penche plus en avant. Un tout petit peu plus. Mes doigts se referment sur la petite balle froide. Un choc percute brutalement mon bras. Je gémis. Je vacille. Je suis trop en avant, beaucoup trop penché en avant.

Je glisse du balai, tête la première. La bouche grande ouverte.

* * *

**_Et à vous les studios ! ;) A vos reviews !_**

_Chansons :_

_Christina Aguilera - Candy Man_

_Snow Patrol - This isn't everything you are_

_Ina Modja - Smiling_

_P!ink - Get this party started_

_Madonna - Die another day_


	20. Chapter 20

_Bon, comme nous avons des JO à gagner, catégorie "rapidité de publication" -vous connaissiez pas ? INCULTES !-, et que, malgré tout, vous avez été plutôt gentils, hein... -ON VOUS AIME, MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS ! YAY-, et bien voici le chapitre suivant...  
_

_Et oui, c'est juste pour vos beaux yeux, ahlalala... nous sommes faibles. _

_Allez, profitez-en, mes coquins ! Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 20 :**

Je croise le regard de Julie alors que Shannon donne le mot de passe à l'armure qui garde l'entrée de notre salle commune. Ma mâchoire se crispe automatiquement tandis qu'un fin sourire se forme sur les lèvres de celle que j'aimerais être tout, sauf ma sœur. Elle se pavane avec sa bande de dindes qui la suit partout, d'autant plus ses derniers jours puisque le match opposant les Serdaigle aux Gryffondor est pour très bientôt. Julie est déjà certaine d'apporter la victoire à son équipe. Elle n'est pas comme moi, ce n'est pas elle qui manquerait une occasion pour marquer. Mais moi, je ne suis pas si sûre de sa victoire prochaine. Elle jouera contre Lyzore et s'il fallait miser sur une équipe, je miserai toujours sur celle dans laquelle Lyzore est. Elle n'a, de toute façon, jamais eu aucun mal à affronter Julie.

Moi, c'est une autre histoire… je ne suis d'ailleurs pas pressée de jouer le match Serdaigle-Pousfouffle.

Je sens la main de Shannon se refermer sur la mienne et je m'arrache du regard de Julie pour rencontrer le sourire de mon amie, alors que Chelsea continue à faire s'éclairer le bout de sa baguette de différentes teintes de rose pour choisir celle qui ira le mieux pour la robe qu'elle portera au bal de Noël.

J'allais suivre Chelsea et Shannon à travers le passage qui s'était ouvert dans le mur, une fois que l'armure s'était décalée, quand Julie rit derrière moi.

**-Alors, comme ça, tu t'es finalement rabattue sur Shannon, maintenant que tu as compris que Sirius ne voudrait jamais de toi ? **insinue-t-elle, provoquant les rires de ses amies.

J'échange un regard avec Shannon qui me tient toujours par la main et elle se retourne plus rapidement que moi pour offrir un sourire amical à ma sœur.

**-Je t'en pris, Julie, épargne-moi de telles scènes de jalousie, ça me met mal à l'aise… et n'en veux pas à ta petite-sœur, ce n'est tout de même pas de sa faute si elle me fait plus d'effet que toi, **lui dit-elle, la voix mélodieuse, sans perdre son sourire.

Et c'est à mon tour d'éclater de rire devant la tête que tire ma sœur. Je la laisse, elle et ses dindes, dans le couloir en entrant dans notre salle-commune. Je lâche la main de Shannon pour passer un bras autour de son cou et l'embrasser sur la joue, toujours hilare.

**-Tu devrais sortir ta langue de pute plus souvent, Shan ! **la félicité-je. **T'as un vrai talent ! **

Elle me fait un clin d'œil, apparemment assez fière d'elle, elle aussi.

**-Et le parme ? **nous propose alors Chelsea.

**-C'est plus violet que rose, **lui répond Shannon gentiment.

**-Tu sais que tu m'stresses avec tes couleurs, Chels ? **lui dis-je tandis qu'on avance vers le canapé qu'occupent mon capitaine, Chris et Cory. **Toi, au moins, t'as un cavalier !**

Je m'échoue en soupirant entre Chris et Cory qui sursaute. Il roupillait à moitié. Shannon s'assoit de l'autre côté de Cory tandis que Chelsea reste debout devant nous, s'enthousiasmant au mot cavalier.

**-C'est tellement romantique ! Ca fait princesse ! **

**-Excuse-moi de casser ton rêve éveillé, _princesse_, mais Vincent Princkles tire plus sur le crapaud que sur le prince…, **bougonne Philip.

**-Tiens, Capt'ain Love serait-il de mauvais poil ? **rié-je en posant mes pieds sur la table-basse.

**-Oh, ça va, j'crois que je vivrai tout aussi bien sans tes « je te l'avais dit »…**

**-Ahah, **fis-je. **Daniella te fait chier ? **

**-Tu lui avais dit, non ? **s'enquit Chris avec un sourire en coin.

**-Au moins autant de fois qu'elle loupe ses putains d'arrêts ! **s'énerve Philip.

Je fais la moue en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine. Ca finit toujours par me revenir dans la gueule…

**-N'empêche que Philip a raison, Chelsea, **dit Shannon. **Tu ferais mieux de te trouver un autre cavalier, Vincent est toujours le premier pour se moquer de toi… **

**-Mais non ! Il m'aime beaucoup ! **assure-t-elle. **Sinon pourquoi m'aurait-il demandé d'être sa cavalière ? **

Un silence lui répond pendant lequel on s'échange tous des regards. Comment lui dire qu'un garçon peut avoir toutes les raisons du monde, autre qu'un sincère et innocent intérêt sentimental, pour inviter une fille à un bal ?

**-Et le magenta ? **propose alors Shannon. **C'est une très belle couleur…**

**-Oh ! C'est du rose ? **s'étonne-t-elle avec ravissement.

**-Mais oui, ma chérie, **lui sourit Shannon.

Toute excitée, Chelsea lance le sort pour que sa baguette fasse briller son extrémité en magenta, faisant grogner Philip qui redouble de mauvaise humeur. Quel rabat-joie ! Shannon se penche par-dessus Cory pour me souffler :

- **Va falloir garder un œil sur Vincent…**

**-Oh, t'en fais pas pour ça, **marmonné-je. **J'aurai que ça à faire puisque j'aurai même pas un cavalier mal attentionné pour m'faire danser…**

**-T'as pas encore de cavalier ? **s'étonne Chris.

**-T'es bien le seul que ça surprend ! **maugréé-je.

**-Viens avec moi, alors ! **

Je me redresse un peu pour l'observer lui et ses larges boucles brunes, sa peau mate et ses yeux noirs rieurs. Sans parler de son sourire éclatant ! Ce n'est pas possible qu'aucune fille ne veuille aller au bal avec lui ! Ca m'étonnerait qu'un monde existe dans lequel les mecs comme Vincent se rendent au bal avec une idiote, certes, mais jolie blonde tandis que les mecs comme Chris en viennent à prendre les restes ! Parce qu'il faut se rendre à l'évidence, on ne se bat pas franchement pour sortir avec moi… ah, monde cruel…

**-Je pensais que t'avais déjà une cavalière !**

**-Oh, j'aurais pu…, **fanfaronne-t-il. **Plusieurs filles m'ont déjà proposé, tu penses ! Mais j'avais pas envie d'une cavalière trop collante…**

**-Cool, **ronchonné-je en me tournant vers Shan. **Le seul cavalier que je peux avoir me demande déjà de pas être collante ! **

Shannon et Chris éclatent de rire en même temps, et je souris tandis que Chris enroule son bras autour de mes épaules pour me décoiffer.

**-Je veux bien que tu sois collante seulement si tu me fais un massage ! **plaisante-t-il.

**-J'espère pour toi qu'elle est plus douée en massage qu'en gardienne parce que sinon, tu ferais mieux de réserver déjà un lit à l'infirmerie…**

**-Bon, ça va p't-être aller, Pépé ! **m'agacé-je. **Va voir ta putain de copine et règle tes comptes avec elle plutôt que de te défouler sur ta pauvre gardienne ! **

**-COCO ! **

On se redresse tous pour regarder par-dessus le canapé pour voir débouler Elyse, Amandine et… Dakota ?! Mes yeux s'écarquillent en se posant sur son visage ravagé par une armée de pustules mais, plus encore, par une rage pure et simple.

**-Dak ! **m'écrié-je. **Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?!**

**-JE VAIS TUER QUELQU'UN ! JE SAIS PAS QUI MAIS JE VAIS LE TUER !**

**xOxOxO**

**-Mais on va pas rester debout pendant tout le match, quand même ! **s'impatiente Daniella.

**-T'as qu'à aller les voir, tes copines, moi, je regarde le match, **s'exaspère Philip en fixant le gardien de Serdaigle qui renvoi le souaffle avec une puissance remarquable. **Tiens, tu vois, c'est comme ça qu'il faut que tu fasses ! **me jette-t-il.

**-Tu vas me lâcher, oui ? **m'agacé-je. **Je suis Pompom Girl, aujourd'hui, pas gardienne ! **

Je lui désigne l'écharpe rouge et or de ma sœur, et il fait la moue. On est debout à la rambarde des gradins de notre maison. Daniella harcèle Philip depuis le début du match pour qu'ils aillent s'assoir avec ses copines de Septième année… copines qu'elle a au moins trahi une ou deux fois chacune sans qu'elles ne le sachent, j'en suis certaine. Cette fille est une vipère. Et, à côté de moi, Amandine lance une exclamation d'effroi en m'attrapant le bras pour le broyer à chaque fois qu'un cognard frôle un joueur… elle m'a carrément sauté au cou quand Potter s'en est pris un sur le genou et a bien failli foncer droit dans la tour des professeurs. Et je devrais monter un autel à Merlin pour m'en être sortie sans être mortellement étranglée par cette folle furieuse ! Je n'y crois pas qu'à chaque match, Cory me la refile tandis qu'il dort, la tête sur les genoux de Dakota. Enfin, là, ça doit être sur les genoux de Chelsea puisque Dakota, cette traitresse, est allée supporter son équipe avec son Martins…

Je revois encore, d'ailleurs, la tête que Martins a tiré quand il a vu une Dakota-furax-la-tronche-pustulée lui arriver devant pour l'accuser de lui avoir transmis un virus durant leurs séances de roulage de pelles. Heureusement pour lui, il a réussi à tenir un plaidoyer plutôt convainquant et Dakota, larmoyante, a fini dans ses bras en criant « _Pourquoiiii ? POURQUOIIII ?! ». _

Bon, ok. Pas exactement. Mais elle était tout de même assez apitoyée quand on s'est retrouvé face à Mme Pince qui réprimait difficilement un fou-rire. J'ai toujours trouvé que cette fille était une garce… n'empêche qu'elle nous a quand même dit que ce n'était pas juste un microbe, ou un virus, mais que ça tenait plus de la mauvaise farce sous forme de potion ou de sortilège. Et lorsque j'ai croisé le regard de ma meilleure amie, j'ai tout de suite su que si je ne l'aidais pas à trouver qui est ce qui était à l'origine de son relooking, j'allais avoir le mien très prochainement et avec ses compliments.

Mais le problème c'est que c'est Dakota et c'est plus simple de savoir qui n'a pas envie de lui foutre pleins de pustules à la gueule que ceux qui en meurent d'envie –à peu près, tous ceux qui lui ont déjà adressé la parole. Même moi, il y a des moments, je serais presque tentée !

**-Sycophante ! **m'accuse Philip. **Traitresse ! **

**-C'est l'équipe de ma sœur ! **

**-Mais oui, elle peut tout de même encourager sa sœur…, **m'appuie Amandine.

**-C'est toutes les deux, des équipes de l'une de tes sœurs, **remarque Daniella.

Je lui lance un regard acerbe. Je l'ai pas sonnée, celle-là !

**-Oui mais y'en a qu'une que je veux voir gagner, **claqué-je. **Et oui, Pépé, je _veux _voir gagner Gryffondor ! Mais ça nous empêchera pas de les faire perdre quand ce sera notre match !**

**-Pour ça, faudrait encore que t'arrêtes plus de souaffles que t'en laisses passer…, **marmonne-t-il.

**-Laisse-la un peu tranquille, vieux, elle va finir par te pousser par-dessus bord, **rit Chris en nous rejoignant.

Il se poste entre Philip et moi pour éviter qu'on se saute à la gorge, et passe un bras autour de nos épaules, au moment où Potter marque contre Serdaigle, déclenchant un torrent d'applaudissements et de cris auquel je me mêle, sous le regard meurtrier de mon capitaine chéri. Gryffondor est toujours de toute manière la maison la plus encouragée et ça doit surement avoir quelque chose à voir avec la présence des Maraudeurs parmi leurs rangs.

Je regarde Julie piquer le souaffle à Potter, en évitant agilement un cognard lancé par Kurt. Un peu plus haut, les deux attrapeurs, Sullivan et Lyzore, sont au coude à coude, traquant le vif d'or. Allez, grande sœur, botte-lui le cul !

**-PHILIP ! **s'écrie Daniella.

**-Mais vas-y les voir, tes copines, et lâche-moi la baguette, Merlin ! **crie celui-ci à moitié, sur les nerfs. **Je suis capitaine, par le string d'Helga ! Ce match m'intéresse !**

Je regarde la mine de Daniella pâlir de honte. Elle vient de se faire hurler dessus par son petit-copain et la moitié de nos gradins la regarde. Elle reprend contenance et souffle quelque chose à Philip qu'il reçoit d'un mouvement désinvolte de la main pour la presser à s'en aller. Elle s'exécute avec toute la dignité qui lui reste et je suis bien contente qu'elle le lâche. A chaque fois qu'elle lui porte sur les nerfs, c'est sur moi qu'il se défoule donc, à un moment donné, ça va !

**-T'y as été fort, Phil, **lui dit Chris.

Mais Philip ne l'écoute pas, pendu aux commentaires de Rita Skeeter sur le match et aux jeux des deux équipes. Chris soupire avec agacement et retire son bras de ses épaules. Il a toujours été proche de Daniella, alors, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il la défende… je me demande comment il peut apprécier une telle peste. Quoiqu'elle est très douée pour faire mine d'être la sympathie incarnée.

Chris sort alors un bonnet dans le style que les bouffons du Moyen âge portaient, multicolore, et me l'enfonce sur le crâne. Je lui lance un regard consterné tandis qu'il me répond par un large sourire.

**-Je suis venue réchauffer ma cavalière ! **me dit-il en resserrant sa prise sur mes épaules.

**-Et t'avais pas un bonnet plus moche ? **

**-Bah, y'avait bien celui de Chelsea…**

Je lance un coup d'œil à Chelsea qui, à quelques rangs derrière nous, sert en effet d'oreiller à Cory. Et elle porte aussi un bonnet rose bonbons décoré de petites fleurs orange qui tournent sur elles-mêmes. Bon, ok, je préfère le bonnet de bouffon.

Des ongles se plantent alors dans mon avant-bras droit tandis que des hurlements retentissent. Je me retourne, Amandine continuant à faire tout son possible pour me lacérer le bras.

**-Amandine ! **m'indigné-je. **Tu m'arraches le…**

**-Ta sœur ! **fait-elle en me pointant du doigt les airs.

Et je vois ma sœur chanceler sur son balai et tomber dans le vide. Je m'entends à peine crier en m'accrochant à la rambarde mais un sort ralentit sa chute et je me penche pour la voir atterrir au sol. Et ni une, ni deux, je me rue vers les escaliers.

**xOxOxO**

**-L'école devrait vraiment faire payer à vos parents un abonnement à l'infirmerie, **grince Pompom en bidouillant le bras de Lyzore. **J'ai l'impression de soigner des Smooter, tous les jours ! **

**-C'est pas comme si ça nous faisait franchement plaisir ! **m'offusqué-je.

Elle me lance un regard sceptique. Ah bah oui, tiens ! Qu'elle dise que je le fais exprès aussi !

**-En tous cas, vous remportez la palme, miss ! **réplique-t-elle.

Je m'adosse à ma chaise, ravalant les piques qui me démangent. Elle a quoi, dans les vingt-cinq ans ? Et pourtant, elle est déjà aigrie ! J'ai même l'impression de repérer quelques cheveux gris parmi les blonds. Ca n'a pourtant pas l'air si difficile d'être infirmière, après tout, dans l'histoire, c'est nous qui souffrons et sommes obligés d'avaler des mixtures plus dégueulasses les unes que les autres, allongés dans des lits inconfortables, dans une infirmerie mal chauffée !

**-Bon, vous allez devoir rester cette nuit par prudence, **diagnostique-t-elle en se levant. **Je vous rapporte une potion pour réparer vos os, ne bougez pas !**

-**Et moi, qui aurais bien fait un salto-arrière par la fenêtre…, **me fait Lyzore en langage des signes.

Pompom la regarde, suspicieuse, avant de me demander :

**-Qu'est-ce qu'elle dit ? **

**-Qu'elle aurait bien fait un peu de gymnastique.**

Pompom hausse les épaules en levant les yeux au plafond, l'air de dire « toutes crétines, dans cette famille ». Elle s'en va vers le fond de l'infirmerie. Lyzore n'est pas la seule à occuper un des lits de l'infirmerie, il y a aussi un deuxième-année de Serpentard qui est assommé depuis qu'il s'est reçu un cognard en plein sur le crane et le gardien des Serdaigle qui s'est démis une épaule pendant le match.

**-Ca va, pas trop mal ? **demandé-je à ma sœur.

Elle me lève le pouce avec un clin d'œil et j'éclate de rire. Je me demande, de toute façon, ce qui pourrait bien mettre à terre Lily-Rose Smooter plus de deux minutes !

**-Alors, comme ça, j'ai entendu que t'avais un cavalier ! **me dit-elle avec ses doigts et sa mine malicieuse. **Et tu me l'as cachée, petite cachotière !**

**-Oh, oui ! J'irai pas toute seule, quel soulagement ! **ironisé-je. **Je te l'ai pas dit parce que c'est Chris qui y va avec moi, alors…**

**-Alors, quoi ? **

**-Bah c'est un pote ! Pas de quoi s'exciter !**

Elle acquiesce en souriant.

**-Et toi, qui t'a demandé ? **

**-Kurt, **fait-elle en éclatant de son rire muet. **Pas de quoi s'exciter non plus !**

**-On est des causes perdues ! **

Et on rit à l'unisson, et je sors de mon sac son walk-man que lui rends avec un clin d'œil.

**-Monte à fond, ça rendra Pompom plus supportable !**


	21. Chapter 21

_Salut les p'tits loulous,_

_Bon j'ai pas trop le temps de m'étendre, examens et tout et l'autre fourbe d'auteur est en vacances ! Bref.. Que ceux qui sont dans son cas en profite ! :)_

**_Rapidité dédiée à nos reviewseuses - merci !- on espère être applaudit pour les JO !_**

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 21**

Je sors demain, un séjour trop court à l'infirmerie pour récolter une fontaine de chocolats. Soupir. Le seul réconfort c'est de savoir que Gryffondor a quand même réussi à arracher la victoire. James est venue me féliciter, m'apprenant qu'il savait que je tenais le vif d'or et le coup aurait dû ne pas compter. C'est sympa de sa part, il fait un bon capitaine. Kurt m'a filé les cours que j'ai loupé, mais je n'ai pas encore jeté un coup d'œil dessus. Maman m'a envoyé le dernier CD de _Paramore. _Hautement plus important que la formule de potion sur comment faire un Elixir d'oubli. Je danse sur mon lit avec un seul bras et en bougeant les pieds et la tête. Pompom me jette de fréquents coups d'œil, se demandant probablement si elle a pas forcé sur le sédatif.

_She's got a body like a hourglass, that's ticking like a clock. It's a matter of time before we all run out, when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth !_

**«Lily-Rose ?»**

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, je lève les yeux. Stoppant le balancement des mes orteils. Mes sourcils se froncent, j'abaisse mon casque mais pas le volume de ma chanson. Julie. Ses cheveux blonds retenus sur son crane en une queue de cheval, et ses yeux verts humides. Elle s'assied sur la chaise. Je lui fais comprendre d'un mouvement que je n'ai pas ma baguette, qu'on ne pourra pas communiquer. Elle pose alors ses mains, j'écarquille les yeux de surprise. Julie connait le langage des signes ?

**« C'est pas grave, j'ai appris quelques signes pendant les vacances. **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?** je réponds de la même façon.

**- Je viens voir ma sœur, comment ça va ?** fait-elle à voix haute.

**- Bien, ce n'était pas grave.**

**- J'ai eu peur,** fait-elle en se mordillant la tête.** »**

J'hausse les épaules. Elle attrape ma main, caressant du bout du pouce ma paume. Etonnée, je n'ai même pas le réflexe de la lui retirer. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive ?

**« J'ai eu peur que s'il t'arrivait quelque chose tu ne saurais pas combien je t'aime. »**

Je plante mes yeux dans les siens. Mon souffle ne se coupe pas, mon cœur ne s'arrête pas et mon ventre ne se serre pas. Je reste calme, la fixant sans comprendre. Elle éclate alors en sanglots.

**« Je suis désolée, tellement désolée qu'on ne se parle pas. Si tu savais comme je déteste ça… »**

Je ne sais pas quoi faire, ni quoi signer. Je suis inerte d'étonnement. Elle continue à débiter alors, comme si une fois l'engrenage lancé, plus rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Ses doigts me serrent à m'en faire mal.

**« Je ne savais pas comment t'aborder, tu… tu ne fais attention qu'à Coraly. Il n'y a qu'elle qui compte alors que je suis ta sœur moi aussi. Ta sœur jumelle ! Je ne comprends pas…,** murmure-t-elle d'une voix humide, **qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour que tu me détestes ? Pour que je ne compte pas Lily-Rose ? **

**- Je ne te déteste pas**, signé-je lentement. **Tu es ma sœur, je ne peux pas te détester.** **Je ne sais pas pourquoi nous sommes des étrangères. Tu ne t'es pas non plus intéressée à moi, tu as tes amis, la mode et tes petits copains. Ça c'est pas moi. »**

Elle lit attentivement mes gestes que je fais le plus distinctement possible. Ma main se détend un peu dans la sienne.

**« Et tu fais du mal à Cora. »**

Son regard se voile. Elle serre la mâchoire.

**« Parce qu'elle a pris ma place !** crache-t-elle. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Quelle place ?

**« On est jumelle, et pourtant… c'est elle qui compte plus que moi. Ce… ce n'est pas juste, **essuie-t-elle ses larmes.** Moi aussi je t'aime, et plus qu'elle ! Elle a parié sur toi Rosie ! Tout le monde sait qu'elle t'en veut pour l'avoir fait perdre ! Et elle ne t'a même pas consolé pour Philip ! Quelle genre de sœur c'est ça ? Hein ?** elle me lance un regard suppliant, **moi j'ai toujours été là mais tu m'as ignoré parce que je suis différente. Tu n'as jamais voulu me comprendre. Pourquoi ? »**

Elle retire sa main de la mienne et enfouit son visage dans ses doigts. Ebahie je la regarde trembler quelques minutes. Je ne savais pas. Elle a toujours été dans un monde autre que le mien et elle s'est toujours moquée de Cora. Notre petite sœur. Que je prenne sa défense était normale. Je lève ma main pour aller la poser sur son épaule. La caressant maladroitement. Quand elle était petite, Julie ne pleurait jamais devant les autres. Elle voulait être mature, ne pas être comme les autres bambins. Le jour où elle a appris à faire du vélo, dans la cour de notre maison, elle est tombée. Son genoux saignait, maman a couru la relever et l'embrasser pour la rassurer, lui faire un câlin. Julie n'a pas voulu, les lèvres pincées elle est remontée sur son vélo. Et elle a traversé la cour d'une traite. J'ai toujours vu Julie comme quelqu'un qui n'avait besoin de personne, qui repoussait tout le monde pour être autonome. Et Cora… La petite fille blonde qui pleurait et riait, qui tendait les bras pour faire pleins de câlins, qui a besoin de l'assurance qu'on lui pardonne, qu'on la soutient et qu'on l'aime.

_Second chance they don't ever matter, people never change. And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged. _

Julie relève les yeux, essuyant ses joues. Reprenant contenance. Elle murmure alors, si doucement que je n'entends presque pas par-dessus la musique.

**« Je veux juste qu'on soit sœur… Je m'en fiche si Cora est là, ce n'est pas grave, je ne ferais plus rien mais… Je veux être ta sœur moi aussi. »**

Lentement, j'hoche la tête. Elle sourit, un de ses sourires de gamine que je n'avais pas vu depuis très longtemps.

OoOo

C'est pas mal. J'ai dégoté une robe de dernière minute. Droite, à bretelles et noire, qui tombe à mi-cuisse, d'une simplicité qui va défriser ! J'ai trouvé un sautoir en argent pour aller avec et quelques gros bracelets. J'ai relevé mes cheveux et me suis un peu maquillée. Je souris au reflet du miroir qui me fait un clin d'œil. Je manque d'éclater de rire, vu les tenues des filles de mon dortoir qui sont déjà presque toutes descendues courir rejoindre leurs cavaliers, je dois être de loin celle qui en jette le moins. –dont Manon qui va littéralement lever le niveau de vulgarité du bal- Quels hypocrites ces miroirs !

_Drop-toping, playing our favorite cds, pulling up to the parties, trying to get a little bit tipsyyyy._

**« Eh ben ! Faut pas être pressé !** s'exclame Kurt affalé sur le canapé.** »**

Juste pour l'agacer un peu plus, je descends les escaliers avec une lenteur digne de la reine elle-même. Il lève les yeux au ciel.

**« Tout ça pour ça ?** fait-il mine de se moquer, **non parce que à côté de Manon tu fais grise mine ! »**

Je tire sur le tissu, essayant d'agrandir mon décolleté avec l'air de quelqu'un d'horrifié. Il éclate de rire. En apparence mec réservé, quand vous avez le malheur de la connaitre il se révèle râleur à souhait et tout sauf délicat ! On file dans les couloirs pour rejoindre la Grande Salle, rebaptisée pour l'occasion en salle de danse. A l'entrée je reconnais le préfet de Serdaigle et celle de Serpentard qui lance des regards critiques à chaque tenue qui passe. Il y en a littéralement pour tous les goûts, de toutes les formes et de toutes les couleurs. Toutes les filles ont voulu mettre le paquet soit pour 1 – impressionner leurs cavaliers, 2 – impressionner un mec qui n'est pas leur cavalier et donc le lui faire regretter, 3 – massacrer toutes les filles dans cette compétition tacite de qui sera la plus belle. Ah elle est belle la solidarité féminine c'est moi qui vous le dit !

Bras dessus, bras dessous Kurt et moi entrons dans ce qui se révèle ne pas être la montagne kitchissime de papiers crépons et autres. Les bougies flottent en l'air et les verres n'ont pas besoin d'être tenus, ils voltigent à côté de leur propriétaire. Peeves s'amuse à soulever des jupes longues et le ciel a pris la teinte d'une paisible nuit étoilée. C'est pas mal du tout.

_Don't stop, make it pop ! __DJ, blow my speakers up ! Tonight, Imma fight, til we see the sunlight ! Tik tok, on the clock ! But the party don't stop !_

Je repère Julie, dans une robe noire époustouflante. Une vraie cascade de tissus, longue et harmonieuse. Elle a des paillettes dans les cheveux et me lance un sourire radieux, j'hoche la tête. Kurt fronce les sourcils.

**« Je croyais que vous vous parliez pas ? »**

J'hausse les épaules. Ce soir j'ai pas pris ma baguette, je savais pas où la mettre. Ce soir c'est la fête, je suis venue pour danser ! Faire bruler mes pieds sur la piste ! Il me propose un verre, je lui emboite le pas. Repérant au passage Manon dans sa robe rouge incendiaire, Jazz à ses côtés a opté pour un blanc qui va bien avec son teint bronzé. Elle est venue avec un mec de Serdaigle, et jette des coups d'œil de l'autre côté de l'assistance. Je porte mon regard à l'autre bout, wow. Shanon est carrément canon. Je lui décerne ma palme, elle porte une robe bustier blanche qui s'accorde avec la fleur qu'elle a piquée dans son chignon beaucoup plus soigné et classe que le mien. Eh ben, plus d'un mec va regretter qu'elle soit lesbienne. Je ne vois pas Cora.

**« Et un verre, un ! **me lance Kurt. **»**

Je m'en empare, continuant de détailler les gens. Dès qu'on ne porte plus l'uniforme ça devient un vrai régal que découvrir les styles de mes petits camarades. Je repère Philip, je me sens littéralement fondre. Doux Merlin… Il est à tomber. Sa veste lui fait de ces épaules… Et sa chemise déboutonnée, soupir… Je me mordille la lèvre, Daniella l'arrange et lui parle. Elle peut en profiter elle. Je me contente de le regarder de loin, espérant comme une idiote qu'il croise mon regard et me salue. De loin. Juste un petit sourire. Un tout, tout petit sourire. S'il te plait Rita… Un tout, tout, tout petit, juste pour moi.

**« T'as l'air un peu idiote avec ton sourire,** me tapote Kurt dans le dos, **j'ai hâte de voir ta tête quand il va te parler, tu vas te faire un torticolis aux fossettes. »**

Je lui tire la langue. Lui décochant soudain un sourire malicieux en posant mon verre dans l'air. Il fronce les sourcils. Mon sourire devient machiavélique. Il fait la grimace, je lui attrape le poignet et l'entraine de force sur la piste. Où il n'y a encore personne. Il fulmine et me siffle qu'il est hors de question qu'on mette l'ambiance. Je ne l'écoute pas et nous propulse sur la piste. Je lève les bras au ciel et ondule les hanches. Lui lançant un regard de défi. Il rougit, je ne sais pas si c'est de colère ou de malaise –faut avouer qu'on est seul en piste-. Toujours est-il qu'il le relève. J'éclate de rire. Il danse pas mal et nous lance dans le rythme endiablé.

**« Tu vas me le payer ! **grince-t-il. **»**

Je lui lance un clin d'œil.

_WOAH-OH OH OH ! WOAH-OH OH OH !_

OoOo

**«Je te déteste !»**

Il dit ça, il dit ça heiiin mais qui c'est qui m'a forcé à rester pour transpirer sur Earth Wind Fire ? Hein ? Je préfère ça tiens. Pas que yai eu vraiment besoin de beaucoup me forcer. Ma honteuse passion pour le disco me perdra c'est moi qui vous le dit ! Et là c'est _Disco Inferno_, mes pieds vont pas tenir longtemps. Il faut que je fasse honneur à mes soirées en boites spéciale disco à applaudir des professionnels faire des concours. Et ça, même Cora le sait pas. Si elle savait le maquillage de fou que je mets ces soirs-là, les drag queens en sont toutes vertes de jalousie. Soyons honnêtes hein, on l'a tous fait ! Ou alors fantasmé !

**« Misère, t'en veux encore !** s'exclame-t-il en me regardant me dandiner sur place. **»**

Lui est mort, avachi sur une chaise à s'éventer. P'tit joueur va ! Il secoue la tête, j'avale cul sec mon verre. Merlin, celui qui a fait la playlist est mon nouveau dieu.

_BURN BABY BURN ! Disco inferno ! BURN BABY BURN ! Burn the mother down ! __DISCO INFERNOOOO_

Il explicite les mouvements de ses lèvres pour faire parvenir clairement le message, comme si j'étais pas finie. J'y lis « t'es complètement barrée ! ». Et encore… S'il connaissait mon moon walk, il serait vert de jalousie ! VERT ! Un peu comme toutes les filles quand Lily est arrivée au bras de James, dans une robe verte qui va avec ses yeux. Elle est carrément rayonnante. Mon capitaine est pas loin d'avoir lui aussi une crampe aux fossettes. Ils sont sans conteste le couple le plus glamour de toute la soirée, coiffant au poteau Philip et Daniella. C'est pour ça que je les aime, sans en faire trop et avec leurs regards amoureux à faire soupirer Cruella d'Enfer en personne, ils sont carrément _adorables_. Remus est arrivée avec une jolie Poufsouffle brune aux taches de son innombrables. Elle semble elle au septième ciel, elle a réussi l'impossible. Quant à Sirius il est arrivé avec Melliandra mais mate depuis toute à l'heure une fille qui lui fait des œillades depuis le buffet. Je ne vois pas Peter, mais sa cavalière oui, une petite blonde aux yeux d'un bleu très clair. Mandy je crois bien.

Merlin, ce son…

_I heard somebody say : BURN BABY BURN ! DISCO INFERNOOOOO ! Up above my head I hear music in the air ! That makes me know there's a party somewheeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere !_

**« Que quelqu'un la raisonne ! ****Elle est perdue pour nous tous !**

**- Lyzooooore !** me bondit dessus Cora.

**- Alléluia !** soupire Kurt. **»**

Ma petite sœur est dans une longue robe bustier, blanche recouverte de petites fleurs bleues, jaunes, roses et vertes. Elle a fait friser ses cheveux négligemment, ils retombent paresseusement sur ses épaules. Elle est vraiment très jolie, je lui fais remarquer en langage des signes. Elle en sourit de plaisir.

**« Où est ton cavalier ?** signé-je.

**- Parti chercher des verres, **répond-t-elle, **il fait super chaud ici !**

**- Et encore t'as pas enchainé trois chansons avec cette tortionnaire !** s'exclame Kurt.

**- L'écoute pas, c'est une chochotte,** sourié-je. **»**

Elle éclate de rire, passant son bras sur mes épaules et embrassant ma tempe. Je tire la langue à Kurt avec arrogance. C'est à ce moment là, qu'il déboule sur nous. Mon cœur loupe un battement. Et mon sourire va jusqu'en Chine. Kurt éclate d'un rire moqueur.

**« Tiens Capt'ain Love ?** nargue ma sœur, **on met les voiles loin de sa chère et tendre ?**

**- Je viens chercher un verre ! **réplique Philip avec nonchalance. **Salut Lily-Rose ! Comme ça va ? C'était un beau match ce week end, je suis désolé pour le cognard. C'était pas très fairplay.»**

Je lui souris bêtement. Mais pourquoi diable ai-je laissé ma baguette dans le dortoir ?!

**« Ouais, enfin je te signale que le bar est de l'autre côté hein, juste au cas où t'aurais perdu le sens de l'orientation,** fait remarquer ma sœur narquoisement.

**- Bravo pour votre victoire,** l'ignore Philip en s'a dressant à Kurt et moi, **on se verra en finale, on essayera de pas trop vous humilier ! »**

Kurt ouvre la bouche, prêt à contre-attaquer. J'arque un sourcil perplexe, ouais hein c'est ce qu'on verra.

**« Tu m'ignores ou quoi ? **s'écrie Cora,** non parce que je tiens à te signaler que ta petite copine rapplique ! »**

Je jette un coup d'œil derrière lui, Daniella arrive à grands pas sur nous. Dans une robe violine. Je soupire, baisse les yeux. J'ai pas franchement envie de les regarder s'embrasser là. C'est pas une chanson faite pour ça.

**« Tu me la tiens ? »**

Je tends ma flute à ma sœur, elle tente de m'arrêter, soufflant qu'il faut absolument que je reste sur le champ de la victoire. Je fronce les sourcils, étonnée. De quoi elle parle ? Je lui tapote gentiment la main, lui signant que j'ai pas envie de perdre le morale. Et que la chanson est trop tentante – même si ça sonne presque faux-. Puis après un geste de la main vers Philip qui me sourit je tourne le dos pour embrasser The Tramp. Avec le disco, on a jamais mal.

_BURN BABY BURN !_

Et je tourbillonne jusqu'à la poste, tapant des talons et bousculant quelques personnes au passage.

OoOo

_Fascination ! FASCINATION ! It's just the way we feeeeeel ! YEAH ! _

_We love this exaltation ! WOH OH O-O-OH ! We want the new temptations ! WHO OH O-O-OH ! It like a revelation ! WHO- OH O-O-OH ! __We live on fascinatiiiiiiion !_

Je nargue Kurt, bougeant en rythme. Sautillant et tourbillonnant sur cette chanson que j'adore ! Il lève les yeux au ciel, pour un cavalier il tient piètrement son rôle. Il préfère encore discuter avec Alexandre plutôt que venir me rejoindre pour faire honneur à cette chanson qui ferait danser Macgo en personne ! –il a dû boire vraiment beaucoup de l'alcool illégal de Sirius pour avoir quelques mots calmes avec Alexandre tout de même… - Je suis déçue… Déçue… Tsss… Et Cora n'est même pas là, alors qu'on adore cette chanson ! J'me demande où elle est passée... Elle n'est pas avec Dakota en tout cas, cette dernière roule des pelles à son petit copain contre un mur. Pff, ya que les purs et durs qui sont là. Les vrais de vrais ! Merlin… qu'est-ce qu'elle déménage cette musique !

_The word is on your lips- say the word ! The word is on your lips – say the word ! The word is on your lips – say the wooooord ! FAS-CI-NA-TION !_

Kurt secoue la tête, me faisant clairement comprendre qu'il est dépassé par mon énergie. Faut dire que je vois mal quoi en faire hein, la plupart des élèves se réserve pour ce soir. Galipettes en folie ! Moi les seules galipettes que je vais faire c'est sur _Alphabeat_, alors autant tout donner ! YEAH !

**« Tu t'entraines pour des marathons de danses ou quoi ?** s'écrie soudain quelqu'un à ma droite. **»**

Je sursaute, tournant la tête pour croiser le regard de Philip. Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit, il ne reste que les bons… Je lui souris. Pourquoi j'ai oublié ma baguette ? Je n'ai jamais autant détesté être muette. Bonjour l'animation que je peux donner…

_Come on say the word now ! Fa-sci-na-tion ! COME ON ! __FA-SCI-NA-TIOOOON !_

Les dernières notes s'envolent, mes pieds retombent au sol. Je porte ma main à mon ventre, prends une grande inspiration, tentant de retrouver la respiration. Et tapote le bras de Philip du bout des doigts - souriant comme une idiot…- pour essayer de lui faire comprendre qu'il se débrouille pas mal du tout non plus !

**« Elle est cool cette chanson,** appuie-t-il avec un sourire. **J'en avais besoin ! »**

Mes fossettes se creusent, j'hoche la tête à l'affirmative. Avant de lever le nez, les _Scorpions _maintenant ? C'est cool… Je savoure les premières note de la chanson, maman adore la mettre quand elle fait la cuisine.

**« Eh, tu danses ? »**

Je tourne la tête vers Philip qui me tend la main. Mon cœur se contracte, étouffée de plaisir. Je crois que je dois avoir l'air d'une idiote. J'hoche la tête par miracle. Evidemment que je danse, encore plus s'il me le propose. Merlin, faites que je n'ai pas les mains moites. Faites que je n'ai pas les mains moites. Pitié, pitié.

Il pose ses mains sur mes hanches, à distance respectable de moi. Je peux sentir son odeur d'ici. Mon cœur s'emballe. –Faites que je n'ai pas les mains moites…- Diantre, je suis une groupie. Oh non, je crois que je rougis. C'est foutu ! Concentre toi Lily-Rose, concentre toi sur autre chose que ses mains larges et chaudes dans ton dos. Oh Merlin…

_The future's in the air, I can feel it everywhere, blowing with the wind of change… Take me to the magic of the moment, on a glory night where the children of tomorrow dream away, on the wind of chaaange._

Inspiration, expiration. Inspiration. Expiration. Respire Rosie. Je souris pour moi-même, tout va bien, tout est calme. Il sent bon… Je vois Kurt en glissant un regard à gauche, il applaudit silencieusement. J'hoche doucement la tête, je crois bien qu'il rit de ma tête. Je l'ignore, m'intoxiquant de la proximité de Philip.

* * *

**_Une petite review :) ?_**

_Chansons : _

_Paramore - Misery Business_

_Kesha - Tik Tok_

_Glee - Disco Inferno_

_Alphabeat - Fascination_

_Scorpions - Wind of Change_


	22. Chapter 22

_Salut à tous !_

_Une nouveau petit chapitre, entre examen et vacances on a dû mal à trouver du temps pour poster... **En tout cas merci à nos reviewseuses :) comme toujours !**_

_Sinon, flash info, on a posté** les premiers chapitres d'une autre fic** si ça vous intéresse ;) **"Terre inconnu ou terrain connu"** (vous noterez le jeu subtil sur les sonorités !)_

_J'vous embête pas plus, _

**_Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

**Chapitre 22 : **

La fête dure maintenant depuis plus de deux heures et elle bat son plein. La piste est remplie, occupée par ma sœur, Kurt et Chelsea, entre autres. Chris, Shannon et Amandine ont bien essayé de nous trainer, Cory et moi, pour danser mais on a tenu bon, prétextant qu'on devait s'échauffer avant. On s'est donc choisi un petit coin de la salle, pas trop loin de celui des boissons, et on s'est servi des verres.

Et maintenant, je suis assise sur notre canapé entre Cory et Chris, à regarder Sirius et une fille se faire les yeux doux –enfin, non, pas si doux que ça… on dirait qu'ils vont se sauter dessus directement sur la table des boissons- tandis que Macnair avec qui il est venu officiellement à ce bal se fait draguer par un gars, ce qui ne semble pas la déranger plus que ça. Visiblement, Sirius et Macnair font dans la relation libre. J'aspire mollement par la paille mon jus de citrouille corsé par la bouteille de whisky de Chris qu'il a amené sous son costard. Bien. S'il veut être en relation libre avec une pouffe de Serpentard, grand bien lui fasse. Ca ne me fait absolument rien. Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais toujours pitoyablement célibataire et amoureuse de lui, avec une longue vie devant moi… une longue vie de vieille fille avec pleins de chats…

Oh, Merlin, tout ce que vous voulez mais pas des chats !

**-Pourquoi tu gémis comme ça ? On dirait que tu vas chialer, **m'apprend Dakota platement, dans les bras de son Dereck Martins.

_Lucky that my lips don't only mumble, they spill kisses like a fountain…_

**-Parce que je **_**vais **_**chialer ! **m'écrié-je. **J'déteste les chats, c'est pas juste…**

Chris passe un bras autour de mes épaules et me pique le verre des mains en riant.

**-Ok, je crois que y'en a une qui n'a pas l'alcool joyeux !**

**-Elle préfère les oinjs, man, **fait Cory, en me tendant un joint déjà roulé. **Je la connais par cœur, hein, frangine ? **

**-Oui, merci, frangin…**

Je le porte à mes lèvres et il l'allume d'un coup de baguette nonchalamment.

**-J'suis pas sûr que le mélange des deux soit super recommandé…, **note Dereck.

**-T'inquiète, man, **répond-on Cory et moi, en chœur.

**-Tu parles à la Coco-cool team, là… autant dire que tu perds ton temps, **lui assure ma meilleure amie en l'embrassant pour clore la conversation.

_Le ro le le lo le… Le ro le le lo le…_

_At your feet, I'm at your feet !_

Ca y est, Sirius approche de sa proie. Ca va être bestial. Non… non ! Je ne veux pas regarder ça ! Je tire un grand coup sur mon joint et vois arriver Elyse, Amandine et Shannon qui étaient parties aux toilettes pour se refaire une beauté. Et surement trouver un plan de nous tirer sur la piste. Elyse s'arrête brusquement devant nous en écartant les bras comme sous le coup d'une tragédie. On l'observe un instant puis elle lâche, en me regardant :

**-Mais, sérieusement, Coco, ma chérie, c'est ça que t'appelles une robe de bal ?! Au mieux, c'est une robe de nuit ! **

Dakota éclate de rire et reprend son échange de salive avec son Serdaigle, et je regarde sans grande réaction Elyse porter ses mains à ses hanches en se pinçant les lèvres, l'air de dire « ah c'est malin ! Maintenant, j'ai honte d'être vue avec toi ! ». Ca doit être la… allez, cinquante-neuvième fois qu'elle critique ma tenue, donc bon, j'ai fini par m'habituer. Mais c'est vrai qu'elle ne m'avait pas encore fait le coup de la robe de nuit. Mais je m'en fiche, moi, je l'adore ma robe. C'est une robe à fleurs roses, bleues, jaunes et vertes, sur fond blanc qui me tombe jusqu'à mes pieds chaussés de sandales, style spartiates, sans talons –manquerait plus que je sois encore plus grande ! 1m 70, ça me suffit, merci. Sinon, elle est bustier et je l'ai accessoirisé d'une ceinture en cuir torsadée pour cintrer au niveau de la taille. Oui, d'accord, ce n'est pas une robe de princesse pour un bal de Noël mais très franchement, je tire plus sur la Rasta Cool que sur Cendrillon alors, pas la peine de s'inventer encore un rôle alors que je n'ai même plus l'attention à Sirius à attirer désespérément sur moi… Et puis, ce n'est pas parce qu'il fait froid et qu'on est en décembre à se les cailler sur cette foutue Ecosse qu'il faut se la jouer forcément Reine des Neiges !

**-L'écoute pas, ma puce, **me dit Shannon avec un sourire. **Tu es très jolie !**

**-Merci, Shan. **

_Whenever, Wherever, we're meant to be together ! I'll be there and you'll be near, and that's the deal, my dear…_

Mais certainement pas aussi belle qu'elle ! Enfin, en même temps, elle doit facilement être la plus belle du bal ! Ce qui n'est pas vraiment une surprise en soi… et pourtant sa robe blanche est simple, elle n'a pas sorti le grand jeu comme l'ont fait Dakota avec sa robe rouge ultra-courte, Manon et sa deuxième peau qui lui sert de robe, Julie qui se croit surement au festival de Canne ou Elyse, habillée comme si elle se rendait au cocktail de l'année. Ah… on n'a pas les mêmes valeurs… mais bon, c'est vrai aussi que de nous cinq, je suis surement seule qui retournera toute seule, à son dortoir, ce soir… Triste existence que voilà. Mais pitié, tout mais pas de chats !

Je me réconforte auprès de mon joint pour chasser leurs griffes et museaux sournois de mon esprit.

-**Bon, maintenant, ça suffit, ça a assez duré ! **s'exclame Amandine avec autorité. **On va danser ! **

Cory et moi suivons notre accord tacite, c'est-à-dire qu'on fait mine de n'avoir rien entendu. C'est bien simple, je saurais siffler que je sifflerai !

**Corentino ! Coco ! Je ne rigole pas !**

Ah mais nous non plus, on ne rigole pas !

**-Je vais me fâcher ! **

Cory et moi échangeons un regard. On n'aime pas trop des masses quand sa super-emmerdeuse de copine pète ses câbles…

C'est à cet instant qu'on remarque que la nouvelle musique a déclenché un véritable cataclysme sur la piste de danse. Bon, je peux comprendre c'est MJ qui a repris la soirée par son morceau mémorable, _Thriller_. Je vois Lyzore qui est au devant des danseurs, entreprenant de reproduire à merveille les pas du fameux clip. Je souris. Toutes les soirées qu'on a passé à imiter le roi de la pop pour éviter tout faux-pas, elle et moi, sont mémorables ! Avec la macarena et danse des hippogriffe, c'est surement la danse que je sais le mieux danser ! J'encourage Lyzore en me mettant à claquer des doigts en rythme mais je capte alors quatre paires des yeux qui ne me disent rien qui vaille et je cesse aussitôt.

Mais le mal est fait et Shannon, Amandine et Elyse se rapprochent de nous et j'ai l'impression de voir les zombis du clip. Elles vont me bouffer ! Mais c'est Chris que je ne vois pas venir et qui m'arrache du canapé d'un bras. Maudit batteur et leur poigne de fer ! Je vois Amandine et Elyse s'attaquer à Cory qui jure par Bob Marley qu'il ne peut pas danser à cause d'une entorse du mollet qu'il se serait fait en se levant, ce matin… il me fait rire, il ne sait même pas ce que c'est qu'un froissement de muscle ! Ah, ça se voit qu'il n'est pas gardien !

_'Cause this is thriller  
Thriller at night  
And no one's gonna save you  
From the beast about to strike_

Je le suis cependant dans son plaidoyer.

**-Non, non, **fis-je en secouant la tête. **J'me sens pas dans l'humeur, là… et puis, j'connais pas les pas…**

**-Allez, en piste, ma jolie ! **fait Chris en me tirant vers la piste, Shannon l'aidant en riant. **J'veux voir ma cavalière danser ! **

Et Cory et moi finissons bel et bien dans la mêlée, en première ligne en plus ! Je croise le regard de Lyzore qui me fait un clin d'œil et lui réponds par un regard qui lui transmet clairement ma pensée : « t'as pas pu t'en empêcher, hein… regarde dans quel pétrin tu me mets ! ». Je soupire. Bon. Quand faut y'aller, faut y'aller ! C'est bien parce que c'est toi, MJ…

_Against the thing with the forty eyes, girl  
Thriller  
Thriller at night  
You're fighting for your life_

xOxOxO

Le truc-piège quand t'entres sur une piste de danse avec des potes fanas de danse, c'est que t'en ressors plus ! C'est comme ça que je me retrouve enrayée sur la sixième danse d'affilée et incapable de m'échapper entre Chris, Shannon et Amandine qui me surveillent de près, avec Cory. Elyse est partie retrouver son Gryffondor de cavalier pour danser avec lui, bien qu'elle m'ait dit qu'il danse comme un pied et est déjà plus qu'à moitié bourré. Mais, selon elle, quand on choisit un cavalier ou une cavalière, on l'assume… et sur ce, elle a critiqué Brancouvère qui allume tous les types de la soirée sans aucune classe, en délaissant son cavalier d'origine. Sur ce point, je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec Ely !

La chanson se termine et j'en profite pour revendiquer mon droit à aller aux toilettes.

**-J'ai bu ! Beaucoup ! **posé-je fermement en levant le doigt devant les bouches de Chris et d'Amandine qui s'ouvrent pour râler. **C'est un droit universel !**

**-Et moi, j'ai beaucoup fumé, man. **

On tourne un regard sceptique vers Cory mais par solidarité, je répète en enroulant mon bras autour des épaules de mon meilleur ami :

**-Et il a beaucoup fumé. Nous avons donc fait beaucoup d'effort, maintenant le réconfort !**

**-Bon, mais vite ! Pas de promenade vers les boissons et pas de pause fumette ! **

On hoche la tête vigoureusement et on tourne les talons pour scinder la foule en direction du coin toilettes. Ma mauvaise humeur s'est, je dois le dire, volatilisée ! Et on chantonne même l'air d'Elton John, Cory et moi, sur le chemin.

_And if you need to know while I'm still standing, you just fade away_

_Don't you know… I'm still standing better than I ever did _

On assiste alors au spectacle de Phil se recevant une magistrale gifle de la part de sa douce et délicate Daniella. Je souris. Et ben voilà. Je savais que ça allait se finir comme ça… quoique j'espérais que ce serait plutôt Daniella qui finirait avec la joue rouge mais tant pis ! On s'approche de lui qui n'affiche un air franchement bougon.

**-Hey, Cap'tain, t'as mis en rogne ta princesse ? **

**-Dur, man…**

**-Oh, ça va, vous deux, **ronchonne-t-il en se massant la joue. **J'y crois pas qu'elle m'en aie collé une…**

**-Qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? T'as trop parlé de Quidditch au lieu de lui réciter un poème d'amour ? **

Il me lance un regard agacé et me répond qu'il a rompu. Je souris largement et lui saute dans les bras.

**-BRAVOOO ! Je savais que tu pouvais le faire ! C'est bien simple, je te dédirai mon prochain arrêt ! **

**-Je peux toujours attendre alors…, **fait-il avec un sourire en coin.

J'éclate de rire de bon cœur en le lâchant et il me sourit franchement cette fois. Je lui tapote l'épaule.

**-J'me demande comment t'as pu durer si longtemps, Pépé, mais la raison t'est revenue !**

**-Comme toi avec Black.**

**-Et oui, tu vois ! On dit que les Poufsouffle sont débiles mais on finit toujours par rectifier nos conneries ! **assuré-je.

**-T'es libre, man, **le félicite Cory.

**-Ouais et je vais aller fêter ça tout de suite avec un petit jus de citrouille !**

**-Parce que l'alcool est pas bon pour l'activité sportive…, **récité-je.

**-Ni le joint.**

Cory et moi échangeons un regard. Quoi, nous, le joint ? Là, franchement, il devient blessant.

_I'm still standing like…_

_Yeah, yeah, yeah !_

Il rit et, après m'avoir décoiffé amicalement, il s'en va vers le buffet-bar et nous, on se sépare au carrefour homme/femme. Je rentre donc dans les toilettes et vais plutôt me rafraichir au lavabo puisque mon excuse « toilettes » était juste… euh, bah une excuse. Je me fixe dans le miroir. Et ben, je suis rouge ! Je rajuste deux-trois mèches tandis que l'une des portes de cabine s'ouvre. Je regarde dans le miroir pour voir qui ça peut bien être et mes doigts ont un instant de suspens dans mes cheveux blonds. Derrière moi, se tient Julie dans sa robe noire à bustier qu'on croirait sortie de l'atelier des plus grands couturiers. Elle a déjà ce petit sourire qu'elle a toujours en ma présence et je la vois me détailler de dos. Je prends le parti de ne pas me retourner et de faire comme si de rien n'était, espérant qu'elle me snobe et s'en aille sans plus de démonstration d'animosité.

**-On t'a surement pas prévenue que c'était un bal et pas une fête clandestine sur une plage douteuse, petite sœur, **ouvre-t-elle les hostilités.

Evidemment. Le jour où elle laissera passer une occasion de me descendre n'est pas encore arrivé. Je me retourne et croise son regard, cette fois-ci sans l'intermédiaire du miroir.

**-Je m'habille encore comme je veux, **grincé-je.

**-Certes, **me concède-t-elle avec la grande générosité qu'on lui connait tous.

Elle s'approche des lavabos et commence à se laver les mains tranquillement.

**-Ca m'étonne juste que Chris ne soit pas déjà parti se dégoter une fille plus sophistiquée…, **continue-t-elle. **Quoique c'est peut-être le cas. **

Je me retiens à grande peine que d'entre nous deux, celle que son petit-copain a trompé, c'est elle, par respect pour Dakota et pour Brad. Et peut-être un peu pour elle. Je la regarde couper l'eau et se sécher magiquement les mains.

**-T'es pas une star, Julie, **lui dis-je. **Tu peux t'habiller autant que tu veux comme si t'en étais une mais c'est pas le cas. Et je ne vais plus te dérouler le tapis rouge à chacun de tes pas donc, cherche une autre moins-que-rien à rabaisser. **

Et je n'attends pas qu'elle me ressorte sa langue de vipère et m'en vais des toilettes, poussant la porte avec toute la rage qui m'a fallu contenir pour ne pas la noyer dans le lavabo. Elle ne peut vraiment pas me laisser tranquille. C'est pourtant simple, elle n'a qu'à avancer sans faire mine de me croiser !

Mais mes pensées sont vite chassées quand je suis face à une autre garce de la brochette qui fait le bonheur de Poudlard, là, adossée au mur proche des toilettes gazouillant à Cory qui semble m'attendre. Manon Brancouvère et sa robe dorée moulante, et qui serait digne des escort-girl de seconde zone. Elle caresse le bras de Cory qui fume un joint en lui souriant.

**-Brancouvère ! **l'appelé-je en m'approchant d'eux. **Tire-toi avant que je m'énerve ! **

**-Smooter, je ne t'ai pas sonnée, laisse…**

Je sors ma baguette de ma ceinture –oui, je sais astucieux… on en reparlera plus tard- et la pointe sur la mine de princesse choquée que me joue Brancouvère.

**-Reste cool, frangine…**

**-Tu veux que je customise ta si belle robe, Brancouvère ? **demandé-je. **Non ? Bon, alors, dégage ! **

Elle me lance un regard meurtrier et s'en va. Je fusille Cory du regard.

**-Continue comme ça et je le dis à Amandine ! **le menacé-je.

Son regard se remplit d'effroi et il acquiesce vivement du menton. Je préfère ça.

**-J'ai vraiment besoin d'un remontant…, **soupiré-je. **Allons au bar.**

On se dirige alors vers le bar où j'attrape un verre de bière-au-beurre que j'espère bien personnalisée. J'y trempe mes lèvres et souris. C'est bon, il n'y a pas que de la bière et du beurre ! J'en profite pour attraper quelques gâteaux salés… je commence à avoir faim, moi ! J'en repère un bien gros et me penche pour l'attraper mais une main plus rapide me le pique sous le nez. Insurgée, je me redresse vers le coupable… ou plutôt la coupable.

C'est ma sœur qui me sourit, s'apprêtant à croquer dans mon gâteau.

**-Hep, hep, hep ! **l'arrêté-je. **Je ne ferai pas ça si j'étais toi, Zozore ! **

Elle hausse un sourcil.

**-J'ai un scoop qui va te faire **_**très **_**plaisir donc… par ici, le gâteau !**

Elle me tend mon gâteau à contre-cœur et je l'enfourne d'un coup dans ma bouche avec satisfaction tandis que Cory inspecte la marchandise étendue sur le buffet pour cerner les meilleures affaires. C'est un futé, mon Cory.

**-Alors ? **me presse-t-elle avec ses mains.

**-Ton Cap'tain Love a largué sa sorcière ! **lui appris-je avec enthousiasme.

Sa bouche s'arrondit sous la surprise et je jubile. Et oui, le grand jour est arrivé ! Plus de Daniella dans les pattes de Philip Perry, la voie est sécurisée !

**-A toi de foncer, maintenant, grande sœur !**

Elle rougit subitement comme à chaque fois qu'on aborde le sujet « attrapons Philip ! ». J'allais la motiver à passer à l'attaque quand une folle furieuse nous tomba dessus :

**-J'AVAIS DIT PAS D'ARRET AU BAR !**

**xOxOXO**

Cory et moi sautons presque sous une table en voyant Amandine patrouiller avec Chelsea dans la Grande Salle pour nous trouver. C'est quasiment la fin de la soirée et Dumbledore à annoncer avec ravissement que la partie spéciale slow débutait et il l'a lancée avec une musique des _Bizarr'Sisters, _l'une des plus douces. S'il y a bien une chose que je n'aime pas, c'est les slows. Les seules fois que j'ai dû en danser, c'était soit avec mon père à nos fêtes de familles, ou dans les divers bals organisés par Poudlard quand un garçon avait un éclair de folie et m'invitait à danser… et c'est toujours la même danse gênante durant laquelle je ne pense qu'à éviter ses pieds et à ne pas trébucher, trois-quatre minutes que je passe à me demander où est-ce qu'il faut que je regarde. Dans les yeux ? Trop intime. Autour et n'importe où _sauf _les yeux ? Pas assez intime, limite insultant. Alors, bizarrement, je finis toujours par regarder mes pieds… et _bizarrement_, on ne me demande jamais une deuxième danse. A part, Philip qui, au bal de l'année dernière, m'a entrainé dans trois slows d'affilée. Pour me parler de la prochaine technique d'arrêt que je devrais mettre en place pour le match à venir. J'adore mon Capitaine.

_I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all of my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave_

Enfin, bref, plutôt embrasser Rogue avec la langue que de danser un slow !

On regarde donc Amandine et Chelsea passer. La première cherche bien évidemment Cory tandis que Chelsea est à la recherche incessante de Vincent depuis maintenant presque une heure… ce salaud est surement quelque part à lécher la glotte d'une fille trop ivre pour réaliser quelle belle connerie elle fait. Mais je dois dire que je préfère que Vincent et ses hormones restent bien à l'écart de notre bien trop naïve Chelsea.

Je regarde, le menton appuyée sur mon bras contre la table, ceux qui évoluent au son de la voix grave d'Amy Lee et sa mélodie torturée.

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

Manon a finalement une autre proie faible avec qui danser et Dakota est dans les bras de Derek. Elyse danse avec son cavalier qui chancèle plus qu'il ne danse –si avec ça McGonagall ne se doute pas que de l'alcool a été clandestinement importée au sein du bal, alors…- et Potter tient sa bien aimée rouquine dans ses bras. Il y a aussi Lupin et Pettigrow avec leurs cavalières respectives, McGonagall qui danse avec Dumbledore, le prof de l'Etude des Moldus et Chourave, Daniella et un mec que je ne connais pas, Franck Londubat et Alice Connors… et bien évidemment, Sirius et Melliandra, et Julie et Brad. Je croise le regard de Julie qui me dédie l'un de ses sourires moqueurs, en caressant le dos de son blond.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real_

**-VOUS !**

On se retourne pour faire face à Amandine qu'on n'a absolument pas vue faire le tour de la table pour nous piéger dans notre dos. Elle attrape Cory par le col et il se lève tandis qu'elle lui arrange sa chemise et sa veste en le dardant d'un regard énervé.

**-Tu vas danser tous les slows qui viennent pour te rattraper puisque tu nous as fait louper le premier ! **lui apprend-elle.

Cory me lance un regard implorant et je lève les mains devant moi, lui signifiant que je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans et qu'il se débrouille avec son harpie.

-**Mais, mon cœur, pourquoi on irait pas dans mon dortoir plutôt… ? **propose-t-il.

Elle le frappe à l'épaule en lui jetant un regard noir.

**-Pas tant que tu ne l'as pas mérité ! **

Et elle le prend là-dessus par la main pour l'emmener danser avec les autres. Je me redresse et soupire. Je vois alors qu'à notre table se trouvent Chris et Philip. Je vais les rejoindre mes yeux bien loin de la piste de danse pour ne voir ni Sirius, ni Julie. Je me laisse tomber à côté de Chris qui me sourit tandis que Philip se descend un bon verre de jus de citrouille. J'hausse un sourcil face au sourire béat qui s'étend sur ses lèvres et lui pique son verre pour le sentir, tandis que la musique change.

_Don't tell me love is something you wont try again  
That's just not true_

**-C'est pas que de la citrouille, ça ! **m'écrié-je.

**-Je suis liiiibre ! **chantonne mon capitaine en réponse avant de m'attraper par les épaules. **LIIIBRE ! Plus de niaiseries débitées H24, plus de greluches à m'coltiner parce que c'est les grandes copines de **_**Madame **_**! Plus de Daniella ! Je suis libre ! **

Il m'attire ensuite dans ses bras, pardessus les jambes de Chris qui est entre nous, dans un câlin digne d'une Maman ours et je lui tapote le dos en riant. Il m'éloigne enfin de lui, me tenant encore par les épaules, pour me dire :

**-Loupe plus de souafle et je serai l'mec le plus heureux du Monde ! **

**-Même torchée, tu perds pas le nord ! **m'impressionné-je. **Tu continues à me faire chier avec ça, c'est fou !**

Il me tapote étrangement le haut du crane avant de se lever et d'attraper le bras d'une fille qui passais par là avec ses copines, et il lui sort :

**-Je suis libre, on danse, beauté ? **

Je lance un regard ahuri à Chris qui hausse les épaules en se marrant tandis que la fille accepte avec joie de prêter sa main au Capitaine beau-gosse de Pousfouffle pour aller danser.

_And I won't give up, no I won't give up, I won't give up on you_

J'attrape la bouteille de jus de citrouille pure et fais apparaitre un verre pour m'en servir. J'en propose un à Chris mais il me fait non de la tête. Je lui souris avant de revenir m'appuyer contre le dossier, en buvant mon jus de citrouille. Ah, ça fait du bien !

**-Ma cavalière me propose même pas de slow…, **fait-il mine de se lamenter.

J'éclate de rire, m'étouffant à moitié dans mon verre. Je croise ses yeux noirs et malicieux.

**-Tu voulais une cavalière pas collante ! **lui rappelé-je.

**-J'ai p't-être bien changer d'avis…**

Je le fixe en souriant mais fronçant les sourcils. Il se lève alors en m'attrapant par la main pour me forcer à me lever, me faisant presque renverser mon verre. Il rit en m'ôtant celui-ci des mains pour le reposer sur la petite table tandis qu'il ne me lâche pas la main. Je le regarde faire avec étonnement avant qu'il ne m'embrasse sur les lèvres. Ca ne dure même pas deux secondes et je ne fais pas un geste, continuant à le regarder tandis que son sourire en coin s'agrandit. C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte combien j'ai été trop obnubilée par Sirius pour remarquer la façon dont son costard faisait ressortir ses épaules carrées de batteur et que sa chemise qu'il a déboutonnée en haut, et ôté son nœud-papillon, en me voyant arriver dans ma robe d'été pour aller avec mon « look Ibiza » -d'après lui- , laissait deviner les tablettes de chocolat que j'ai souvent aperçu… on est après tout dans la même équipe de Quidditch ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il est grand… bien dans les mètres 85 !

Il m'embrasse à nouveau, cette fois si on pressant plus ses lèvres contre les miennes, et je ferme les yeux tandis qu'il pose une main sur ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui. Sans réfléchir, je passe mes mains derrière sa nuque mais je romps le baiser alors qu'il allait l'approfondir pour lui lancer un regard interrogateur, par-dessus mon sourire et mon pouls qui s'accélère. Je croyais qu'on était d'accord pour venir en amis ?

**-Peut-être bien que je veux une fille un peu collante…, **concède-t-il.

Et j'éclate de rire avant de l'embrasser à mon tour. Et cette fois-ci, le baiser ne tarde pas à s'approfondir et je me sens bien. Libre, légère et heureuse. Il n'y a pas de peine et de tension sous-jacente, pas de question sans réponse qui flottent dans mon esprit.

_You need someone who knows you from the inside out  
The way I do_

Et quand nos lèvres se séparent, on se sourit et il me reprend par la main pour m'entrainer vers la piste.

**-Et je veux mon slow, Madame ! **

Et après un tel baiser, je ne saurais rien lui refuser ! Je le suis gaiement en riant sans aucune raison. Les chats me paraissent loin et la vue de Sirius dans les bras de Melliandra me provoque qu'à peine un pincement au cœur. Je ne suis certainement pas amoureuse de Chris et il ne l'est certainement pas de moi mais c'est plus simple comme ça, moins douloureux et moins problématique.

Et, sans savoir pourquoi, je me sens à ma place, sur une piste danse, à danser un slow avec Chris qui sort des blagues débiles et me chuchote des commentaires sur ceux qui nous entourent, nous faisant éclater de rire. Et je sais où regarder.

Et ce n'est presque jamais mes pieds !

* * *

**_Une petite review ?_**

_Merci à Mathde pour les chansons :_

_- Whenever, Wherever, de Shakira_  
_ - Thriller, MJ (je ne vous apprends rien)_  
_ - I Still Standing, de Sir Elton John_  
_ - My Immortal, d'Evanescence_  
_ - I Won't Give Up, de Jana Kramer_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Coucou à tous !**  
_

_On espère que ceux qui sont en vacances en profite, courage pour les autres :)_

_Bon on a aussi posté un **chapitre sur notre nouvelle fic,** si jamais le cœur vous en dit (oui oui **c'est faire de la pub éhontément !** est-ce que ça marche ? **Nous ne perdons pas espoir !**)_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

_Misoka-chan : Salut ! On est super contente de savoir que tu ais aimé ! C'est pas très catholique comme façon de faire la fête quand même ! xP t'inquiète ça va pas s'arrêter tout de suite les piques entre Julie et Coco... Merci de ta review :) PS : pour ta review sur Acros de toi, on est désolée de t'annoncer que tu as lu notre seule fic en stand by... Donc pour l'instant pas de suite prévue mais sinon Terre Inconnue ou Terre Connue n'attend que toi promis, elle, elle est finie ! ;)  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 23**

_Big wheels keep on turning… Carry me home to see my kin… Singing songs about the Southland ! I miss Alamaby once again, and I think it's a sin, yes !_

Le ciel perd de son gris, se délavant pour prendre une teinte plus claire, plus bleue. Par la fenêtre défilent les étendues vertes et luxuriantes d'Ecosse, luisantes de pluie. Il commence à neiger faiblement, de petits flocons tourbillonnent. La musique ronronne doucement à mes oreilles. Je jette un coup d'œil à Kurt en face de moi, plongé dans un livre. Enfin… Faisant semblant plutôt puisque je n'ai pas l'impression qu'il avance beaucoup. Depuis une heure et demie déjà il est sur la même page. Soupir. Je donne un léger coup de pied dans son tibia. Il sursaute, fait tomber son livre.

**« Quoi ?** marmonne-t-il.

**- C'est quoi le problème ?** écrivé-je en l'air.

**- Ya aucun problème,** réplique-t-il en haussant les épaules.

Sérieusement ? Pourquoi on persiste à me prendre pour une attardée ? Je suis muette, pas idiote. Le regard que je lui lance semble lui transmettre le message. Il se rebiffe et tourne les yeux sur le paysage.

**« J'vois pas en quoi ça te concerne, on est pas ami, **fait-il sèchement.

**- J'ai jamais dit le contraire. »**

Il soupire, croise mon regard. Un brin étonné. Ah il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ce que je lui dise ça. Je dissimule mon sourire moqueur. Il le remarque quand même et lève les yeux au ciel.

**« J'avais choisi ce compartiment parce que je savais que t'allais pas m'embêter à papoter ! T'es pas croyable quand même.**

**- Tu peux toujours dégager, j'étais là la première,** proposé-je.

**- Délicat !**

**- On est pas ami à ce qu'il semble.**

**- Tu vas pas me lâcher hein ?**

**- J'ai pas encore décidé. Si tu te décides à tourner la page surement. »**

Il s'esclaffe mais son rire meurt vite. Je m'enfonce dans la banquette, croisant les bras pour l'écouter attentivement. Il se passe une minute, je mets la chanson sur replay.

**« Je sais pas si je vais arriver à tourner la page.**

**- Quelle page ?** j'écris lentement.

**- J'ai couché avec Alexandre,** lâche-t-il abruptement. **»**

J'écarquille les yeux, la bouche. Il évite mon regard, continuant tout de même sur sa lancée.

**« C'était après le bal, c'était un coup d'un soir pour lui. »**

Le silence sur ce que lui en pense m'en dit long. Je soupire, il ne dit plus rien. Le livre est fermé. Je mets de force mon casque sur sa tête. Il lève le visage, perplexe. Je monte le son et lui écris que je sais ce dont il a besoin. Je sors du compartiment, lançant mes pieds à la recherche du chariot de bonbons, dansant sur un air de country.

_Sweet home Alabama, where the skies are so blue…. Sweet home Alabama ! Lord, I'm coming home to you. __Here I come Alabama !_

OoOo

**« Alors comme ça tu as un… ami…**

**- Petit ami chéri,** reprend maman au volant.

**- Oui, petit ami,** marmonne papa, **c'est ça.**

**- C'est super mon bébé ! **fait maman en donnant un coup de coude à notre père,** hein chéri ?**

**- Oui, oui, **grommelle-t-il en pointant son regard dans le rétroviseur**, ** **alors ce… Chris c'est ça ? **

**- Chris ? Hein ?** Cora fait mine de ne pas savoir de quoi on parle. **Quoi ?**

**- Ouais c'est ça, le batteur de Poufsouffle, **répond Julie en adressant un sourire lumineux à Cora. **Hein Rose ? **»

Je jette un coup d'œil, hoche la tête. L'ombre d'un sourire sur le visage. Depuis ces dernières semaines, elle parait vraiment faire des efforts pour être courtoise avec Cora. Puis je replonge dans la chanson que crache la radio. Un tube des Beatles.

_Last night I said those words to my girl… I know you never even try girl. Come on, come on, come on, come on ! Please, pleeeease me, woah ! __Yeaaaah ! Like I please you !_

Papa baisse le son, il n'aime pas beaucoup la musique moldu. Tout comme il n'aime pas beaucoup la voiture. Rester enfermée dans une machine conçue par des moldus et qui fonctionne de façon magique pour lui. C'est toujours aussi perturbant même après avoir épousé une moldue, utilisé la machine à laver comme un objet venu de la Lune et acheté une maison dans un quartier moldu, entouré de gens qui ne savent pas que dans son bureau le coucou de l'horloge volette dans toutes la pièce toutes les heures. Et posent ses déjections de partout d'ailleurs.

**« Ah un batteur…,** il hoche la tête avec approbation. **»**

Là il est dans son domaine d'excellence… Chris marque un point mais papa est du genre méfiant et protecteur. Il est encore persuadé que tous les hommes au monde se sont ligués pour lui voler ses filles, les emporter dans un monde dépravé, où le Code Civil est le Kama Sutra.

**« Un sportif alors ! **s'enthousiasme maman. **Il est mignon ?**

**- Maman…**

**- Et comment va Brad ma poupée ? »**

Maman a toujours été très proche de sa sœur, sa mort l'a laissé cloué au lit pendant des semaines. Les temps morts enchaînant les temps de pleurs. Je sais qu'elle n'aime pas nous voir si distantes avec Julie, qu'elle n'a jamais compris pourquoi. Moi non plus à vrai dire. Je dandine la tête au rythme des Beatles. Papa lance quelques répliques à Julie pour essayer de tester la solidité de son couple. Probablement suspicieux de l'animal qu'il n'a pas encore vu après des mois de relation pourtant. Il peut, ce mec a couché avec Dakota et a préféré envoyer ma petite sœur laver son linge sale. Un vrai lâche. Un faible.

_Please, pleaaaaase me ! Yeah…. Like I please you !_

**«Et toi sauterelle ?»**

Je sursaute. Je secoue la tête, non moi non. Papa semble soudain respirer avec plus de facilité. Maman lui lance un regard exaspéré. Je ris silencieusement. Elle trouve son besoin de nous protéger un peu exagéré, elle nous a toujours poussées vers l'avant. Si lui s'inquiète de nous voir grandir, elle se préoccupe du contraire. Je sens alors la main de Julie se poser sur mon bras et le frotter doucement. Je me retourne, hoche la tête.

Pas de quoi en faire un drame non plus.

**« Mais c'est pour bientôt !** s'exclame soudain Cora. **»**

Papa s'étouffe, j'écarquille les yeux et maman s'emballe.

Soupir.

OoOo

Je débarque dans la cuisine, il est huit heures. Je suis une personne matinale. Julie aussi, on est toujours les deux premières debout. Je la retrouve devant le frigo. Contrairement à moi elle est déjà bien coiffé et fraiche comme une rose avant même d'avoir pris sa douche. Elle me sourit, et me propose du jus de pomme. Je secoue la tête, me faisant chauffer de l'eau pour mon thé. Et glisse ses tartines et les miennes dans le grille-pain. Emmitouflée dans ma robe de chambre, je me pose sur une des chaises de la cuisine, allume la radio et la met sur une chaîne de musique. Les infos de bon matin il n'y a rien de mieux pour vous saper le moral. Tandis qu'un bon son, bien rythmé à la voix mélodieuse. Un air entrainant et connu. La plupart des gens font grise mine dans le métro parce qu'ils n'ont pas assez écouté Mika. Julie s'assied en face de moi. Je ferme les yeux, écoutant la voix de Chloé Howl qui se glisse dans mes oreilles.

_I'm just tryin' to work out, how to be like MYSELF !... I'm just tryin' to work out, these cards I've been dealt !_

**« Tu fais quelque chose aujourd'hui ? »**

Je secoue la tête. Pas super motivée pour sortir ma baguette.

**« On pourrait sortir, faire quelque chose… en famille ?** sourit-elle, **aller au cinéma ? **

**- Au cinéma ? **s'exclame maman en entrant. **Aujourd'hui ? Je pourrais vous déposer en allant faire les courses, Coco vient avec vous ?**

**- Oui… Évidemment, **sourit- Julie avec effort. **»**

J'hoche la tête, lançant un regard à ma jumelle. Je sais bien qu'elle aurait préférer que Cora ne vienne pas, j'apprécie l'effort. Coraly est sa sœur, sa petite sœur. Si elle fait un effort, Cora lui pardonnera. Ce n'était que des remarques sifflantes, des coups de gamines et des regards mauvais. On peut mettre ça sur le dos de l'adolescence. On peut espérer réparer les pots cassés, parce que si la famille n'y arrive pas alors personne n'y arrivera. Merlin… Je commence à penser comme un personnage de Walt Disney.

**« C'est super !** s'emballe maman, **et puis après on pourrait aller faire du shopping entre filles ?**

**- Ça serait cool, **répond Julie. **Hein Rosie ?**

**- Saluuuut, **grogne Cora en débarquant pour se laisser tomber à côté de moi.

**- Déjà debout mon bébé**, l'embrasse maman sur le front en versant mon thé dans ma tasse et la sienne**, tu es tombée du lit ?**

**- Papa a décidé d'écouter les **_**Moa's **_**… »**

Oh… Je dissimule mon rire derrière la vapeur d'eau de mon thé. Il fait le deuil de la virginité de sa petite dernière. Je sens que ça va prendre du temps, il s'était fait à l'idée de Julie. Sa fille mature, sociable et douée en amour. Mais son bébé, sa petite dernière il pensait avoir de beaux jours encore devant lui à la dorloter… Je suis certaine qu'il va prier Merlin. Pauvre papa.

_Shed id it, she did it ! Her bed is forbidden ! __He's fitting _

**« Au ciné ?** balbutie Cora, **Julie et moi ?**

**- Et Rosie,** ajoute maman, **et après shopping ! j'ai repérer un sarouel pas trop cher pour cet été, à imprimé comme tu les aimes.** **Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?**

**- Ben, je mais…**

**- Ça va être super cool, **assure Julie.** »**

Je souris à Cora, elle grimace et hoche la tête. Je monte le son de la radio avant de m'emparer de cafetière et de remplir une tasse. La fameuse tasse que je lui ai offert pour la dernière fête des pères, estampillée d'un _I'm grumpy, deal with it ! _Il jure ses grands dieux qu'il ne comprend pas la blague. Je frappe à la porte et ouvre sans attendre. De toute façon, il a mis la musique trop fort pour entendre quoi que se soit. Il a lancé un sort au balai et au chiffon pour qu'ils nettoient tout son bureau.

**« Ça reste entre nous ? »**

Je souris et pose la tasse devant lui. Maman lui en voudrait d'être aussi paresseux. Mais il faut avouer que la tentation est grande, je fais exactement la même chose avec ma chambre. Papa a une tête triste, ses cheveux aussi roux que les miens sont de travers. Je tapote gentiment son épaule. Soupir. Il le prend vraiment pas bien…

Mon pauvre papa.

OoOo

_Quelque chose en toi, ne tourne pas rooooond ! Un je-ne-sais-quoi qui me laisse coooon ! Quelque chose en toi, ne tourne pas rooond ! Mais autour de moi, tout tourne si roooond !_

Le walkman à fond les ballons, la baguette en main qui agite le chiffon au rythme de mes pieds pour enlever la poussière. Ma chambre est bien rangée si on la compare au bazar qui sert de cave à Cora à l'autre bout du couloir mais maman a la manie de toujours vouloir que tout soit impeccable pour les fêtes de Noël, on s'en fiche franchement nos grands parents n'iront pas regarder les moutons sous mon lit !

**« Rosie ! »**

Je sursaute, enlève le casque pour faire fasse à ma mère dans son tablier rose bonbons à dentelle –cadeau empoissonné de sa belle-mère même si elle n'ose pas le dire à papa et continue de le porte comme s'il s'agissait du robe Chanel -.

**« Téléphone pour toi, un garçon… »**

Elle fait un mouvement suggestif des sourcils, mouvement on ne peut plus connu dans la famille pour signifier « ami ou… ami ? ». J'hoche la tête, passe devant elle pour foncer dans le couloir récupérer le téléphone. Lorsque je pose le combiné sur mon oreille, je croise le regard de maman qui fait mine de dépoussiérer le buffet. Non mais… elle croit être discrète là ? Soupir. Je porte mon casque près du téléphone le temps de quelques notes.

_Au murmure de la ville, au matin des nuits folles ! Rien ne t'affole !_

Puis porte l'oreille au combiné pour entendre un grognement reconnaissable.

**« Je me demandais justement comme t'allais faire pour communiquer avec un engin basé sur le son ! **s'exclame Kurt, **un moment j'ai cru que cette machine allait me tuer ! Elle a avalé les pièces et fait un bruit étrange et c'est tout ! Envoyer par hibou un code pour communiquer par téléphon c'était pas idiot quand même, **finit-il par concéder.** »**

Deux tocs c'est oui, un toc c'est non. Je m'esclaffe, maman chuchote juste derrière moi.

**« Qui c'eeeest ? »**

Soupir. Je lui tourne le dos. Elle prend un air vexé.

**« Donc désolé mais non, j'ai pas envie d'aller demain dans une discothèque de Londres pour écouter des morceaux moldus dont je ne connais aucun pas ! »**

Roh, je lève les yeux au ciel. Quel rabat-joie. Je porte le casque à nouveau sur le combiné, montant le son au maximum.

_Et j'aime encore mieux ça ! Oui je préfère ça ! Oh j'aime encore mieux çaaaa !_

**« Très drôle Lily-Rose,** s'exclame-t-il, **si le but était de me percer les tympans c'est réussi mais ça ne change rien ! »**

Bon très bien…

**« Demain soir je peux pas de toute façon, ya mes cousins qui débarquent. »**

Aaaah. Je souris.

**« Si tu promets de ne pas me forcer à faire quoi que se soit d'autre que t'accompagner, ok je viens,** soupire-t-il enfin. **Après demain ? »**

Je suis sûre qu'il fait sa drama queen ! Je frappe deux fois contre le combiné. Et juste pour le plaisir, je colle mon casque sur le téléphone. Parce qu'une chanson comme ça, ça se savoure jusqu'au bout !

**« Je te préviens ! Je vais partir ! Je vais poser ce truc et j'vais pas écou… Non mais tu m'écoutes Lily-Rose ? »**

_Car ça ! Ca ! C'est vraiment toi ! ça se seeeeent, ça se seeeeent… que c'est toiiii ! Et rien d'autre que toi ! Non rien d'autre que toi !_

**« Très bien ! Salut ! »**

J'éclate de rire et raccroche. Pour me retrouver face à face avec ma mère qui a son sourire malicieux. Je lève les yeux au ciel et signe rapidement.

**« C'était Kurt. **

**- Oooh, le fameuuux… ?** suggère-t-elle.

**- Non,** répondis-je.

**- Un ami alors ?** fronce-t-elle les sourcils d'étonnement.

**- Pas vraiment,** sourié-je.

**- Très bien mademoiselle j'ai-des-secrets,** fait-elle mine de bouder, **j'irais demander à tes sœurs ! »**

J'hausse les épaules et remets mon casque.

_CA SE SENT QUE C'EST TOI !_

_Et personne d'autre !_

* * *

_**Une petite review très chers ? ( et passez voir notre nouvelle fic, promis elle est cool !)**  
_

_Chansons__ :_

_Lynyrd skynyrd - Sweet Home Alabama  
_

_The Beatles - Please, please me_

_Chlöé Howl - Rumors_

_Téléphone - Quelque chose en toi_


	24. Chapter 24

**_Bonjour, bonjour !  
_**

_On vous aime tous, vos review sont superbes donc merci à tous :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 24 :**

Je flanque un peu tout ce qui traine dans ma chambre sous mon lit, la radio jetant les derniers hits moldus, et je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, satisfaite. Et bien voilà, ma bonne vieille chambre a l'air presque propre et impeccable ! Je souris à mon plafond en lattes de bois clair, un bras sous ma nuque avant de faire couler mon regard sur mes murs beiges tapissés de posters et de photos. Un bureau –sur lequel j'ai fait tout, sauf des devoirs !- est encore un peu en fouillis et la fenêtre sous laquelle il est, laisse entrer des vagues de lumière dans la pièce tandis que dehors, il neige à gros flocons. Une autre fenêtre, plus haute, est encadrée de rideaux pourpres et ma bonne vieille armoire magique en acajou, faisant près d'un mur entier de ma chambre, contient tout aussi bien ma garde-robe bordélique que ma collection de BD et de CD, et toutes mes autres babioles. Mon balai est appuyé contre le mur, juste à côté.

Ah, ya pas à dire, qu'est-ce qu'on est bien chez soi !

La porte s'ouvre alors et je ne m'étonne même pas qu'on ait pas frappé. Personne ne prend jamais la peine de frapper avant d'entrer dans ma chambre, malgré la tête de Bob Marley sévère qui est placardée sur celle-ci et le « DO NOT FREACKING DISTURB, MAN ! » qui l'accompagne. Et l'injustice est telle que, par contre, personne n'oserait pénétrer l'humble demeure de Julie sans en demander l'entrée préalablement… je devrais vraiment me faire plus respecter, j'ai un manque flagrant d'autorité…

Et c'est Maman qui apparait en face de moi, affublée de son immonde tablier rose à dentelle que Chelsea seule serait susceptible d'aimer. Ses cheveux blonds sont relevés en une queue de cheval désordonnée et ses yeux bleus me sourient autant que ses lèvres soulignés de rouge à lèvres.

**-Salut, M'man ! **l'accueillis-je avec joie. **T'as vu, j'ai fait le ménage !**

**-Je ne te ferai pas l'affront de regarder sous le lit, **me répond-elle avec un clin d'œil.

J'éclate de rire et elle vient s'allonger dans mon lit deux places, juste à côté de moi.

**-Ah ! Je suis tellement contente que vous soyez rentrées à la maison ! Ca fait tellement de bien de vous avoir avec nous !**

**-Tu nous manques trop aussi avec Papa ! **assuré-je.

**-Mais, au moins, comme ça, quand vous rentrez vous avez pleins de choses à nous raconter…**

Je la regarde me lancer son regard innocent que je connais entre milles. Oh non… séance interrogatoire ! Pitié, non ! Je n'ai absolument aucune résistance contre les pouvoirs de dissuasion de Maman !

**-Oh, tu sais, **tenté-je. **C'est Poudlard, hein… s'passe pas grand-chose… fait froid, y flotte pas mal… bon, y'a bien Pré-au-Lard, le Quidditch et le bal mais… et puis, les cours, bien sûr…**

Maman continue de me fixer en souriant de plus en plus largement.

**-On a beaucoup de cours, tu sais ? **

**-_Mon bébé ! _**passe-t-elle à l'attaque. **Je veux tout savoir ! Comment est ce Chris ? Il est mignon ? Oh, je sais déjà qu'il est mignon ! Blond ou brun ? Et ses yeux ? C'est un sportif, Julie nous a-t-elle dit ! Il doit être musclé… **

Je grimace face au haussement de sourcil entendu de ma mère. Je n'ai pas vraiment de preuve mais je suis sûre que c'est Julie qui est allée vendre la mèche pour Chris ! Elle a beau jouer les filles toute souriantes et pleines de bonnes intentions depuis qu'on est montés dans la voiture, je la connais. Elle est toujours la petite ange devant Papa-Maman, leur soufflant toutes les infos à mon sujet… déjà qu'elle n'arrêtait pas de leur dire que j'étais folle de Sirius, précisant bien que c'est « le beau-gosse de l'école –un de mes exs !- qui ne la regarde même pas ! Ah, pauvre petite Cora… ». Elle sait bien comment Papa ne supporte pas l'idée que ses filles puissent être approchées par des garçons pleins d'hormones et de testostérones. Jusque là, je dois dire que je n'ai pas été celle à le tourmenter le plus…

Devant le regard insistant de Maman, je craque.

**-Il est brun ! **

Elle me crie de continuer à cracher le morceau et je ris avant de tout débiter.

**-Il a les yeux noirs et oui, il est musclé… et grand ! **

**-Ah ! Mon bébé a bon goût ! **applaudit-elle. **Car il est mignon, pas vrai ?**

**-Ouais, **rié-je. **Très !**

**-Tu as intérêt à me le présenter très rapidement ! **me prévient-elle. **Fais pas comme notre ingrate de Julie à nous cacher son copain ! **

**-Brad est très beau aussi, **la rassuré-je.

**-Comme s'il pouvait en être autrement pour le copain de ma poupée ! **s'exclame-t-elle. **Et dis voir, ce garçon… avec Rosie… ? **

**-Maman ! **m'écrié-je. **Va lui demander à elle, par Merlin ! **

**-Mais elle veut pas m'en parler…, **se lamente-t-elle. **Allez, Cora, mon bébé… ma petite dernière… **

Elle joue des yeux de cocker et des lèvres de bébé implorant et dés cet instant, je sais que je suis foutue. Désolée, Lyzore, mais je ne peux pas résister à Maman !

**-_Très bien ! _**cédé-je. **C'est Philip Perry, mon capitaine ! C'est aussi un sportif, aussi un beau-gosse brun aux yeux bleus ! Et il est intelligent et… _très_ chiant ! Un vrai emmerdeur ! **

**-C'est les meilleurs, **me confie-t-elle sur un ton d'experte.

Et comment ! Elle a épousé Papa !

**-Et dooonc… que se passe-t-il entre eux ? **

**-Euh… pour l'instant, c'est-à-dire que… c'est en phase d'expertise…, **dis-je en hésitant sur le terme. **Elle veut pas lui dire qu'elle est folle de lui depuis… depuis belle lurette ! **

Et il est temps que je prenne les choses en mains parce que si ça continue comme ça, Philip va se retrouver une autre Daniella –ou pire ! Retourner avec l'originale !- et Lyzore va continuer à se lamenter derrière son walk-man… et qu'on se le dise, ça ne peut pas continuer comme ça !

**-Je suis sûre qu'il va lui tomber dans les bras ! **déclare Maman.

**-Oh, ça manquera pas !**

**xOxOxO**

Appuyée contre la table, je lis la lettre que m'a envoyée Chelsea tandis que la spatule mélange magiquement la casserole de pâtes. C'est mon tour de cuisiner et, comme d'habitude, je ne sais pas quoi faire alors je fais des pâtes… et j'improvise pour la sauce !

La lettre de Chelsea est longue, pleine de fautes d'orthographes mais tellement mignonne et marrante, sans même qu'elle le fasse exprès, que je la relis plusieurs fois ! Elle s'ennuie tant chez elle qu'elle nous envoie des lettres presque tous les deux jours, ses parents sont des cinquantenaires casaniers et elle est fille unique… et plongée dans la campagne profonde de l'Irlande.

A cet instant, Julie et Lyzore entrent en papotant. Lyzore, baguette en main, pour écrire dans les airs. Julie a beau avoir fanfaronné avec ses « j'ai appris le langage des signes, hihihi ! », elle parle aussi bien que moi, je sais parler espagnol… _¡ __Sí, señor, el gato esta bueno ! _Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui lui prend, ces derniers temps. Elle serait presque crédible dans la sœur aimante et sincère... il lui arrive même de me sourire. À _moi. _Sans moquerie, sans arrogance, sans mépris. Ca me ferait même presque peur, je dois dire. J'aurais bien envie de croire qu'elle veut se rattraper ou que l'on se réconcilie, ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. J'avoue, ce serait cool. Je n'aurais plus à éviter son regard pour ne pas y voir tout le peu d'estime qu'elle me porte. Je n'aurais pas à refreiner les envies qui me prennent de rebrousser chemin à chaque fois que je m'aperçois que je vais la croiser. Je n'aurais pas à chercher une insulte dans chaque parole qu'elle m'adresse et je n'aurais pas à redouter de revenir à la maison, en sachant que je vais être avec elle, dans la même maison, même si je fais tout pour l'éviter. Mais ce serait trop beau. I peine quatre jours, au bal, elle se fichait encore de ma robe et me susurrait qu'elle était étonnée que Chris n'ait pas déjà pris les jambes à son cou, j'veux dire… c'est suspect, quand même.

Mais je suis visiblement la seule à le penser puisque Lyzore semble avoir accepté ce revirement de comportement et y croire. C'est vrai aussi que Julie n'a jamais été la même avec Lyzore. Ok, elle ne lui consacrait pas beaucoup d'attention mais elle ne l'insultait pas, ne la méprisait pas et ne cherchait pas toujours une opportunité pour la descendre. Et quand on était petites, elle ne la manipulait pas non plus, ne la prenait pas comme son elfe-de-maison, l'idolâtrant et prête à tout pour lui faire plaisir…. Je chasse violemment ces pensées de mon esprit.

**-Alors, qu'est-ce que notre cordon bleu nous fait de bon ? **me sort Lyzore en langage des signes.

Elle fait mine de laisser planer le suspensealors que je la regarde s'approcher de la casserole et se pencher par-dessus.

**-Oh ! Des pâtes ! Quelle surprise !**

Julie rit et ça ne parait ni forcé, ni moqueur. Je la fixe un moment, n'arrivant pas à m'y faire, avant de me reprendre pour bougonner :

**-J'savais pas quoi faire d'autre…**

**-Mais faut dire aussi que tu les réussis très bien, tes pâtes, Cora ! **me lance Julie.

Lyzore lui sourit et j'essaye de l'imiter, même si je ne pense pas que mon sourire soit très réussi. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre, de toute manière. Bon, changement de sujet…

**-C'est fou, il arrête pas de neiger depuis hier ! **fis-je.

Celui qui a dit que la météo ne sauve pas des conversations n'a jamais eu une vipère/sœur /étrangère devenant tout d'un coup sympathique/sœur/souriante ! C'est bien simple, c'est soit je parle météo, soit je m'enfuis en courant en criant « Maaamaaaaan ! ».

**-C'est vrai ça, **m'appuie Julie avant d'attraper le bras de Lyzore. **Bataille de boule de neige !**

J'ouvre des yeux ronds mais elle a déjà entrainé Lyzore à sa suite et la porte d'entrée a déjà claqué. _Bataille de boule de neige ? _Non mais elle se fout de ma gueule, pas vrai ? Elle n'a _jamais _voulu faire de bataille de boule de neige, ni même de Bonhomme de neige, pour ce que ça vaut… et j'avais beau la harceler quand on était gosses, elle m'envoyait toujours… bah bouler, c'est le cas de le dire ! Elle trouvait ça ringard et débile, et puis, surtout elle n'avait pas envie de jouer avec moi. Ni avec Lyzore, d'ailleurs. Et on se retrouvait, Lyzore et moi, à se bombarder en duo, ou avec Papa et Maman, ou avec les gosses du quartier.

Et pourtant, par la fenêtre, je vois bien Julie se pencher pour former des boules de neige tandis que Lyzore l'imite. Mais moi, je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, quelque chose bloque. Quelque chose sonne faux.

Enfin, y'a surtout ma casserole qui déborde !

**xOxOxO**

Aujourd'hui, c'est le 31 décembre 1977.

Noël est passé, Grand-mère a pu brûler des cierges pour Sainte-Rita et essayer de tirer d'affaires ses trois causes perdues que sont ses trois plus grandes petites-filles… enfin, j'ai dans l'idée qu'elle pense surtout à moi, se prenant les pieds dans tous les tapis et s'endormant à table, quand elle prie. Les vacances ont filé à toute allure comme à leur habitude et il ne nous reste encore que la fin de la semaine. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour déprimer et ne pas en profiter comme il se doit ; les vacances, c'est sacré ! Et ça tombe bien, j'ai organisé ma petite fête habituelle pour le nouvel an !

On s'est mis d'accord que, dans la bande, c'était chez moi qu'on fêterait le nouvel an parce qu'il faut bien admettre que j'ai les parents les plus cool… ou bon, peut-être pas, c'est vrai que ceux de Cory sont super cool ! Même un peu trop, c'est ça le problème… enfin, bref ! J'invite donc tous mes potes et on passe une soirée tranquille, avec mes parents, leurs amis et quelques uns de nos voisins. La baraque est pleine à craquer mais c'est comme ça que ça se fête, la nouvelle année !

Julie, comme depuis qu'elle a quatorze ans, le fête chez diverses amis à elle et je ne vais pas mentir, je ne m'en plains pas ! Cette année, elle a invité Lyzore à l'accompagner mais celle-ci a sympathiquement refusé. Je pense qu'elle a peur de se faire chier avec pleins de gens qu'elle ne connaît pas et, à mon avis, elle a bien fait de pas y aller ! Ca sent le piège. Qui sait, Julie va faire l'un de ces coups foireux et cesser son petit numéro… ce sera le grand final, comme dans les films où la méchante révèle en ricanant son plan démoniaque qui a berné tout le monde : « Mouahahaha, je vous ai bien eu, bande de cons ! Ah vous croyiez que j'avais changé ! Ah, couillonne, moi, gentille ? Mouarfmouarfmouarf ! ». Et on rira tous en se tapant dans le dos : « merde, c'est bien vrai ça, on y a presque cru ! Sacrée Julie, tiens ! ». Et tout reviendra à la normale et je pourrais à nouveau dormir la nuit, en paix, sans ressasser tous les gestes presque gentils que Julie m'aurait adressé dans la journée…

Je sors de mon rêve éveillé en entendant la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et mes parents saluer des gens, la rumeur de leurs réponses, derrière. J'attrape le plateau de gâteaux apéritifs que Maman a préparé et sors de la cuisine, au moment où Lyzore descend des escaliers. Elle est vêtue d'une petite robe brune et d'escarpins, et a relevé ses cheveux en une queue de cheval. Moi, j'ai fait plaisir à Maman en enfilant aussi une robe, l'une que j'ai d'ailleurs achetée avec elle à notre shopping d'avant-hier. J'avais prévu de me mettre en pantalon pour être vraiment à l'aise mais ses yeux de cocker sont vraiment redoutables… mais bon, j'aime beaucoup ma robe donc je survis ! Elle est en laine bleue et m'arrive mi-cuisses.

Lyzore me rejoint et pioche un gâteau.

**-Eh, c'est d'abord pour les invités ! **protesté-je.

**-En parlant d'invité, je crois que Papa a déjà repéré Chris…**

**-Quoi ?! **m'écrié-je en me tournant vers la porte. **Mais comment il a fait ? Il a une boussole ou une boule de cristal, c'est pas possible ! Ou, alors, c'est Julie qui lui a filé sa photo !**

Car, en effet, Papa, accompagné de Maman, fait bien face à Chris qui n'a pas l'air mal à l'aise pour un sou et sourit avec assurance à mes parents. Il est au passage tout bonnement à tomber alors qu'il a quand même osé la chemise noire à paillettes, la cravate et le Jean blancs et des chaussures de ville en cuir rutilantes. Et il a même sorti le chapeau style borsalino qui trône sur sa tignasse noire et bouclée. Ca sent le nouvel an !

Je dois dire que j'ai un peu hésité à l'inviter… le présenter à mon père qui n'a pas cessé d'écouter ses _Moa's _et passer dans la maison en trainant des pieds, marmonnant des « bien trop jeune… » et « c'est encore un bébé ! », ne me paraissait pas franchement l'idée du siècle. Sans parler de Maman qui le harcèlera, c'est sûr. Mais bon, je ne pouvais pas inviter tout le monde sauf lui, je n'avais pas du tout envie de le vexer ou qu'il pense que je ne voulais pas le voir. Et puis, en plus, je voulais le voir !

**-Allons voir ça ! **me fait ma sœur.

Elle me prend par le bras et je me laisse trainer, bien que je n'aie pas trop envie de suivre l'altercation entre mon père et Chris… OUI, je suis lâche et alors ?! Je m'assume parfaitement ! On traverse le salon qui commence à se remplir tandis que les invités continuent d'arriver. Je repère plusieurs de mes voisins, le parrain de Julie et sa femme, et même le facteur ! Il y a aussi Philip, Elyse et Dakota, main dans la main avec Derek, qui se marrent non loin en me voyant arriver, plateau d'hors-d'œuvre dans les bras, à reculons vers Chris et mon père… ah, j'ai bien fait de les inviter, ceux-là !

**-Ah, tiens, mon bébé ! On te cherchait ! **m'accueille Maman.

**-Mais on a trouvé _Chris_ à la place, **grince Papa en prononçant son prénom d'une façon qui ne m'indique rien de bon.

Mais Chris s'en porte plutôt bien et me sourit largement. Je me poste à ses côtés après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue… avec Papa dans les environs, on va la jouer soft, c'est le mieux pour que le monde tel qu'on le connait continue d'exister. Mais ça a l'air de suffire à Chris qui me passe un bras autour du cou en me lançant un clin d'œil.

**-Votre fille est très jolie ! **dit Chris à mes parents. **Mais maintenant ça ne m'étonne plus… je vois qu'elle a de qui tenir ! **

Et sur ce, il lance un clin d'œil à mon père qui ne sait pas trop comment réagir entre s'offusquer et être flatté. En tout cas, Lyzore et Maman sont d'accord pour rire à gorge déployée !

Dakota débarque alors à nos côtés, Derek à son bras qui sourit à nous tous et nous salue.

**-Et moi aussi, j'aimerais vous présenter Derek, mon petit-ami ! **leur sort-elle en mettant son copain en avant.

**-Humhum, j'suis content pour toi, Dakota…, **marmonne Papa en continuant d'étudier Chris du regard.

**-Oh mais c'est fabuleux, ma puce ! **s'extasie Maman en attrapant la main de Dakota qui sourit avec satisfaction. **Je suis enchantée, Derek ! Vraiment très heureuse de te rencontrer ! Tu sais, Dakie est un peu notre quatrième fille, elle passe toutes ses vacances d'été avec nous, sa mère étant un peu… enfin, l'as-tu rencontré ? **s'interrompt ma mère.

Derek lance un regard à Dakota qui fait mine de rien, comme si on ne parlait pas de sa mère, puis il revient à Maman.

**-Je n'ai pas encore eu ce plaisir, **dit-il.

**-Ah ? Je suis ravie de te rencontrer, en tout cas !**

**xOxOxO**

**-Cette connasse s'est mise à être gentille ? **répète Dakota, sceptique. **Avec toi ? **

**-Ouais, j'te jure… elle me fait même des sourires et tout, c'est flippant…**

**-Et Rosie gobe ça ? Elle tombe vraiment dans le panneau ? **

J'hausse les épaules et bois une gorgée de champagne. Autour de nous, les bavardages se mêlent à la musique dont j'ai chargé Philip. Ca l'occupe, comme ça, il ne vient pas me soûler avec ses plans stratégiques de Quidditch et ses conseils pour arranger mon jeu. Lyzore aurait pu aussi s'en occuper mais elle ne pourrait pas danser… et une soirée sans danse revient à une soirée ratée pour elle, donc… je la vois d'ailleurs danser avec Kurt qui a l'air épuisé. Je compatis. Etre entrainé par ma sœur sur le dance-flore, c'est encore pire que quand c'est Amandine parce que, bon, Amandine, elle accepte que tu te balances bêtement sur tes pieds en attendant que ça se passe. Lyzore, elle te _fait _danser à coups de pied dans le cul !

Je le sais, je l'ai vécu.

Pleins de fois.

_Pleins _de fois.

**-Ca m'étonne d'elle, elle peut pas la piffrer ! **fait Dakota. **C'est d'ailleurs une des choses sur lesquelles je m'entendais avec elle !**

J'hausse à nouveau des épaules tandis que Dakota semble réfléchir. Je continue d'observer les environs. Chris semble avoir piqué un CD que Philip aime particulièrement parce qu'il lui grimpe presque sur le dos pour le récupérer. Elyse, Shannon et Chelsea sont en pleine discussion, tandis qu'Amandine a réussi à piéger Cory sur la piste de danse. Papa et Maman sont assis dans le canapé avec leur bande de potes du quartier. Les autres sont éparpillés un peu partout, grignotant, gigotant au rythme de la musique et discutant.

Et Derek est parti aux toilettes.

**-Profite de sa soi-disant « gentillesse » pour lui faire une belle crasse à cette garce ! **me lance ma meilleure amie.

**-Dak… je vais pas lui faire d'crasse, **soupiré-je. **On est pas en guerre !**

**-Bien sûr que si ! Faut lui faire payer tout le mal que cette sorcière fait à l'humanité ! **

Je la regarde frapper du poing sa paume. Bon, c'est vrai que je n'ai surement pas choisi la personne la plus objective pour parler de Julie… d'un autre côté, c'est cool de parler avec quelqu'un d'encore plus extrémiste et paranoïaque que soi ! Ca libère. Et d'un coup, on a beaucoup moins l'impression d'être une cinglée…

**-Plus que trente secondes ! **s'écrie Maman, toute excitée. **Allez, vite, vite, tenez-vous prêt !**

Des rires et exclamations d'approbation lui répondent. Tout le monde se lève et les couples se rejoignent pour le célèbre baiser de minuit. Je croise le regard de Chris tandis que Dakota crie à travers la salle pour dire à Derek, qui sort du couloir, de courir la retrouver. Un drôle de sentiment m'agrippe l'estomac et ça me fait tout drôle. Ce sera bien la première fois que j'embrasserai un mec pour la Nouvelle année ! Et dit de cette façon, on pourrait penser que j'en embrasse pleins les autres jours… mais même pas ! Un mythe s'effondre, pas vrai ?

Je vais vers lui tandis que Phil fait la grimace en comprenant ce qui va arriver.

**-Quand vous avez dit que vous iriez au bal en potes ensemble, j'pensais vraiment pas que ça allait finir comme ça…**

-**DIX ! NEUF ! **scande-t-on tandis que Chris donne un coup de poing dans l'épaule de Phil. **HUIT !**

Je lève les yeux pour rencontrer ceux noirs de Chris qui me sourit. Tout parait si simple avec lui, c'est tellement reposant !

**-J'vais avoir le droit à plus qu'une bise sur la joue, cette fois-ci ? **plaisante-t-il.

**-SIX !**

**-Pas si tu continues de faire ton malin ! **

**-TROIS !**

**-Tu pourrais pas me résister, de toute façon…**

Mes yeux glissent le long de sa mâchoire masculine couleur café au lait et remonte sur ses lèvres foncées, un peu gercées, mais attirantes à souhait. Ok, possible qu'il ait raison…

**-UN, ZERO ! **

Des bruits de sifflet et de trompettes retentissent alors qu'une musique de fanfare joyeuse explose dans la pièce. Je sens une pluie de confettis et de serpentins me tomber sur la tête mais je suis déjà ailleurs, les yeux fermés et les lèvres et la langue, euhmm… occupés. Des papillons pleins le ventre et les mains s'accrochant à la chemise de Chris.

Quand je reviens sur terre et que je rouvre les yeux, j'explose de rire en voyant que le chapeau de Chris affiche un grand « HAPPY NEW YEAR 1978, MONKEYS ! » qui clignote en rose, orange et jaune. Il fait danser ses sourcils pour me montrer combien il est fier de lui et ça ne fait qu'accentuer mon hilarité. Je suis même tellement jalouse que je lui pique le chapeau pour le mettre sur ma tête.

**-Ca t'irait presque aussi bien qu'à moi ! **me dit-il. **Mais je le récupère ! **

Je fais la moue tandis qu'il me reprend son chapeau puis, me tourne vers Phil qui échange ses vœux de bonne année avec l'une de mes voisines de trente ans qui a l'air, d'une façon assez flippante d'ailleurs, de lui faire du gringue.

**-Bonne année, Sylvia ! **dis-je à ma voisine puis à Phil, **Bonne année, Pépé !**

**-Capitaine, **rectifie-t-il.

**-Ouais, Cap'tain Love, tu veux dire ! **fis-je puis je glisse malicieusement, **J'espère que ta bonne résolution sera de choisir mieux ta future copine ! J'ai pleins d'idées pour t'aider, si tu veux…**

**-Allez, tais-toi, Coco, et occupe-toi plutôt de tes cerceaux, ma gardienne préférée, **me coupe-t-il en m'attrapant le cou avec son bras. **Et bonne année, quand même ! A toi aussi, vieux ! **ajoute-t-il, en prenant aussi Chris par le cou. **Et pas de connerie, vous deux ! J'veux pas être parrain, cette année ! C'est une bonne résolution, ça, non ? **

Chris lui réplique que ce ne sera juste pas lui le parrain et je lance un coup d'œil à la salle. Ma mère m'adresse ses deux pouces en l'air en signe de félicitationet j'éclate de rire tandis que Papa affiche un air bougon, pourtant assailli par les « Bonne année, bonne santé et pleins de bonnes choses ! » de ses amis. Dakota et Derek sont encore en train de s'embrasser. Au beau milieu de la piste de danse, Kurt, rouge tomate, crie à Lyzore :

**-Mais pourquoi tu m'as embrassée, Merlin ?!**

**-Mais c'est la tradition, Kurt ! **lui rappelle-t-elle d'un coup de baguette, hilare. **Bonne année ! **

Elle se tourne ensuite vers moi et me souhaite, en langage des signes :

**-Bonne année, sœurette !**

Je lui réponds avec mes mains, moi aussi, et on se sourit. Un truc me tombe alors sur la tête tandis qu'une ficelle me fouette le menton, me faisant gueuler un « AIIIL ! » tandis que Chelsea apparait devant moi, pleins de chapeaux de fêtes en cônes pointues de toutes les couleurs dans la main. Bon, je sais maintenant ce que j'ai sur la tête. Elle me souhaite bonne année puis bondit sur Philip pour lui coller un chapeau sur la tête à lui aussi, le faisant me lâcher.

**-Coco ! **me bondit dessus Dakota. **Je peux t'emprunter ta chambre ?**

**-Euh… j'suis pas sûre…**

**-Fais pas ta pute ! **me dit-elle en sautillant presque sur place d'impatience. **Allez, après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi !**

**-Faudra que tu trouves plus convainquant…**

**-Cocooo !**

**-Putain, Dak, t'es sérieuse ? **m'énervé-je. **Tu peux vraiment pas faire ça chez toi ! **

**-Oh bah oui, je vais ramener Derek chez ma mère ! **fait-elle en levant les yeux au plafond. **Allez, ça va faire un mois qu'on est ensemble, faut vraiment qu'on saute le pas, là !**

J'essaye de résister à ses yeux insistants et perçants mais c'est un peu comme la technique des yeux de cocker de Maman, c'est infaillible avec moi.

**-Bon d'accord ! Mais tu changes les draps ! Hors de question que vous fassiez ça sur mes p'tits chatons…**

**-T'as encore ces draps-là ? **me fait-elle. **Pas étonnant que tu sois encore vierge ! Mais merci, ma poule, **dit-elle en me plaquant une bise sur la joue. **Je te revaudrai ça ! Et bonne année, au fait !**

Ouais, ouais, bonne année…

* * *

Et parce que l'on sait que tu -oui, toi, ô magnifique et incomparable lecteur de notre humble fanfiction- es génial, on sait que tu ne nous quitteras pas sans avoir laissé une petite review...

*sait-on jamais, sur un coup de bol, ça peut marcher ;)*


	25. Chapter 25

_Bonjour à tous !_

_Bon rien de nouveau sous le soleil - enfin plutôt la pluie d'ailleurs !** Merci à nos formidables reviewseuses **(non non non on fait pas de la lèche !)_

_**Pensez à notre nouvelle fic ;) **(on sait, on des entêtées !)_

_**Et bonne lecture à toutes ! **(tous ?)_

* * *

**Chapitre 25**

**"T'étais vraiment obligée de faire ça...?"**

Je jette un coup d'œil à Kurt qui soupire, je lui souris, faisant trinquer ma flûte de champagne avec la sienne. Il me décoche un regard agacé. Franchement, c'est la tradition d'embrasser quelqu'un à la nouvelle année ! Et puis c'est pas comme si j'avais mis la langue, ma salive et la totale au fond de son palais. Quoi que j'aurais dû profiter de sa surprise pour le faire, il aurait eu de vraies raisons d'être rouge de colère et de gène. Qu'est-ce qu'il est prude, c'est pas croyable... Enfin, il est visiblement pas le seul à mal le prendre... Je lance un sourire à papa déconfit.

Soupir, hélas ce n'est pas encore cette année que Philip sera touché par Merlin pour s'apercevoir qu'il m'aime. Il discute avec Cora et Chris, probablement en faisant des projets pour cette année et en posant des bonnes résolutions. Mon cœur a un petit pincement, de toute façon je n'en fais pas partie. J'hausse les épaules.

_Love is in the air, everywhere I look around... Love is in the air, every sight and every sound...And I don't if I'm being foolish, don't know if I'm being wise..._

Je laisse Kurt pour filer vers Papa. Traversant la marée d'embrassades et de "Bonne Année !". Il a l'œil hagard, la mine perdue. Je passe mes bras autour de lui et le serre contre moi, embrassant sa joue.

**"Donc c'est lui...?"**

Je secoue vigoureusement la tête, il semble reprendre du poil de la bête. Et me sourit avec soulagement.

**"Je suis encore l'homme de ta vie !"**

J'éclate d'un rire muet, puis me dirige vers les canapés au saumon. Maman vient alors me prendre dans ses bras et m'inonder le visage de bisous et les oreilles de souhaits de meilleurs voeux.

**"Il est **_**très **_**mignon**, appuit-elle malicieusement.

- **Il a son petit succès à Poudlard**, signé-je en coulant mon regard sur Chris - oui enfin là tout de suite le succès il est moins sûr hein, surtout avec un tel chapeau.

**- Et puis il est sportif... Attrapeur c'est ça ? Dans l'équipe de Chris je crois, non ?"**

Hein ? Je me sens rougir et maudit un instant le gène des rouquins. Evidemment que Cora lui a dit, Cora lui dit tout. Parce que Coraly a peu de secrets pour maman et parce que maman sait exactement comment tirer les vers du nez de ma petite sœur. Maman rit de ma réaction, et replace une mèche de mes cheveux avec affection.

**"Allons ma sauterelle, tu es tellement jolie et merveilleuse, qu'est-ce que tu attends ?"**

Soupir, voilà comme toujours j'ai droit au discours qui redonne confiance en soi. J'écoute d'une oreille, évitant soigneusement de ne pas regarder Philip qui est tellement canon ce soir... Je préfère me concentrer sur Chelsea qui discute avec animation de les cadeaux qu'elle a eu pour son chat à Noël avec l'amie d'enfance de maman qui semble contenir à grand peine son exaspération. Je dissimule mon sourire, puis commence à signer avec rapidité. Interrompant maman dans sa tirade.

**"Maman, t'inquiète d'accord ? Je suis bien, je vais bien."**

Elle hoche la tête, papa affirme du chef avec empressement. Plaçant un bras rassurant autour de ses hanches. Maman pose sa tête contre lui et me sourit. Je tourne les talons, fonçant vers Kurt. J'aime bien cette chanson. Il écarquille les yeux avec effarement en me voyant l'approcher, et grogne je ne sais quoi en prenant une gorgée de champagne.

_Love is in the air, love is in the air, oh oh ooooh... Love is in the air..._

OoOo

Je me faufile à contre courant, à la recherche de ma petite sœur. Je repère le chapeau néon et me précipite vers lui. Certes il est là mais pas Cora puisque je me retrouve nez à nez avec Chris. Je le dévisage un instant, après tout c'est le petit copain de ma sœur maintenant. Il est temps que je penche sur son cas. Il est mignon, n'égale évidemment pas son meilleur pote, mais il est mignon. A des cheveux buns et bouclés, des yeux noirs. Je crois que sa mère est espagnole. A vrai dire je n'en sais rien, je n'écoute jamais avec beaucoup d'attention ce qu'il se dit à la table des Poufsouffle. Il n'a pas l'air méchant, mais si on se fiait qu'aux apparences…

**« Salut,** écrivé-je de ma baguette, **tu sais où est Cora ?**

**- Aux toilettes, depuis déjà trois heures,** soupire-t-il.

**- Va falloir t'y faire.**

**- T'inquiète !** sourit-il avec assurance**. Y se passe quoi ?**

**- Ya le feu d'artifice qui va commence.**

**- Sérieux ? Cool ! »**

J'hoche la tête, continuant à le calculer. Il se rend bien vite compte de mon examen et m'adresse un air confiant. Je vais lui accorder le bénéfice du doute. Pour l'instant avec Coco c'est pas sérieux, mais je connais ma sœur. Elle a tendance à s'attacher vite, je préfère prévenir que guérir.

**« Tu vas me sortir le discours de la grande sœur protectrice Rosie ?** demande-t-il alors.

**- T'es grand frère aussi non ? Tu vois très bien le tableau. **

**- Ouais,** hoche-t-il la tête avec sérieux.

**- Super,** sourié-je, **et ne m'appelle pas Rosie. T'es sympa mais t'as pas passé tous mes tests.**

**- Oh, qu'est-ce que je dois faire alors ? **fait-il blagueur.

**- Si je te le dis c'est pas drôle,** sourié-je.

**- Chris ! Lyzore ! Vite ya le feu d'artifice qui a commencé ! **s'exclame soudain Cora en nous bondissant dessus avec excitation, **qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?**

**- Ben on t'attend !** réplique Chris.

**- Dépêchez-vous ! »**

Elle s'empare de la main de Chris et le traine derrière elle. Je les regarde s'éloigner, ils sont mignons tout les deux. Légers mais honnêtes. J'aime bien ça. Je préfère largement ça à la voir se morfondre sur le désintérêt que lui porte Sirius. Elle peut trouver quelque chose, elle peut être heureuse et ne pas se prendre la tête. Qu'elle ait le cœur léger, je veille au grain. Je leur emboîte le pas pour rejoindre sur la terrasse les invités. Je reste sur le seuil de la baie vitrée, frissonnante. Lève les yeux au ciel, une pluie orangée scintille. Colorant les silhouettes devant moi. La musique continue de tourner, imperturbable.

_I've done alright up till now. It's the light of the day that shows me how, when the night falls the loneliness caaalls…_

Je frotte mes bras, contemplant les fleurs qui s'épanouissent entre les étoiles. Il y a quelques cris de surprise et d'admiration – je reconnais bien la voix ingénue de Chelsea. Je décoche un regard à ma sœur de dos, le bras de Chris sur ses épaules et sa tête sur la sienne. Papa et maman paraissent avoir retrouvé leur vingt ans à se faire un câlin pareil en public –certes il fait nuit – je crois que maman a un peu trop usé du champagne.

_Somebody who… To hold me in his arms, oh ! I need a man who'll take a chance, on a love that burns hot enough to last ! So when the night falls, my lonely heart calls…_

Je ne repère pas Kurt – à qui j'aurais pu ainsi piquer la veste -. En revanche je vois le dos finement musclé de Philip, solitaire –enfin si on oublie la vieille peau qui essaye de se coller contre lui. Je réfrène un rire un peu amer.

_Ooooooh I wanna dance with somebody ! I wanna feel the heat with somebody ! Yeaaaah I wanna dance with somebody, with somebody who loves meee…_

Ça pétarade de partout et les klaxons retentissent. Les couleurs se mélangent et s'entrelacent. Je frissonne. Soupir, je tourne les talons. T'inquiète pas Whitney, j'arrive pour danser avec toi moi.

OoOo

J'ai passé un gros pull et des chaussettes épaisses. Les gens s'en vont peu à peu, je suis sur le balcon, les jambes pendant dans le vide. Kurt roupille sur un matelas dans ma chambre. Mon walkman dans les oreilles je contemple la ville illuminée de mille feux à l'horizon. La lumière vient de s'éteindre dans le salon de nos voisins. Ma respiration fait des ronds de fumée.

_Is it dark, where you are ? Can you count the stars where you are ? Do you feel like you are a thousand miles from home ? _

Soupir, fallait-il franchement que ce couple se roule des pelles sur notre balançoire ? Violeur d'enfance ! Je ne reconnais pas les gens, à vrai dire je m'en fous. Je ferme les yeux pour savourer la voix basse du chanteur. Je sens soudain un corps tiède se pelotonner contre moi, j'ouvre une paupière et reconnais Cora emmitouflée dans sa robe de chambre. Je signe.

**« Bonne année.**

**- A toi aussi,** répond-t-elle de la même manière, respectant le silence. **C'était sympa hein ?**

**- Papa n'a pas mordu Chris, on a évité le pire.**

**- Tu le trouves comment toi ? »**

Je détache mon regard du sien, en souriant. Il y a bien longtemps que Cora ne vient plus me demander mon avis sur sa vie amoureuse. Quand elle était petite elle avait besoin de l'assurance que j'approuvais. Elle prenait une mine sérieuse et pinçait les lèvres, prête à recevoir mon opinion que je ne lui dissimulais jamais. Je lui embrasse la tempe.

**« Il est cool, je l'aime bien. »**

Son sourire s'illumine de plaisir. Je m'esclaffe de cette réaction qui n'a pas changé depuis son premier amour en maternelle – un petit Chuck aux yeux très bleus.

_Are you lost where you are ? Can you find your way when you're so far ? Do you fear, where you are ? A thousand nights alone…_

**« Il était canon ce soir heiiin ? »**

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

**« Tu t'es trompée de personne, faut aller parler avec maman des biceps de Chris. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie.**

**- Mais c'est pas de lui dont je parle, **rougit-elle en signant avec rapidité.

**- Il n'empêche que tu le penses quand même, **glissé-je un sourire malicieux.** »**

Elle hoche la tête, un petit sourire rêveur aux lèvres. Eh bien il doit sacrément bien embrasser pour lui faire autant d'effet après tant de mois à courir après Sirius. Je ferme les yeux. Il faut dire qu'il a quelques arguments de poids non négligeables. Si on enlève le chapeau bien sûr.

**« Il était trop cool son chapeau tu trouves pas ? »**

Soupir.

OoOo

Julie a absolument tenu à ce qu'on aille voir ses amis, elle veut vraiment que je « m'intègre » dans son groupe comme ça se sera moins gênant pour moi si on traine ensemble. J'ai fait l'effort de ne rien dire mais elle devrait le savoir non, je fais pas dans le groupe d'amis. Je suppose qu'elle est jalouse parce que je connais les amis de Cora, elle devrait quand même savoir que je ne suis pas leur pote, pas plus qu'ils ne sont les miens et que nos relations se résument à se regarder par-dessus le bacon au petit déjeuner. Enfin, elle m'a convaincu. Et puis elle fait bien des efforts pour régler son problème avec notre petite sœur, je peux bien en faire du mien. Ça fait plaisir à maman aussi de nous voir jouer à la famille parfaite. Elle n'a jamais vraiment su ce qu'il se passait mais elle a cet instinct qu'on les mères de savoir quand ça ne va pas entre ses enfants.

_We are young ! We are strong ! We're not looking for where we belong ! We're not cooooool, we aaare free ! And we're running with blood on our knees._

La chanson continue à pulser dans mes oreilles alors qu'on arrive enfin au bar sur le Chemin de Traverse où sont censés nous attendre les amis de Julie. Elle sourit au serveur, échange quelques mots avec lui. Visiblement c'est une habituée. Je porte mon regard sur le groupe qui lui fait signe, visiblement ce sont eux. Julie glisse son bras autour du mien et baisse mon casque pour me chuchoter.

**« Le blond c'est Mark, je suis sûre qu'il va te plaire. »**

Je fronce les sourcils et porte mon regard sur le fameux Mark. Blond aux yeux marrons foncé, peau légèrement halée. En étant objectif il est pas du tout désagréable à regarder mais sa tête ne me dit rien du tout, si j'en crois ce que me glisse ma sœur il est à Serdaigle. Si elle le dit. Je les salue d'un mouvement de la main, m'obligeant à rester attentive aux présentations.

Il y a une fille tout maigre aux cheveux châtains clair et aux yeux gris qui est à Serdaigle également, Kara quelque-chose, un mec brun que je reconnais vaguement comme un Serpentard – Marius Machin-truc- et enfin une fille typée asiatique qui se présente comme Pia Lin. Une Serdaigle aussi visiblement.

**« Ma sœur jumelle, Lily-Rose,** fait fièrement Julie.

**- La fameuse !** s'exclame Kara.

**- Eh ben on y croyait plus,** ajoute Marius, **depuis le temps qu'elle nous bassine avec toi ! »**

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise, relève le visage sur Julie qui me sourit. Perplexe je me laisse tomber sur la seule chaise de libre à la droite de Mark qui aussitôt engage la conversation.

**« Alors comme ça tu nous a snobé pour le nouvel an ? »**

Je le dévisage, me retenant pour ne pas écrire « j'avais mieux à faire ! » Pense à maman si contente et aux efforts de Julie avec Cora.

**« Les stars ça se fait attendre,** écrivé-je à la place. **»**

Ils éclatent de rire, Julie passe un bras autour de mon coude pour me serrer contre elle. Kara me décoche un regard satisfait, apparemment contente que son amie soit aussi heureuse de ma présence. Eh ben, il en faut peu pour être heureux comme dirait l'autre. Je me laisse un instant porter par la chanson qui s'échappe faiblement du casque de mon walkman enroulé autour de mon cou.

_When you fake a smile and you think you're better ! Gonna put it down ! Rip it at your feet !_

**« Tu veux boire quelque chose ? **me demande Mark.

**- Une bière-au-beurre,** écrivé-je, **merci.**

**- C'est dingue pour des jumelles vous vous ressemblez pas du tout ! **s'exclame Pia.** »**

Nooon ? T'as trouvé ça toute seule ? Soupir.

**« Est-ce que t'as vu le nouveau copain d'Amanda ? Il est absolument dégeulasse, avec ces cheveux gras on dirait Rogue ! **fait Kara.

**- Oui enfin, le nez est quand même moins… **

**- Proéminent ?** propose Pia.

**- Ouais c'est ça !** pouffe Kara. »

Merlin… Voilà exactement pourquoi je ne supporte pas les groupes d'amis. Je soupire, et fais mine de me trouver absorber dans la contemplation de mon verre. Mark tente quelques approches pour me faire entrer dans la conversation, j'arque un sourcil suspicieux avant de me tourner vers Julie sans prendre la peine de lui répondre.

**« J'ai pas demandé l'aide d'une agence matrimoniale,** signé-je avec agacement.

**- Eh, boude pas,** **d'accord ?** murmure-t-elle, **j'essaie juste de t'aider c'est tout.**

**- M'aider ? **

**- A ne plus souffrir, tu sais avec Perry… »**

Sainte Rita, pourquoi ? Pourquoi faut-il que tout le monde le remette sur le tapis ? Entre Cora, Julie, ma mère et mon père – lui a au moins l'honneur de faire mine de ne pas avoir l'air d'en parler – c'est eux qui sont obsédés par Philip, pas moi !

**« Je vais très bien. **

**- Eh…,** caresse-t-elle ma main, **pas la peine de faire semblant avec moi d'accord ? Je sais que t'aimes pas en parler mais c'est dur d'aimer à sens unique… Tu sais j'ai connu ça… »**

J'écarquille les yeux, vraiment ? J'ai du mal à la croire. Quand Julie veut un mec, elle n'abandonne pas. Elle obtient toujours ce qu'elle veut, c'est sa plus grande force. Je soupire, c'est pas son Mark qui va réussir là où j'échoue depuis au moins deux ans. Elle agrippe sa main autour de la mienne, me forçant à la regarder.

**« Fais moi confiance hein ? Ça va s'arranger, j'te le promets. »**

J'hoche la tête sans conviction. Je sens que ça va être une longue après-midi. Discrètement je monte le volume de mon walkman. Ah, voilà qui est bien mieux. Tout devient supportable avec Mika dans vos oreilles.

* * *

_Oh très vénérables lecteurs, osez la review ! C'est un bouton merveilleux et incroyable qui vous met **en communication directe avec le très haut** -autrement dit nous vos magnifiques auteurs ! -** N'hésitez plus, osez !**_

**_Et parce que notre campagne de pub se poursuit : filez lire Terre inconnue ou Terrain connu, vous serez pas déçue ;) paroles d'évangile !_**

_Chanson :_

_Paul Young - Love is in the air_

_Whitney Houston - I wanna dance with somebody_

_Howie Day - Longest night_

_Mika - We are young_


	26. Chapter 26

_Bonjours mes petits ! :)_

_Remerciements e fleurs envoyés à nos fidèles reviewseuses :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 25 : **

** -Il faut toujours que vous vous trainiez le cul ! **nous reproche Dakota.

**-Ca vaaa, man… y'a le temps…**

Au même instant, le train se met en branle alors que je n'ai qu'un pied à bord. Je chancèle un moment, à moitié dans le vide avant d'attraper la capuche du sweat à Cory pour me rééquilibrer et les portes se referment dans mon dos, mes valises s'effondrant sur le sol du train. Dakota me lance un coup d'œil alors que j'ai encore le cœur battant, ayant eu la flippe d'éjecter du train et de me retrouver sur le derrière, encore sur le quai, à regarder bêtement le Poudlard Express s'en aller sans moi…

**-Oh oui, t'as raison, Cory, on a le teeemps…, **ironise-t-elle. **Remarque, on aurait été débarrassé de ce boulet…, **fait-elle en me désignant du menton.

Je lui lance un regard agacé. Elle peut rêver pour refaire des galipettes dans mes draps avec son copain, celle-là !

**-Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? **poursuit-elle en prenant l'air d'une ahurie. **Si on l'avait pas, on se ferait bien chier ! Y'aurait personne pour se prendre une porte dans la gueule ou s'étaler dans les escaliers ! Ou trouver un moyen quelconque de se taper la honte !**

Cory rejoint les rires de ma meilleure amie et je dois dire que je suis blasée.

**-Oh, ça va, hein ! Vous avez toujours tendance à exagérer ! **m'exaspéré-je. **Ce genre de trucs m'arrive pas _tant _que ça ! **

Il y a un moment de pause puis ils se remettent à glousser comme des dindes. Je grogne une injure et attrape mes valises pour me diriger vers le bout du train, là où sont les compartiments les plus gros et où les autres nous attendent surement… Cory et Dakota m'emboitent le pas, en se remémorant toutes les fois où j'ai montré mes talents.

**-Et tu te rappelles de la fois où elle nous expliquait j'sais plus trop quoi à Pré-au-Lard et qu'elle regardait pas devant elle, et qu'elle s'est payée un poteau en plein dans la tronche !**

Ahahahah, que c'est drôle…

**-Oh et cette nuit qu'on courrait pour échapper à Rusard, et qu'elle a tourné au mauvais moment et a foncé dans une armure…**

Ouais, je m'en rappelle très bien de cette fois. Ces espèces de traitres ont accéléré et m'ont laissée, dans le couloir, empêtrée dans les membres de ferrailles de l'armure, au bord de l'apoplexie à l'idée que Miss Teigne approchait. Et j'ai du récurer les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde, toute seule, pendant une semaine…

Je les ignore avec détermination et ouvre la porte du compartiment à travers laquelle je vois nos potes. Chelsea est en train de tricoter une espèce de… torchon en laine rose, son immonde chatte, Moquette, toute poilue et blanche ronronnant à ses pieds pointant directement ses yeux sur moi. Un frisson m'échappe. Je déteste les trajets en train avec Chelsea. Elyse et Shannon discutent avec Amandine concernant un devoir en Histoire de la magie qui ne me dit absolument rien… ah bon, il y avait un devoir ? Phil, Chris et Kurt parlent bien sûr Quidditch, tandis que Lyzore qui, j'en suis sûre aurait bien des choses à dire, se contente de dévorer mon capitaine des yeux… oh oui, faut passer à l'action, là, ça fait du sur-place, cette affaire !

Chris me repère et pousse Phil pour me faire une petite place. Je souris et m'assois, Chris étendant son bras sur le dossier de la banquette, derrière ma tête, après que je l'ai embrassé pour le saluer.

Dakota soulèvent nos valises, à Cory, elle et moi, d'un geste de baguette et elles volent dans les filets au-dessus de nos têtes. Mais sitôt que celle de Dakota se pose, elle bondit d'elle-même dans les airs, en s'ouvrant brusquement. On sursaute tous, les yeux comme des soucoupes en voyant la valise de Dakota comme possédé, foncer dans la porte de notre compartiment, comme un oiseau fonce dans une fenêtre ne pensant pas percuter la vitre parce que… bah, parce qu'un moineau, c'est con, quand même !

**-Mais c'est quoi ce délire ?! **s'écrie Ely. **Elle nous fait quoi, ta valise, Dak ?**

**-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'en sache ! **s'indigne celle-ci.

**-_Dakota est une grognasse, Dakota est une grognasse, Dakota est une…, _**se met alors à crier la valise en déversant le flot d'affaires de ma meilleure amie.

**-Non mais dis donc ! **s'offusque-t-elle. **On aura tout entendu ! **

**-On pourra tout ce qu'on voudra…, **fait Chris. **Mais c'est pas si con que ça, une valise !**

Dakota le fusille du regard en dégainant sa baguette. Pendant un instant, on se demande tous qui de Chris ou de sa valise qui continue de l'insulter, elle va viser mais elle finit par pointer son bagage. Mais Shannon a eu le même réflex et elles envoient tous deux un sort à la valise pour la calmer. Elle l'évite, cependant, et, au lieu de la calmer, c'est comme si ça l'avait rendue vraiment furieuse… et elle bondit sur nous.

Puis, elle fonce droit sur moi et me percute le front de plein fouet.

Je me sens alors toute chose, comme si je venais de me fumer quatre-cinq gros joints, des étoiles font la ronde autour de moi… je me prends alors une grosse giffle dans la tronche et je dois dire que ça me réveille. Les étoiles sont parties et j'ai à la place une dizaine de visage devant moi, celui de Dakota étant en gros plans, les sourcils froncés. Je suis sûre que c'est elle qui m'a collé une trempe, elle adore ça !

**-Ca va, t'es de retour parmi nous ? **me fait-elle.

**-Ouais, merci pour la baffe, Dak, **grogné-je en me massant la joue.

En plus, elle y a pas été de main morte ! J'ai encore plus mal à la joue qu'au front, et j'ai quand même eu une valise endiablée qui m'a foncée dessus, c'est dire ! Je suis sûre qu'elle s'est défoulée sur moi, sa valise l'ayant bien énervée…

**-La prochaine fois, laisse-moi planer, tu seras gentille ! Grognasse, va. **

**xOxOxO**

J'entre avec Lyzore et Kurt dans la bibliothèque. Apparemment, Pince l'a harcelé de lettres pendant toutes les vacances parce qu'il a oublié de lui rendre des livres… et sa chouette, d'après les dires de Kurt, serait à classer dans la catégorie « vorace ». Mais ce n'est pas moi qui vais me moquer, je dois dire que les piafs ne me mettent pas en confiance non plus…

**-Bon, tu rends tes livres et on se barre, hein ? **établis-je. **On est d'accord ? Parce que Pince me déteste…**

**-Oui, on connait tous l'épisode « je fume un joint, en me cachant derrière un livre », **se moque Lyzore du bout de sa baguette pour que Kurt lise aussi toute l'histoire.

**-C'était l'idée de Cory…, **grommelé-je.

**-Et donc, le fait que Pince te déteste, c'est ton alibi pour ne jamais mettre un pied ici ? **s'enquit Kurt, amusé.

**-C'est pas alibi ! **assuré-je. **Si je meurs un jour d'une façon zarbi, cherchez pas midi à quatorze heures… ce sera elle !**

Je réfléchis un bref instant puis, concède :

**-Ou bien, Julie. **

Lyzore rit et Kurt nous laisse pour aller se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Je m'assois à une table, sachant que ça va être long… Pince est super douée pour les longs discours moraux qui prennent la tête. Une fois, en Quatrième année, Phil m'avait obligée à emprunté un livre inutile sur le Quidditch. Je l'ai paumé et bien, quand je suis allée le dire à Pince et m'excuser, elle m'a bien gardée tout une après-midi pour me réprimander… encore… et encore… et encore…

Lyzore s'assoit en face de moi.

**-Au fait, en parlant de Julie, ** commence Lyzore avec ses mains. **Tu sais, quand elle m'a emmenée passer du temps avec ses potes ? **

J'acquiesce. Les fameux super-amis de Julie. Kara, la peste vicieuse et sadique, qui lui sert de meilleure amie et Pia, le petit caniche dodelinant de la tête qui renifle son cul en la suivant. Oh que oui, je les connais. Elles sont là, à chaque fois, que mon ange de grande sœur aimante vient me siffler ses paroles tellement aimantes et attentionnées, à rire en concert. Et parfois, il y a bien sûr Daniella qui est à leurs côtés pour une heure plus tard, me sourire gentiment en me croisant dans un couloir. Ces filles forment un bel éventail de tous les types de garces, on peut presque choisir sa préférée !

** -Elle m'a présentée à un mec, Mark, tu le connais ? **

Ouais, il est blond, je crois. Mais à Serdaigle, entre Brad, Derek et Mark, il y a vraiment trop de blonds.

**-Il arrêtait pas de me brancher et je sais que c'est elle qui l'a poussée à faire, ça… elle veut m'arranger un coup, **conclue-t-elle d'un geste agacé.

**-Elle veut t'arranger un coup ? **répété-je avec une grimace. **Et depuis quand ?! Faut vraiment qu'elle arrête ! Ca sent le mauvais coup, ça va nous péter à la gueule, je le… OH, MERLIN ! **m'écrié-je alors. **JE SAIS ! Il doit avoir le sida ou alors, des morpions ! **

J'attrape alors Lyzore par les épaules, par-dessus la table, et la regarde sérieusement, un peu paniquée, au passage.

**-Zozore ! Peu importe ce que tu fais, ne couche _absolument pas _avec lui ! **

Elle éclate de rire et pose une main sur l'une des miennes, en me souriant avec amusement, tandis que Kurt revient, blême, presque en courant. Il nous lance :

**-Très bien, barrons-nous !**

**xOxOxO**

Je rentre dans la salle commune avec Shannon et Cory. Je repère aussitôt Chris qui est avachi dans un des canapés avec Daniella, un verre de bière-au-beurre, à mon avis, dans la main. Je ralentis un peu mon avancée, en faisant la moue. Même plus accrochée à la langue de Phil, il faut que je continue à me la tamponner. Je ne sais pas comment Chris peut avoir une telle amie… mais bon, on m'a déjà posé la question plusieurs fois au sujet de Dakota et pourtant, je ne vois pas qui pourrait la remplacer. C'est vrai qu'elle est une peste avec une véritable langue de pute mais elle ne serait jamais de celle qui cracherait derrière mon dos, sitôt que je le tourne, ou qui me trahirait. Je sais que je peux avoir confiance en elle et je sais aussi que si un jour, il m'arrive quelque chose, elle sera là.

**-J'vais me pieuter, frangine, **m'apprend Cory.

**-Ca marche, bonne nuit, frangin !**

**-Bon, **fait Shan. **Je vais me doucher et après, on fait notre tour de ronde !**

**-Shaaan !**

**-Non, ma chérie ! **dit-elle fermement devant mes protestations. **Je viens te chercher dans vingt minutes !**

Quand je dis que je n'ai pas de chance, il a fallu que moi, Coraly Smooter, je devienne préfète alors que la moitié des élèves aurait été fous de joie de remplir ce poste ! Après tout, c'est vrai que, d'un certain côté, c'est cool… tu peux enlever des points et coller en retenue, sur presque un coup de tête ! C'est con que j'oublis toujours que je suis préfète, ça pourrait être utile de temps en temps…

Je la regarde partir puis me retourne en soupirant vers Chris et Daniella. Heureusement, celle-ci se lève après l'avoir embrassé sur la joue et je m'approche d'eux.

**-Oh, salut, Coco ! **m'accueille-t-elle.

Ca me choque toujours les gens qui ne m'aiment pas et qui m'appellent comme ça. Enfin, c'est vrai que Julie me sert des « Cora » à ne plus savoir quoi en faire. Je me contente d'un hochement de tête et me laisse tomber dans les bras de Chris qui me reçoit avec le sourire.

**-J'suis crevée !**

**-Genre, **fait-il. **C'est ta journée qui t'a crevé ? Tu sais que je sais tout ? Comme que t'as roupillé en Sortilèges ? **

**-Ok, déjà je ne _roupillais _pas, je me ressourçais ! **corrigé-je.

Et ca peut sembler être une nuance mais c'est une nuance qui a son importance. Car après, de quoi j'ai l'air, moi ? Et ma réputation, dans tout ça ? Ah, non, il faut à un moment donné rétablir la vérité.

**-Et de deux, m'espionnerais-tu, Christopher Sawyer ? **

-**Ca s'pourrait bien…, **souffle-t-il avec un sourire en coin en m'attirant vers lui si bien que je suis presque à califourchon sur lui, à présent. **Tu connais mon nom complet ? Sexy ! **

**-Moi aussi, j'fais des recherches ! **rié-je avant de l'embrasser.

Je passe mes mains dans ses boucles sombres et si douces tandis que mes lèvres caressent les siennes. Le baiser allait s'approfondir quand je me rappelle soudainement de quelque chose. Je me recule alors et m'écrie :

**-Ah oui, faut que j'te parle d'un truc ! **

Il hausse un sourcil, perdant un instant son sourire et j'éclate de rire.

**-Relax ! C'est juste que j'ai besoin de ton aide pour un truc ! **

**-Oh, t'as besoin de mon aide ? **répète-t-il en jouant des sourcils malicieusement. **Ca peut s'arranger…**

**-Chris ! C'est quand même sérieux ! **fais-je. **T'as surement remarqué que Lyzore était à fond sur notre Pépé ? **

**-Ya bien que lui qui le sait pas !**

**-Et c'est ça le problème ! S'ils continuent sur cette voie-là, il va encore sortir avec n'importe qui et Lyzore continuera à croire que c'est peine perdue alors qu'elle a même pas essayé ! Mais, moi, je suis sûre qu'elle a plus que sa chance et qu'ils iraient super-bien ensemble ! Il leur suffit juste… un petit coup de pouce, tu vois… ? **

Il me regarde suspicieusement.

**-Et comme je suis le meilleur pote de ton Don Juan de Capitaine, tu veux m'embarquer dans ta combine qui sent franchement la catastrophe à cent kilomètres à la ronde ? **conclue-t-il.

**-Euh… Ouais ! T'y es !**

**-Cool ! J'en suis ! On commence quand ? **

** xOxOxO**

**-BON ! Le match contre Serpentard est pour dans deux semaines, il n'est plus question de relâchement ou de désinvolture ! **nous pompe notre grand capitaine, droit et autoritaire. **Si j'en vois un faire une pause ou admirer le paysage, c'est cent pompes ! **

**-Quoi ?! **m'écrié-je.

**-Et deux cents, à la première protestation !**

Je marmonne dans ma barbe en frottant mes mains gelées, malgré les gants. Phil refuse qu'on se jette le sort anti-froid, parait que ça nous déconnecterait de la réalité et que ce serait de la triche, ou je ne sais quelle autre excuse qu'il nous sort pour cacher la vérité ; il est tout simplement le pire des psychopathes sadiques que la Terre n'ait jamais portée ! Qu'il le reconnaisse, merde, par Morgane ! Y'en a marre, à la fin !

Elyse observe Phil avec moquerie, mâchant son chewing-gum lascivement, et Chris est nonchalamment appuyé contre son balai.

**-Je veux voir des battes qui massacrent des balais à grands coups de cognards ! Je veux voir des poursuiveurs qui _poursuivent _au lieu de se limer les ongles! **adresse-t-il un regard noir à Elyse qui le lui rend bien. **Et des gardiens qui _gardent _!**

Et hop, ça c'est pour ma pomme.

**-Je veux de la sueur, de l'action ! DU SPORT ET DU SPORT ! **crie-t-il. **Rendez les autres jaloux de ne pas être à Poufsouffle ! **

Ah, ça, ça me plait ! Ca me parle ! Je souris en hochant la tête, en criant un « OUAIS ! », mais je semble la seule convaincue. Bon, c'est vrai que le froid, les bourrasques de vent et le ciel noir ne donnent franchement pas envie d'applaudir celui qui nous à trainer sur ce terrain, pour nous peler le cul sur un bout de bois.

**-Voilà ! **s'écrie-t-il en me pointant d'un doigt énergique. **C'est ça que je veux ! Cet enthousiasme, ce bon dieu de dynamisme !**

Je souris, fière de moi. Héhé.

**-Elle arrête peut-être pas les tirs mais elle a l'esprit !**

Mon sourire tombe. Mais, bon sang, qu'on me lâche avec ça. J'en arrête, des tirs !

**-Allez, à cheval ! **commande-t-il.

**-Un s'il-te-plait, ce serait trop demandé ou ça casserait le mythe de Capitaine Fly ? **grince Elyse en attrapant avec mauvaise humeur son balai.

**-Eho, dis donc ! Pas d'insubordination, Collins ! **

**-Capitaine Fly ? **fis-je à Elyse en me postant à côté de mon balai qui est toujours sur la neige, par terre. **J'aime bien ! **

**-Evidemment que tu aimes bien, ma biche, c'est signé Collins, **dit Elyse sur le ton de l'évidence. **Tu adores tout ce qui est signé Collins !**

J'éclate de rire en faisant décoller mon balai, sans me ridiculiser à psalmodier un « DEBOUT ! » débile comme quand on était en première année et que je réussissais toujours à me payer le manche dans le nez une bonne dizaine de fois avant qu'il m'obéisse –les balais sont tous des trolls ! Je fais un geste de la main à Lyzore qui est assise dans les gardiens et à Shannon, Chelsea et Amandine qui sont à côté. Puis j'enjambe mon balai et tape du pied contre la neige, et je décolle en pique. Un peu trop en pique, d'ailleurs, remarqué-je en fronçant les sourcils, je n'avais pas frappé aussi fort !

**-Par la barbe de Morgane mais qu'est-ce qui lui prends ?! **s'écrie Valentina, plus haut que moi, dont le balai tourne presque sur lui-même.

**-Le mien est ensor-or-orcelé-é-é, c'est pas poss-possi-i-ible ! **siffle Elyse alors que son balai fait des soubresauts.

Je veux les rejoindre mais je vais dans le sens inverse à une vitesse phénoménale, et fais des écarts que je n'ai pas commandés. Phil nous crie de lâcher le balai et de ne plus faire un geste car il semblerait que les commandes des balais sont inversées, comme s'ils avaient été mal-aiguillés ou déséquilibrés. Mais mes mains sont crispées sur le balai et j'essaye de le faire s'arrêter mais il continue de foncer au hasard.

**-MAIS ARRETE-TOI ! **gueulé-je. **REVIENS PAR TERRE !**

**-C'est un_ balai_, Coco ! **me crie Phil, de l'autre bout du terrain. **Il va pas te parler, bordel ! Toi, fais-le s'arrêter !**

**-MAIS IL VEUT PAS ! **

**-ANNEAUX ! **me beugle Chris du sol.

Et en effet, je fonce droit vers les anneaux. J'ai le reflex de me pencher juste à temps et je passe tout juste mais…

Ok, j'ai pas évité le deuxième anneau. Je me suis prise à toute allure la barre de l'anneau en plein dans le nez, ce qui a eu le don d'arrêter le balai _comme par hasard ! _Je me tiens le nez qui pisse le sang, en gémissant de douleur et fermant les yeux pour accuser le choc, et me retenir de hurler et de rage, de souffrance.

**-Dés que j'de_ch_ends, **grincé-je à mon balai. **On fera un feu d'joie, toi et moi, c'est moi qui te le dis…**

J'en ai un peu ras le popotin que les objets m'agressent ! S'ils veulent la guerre, ils l'auront !


	27. Chapter 27

_Héhéhé** Coco a déchaîné les passions au dernier chapitre : merci pour vos merveilleuses reviews** les filles !_

_Bon que dire sinon : bonne lecture !_

_**Delphine** : Bienvenue chez les VIP ;) les reviewseurs, race en extinction ... On est pareille, on aime pas devoir poiroter des plombes et suivre un truc à rallonge alors puisqu'on écrit beaucoup de chapitres faut compenser, on donne beaucoup d'énergie pour être rapide ;) Ah, p'tit détail, on est deux à écrire ! Cloclo écrit les chapitres de Cora et PtiteYume, moi-même, ceux de Rosie ! :) Tu veux savoir un truc ? les messages en début de chapitres, nous non plus on sait jamais trop quoi dire et on se sent con mais c'est important ;) ça montre notre présence plus concrètement ! en tout cas merci beaucoup de t'être manifester :) un ptit mot ça touche toujours ! A bientôt on espère !_

* * *

**Chapitre 27**

Cora a l'air aussi emballé par ce que dit Philip que si c'était Slughorn déblatérant sur Lily. Elle n'est pas franchement la seule à ne pas avoir l'air très motivé. Il faut dire que le temps est pluvieux, le vent humide et que l'appel de la Salle Commune ressemble à un chant de sirène. Je me demande bien ce que je fais ici, à me peler les fesses pour regarder trois passes et un cognard. Ça n'a strictement rien à voir avec le fait que Cora m'ait proposé de venir et que j'ai voulu mater Philip sans me faire remarquer. Absolument pas Merlin.

C'est bien évidemment pour la conversation élevée et hautement intellectuelle de cette hystérique d'Amandine et bécasse de Chelsea. Je ne parle pas de Shannon qui s'adonne à la même activité de matage que moi, seulement envers la deuxième poursuiveuse dont le nom m'échappe toujours. Toujours est-il que j'ai rapidement mis mon casque et _Survivor_ à fond.

_Risiiiin' up ! Back on the streeeet, did my time, took my chanceeeees ! Went the distance now I'm Back on my feet, just a man and his will to surviiiive !_

Sur les gradins d'en face ya des élèves de Poufsouffle, probablement les fans ou les amis des autres joueurs. Je laisse courir mon œil sur le terrain pour tomber sur Daniella qui sort des vestiaires comme s'il était tout à fait dans son droit de le faire alors qu'elle n'est même pas une joueuse. Je lève les yeux au ciel, de toute façon cette fille elle ferait gober des couleuvres à Dumbledore. Je suis sûre qu'elle a une super excuse. Et qu'elle vient remettre la main sur Philip, ça a pas l'air d'être le genre de fille à accepter d'être plaquée.

Ah, ils commencent enfin à voler. Voilà qui va mettre un peu d'action. Je fronce les sourcils, c'est quoi cet entrainement ? Apprendre à voler sans contrôler son balai ?

**« OH MERLIN !** beugle alors Amandine. **»**

J'écarquille les yeux d'horreur. Cora percute brutalement un anneau. Je bondis sur mes pieds, descends à toute vitesse les escaliers. Chelsea, Amandine et Shannon sur mes talons. Ça crie de partout et c'est au moment où je traverse je terrain que je me rends compte que le reste de l'équipe est dans la même posture. Je vois Elyse tomber à terre, mangeant l'herbe. Je grimace. Ça n'a pas dû être agréable. Mais le plus important c'est ma sœur, je me précipite vers elle alors qu'elle atterrit sans douceur. En un instant je l'éloigne de cet engin de malheur et enlève ses mains ensanglantées de son visage. Elle pleure. Je ne sais pas bien si c'est de rage ou de souffrance.

**« MERLIN ! J'vais… vais le… tuer ! LE TUER ! BRULEZ-LE ! »**

Shannon lui frotte gentiment, Amandine attrape Chelsea et annonce qu'elle va chercher Pompom. Je grimace à la vue du nez de ma petite sœur. Elle est en transe et ne regarde même pas mes mains qui s'agitent pour signer. Je me résigne à rester les bras ballants, rageant contre ma cécité.

**« Lyzooore**, geint-elle, **ça fait maaal, putaiiin, putaiiiin… »**

Mon cœur se serre à la voir dans un tel état et à me savoir inutile au possible. Je la serre contre moi, essayant de la calmer mais elle tremble violemment. Je jette un coup d'œil au reste des joueurs qui ont visiblement tous tant bien que mal atterrit. Les autres élèves sont sur le terrain, à essayer de voir les dommages faits. Daniella se précipite sur… Oh… Merlin ! _Pourquoi était-elle dans les vestiaires ?_ Là où ils ont _tous_ posé leurs balais.

Bordel de merde. Elle a quand même pas…

Oh mais si… je ricane en moi-même, pourquoi non ? Cette petite…

Je me relève, abandonnant ma sœur dans les bras de Shannon et traverse le terrain à grands pas. Droit sur Daniella. Sale petite conne égoïste. Elle relève soudain la tête et me regarde foncer sur elle. Elle perd de son assurance à ma vue, je serre les dents et mes doigts tremblent de colère. Ma petite sœur ! Elle a osé ! Bouillonnante, je l'attrape par le col et le plaque contre le mur du gradin.

**« EH ! »**

J'ignore le poursuiveur. Plantant mes yeux dans ceux de cette salope. Elle prend un air horrifiée et paniquée.

**« Lily-Rose enfin qu'est-ce que… »**

Je décoche un sourire mauvais, _me prend pas pour une conne_. Ma petite sœur aurait pu se faire très mal ! Elle semble comprendre le message puisqu'elle perd ses mimiques et hausse les épaules.

**« Quoi ? Ben vas-y exprime toi ? Oh non... j'oubliais…** elle a un sourire moqueur, je serre les dents, **qu'est-ce que tu vas faire hein ? T'as aucune preuve.»**

Je relâche son col, elle secoue les cheveux et lisse sa chemise, visiblement satisfaite. Me toise de haut. Je lui balance mon poing au milieu de son beau visage. Elle pousse un hurlement. Sa main est rouge de sang. Je lui attrape brutalement les cheveux pour la forcer à me regarder. Les menaces se bousculent sur ma langue. Elle se met alors à pleurer, je fronce les sourcils, quoi elle espère me fait pitié maintenant ?

**« MISS SMOTHER ! DANS LE BUREAU DU PROVISEUR ! »**

Je ricane pour moi-même, évidemment. Fallait faire bonne mesure, je relâche ses cheveux, elle me lance un sourire satisfait, tenant son nez casé avec l'air d'une martyre. Je la fixe sans broncher, et lui balance soudain un coup de pied dans le tibia. Tiens, tu rigoles moins maintenant hein ?

**« IMMEDIATEMENT !** beugle Macgo. **»**

Je me retourne, mets mon casque et lui emboite le pas. Tout le monde me regarde avec des yeux éberlués, je les ignore royalement. Chris s'exclame soudain en m'attrapant le bras,

**« T'es complètement dingue ou quoi ?! »**

Je lui montre mon plus beau doigt d'honneur, et me dégage de sa poigne. Crétin aveugle. Ta pote vient de péter le nez de ta copine.

_Face to face, out in the heaaaat. Hangin' tough, stayin' hungry ! They Stack the odds, still we take to the streeeet ! For the kill with the skill to survive !_

OoOo

Je sors enfin du bureau de Dumbledore, il ne m'a à vrai dire pas dit grand-chose. C'est Macgo qui a fait les cent pas en se montrant outrée d'un tel comportant qui relève plus de la déraison qu'autre chose. Elle a bien essayé de comprendre, je lui clairement expliqué que j'avais de très bonnes raisons. Je lui ai même dit lesquelles. Elle m'a regardé attentivement avant de me dire que Daniella était une gentille fille qui ne faisait aucune vague et que j'avais été secouée par ce qui était arrivé à ma sœur, que je cherchais un coupable et que c'est tombé sur cette pauvre innocente. Elle m'a ordonné d'aller m'excuser. A bout de nerf elle a fini par me coller en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Papa et maman vont être ravis. Dumbledore a tout de même laissé entendre qu'il réviserait cette punition. Enfin il l'a murmuré en me lançant un regard complice, parce que vue la tête de dragon en colère de Macgo, c'était pas une bonne idée de venir nuancer ses propos.

Je traverse Poudlard, le casque sur les oreilles. Me dirigeant vers l'infirmerie. Je remarque peu à peu qu'on me dévisage, et me regarde de travers. Qu'on me montre du doigt en riant et me lançant des regards soupçonneux. Evidemment qu'elle a mis l'école de son côté, une sale hypocrite comme elle sait comment faire pour mettre les gens dans sa poche. Quelques larmes, des gouttes de sang et cette insensible et détractée de Lily-Rose Smooter comme coupable. De quoi dorer son blason de jeune fille en détresse, gentille et douce. Pauvre innocente va.

_So, so, so scandalous. You know you wanna sing with us ! That's why you know you should be scared of us, baby !_

J'ouvre la porte de l'infirmerie et m'y faufile, c'est la débandade de partout. Elyse est sur un lit, la cheville bandée, le batteur se fait refaire la mâchoire parce que le cognard l'a lui a littéralement démoli et qu'il n'a pas pu l'éviter, Daniella entourée d'une foule d'amis compatissant est étendu avec une grâce étudiée. Souriant avec l'air angélique. Je la fusille du regard, les autres me renvoient un coup d'œil méprisant. Elle elle garde le visage serein, assuré de sa supériorité. Supériorité mes fesses, c'est elle qu'est dans son lit, défigurée. Fière de moi, je me détourne et m'approche du lit de Cora. Elle signe vivement.

**« Pompom m'a lancé un silencio ! J'le crois pas ! Alors que cette connasse fait sa p'tite innocente ! J'vais la buter ! **

- **Oh donc tu me crois ?**

- **Evidemment ! »**

Je souris, lui caressant gentiment le haut du crâ ne. Elle a la moitié du visage recouvert par un bandage. J'aurais dû lui arracher les cheveux. Soupir.

**« T'aurais dû lui arracher les yeux.**

- **J'ai pas eu assez temps,** sourié-je.

- **T'inquiète on va bien en trouver. »**

Je pose mon casque sur le lit et monte le son.

**« Chris n'est pas venu te voir ? **demandé-je.** »**

Elle tourne les yeux, serre les dents. Je fronce les sourcils.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

- **J'ai pas envie d'en parler. »**

_You got me feening and you got me feeling weak. Listen as I speak cos I'm careful as I creep. You got me going crazy._

Je lui embrasse la tempe, me promettant que quoi qu'il lui ait fait, si jamais elle pleure, il le regrettera amèrement.

OoOo

**« Tu l'as pas loupé en tout cas, **me fait remarquer Kurt.

- **Encore heureux, **écrivé-je.** »**

On s'assoit au dernier rang, Kurt préfère qu'on soit le plus loin possible de Daniella par peur que je ne lui saute la gorge pour de bon. Judicieuse stratégie. J'évite de surcroit Philip qui a la fâcheuse tendance à me dévisager avec perplexité depuis l'accident. C'est bien ma chance, pour une fois qu'il fait attention à moi c'est pour se demander si je ne suis pas une névrosée. Une folle dingue. Sainte Rita… pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Je commence sérieusement à me demander qu'est-ce que c'est ton but dans ton éternité. Te créer ta petite comédie romantique perso avec moi dans le rôle de l'héroïne qui se liquéfie pour un mec qui la remarque pas ? Soupir. Rita a trop regardé _Love Actually. _

Je chantonne dans ma tête, histoire de me changer les idées.

_Where have all the good men gone ? And where are all the gods ? Where's the stree-wise Hercules to fight the rising odds ? Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed ?!_

**« Salut Rosie ! »**

Kurt et moi levons les yeux sur Manon qui s'assoit juste devant nous, son sourire plaqué sur ses lèvres glossées. J'arque un sourcil dubitatif. Elle est rejointe par Jaz. Okay, c'est quoi le problème ? Je ne suis pas au top de ma popularité ces derniers temps, même Lily ne me fait plus le coup de la compassion, persuadée qu'elle est que j'ai été violente sans justification. Alors qu'est-ce que Miss Brancouvère me veut ?

**« On voulait te dire avec Jaz qu'on te croit nous,** annonce-t-elle haut et fort. **»**

Jaz semble moins assurée mais hoche la tête tout de même.

**« On sait tous que Daniella est qu'une p'tite peste infantile et capricieuse ! »**

Je me retiens d'écrire « attend c'est pas toi ça ? », après tout elle m'annonce son soutien. Kurt se mord la joue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Toute la classe peut profiter de ce qu'elle dit, je vois le regard de Daniella se durcir. J'éclate de rire, il n'est pas né celui qui interdira à Manon Brancouvère de dire ou faire ce qui lui chante pour satisfaire son petit plaisir égoïste.

**« Et puis comme ça,** siffle-t-elle à mon oreille, **quelqu'un lui a rabattu le caquet à cette hypocrite,** **hein Jaz ? »**

Jaz semble dépassée et hoche lentement la tête, soudain plus si sûre à la vue de Daniella qui la fusille du regard si c'est une bonne idée de suivre Manon sur ce coup-ci. J'ai toujours su que Manon détestait toutes les jolies filles de Poudlard qui pouvait lui faire de l'ombre -autrement dit Lily, Daniella, Melliandra, Shannon, Julie et j'en passe et des meilleures probablement-. Savoir que le joli nez de Daniella est maintenant un faux grâce à mes soins doit l'enorgueillir.

**« Du coup, si on allait fêter ça autour d'un verre après les cours ?!** propose-t-elle avant de jeter un coup d'œil à Kurt, **il peut venir s'il veut. »**

Oula, non. Je grimace.

**« T'es en retenue j'te rappelle,** lâche Kurt. **»**

Alléluia !

**« En fait, t'es en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »**

Je lui décoche un regard noir, Manon fait une moue déçue. Macgo entre dans la salle, tout le monde aussitôt tourne son attention vers elle. Kurt me fait un sourire moqueur.

**« Avoue que ça te sert bien comme excuse ? »**

J'hausse les épaules et continue de chanter, chanter, chanter.

_I need a hero ! I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night ! He's gotta be strong ! And he's gotta be fast ! And he's gotta be fresh from a fiiiight !_

OoOo

A se demander comment Cora a réussi à me convaincre de manger encore à la table des Poufsouffle, c'est un peu comme manger avec le cul sur une mine. Kurt a râlé mais a bien voulu venir avec moi. Faut dire que comme ça, ça l'empêche de mater ouvertement Alexandre lorsque celui-ci lèche avec allégresse sa petite cuillère pleine de confiture à la cerise. Ça frise l'obscénité. Et ça a le mérite de dérider ce grincheux de Kurt. Bien qu'il le nie. Evidemment.

Apparemment le nez cassé de Daniella et la façon dont je l'ai sauvagement agressé sont les derniers sujets de ragots, dépassant même le fait que les balais de l'équipe de Poufsouffle soient devenus dingues malencontreusement lors de l'entraînement auquel elle a assisté. J'vous jure, des fois… Ya des baffes qui se perdent. Je fais grimper le son, narguant Kurt en fasse de moi qui m'a fait la morale selon quoi un jour mes tympans paieront chèrement ce traitement. Je frappe la table avec mes couverts, il me tire une tête de cent pieds de long. Je tape plus fort, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

_Taking care of business every DAY ! Taking care of business every WAY ! I've been taking care of business, it's all miiiine !_

Je bouge mes épaules, il me mime d'arrêter tout de suite. Je lève les bras et gigote dans tous les sens, Cory à ma droite bronche pas, Chelsea à ma gauche me regarde comme s'il me poussait une troisième tête. Kurt plonge dans son assiette, se demandant certainement qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour se frapper le front à la table.

**« Tu veux p'têtre des jumelles ?! »**

Je m'arrête dans mes ondulations et tourne le regard du côté de Cora et Chris. Elle semble émerger de sa bulle, l'air hagard. Lui parait sur le point d'exploser, il a le regard noir. Je suis des yeux ce qu'il désigne pour tomber sur la table des Gryffondors, et les Maraudeurs. Remus, Peter et Sirius sont tordus de rire tandis que James fait de grands gestes. Je reviens sur ma sœur et son petit ami, le ton est monté. Je baisse lentement mon casque, le reste de a table évite soigneusement de faire la moindre remarque.

**« Mon problème ?** s'exclame Chris, **c'est que tu passes ton temps à mater Black et à fantasmer sur lui ! Alors qu'on sort ensemble !**

- **Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! **se défend-t-elle.

- **Ah ouais ?! Ya deux minutes tu faisais quoi alors hein ? Si c'est lui que tu veux ben vas-y ! Mais me balade pas ok ? Me prend pas pour un con !**

- **C'est toi qu'est obsédé par Sirius,** s'écrit-elle en rougissant.

- **Essaye de te dire ça en te regardant dans un miroir !**

- **Bon ça suffit hein, **s'exclame alors Elyse,** vous êtes ridicules tous les deux franchement !**

- **C'est elle qu'est ridicule à se faire des films quand ya aucun espoir ! Pathétique même !»**

Ma petite sœur se lève alors vivement, sans un regard pour personne. Et à grands pas quitte la Grande Salle. Shannon file à sa suite. Je me lève, lentement et fusille du regard Chris. Rappelle toi bien de ta p'tite conne de Daniella, parce que c'est pas tes biceps qui m'arrêteront. Loin de là. Je quitte la salle à mon tour, ignorant les regards. J'vous jure, des rapaces. Juste pour les faire causer un peu plus je me remets à danser, à me déhancher.

_People see you having fun, just dancing in the sun TELL THEM THAT YOU LIKE IT THIS WAY !_

* * *

_Allez on garde cette lancée les puces ;) on fonce toutes sur review ! héhéhé jvous jure c'est un bouton magique... _

_Chansons :_

_Survivor - Eyes of the Tiger_

_Miss Teeq - So Scandalous_

_Bonnie Tyler - I need a hero _

_BTO - taking care of business_


	28. Chapter 28

_Bonjour tout le monde !_

_Encore des mercis à vous, nos supporters :) Et nos reviewseuses ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

_BeckGym : Oui légère erreur de vocabulaire, désolée ! Merci de ton soutien et de ta review :)_

_Misoka-chan : Coucou Misoka ! Contente que le chapitre t'ai tant plu ! Et oui désolée pour les Maraudeurs, on s'est laissé entraîné dans nos personnages et leur histoire. Et on a privilégié nos créations plus que celles de JK ^^ Mais on devrait revoir James et Lily promis ! Ben oui dommage pour A cros :/ mais yen a d'autres de finies en plus et tu peux te lancer dans Terre inconnue parce qu'elle est pas en stand by du tout elle :) Bizz et merci de ta review !  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 28 :**

Je cours le plus vite que je peux, mes larmes commençant à couler sitôt que je passe les portes de la Grande Salle. Mon cœur et ma gorge me font mal, à force de retenir mes sanglots tout en courant. J'entends que l'on crie mon nom alors je m'arrête de courir et le premier sanglot s'échappe. Je m'appuie sur l'un des murs qui m'entourent et me laisse glisser contre lui, les sanglots se succédant et je ferme les yeux, les cachant derrière mes mains.

Je déteste pleurer. Ca m'inonde de ce sentiment de faiblesse et d'impuissance, de cette impression pitoyable d'être la victime, et je me déteste de me laisser pleurer. Ca fait des années que je n'ai pas pleuré de tristesse. Même lorsque Julie s'est mis à sortir avec Sirius, l'année dernière, je n'ai pas pleuré… ça doit remonter à cette époque où je n'arrivais toujours pas à accepter que ma propre grande sœur me déteste.

Je sens quelqu'un s'accroupir devant moi, en posant ses mains chaudes sur mes genoux recouverts des collants de mon uniforme et les frotter.

**-Chuut, ma chérie, calme-toi… je suis là, ça va.**

Je reconnais tout de suite la voix rassurante de Shan et plonge dans ses bras. Elle m'attire plus contre elle et me caresse le dos. Armée de sa douceur et de son calme, elle est toujours celle qui me réconforte ou me console quand Lyzore n'est pas là.

Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je pleure. L'humiliation, ça me connait. Et ce n'est pas la première fois qu'on se moque de mes sentiments à sens unique pour le bien trop grand Sirius Black.

Je me recule enfin contre le mur, agacée par ma réaction et m'essuie rageusement les yeux, des échos de mes sanglots se répercutant dans le couloir. Shan vient s'assoir à côté de moi.

**-Tout était si simple avec Chris jusqu'à hier, **fis-je alors que je vois Lyzore approcher dans le couloir. **Hier, on s'est pris la tête à cause de sa pimbêche de Daniella. Il commençait à insulter Lyzore et à dire que c'était une menteuse, et moi, je me suis énervée. En plus, jusqu'ici, je me retenais de lui dire que j'aimais pas Daniella, parce que c'était sa pote, tu vois, et puis… lui, il fait aucun effort et insulte ma propre sœur ! **ragé-je, des larmes revenant. **Et puis, là, il me gueule dessus devant toute l'école alors qu'on s'est pas parlé depuis hier ! **

**-Oui, il a pas assuré, **approuve Shan. **Mais c'est parce qu'il tient à toi et qu'il est jaloux…**

**-Surtout parce qu'il est très con ! **

Lyzore a jeté ces mots de sa baguette dans les airs et on lui sourit tandis qu'elle s'assoit à ma gauche. Elle m'embrasse la joue et mes sanglots se tarissent.

**-Maintenant, c'est sûr que tout le monde va croire que j'suis une putain de groupie de Sirius ! **m'énervé-je. **Alors que j'fais vraiment des efforts ! Je le regarde quasiment plus et je pense de moins en moins à lui ! Mais c'est pas à me rappelant sans cesse que…**

Je soupire avec frustration. Et le silence demeure quelques instants pendant lesquels Lyzore a passé son bras autour de mes épaules et que Shannon me tient la main.

**-Vous croyez qu'il faut que je m'excuse pour Sirius ? **demandé-je, hésitante.

**-NON !**

**xOxOxO**

**-Un T ?! **s'écrie Dakota en tenant sa feuille juste devant elle.

**-Oui, Miss Fanning, je suis tout aussi stupéfait que vous…, **dit Flitwick avec une mine qui illustre bien tout son dépit de devoir mettre une si mauvaise note à l'une de ses meilleures élèves. **Vous deviez ne pas vous sentir bien ou être un peu fatiguée… vous ferez mieux la prochaine fois, j'en suis sûr !**

**-NON ! **fait-elle en se levant. **NON ! Ce devoir n'est pas le mien, je n'ai écrit aucune de ces réponses ! Je connais le cours par cœur, chaque formule, chaque virgule dans chaque définition de Sortilège ! **

**-Miss, enfin, je comprends votre déception mais…**

**-C'est mon écriture mais c'est pas mes réponses, vous dis-je ! **insiste-t-elle fermement. **On m'a trafiqué mon devoir !**

Tous les yeux de la classe sont pointés sur elle alors qu'elle couve notre petit professeur de son regard certain et furieux. Flitwick semble vraiment embêté et regarde ma meilleure amie sans savoir que faire. Cory dort encore à côté de moi et Elyse lève les yeux au plafond, exaspérée, en soufflant à Shannon, sa voisine :

**-Ah, ces intellos de Serdaigle, incapables d'accepter une mauvaise note…**

**-C'est une très lourde accusation que vous portez, là, **essaye de la tempérer Flitwick.

**-Je suis formelle ! On m'a entubée ! **

**-Je… euh, bien… je vous referai un autre sujet de devoir sur cette leçon, **accepte-t-il. **Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne compterai pas cette note…**

Une nuée de protestations prend mes camarades et c'est Elyse qui beugle le plus fort.

**-NON MAIS OH ! Moi aussi, j'aime pas mon P et j'aimerais bien le refaire ce devoir ! **

**-Ouais et mon T, à moi, il compte pour les Trolls ?!**

**-Quelle injustice ! Nous aussi, on voudrait bien que Chourave nous favorise ! **

**-Saletés de Serdaigle !**

**-BOUCLEZ-LA ! **hurle Dakota, furieuse.

Et pour le coup, plus personne ne lève la voix, même pas Elyse qui boude devant moi.

**-Je ne referai pas de devoir, **claque-t-elle. **Ce T,** appuie-t-elle sur un ton de dégout**, va compter dans ma moyenne et bien me la pourrir, ce qui ravira le petit con qui m'a fait ça ! Comme celui qui m'a refilé des furoncles et qui a ensorcelé ma valise pour qu'elle m'insulte et assomme Coco !**

Tous les regards se portent sur moi et mes épaules s'affaissent tandis que je me renfrogne. Oui, bon, ça va, pas la peine de revenir là-dessus…

**-Je trouverai de qui il s'agit, **prévient mon amie en plissant les yeux et faisant graviter un doigt menaçant sur la classe qui n'en mêle plus large. **Et croyez-moi que le coupable va regretter d'être né ! **

Sur un dernier regard de cow-boy colérique, elle se rassoit avec dignité et Flitwick continue de distribuer les feuilles, dans un silence bien lourd.

**xOxOxO**

**-Je suis franchement pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée, Coco…**

**-Mais si, tu vas voir ! C'est même une idée de génie ! Alors, c'est quoi le mot de passe ? **

Shannon me fixe, semblant hésiter à me le donner, mais ma métisse préférée finit par céder.

**-Poisson-lune. Mais fais attention, ma puce, je le sens vraiment pas…**

**-Mais comment est-ce que ça pourrait mal finir ? **rié-je avant de donner le mot de passe à la statue de sirène qui me sourit.

**-Bah, la salle-de-bain n'est que pour les préfets-en-chef… Remus a vraiment longtemps hésité avant de me le donner ! Heureusement qu'il m'aime bien. **

L'entrée s'ouvre dans le mur et la vue d'une salle absolument lumineuse et magnifique s'ouvre à nous. Un moment, j'ai même l'impression d'être aux portes du Paradis ! C'est fou, ça, que je ne me suis jamais procuré ce mot-de-passe plus tôt ! Après un entrainement de Quidditch, c'est carrément royal !

**-Lyzore m'a dit qu'elle y était déjà allée !**

**-Sur autorisation de McGonagall ! James a réussi à négocier avec elle pour son équipe de Quidditch ! **

J'hausse les épaules. Personne ne se rendra compte de rien ! Je ne l'occuperai que quelques heures !

**-C'est bon, je suis préfète et j'ai rien demandé ! **me défendé-je en m'avançant dans la pièce. **Et je récolte que les mauvais côtés ! Les tours de ronde et tout…**

Shannon soupire.

**-Et je suis pas sûre que c'est en piégeant Philip et ta sœur ici que ça va beaucoup les rapprocher !**

**-Bien sûr que si ! **assuré-je. **Se décontracter dans un bain pleins de mousse, à poil, ça rapproche, c'est obligatoire !**

J'ai dit à Philip et Lyzore, et ce de façon séparée, que j'avais réussi à me dégoter le mot de passe de la salle-de-bain des préfets. Evidemment, ils ont tous les deux sautés de bonheur, m'ont répété des « tu sais que je t'aime ? » et hop, c'était dans la boite ! Je leur ai dit de se pointer à quatorze-heures pour profiter d'un bon samedi après-midi, tranquille, à barboter dans l'eau chaude… tout en omettant de leur dire qu'ils seront deux ! Mais bon, je ne pense pas qu'ils vont rechigner et vont bien accepter de se partager une aussi grande et fabuleuse baignoire, qui frise la piscine ! Avec une telle opportunité, on met de côté ses petits simagrées pudiques, non ? Je veux dire, _regardez-moi cette baignoire !_

**-Tu fais quelques brasses avec moi, Shan ? **proposé-je en commençant à déboutonner ma chemise.

**-Euh… Coco, je croyais que c'était pour Phil et Rosie ? **

**-Oh, c'est bon ! On peut en profiter un peu, quand même !**

J'appuie mes pensées en faisant tournoyer ma chemise par-dessus la tête avec un énorme sourire de jubilation.

**-Tu sais que je suis lesbien ou t'as oublié ? **fait Shannon en haussant un sourcil.

**-Rho, ça va ! Je m'en fous ! **

**-T'es vraiment une drôle de fille ! **se réjouit-elle en éclatant de rire et elle fait sauter ses chaussures.

**-YAY ! **bondis-je de joie.

J'ôte mes chaussures puis, fait tomber ma jupe et plonge comme ça dans la baignoire déjà pleine à rabord, des robinets dorées versant de la mousse de toutes les couleurs dans le bain, des nuages de vapeur parfumées montant jusqu'au plafond haut.

**-On est au paradiiiiis ! **crié-je en nageant sur le dos.

**-T'as même pas enlevé tes chaussettes ! **rit Shannon en enlevant les siennes.

**-On s'en taaaape, c'est le paradiiiis ! Shan, regarde-moi !**

Je plonge en arrière dans l'eau, en roulant sur moi-même dans l'eau. De l'eau savonnée me rentre dans les narines et je reviens à la surface, en toussotant, crachant de l'eau. Je grimace, tandis que les yeux me piquent et que j'essaye de me les essuyer :

**-Par contre, c'est dégueu ! **

**-Vous m'en voyez toute attristée pour vous, Smooter ! **

J'ouvre les yeux brutalement, sans même m'inquiéter de la brûlure, et je vois McGonagall, debout hors de la piscine avec ses mains sur les hanches et les lèvres pincées. A côté, Shan tient sa jupe sur sa poitrine, assez gênée.

**-Je… on fait juste un peu trempette pour nous détendre ! Vous savez avec le match qui arrive et les devoirs…, **nous défendé-je tandis que Shan secoue la tête pour me dissuader de continuer sur cette voie.

**-C'est vrai que vous travaillez d'arrache-pied dans mes cours, Miss ! **ironise McGo. **Ca doit être dur, pour vous…**

Je reçois ses paroles avec un sourire crispé. Merde…

**-Comment vous avez su ? **finis-je par demander.

**-Toute votre famille n'est pas aussi irresponsable que vous, **me répond McGonagall en levant les yeux au plafond. **C'est Julie qui est venue me signalez votre manquement à vos devoirs… puis-je vous rappelez que vous êtes préfète et que c'est tout de même à vous, mes demoiselles, de faire respecter le règlement ?! Entre autre que personne n'utilise cette pièce sans autorisation, mis à part les préfets-en-chef !**

**-Oui, professeur…, **fait-on Shannon et moi d'une même voix.

Julie est vraiment mon démon personnel, c'est pas possible !

**-Quatre heures de retenues pour vous deux et vingt points en moins pour Poufsouffle ! **

**.xOxOxO**

**-Allez, faut qu'ça brille ! **fait Rusard en grognant.

Miss Teigne se rapproche de moi et se frotte à mes jambes. Un frisson me prend et j'inspire puis expire profondément pour ne pas lui shooter dedans et l'envoyer s'écraser contre les étagères qui portent les coupes et trophées qu'ont reçus les élèves de cette école, par-delà les générations. Dis-toi que c'est pas une ignoble chatte qui se trémousse contre tes jambes mais… Chris qui te fait du pied ! Même s'il ne veut plus te parler et t'ignore depuis trois jours… Putain !

Je pousse avec agacement Miss-Teigne du pied.

**-Eho, mollo, morveuse ! **me lance Rusard. **Touche pas à ma chatte !**

Et je grimace. Ce n'est pas possible de sortir une telle phrase sérieusement ! J'échange un regard avec Lyzore qui glousse de rire. Shan astique, un peu plus loin et avec soin, une médaille. Et oui, on se retrouve trois andouilles à faire luire des trucs dorés, dans la salle des trophées, pour soit avoir tabassé une sale-peste-d- traficoteuse-de-balais-qui-m'a-pétée-le-pif ou pour avoir barboter dans la salle-de-bain des préfets-en-chef alors qu'on est de simples et malaimées préfètes de Poufsouffle.

Cette école punit vraiment les élèves pour n'importe quoi.

**-Bon, je vais voir si les autres sales gamins que j'ai collées à récurer les toilettes se tiennent à carreaux ! **grogne Rusard. **Faites bien attention, Miss-Teigne vous a à l'œil !**

Je lui lance un regard mauvais. Il pourrait pas la prendre avec lui, sa précieuse chatte ? Il part en claquant la porte.

**-Oh ! C'est la coupe gagnée par votre père ! **s'exclame Shannon. **Il parait qu'il était vraiment bon au Quidditch… **

**-C'est surtout un obnubilé…, **grommelé-je.

C'est quand même à cause de lui que je me tape des heures d'entrainements et des matchs à se prendre des cognards dans la gueule !

**-Merci encore pour le coup de la salle-de-bain, Cora, **me lance Lyzore en langage des signes. **C'est con que tu te sois faite prendre !**

Elle ne peut pas utiliser sa baguette pour écrire dans les airs puisque Rusard nous les a confisquées.

**-Bah, tu veux que j'te dise la vérité ? **lâché-je en me tournant vers elle. **T'étais pas la seule que j'avais invitée à la salle-de-bain !**

**-Ah bon ? **

**-Oui, oui ! **fis-je en pinçant les lèvres. **Et c'était Philip Perry que j'avais invité…**

**-Philip ?!**

**-OUI ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? **m'agacé-je. **Parce que y'a pas d'autres moyens que de vous coller dans le même bain pour que tu fasses un pas vers lui ! Et encore, je ne sais même pas si tu serais pas partie en courant ! **

Elle me regarde, ahurie, les yeux comme des soucoupes.

**-Oui, oui, c'est la vérité ! **m'entêté-je. **Et j'en ai marre parce que tu l'aimes et que je t'aime, et que je veux que t'arrêtes d'être toute frustrée et triste ! Et que j'ai pas envie que tu le sois encore plus quand il ressortira avec une autre greluche qui ne le mérite pas ! Parce que lui aussi je l'aime, mon emmerdeur de Capitaine aveugle et borné ! Et que je suis certaine que vous seriez très heureux ensemble ! Mais lui, il voit rien et toi, tu fais rien ! **m'écrié-je.

Elle continue de me fixer, en papillonnant des yeux, abasourdie, alors j'attrape une coupe et reprends mon torchon pour évacuer ma frustration.

**-Donc, y'a deux solutions, grande sœur ! **conclué-je. **Soit tu fais comme moi avec Sirius et tu tires un trait sur lui, soit tu agis comme la fille forte et indomptable que tu es et, putain, tu te bouges le cul en tentant ta chance ! Parce que, oui, flash info, tu as **_**toutes **_**tes chances ! **

Après quelques secondes à enregistrer mes paroles, elle éclate de rire et me saute dans les bras pour m'embrasser. Je croise le regard de Shannon qui, les bras serrés, hoche du menton, approuvant mes paroles. Je souris, fière de moi. Je devrais jouer mon autoritaire plus souvent !

Des dents se plantent alors dans mon mollet et je hurle à la mort.

JE DETESTE LES CHATS !

xOxOXO

On rentre de notre retenue, crevée et blasée, et, pour ma part, je traine plus des pieds que je marche. En plus, j'ai hyper mal au mollet, cette saleté de chatte ne m'a pas loupée ! Shan et moi passons entrons dans notre salle commune où notre canapé préféré est libre devant la cheminée qui crépite. Il y a encore une quinzaine d'élèves debout et je repère Chris qui encourage Philip, jouant aux échecs contre Vincent.

Je soupire et on va se laisser tomber dans le canapé.

**-Encore trois retenues…**

-**Et on a même pas vraiment profité de la baignoire, **me plaignis-je.

**-Toi, au moins, t'y as quand même mis un orteil ! **me fait Shan. **Tout ce que j'ai récolté de positif, c'est pouvoir te voir en sous-vêtement, mouillée… et encore, t'avais gardé tes chaussettes…**

Je roule des yeux.

**-Okay, la prochaine fois que je t'embarque dans un truc comme ça, je me mets complètement à poil, ça te va ? **

**-C'est le minimum, **dit-elle.

On échange un regard et on éclate de rire.

**-Et moi, j'ai pas mon mot à dire ? J'suis pas sûr de beaucoup aimer que la grande perverse Shannon Deglas mate ma copine à poil !**

Je lève les yeux pour voir Chris qui est, derrière le canapé, appuyé sur lui, à nous regarder par au-dessus. Shannon sourit avec amusement mais, quant à moi, je ne sais pas comment réagir.

**-Tu t'occuperais mieux d'elle, t'aurais peut-être été celui à prendre un bain avec elle…, **commente Shannon en se levant.

Chris saute par-dessus le canapé pour atterrir à côté de moi et il sourit à Shannon qui me dit qu'elle m'attend dans notre dortoir, malicieuse. Mais je ne fais que grommeler une réponse, étudiant mon copain du coin de l'œil.

**-Tu m'as ignorée depuis jeudi, **lui dis-je.

Et on est samedi soir.

**-Je sais. J'étais énervé…**

Sans blague.

**-Et maintenant ? **

Il me sourit en passant un bras autour de mes épaules pour m'attirer contre lui mais je fais la moue.

**-Je suis désolé d'avoir fait une scène devant tout le monde, **dit-il en m'embrassant. **Mais ça fait rien au fait que j'en ai vraiment marre que tu continues à mater Black !**

**-Je vais arrêter, d'accord ? **dis-je. **C'est juste pas facile, ça fait des années que je ne pense qu'à lui ! Je peux pas changer ça en deux semaines !**

**-Ca fait un mois, maintenant…**

Je lui lance un regard étonné. Et pourtant, il a raison ! Ca fait déjà quatre semaines qu'on est ensemble ! Ca passe si vite !

**-Je suis désolée pour ça, **luis dis-je sincèrement.

**-Je sais mais ça m'énerve quand même. Et pour le coup avec Danie, j'suis désolé mais ta frangine l'a agressé et…**

**-C'est elle qui a truqué nos balais ! **le coupé-je. **Celui de Pépé parce qu'elle a pas supporté qu'elle le plaque, celui de Val, celui d'Ely, le mien, le **_**tien**_** –son soi-disant meilleur pote ! Ceux de toute notre équipe, ceux de sa propre maison ! **martelé-je, ne pouvant supporter qu'il continue de la défendre.

**-Elle n'a pas fait ça !**

**-Bien sûr que si ! Qui d'autre ? Lyzore l'a vue sortir des vestiaires ! **

Il me regarde puis soupire en secouant la tête. Il m'attrape par le bras et m'attire à nouveau dans ses bras puisque je m'étais éloignée dés que j'avais commencé à m'emporter.

**-Allez, c'est bon, ça sert à rien, **fait-il. **On va pas s'engueuler pour elles, laissons-les avec leurs propres emmerdes !**

Facile à dire, Daniella m'a indirectement pétée le nez ! Mais je ne dis rien et accepte les efforts qu'il fait en serrant les dents, et je me blottie contre lui.

**-Donc on est cool ?**

**-Oui, on l'est, **dis-je en souriant et il m'embrasse.

Jusqu'à ce qu'on se dispute à nouveau. Mais je suppose que ça ne pouvait pas rester aussi simple et léger, frivole. C'est vrai que ça fait un mois maintenant. Ce n'est pas un an, ni cinq mais c'est tout de même un mois. Et je ne peux pas dire que je suis amoureuse de lui mais il me plait beaucoup, je l'apprécie énormément et oui, je tiens à lui. Donc, ça ne peut pas rester si simple.

* * *

**_Laissez une p'tite trace de votre passage ! :)_**


	29. Chapter 29

_Coucou !_

_Alors on remercie nos charmantes reviewseuses du chapitre précédent :) **merci les filles ça fait plaisir !**_

_Et annonce : on arrive vers la fin il reste environ sept chapitres ! De plus : ce chapitre est un** spécial années 80** alooors on ouvre youtube et on se met à chanter ;)_

_Bonne lecture,_

* * *

**Chapitre 29**

_Ya pas de saison pour que vive la musique au fond, pas de saison pour que vive le son ! En marchant tu donnes un cadence à tes pas, tu sens la musique au bout de tes doigts !_

Oh yeah quel swing baby ! Le balai tournoie avec moi en rythme, dispersant la poussière dans toute la pièce. La lumière est faible, donnant une ambiance plus romantique à mon rencard avec ce balaie de tonnerre. C'est le grand amour entre lui et moi, ya que lui pour tenir la distance. Je dirais à Cora que j'ai trouvé mon nouveau fantasme. Son futur beau-frère, elle sera fière de moi. C'est une antiquité, mais Merlin qu'est-ce qu'il est infatigable. Je ris en moi-même, faisant valser le balaie.

Rusard s'est cru malin à me retirer ma baguette, il a oublié mon walkman. P'tit joueur va. Je repars pour le refrain dans un solo à faire défriser les poils du balaie. Vas-y rince-toi l'œil coquin !

_Et tu chantes, chantes, chantes ce refrain qui te plaiiiit ! Et tu tapes c'est ta façon d'aimeeer ! Ce rythme qui t'entraine jusqu'au bout de la nuit, réveille en toi le tourbillon d'un vent de foliiiiiiie !_

**« Et moi qui pensais te trouver à te morfondre en astiquer des fenêtres**, s'exclame soudain une voix. **Tu vas on ne peut plus mieux !»**

Je sursaute, me retourne pour faire face à Kurt qui branditd'une main un sachet de bonbons. En pas chassé, me déhanchant avec mon balaie je le rejoins et m'en empare aussi sec. Il lève les yeux au ciel devant tant de délicatesse et va s'assoir sur une chaise vide. Je lui lance un bonbon, il se le prend dans l'œil. Aucun reflexe j'vous jure, à se demander comment il peut être batteur. Une langouste a plus de réactivité. Il me lance un regard noir, je lui tire la langue. Il ne relève même pas, mâchonnant son bonbon sans grand intérêt. Allons bon, qu'est-ce qui lui arrive maintenant ? Je vais m'assoir à côté de lui, il tend la main pour attraper une autre friandise, je la lui frappe avec autorité.

**« Quoi ?!** s'exclame-t-il. **»**

Je lui mime sa tête puis dessine un point d'interrogation en l'air. Il hausse les épaules. Je lui donne un coup de coude.

**« J'aurais pas dû venir ! De toute façon t'es qu'une emmerdeuse ! »**

J'ondule mon corps sur la chanson, faisant bien attention à ce qu'il soit victime de mes grands gestes. Je mime la batterie et frappe dans mes mains, et d'un bon je pose mon casque, lui attrape le bras et l'attire pour danser.

**« Non ! Non hors de question Lily-Rose ! »**

Je fais les gros yeux, il va pas jouer le rabat-joie sur une chanson aussi entrainante hein ?!

_Tu danses le monde musique américaine, la cadence du funk au plus haut t'emmène, le tempo en délire si ce soir il fait chaud, c'est qu'on monte nos mais vers le point le plus hauuuuut !_

**« Miss Smooter ! On a de la compagnie à ce qu'on dirait ?** fait alors Rusard en déboulant avec sa foutue chatte, **peut être que lui aussi veut une retenue ? Vous resterez une heure de plus et vous aussi, pas la peine de vous esquiver ! »**

Kurt ouvre grand la bouche, voulant protester. Rusard récupère sa baguette et tourne les talons en menaçant de nous laisser moisir une heure de plus encore si le ménage est pas fini quand il revient. Je lève les yeux au ciel, monte le son au maximum. Kurt est resté figé au milieu de la pièce, l'air horrifié il se tourne lentement vers moi. Le doigt accusateur.

**« J'avais jamais pris d'heure de colle ! ET PAR TA FAUTE… ! »**

Eh oh molo hein c'est toi qu'est venu faire ton âme charitable hein ! C'est facile de me faire porter le chapeau ! Et puis de toute façon, faut un début à tout. Je suis sûre qu'il me remerciera plus tard pour avoir un truc un peu sympa à raconter à ses petits enfants plutôt que le nombre d'heures qu'il passe à la bibliothèque ! Evidemment je ne peux lui dire alors pour faire bonne figure, je prends le balaie et repars danser.

_Et tu danses jusqu'au bout de la nuit, tes flashes en musique funky ! Ya la basse qui frappe et la guitare qui choque, ya le batteur qui s'éclate et toi qui tient le choc !_

**« Mon père va me tuer ! »**

Qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre sérieux ? Savoure ce son et arrête de râler un peu. J'vous jure, les mecs.

OoOo

Ah qu'ils sont beaux mes chers camarades ! Qu'ils ont fiers allure dans leurs uniformes, allant défendre notre exposé vaillamment contre Sluggy et ses yeux de crapaud. Haut les cœurs ! Du nerf ! Je lève mes pouces pour les encourager, Kurt me renvoie un regard noir – il est vexé parce que j'échappe à la fameuse séquence de présentation oral. Tout est dans ce mot « oral ». Je lui tire la langue, il me fusille d'un œil acéré. Philip me renvoie un sourire confiant, je rentre ma langue arrogante et me confond dans un sourire abruti que ne manque pas de remarquer Kurt évidemment. Comme probablement le reste de la classe. Merlin…

Merci de l'avoir fait aussi aveugle.

**« On vous écoute,** fait Slughorn. **»**

Kurt est rouge tomate, je ne peux pas me retenir lorsqu'il me lance un regard suppliant. Alalala… Je fais onduler lentement mes épaules. Il s'arrête en plein milieu d'une phrase et écarquille les yeux de stupeur. Mes épaules vont un mouvement de vague de plus en plus rapide, je commence à bouger la tête. Il secoue la sienne fiévreusement. Je ris intérieurement. Qu'il m'arrête. Je suis derrière Slughorn et au fond de la classe. Je suis inarrêtable mon vieux ! Moulinez les bras mesdames, messieurs ! En rythme !

_Ça fait longtemps que t'es partie maintenaant ! Je t'écoute démonter ma vie, en pleuraant ! Si j'avais su qu'un matin, je serai là, sali, jugé sur un banc ! Par l'ombre d'un coooooorps que j'ai serré si souveeent !_

Je mime allégrement mes paroles, faisant semblant que la louche de notre potion est un micro digne de mon talent. Daniella me jette un regard méprisant, je lui fais un clin d'œil arrogant. Jalouse de mon talent ? Kurt se réfugie derrière ses feuilles, bafouillant. Philip, aveugle, se contente d'expliquer les secrets de réussite de notre potion permettant d'infiltrer les potions. Je mime la batterie avec allégresse, usant du chaudron comme d'une timbale, secouant mes cheveux pour me donner un air de rockeuse. Sait-on jamais, Philip peut trouver ça sexy. En fait il ne me regarde même pas…

Soupir, les seuls cheveux qui l'emballent c'est ceux des Daniella et de son balai.

_C'est mon fils ma bataille ! Oh fallait pas qu'elle s'en aille ! Oh j'vais tout casseeeeer, eeeh eeeeh, si vous touchez aux fruits de mes entraiiiilles !_

**« J'vais te tuer !** me bondit-il soudain dessus. **»**

Tiens déjà revenu ? Il semble sur le point de m'étrangler – ou de s'étouffer vu la couleur de ses joues. Je lui souris et tapote son épaule. Ecrivant à l'aide de ma baguette :

**« Tu t'en es bien sorti !**

- **Tu rigoles ?** s'exclame Philip. **Il a pas pu sortir deux mots ! Té-ta-ni-sé ! S'il est comme ça sur le terrain, on va l'avoir cette coupe !**

- **N'importe quoi ! **bouillonne Kurt avant de me pointer du doigt, **c'est de la faite de cette…**

- **Moi ? **mimé-je un air innocent – mince, mon rire me trompe. **Noooon.**

- **Qu'est-ce que t'as encore fait Rosie ? »**

_Rosie ?_ Rosie… Merliiiiiin….

**« Reprend ta respiration, tu vas nous faire une apoplexie !** me souffle Kurt moqueur. **Quoi que c'est peut être le moyen pour qu'il te fasse du bouche à bouche ! »**

Je l'ignore royalement, souriant bêtement à Philip qui attend une réponse qui ne vient pas. Il me tapote l'épaule soudain, je rougie. Il doit probablement penser que j'ai un blanc. Espèce de cruche ! Je manque de me frapper le front contre le chaudron.

**« Eh ben, c'est pas jo-jo… »**

La ferme Kurt.

OoOo

_J'ai trop saigné ! Tu-dum ! Sur les Gibson ! Tu-dum ! J'ai trop rodééé ! Dans les Tabacco road ! Il n'y a plus que les caisses qui me résonnent ! Et quand j'me casse, j'voyage toujours en fraude !_

J'attends ma petite sœur, à la sortie des vestiaires. Poufsouffle a perdu contre Serpentard, et elle s'est pris pas mal de buts. Je sens qu'elle va avoir le moral dans les chaussettes, sans compter que Philip va vouloir la choper pour lui passer un savon. Je connais Cora, elle va sortir vite-fait la tête basse en se repassant chaque balle pour comprendre comment elle a pu les manquer. Je suis sortie avant l'annonce de la fin du match, ses amis sont bloqués dans la masse d'élèves, je vais la choper et plus la lâcher. C'est qu'un match après tout, ils jouent pas leur vie non plus.

Elle est la première à débouler, les cheveux humides et la tête basse. Je descends de la pierre où je suis perchée et lui attrape le bras en souriant. Elle me sort son sourire tiède, je lève les yeux au ciel. Passe mon bras autour de ses épaules pour la serrer contre moi. Signant rapidement.

**« Tu t'es bien battue, la victoire c'est pour la prochaine fois.**

- **Ouais, ben va dire ça à Pépé…,** marmonne-t-elle piteusement.

- **Laisse-le dire,** haussé-je les épaules, **il râle beaucoup mais il sait que t'es douée. C'est pas ta faute si vous avez perdus. **

- **Va dire ça à Philip… **elle jette un coup d'œil derrière nous.** »**

Je suis son regard et vois Philip sortir des vestiaires des mecs, les cheveux humides –Merlin… il est sorti trop vite pour être totalement sec et on devine ses tablettes sous son t-shirt…

**« Lyzore ! »**

Quoi ? Hein ? Ah !

**« Il va me tuer…**

- **Ah ça… »**

Elle baisse la tête, il approche à grand pas l'air déterminé. C'est dingue ce qu'il est sexy quand il est en colère... Décidée, j'attrape la main de Cora et signe un « COURS ! ». Etonnée elle se laisse tirer le premier mêtre avant de prendre ses jambes à son cou, me dépassant de quelques mètres alors que Philip vocifère son prénom. J'éclate de rire et tente de tenir son allure. Elle jette pas un regard en arrière, et fonce au château. La musique résonne à mes oreilles.

_Quand la musique est bonne ! Bonne ! Bonne ! Bonne ! Quand la musique donne ! Donne ! Donne ! Donne ! Quand la musique sonne ! Sonne ! Sonne ! Sonne ! Quand elle ne triche paaaaaaas !_

Cora ne s'arrête que lorsque nous sommes plaquées contre le mur des toilettes des filles du deuxième étage. Mortes de rires et le souffle court. Elle a les joues roses vif, je lui tapote affectueusement l'épaule. Moi je suis fière d'elle, elle s'est bien battue et a évité les cognards. Alors peut être qu'elle a laissé échappé des balles mais sinon ya pas de match hein ?

**« T'écoute quoi ? »**

Je retire mon casque, le pose à terre et monte le son au maximum. Elle sourit de plaisir et on dodine nos têtes en cœur. Elle se met alors à chanter.

_Quand elle guide mes paaaaaas ! SONNE ! SONNE ! SONNE ! TU-DUM ! SONNE ! SONNE ! SONNE !_

Je me lève et me mets à danser autour des lavabos. _DONNE ! DONNE ! DONNE !_

OoOo

**« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ? C'était injustifié Rosie. »**

Je lève les yeux sur ma jumelle assise en face de moi, à la table de Gryffondor. Elle l'a investi avec Pia et Kara et bien évidemment Mark qui malgré mon froid « pas intéressée » continue à me coller. Et faire son gentleman, ça a le don de sacrément m'agacer d'ailleurs. Je lui décoche un regard froid alors qu'il me tend la confiture de cerise. Bon, c'est bien parce que c'est de la confiture de cerise hein. Kurt lit sa _Gazette du Sorcier_ sans faire attention à eux, me faisant la tête du « c'est ta sœur démerde toi ! ». Il n'est vraiment d'aucune utilisé ce mec sérieux.

_Ne dite pas que ce garçon était fou, il ne vivait pas comme les autres c'est tout… Et pour quelle raison étrange les gens qui ne vivent pas comme nous ça nous dérange ?_

**« Le nez de Cora c'est pas une justification valable peut être ?** écrivé-je.

- **Si ça trouve c'était pas elle,** argumente-t-elle.

- **Justement, « si ça se trouve », je sais ce que j'ai vu,** écrivé-je brusquement, **et elle s'en est prise à notre petite sœur pour une vengeance amoureuse !**

- **Ce n'est qu'un nez, **fait Julie,** ça méritait pas vraiment que tu te fasses coller en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »**

Je la fixe. Me demandant soudain comment peut-elle se prétendre ma sœur jumelle, prétendre vouloir me soutenir quoi qu'il arrive et ne pas me croire à la première occasion ? Est-ce que c'est parce que c'est à propos de Cora ? Cora est notre petite sœur, qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire d'autre que la protéger ?! Elle semble soudain comprendre qu'elle a franchi une ligne, je signe très sèchement.

**« Je crois que le problème c'est surtout que dès que ça touche à Cora, tu veux pas faire d'efforts. Alors maintenant si c'est tout ce que t'as à me dire tu peux dégager de ma table ok ? Reviens quand t'auras quelque chose de constructif à me dire. »**

Elle écarquille les yeux de surprise. Je ne baisse pas les yeux, attendant qu'elle s'en aille. Yen a marre hein, qu'elle me critique, qu'elle veuille pas soutenir Cora et me refile un mec de son jus parce que soi-disant je fantasme sur un mec pas pour moi. Qui a décidé ça ? Et quand ?

Elle se lève alors lentement. Annonçant qu'elle a fini. Puis met son sac et sort de la Grande Salle, Pia et Kara sur ses talons. Satisfaite, je reprends mon tartinage de toast. Et décoche un regard à Mark qui continue tranquillement son p'tit dèj collé à moi. Je le toise froidement et écris un « dégage » en lettres rouges. Ni une ni deux il file, j'hoche la tête de contentement. Remets mon casque et tape du pied en rythme. Non mais oh, qu'on vienne pas déranger mon petit déjeuner !

_Il jouait du piano debout, c'est peut être un détail pour vous mais pour moi ça veut dire beaucoup ! ça veut dire qu'il était libre, heureux d'être là malgré tout !_

OoOo

_On va jeter les clés d'la maison, on va rêver à d'autres saisons on va quitter ces murs de prisooooons ! On va s'aimer ! Sur une étoile ou sur un oreiller…_

Je dodine la tête, griffonnant avec entrain mon papier à rendre en Histoire de la Magie la semaine prochaine. Je me suis dissimulée dans un rayon du fon de la bibliothèque pour pas me faire chopper avec mon walkman. Cette vieille chouette me le confisquerait ! Brusquement ma table est abordée par un Kurt à la mine sérieuse. J'arque un sourcil, bon qu'est-ce qu'il a encore aujourd'hui ? Il pose deux billets de concert sur la table, j'écarquille les yeux et baisse mon casque en souriant.

**« Tu m'invites ?** écrivé-je.

- **Alors voilà comment ça va se passer**, m'ignore-t-il en s'asseyant à côté de moi. **Je te file ces places pour un petit concert à pré-au-lard d'un groupe d'amateurs franchement doués, tu vas le voir,** désigne-t-il Philip derrière un grimoire trois tables plus loin, **et tu lui proposes d'y aller avec toi ! Me fait pas le coup du « pff n'importe quoi » ya trente-six places de libres dans cette bibliothèque et tu as décidé de te mettre juste à côté pour le mater !**

- **Techniquement parlant c'est lui qui…**

- **J'veux pas le savoir,** ne me laisse-t-il pas le temps de finir d'écrire, **tu y vas, tu poses ces bon sang de billets sur la table et par Merlin tu lui proposes ! Il dira peut être oui ou peut être pas mais au moins tu pourras arrêter de te morfondre derrière ton casque !**

- **Non mais…**

- **Pas de discussion,** fait-il menaçant, **je fais l'effort de te filer des billets que je prévoyais utiliser pour inviter Alex alors tu vas te bouger les fesses maintenant hein ! »**

Je le fixe éberluée, eh ben… Si je m'attendais à voir débouler Kurt dans un tel état. J'hausse les épaules, remets mon casque.

_On va s'aimer dans un avion sur le pont d'un bateauuuu, on va s'aimer à se bruler la peauu ! A.._

Eh ! Mais qu'est-ce que… Je fusille Kurt du regard qui vient de débrancher mon casque du walkman qu'il a pris en otage. Je tends ma main, menaçante. Il y pose les billets sans fléchir.

**« Tu veux finir ta vie à fantasmer ou à te faire le vrai ?! »**

Je rougis, foutu gène du rouquin.

**« Au moins tu seras fixée ! J'te le rendrai quand tu reviendras.»**

Agacée je me lève en faisant grincer la chaise. Bon, j'y vais j'échange trois paroles sur le devoir d'Histoire de la Magie et je reviens bredouille vers Kurt. Et mon bébé retrouve mes bras, on ne coupe pas la parole comme ça à Gilbert Montagné ! Barbare ! Je sens le regard de Kurt alors que j'avance à grands pas sur Philip. Je m'assois à sa table, il lève le nez et me sourit.

**« Salut Rosie, ça va ? »**

Contiens ton sourire débile, contiens-le ! Trop tard. Soupir. J'hoche la tête en réponse et dégaine ma baguette. J'ai pas encore le temps d'écrire le moindre mot qu'il plisse les yeux et désigne du menton mes billets.

**« Tu vas à quoi comme concert ? »**

Merlin… Fébrilement j'essaye de trouver un truc à dire, je connais même pas le groupe ! J'ai les mains qui tremblent, et le cœur battant à tout rompre. Allez Lily-Rose, c'est pas compliqué hein ! Tous les gens normaux le font, pourquoi pas toi ? Allez bon sang ! Au moins tu seras fixée ! Qu'est-ce que j'ai à perdre de toute façon ? Il reste quelques mois avant la fin de l'année et je le croiserai plus. Oh Merlin…

**« Je sais pas, j'ai eu les billets par hasard. Je me demandais si tu voulais venir avec moi les écouter ? »**

Le truc pratique quand vous êtes muet c'est que même si tout votre être est en ébullition et que vous tremblez comme une chochotte, vous bégayez jamais. Ça donne un air assuré. Je m'oblige à ne pas baisser les yeux, allez Lily-Rose on tient le coup jusqu'au bout. Cora sera fière de toi. Je suis suspendue à sa bouche, allez sors-le ce bon sang de non !

**« D'accord, ouais ça peut être cool,** hoche-t-il la tête avec un sourire. **C'est quand ?»**

Que… quoi ?! J'écarquille les yeux de surprise. Pardon ? Alors c'est oui ? Oui ! _Oui !_ Je cherche ma respiration, mes fossettes me font mal et je me sens rouge comme une tomate. Je dois afficher le sourire le plus crétin de toute la décennie. Je le dévore du regard, encore stupéfaite. Ses yeux bleu sombre et… Il me fixe, attendant les horaires. Je rougie de plus belle et inscrit en l'air les informations.

**« Samedi, à 21h. **

- **On se retrouve devant le tableau de Miss Mapple ?** propose-t-il**. Après ta retenue ?**

- **D'accord,** appuyé-je d'un hochement de tête –un peu trop- enthousiaste. **»**

Je me lève vivement, me fendant d'un sourire auquel il répond. Et après un signe de la main tourne les talons et retourne à ma table. Kurt m'attend de pied ferme, et aussitôt assise il m'assaille de questions. Je le regarde sans le voir, je crois bien que le sourire niais veut pas partir. Il soupire, me tapote gentiment le dos.

**« Qu'est-ce que ça va être samedi dis-moi, il va vraiment croire qu'il te manque une case ! »**

Je m'empare du walkman, et monte le son. Dissimulant mon émoi, mes rougeurs et ma débilité derrière un grimoire. Je l'entends râler par-dessus Gilbert.

**« Dis pas merci surtout ! »**

* * *

**_N'oubliez pas votre petite review :) On veut touuuut savoir_**

_Rendons à César ce qui est à César !_

_Début de soirée - Nuit de Folie_

_Daniel Balavoine - C'est mon fils, ma bataille_

_Jean-Jacques Golman - Quand la musique est bonne_

_France Gall - Il jouait du piano debout_

_Gilbert Montagné - On va s'aimer_


	30. Chapter 30

_Coucou les ptits loups !_

_Le temps nous manque encore mais on vous remercie pour vos reviews :)_

_Bonne lecture !_

_Misoka-chan : t'inquiète pas c'est la fin d'une fic mais le début d'une toute nouvelle ! Tu vas voir ;) En tout cas merci de ton enthousiasme et de ta fidélité :)_

* * *

**Chapitre 30 :**

** -Alooors, **roucoulé-je en sautant à côté de lui dans le canapé. **Tu fais quoi, samedi soir ? **

-**Je vais à un concert. **

Philip me lance un regard par-dessus son Quidditch Mag. Je suis accoudée au dossier, le menton dans la main, et je le fixe avec amusement. Elyse s'assoit à côté de moi, puis ce sont Shannon, Cory et Amandine qui investissent le canapé, Chelsea sortant les nouveaux bonbons de chez Honeydukes qu'elle veut faire fondre au-dessus de la cheminée… Vincent lui aurait dit qu'il fallait faire ça avant de les manger. Personnellement, je ne suis pas certaine.

**-Chris m'a dit de te dire qu'il était parti à Pré-au-Lard avec Daniella et d'autres potes, **m'avertit Philip.

**-J'hallucine qu'il continue à batifoler avec cette pétasse ! **commente Elyse. **Avant, passe encore, c'était sa grande amie et tout… mais là, elle a saboté nos balais ! Comment tu peux accepter ça, Coco ?!**

**-J'accepte rien du tout..., **grommelé-je.

Comme s'il me demandait l'autorisation !

** -Ne sois pas ridicule, Ely ! **intervient Amandine, la tête appuyée contre l'épaule de Cory. **Personne n'a rien fait à vos balais ! Et ce n'est certainement pas Daniella ! Elle est si gentille, pourquoi aurait-elle fait ça ? **

**-Si gentille, si gentille…, **répète Phil d'une soudaine mauvaise humeur. **Ca se voit que t'es pas sortie avec elle, Amandine !**

**-Oh, de toute façon, vous les garçons, vous n'êtes jamais contents ! Vous ne savez jamais apprécier à sa juste valeur la qualité d'une femme ! **

Cory ne tique même pas et c'est difficile à dire s'il a même écouté un seul mot que vient de prononcer notre petite féministe en puissance. J'échange un sourire amusé avec Shannon avant de me tourner à nouveau vers Philip qui ne préfère pas se lancer dans une telle discussion, en étant entouré d'autant de filles.

**-C'est dingue de condamner quelqu'un sans preuve, comme ça ! **poursuit Amandine.

**-Sans preuve ? **siffle Ely. **La frangine de Coco l'a vue sortir de nos vestiaires ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle foutait dans nos vestiaires, cette vipère ?! Je ne prétends pas qu'elle ne fait pas de sport, oh non loin de moi cette idée… ça, elle en fait du sport ! Même un sacré sport d'équipe avec tous les mecs de l'école plus ou moins potables !**

**-Alors, là, Ely, c'est très bas… **

**-Au fait, Pépé, ça te dit de nous faire un p'tit match, samedi…, **surjoué-je, en me détournant de leur dispute, avant de porter une main à ma bouche en O. **C'est vraaai, tu fais déjà quelque chose, samedi… un concert…**

Phil me lance un regard ennuyé et je lui offre un sourire entendu. Mais oui, fais donc ton petit cachotier, je sais déjà tout !

**-Tu veux qu'on reparle de samedi dernier, plutôt, Coco ? **me réplique-t-il, acerbe.

Je fais la moue. Il n'a toujours pas avalé notre défaite contre Serpentard et, bien sûr, comme toujours, ce serait encore de ma faute… bon, d'accord, j'ai loupé deux-trois… bon, cinq-six tirs, d'accord ! Mais les Serpentard sont des vicieux et vraiment très rusés ! Une fois, l'attrapeur est même venu me glisser que Sirius était en train d'emballer Julie, tout ça pour que je me déconcentre du souafle et que l'un des poursuiveurs puissent marquer… si ça, ce n'est pas de la triche, alors je ne m'y connais pas ! Et puis, d'abord, un attrapeur, ça attrape, bon sang, ça ne vient pas faire la parlote au gardien rival !

**-Et puis, je n'ai rien contre Lily-Rose, hein, Coco ! **me fait Amandine. **Mais excusez-moi, ce n'est pas non plus comme si c'était Merlin lui-même qui avait parlé ! Elle peut se tromper !**

**-Elle est muette, pas aveugle ou myope, Mandy, **m'irrité-je. **Si elle dit qu'elle l'a vue, elle l'a vue, c'est tout ! **

**-Et j'attends un peu qu'elle nous explique ce qu'elle faisait dans nos vestiaires ! Tous les mecs de notre équipe étant déjà sortis, je veux dire…, **glisse Ely en me donnant un petit coup de coude complice.

On éclate de rire, Philip cachant son propre rire derrière son journal, tandis qu'Amandine rage en tapant du pied, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Je me retourne vers Philip et lui demande à nouveau :

**-Donc, tu fais quoi exactement samedi soir ? **

**-Bon, ok, _d'accord, _Coco, **capitule-t-il. **JE SORS AVEC TA SŒUR, SAMEDI ! T'es contente, tu peux me laisser lire, maintenant ?!**

**-AAAAH ! Il l'a dit ! **m'écrié-je. **Il sort avec ma sœur, samedi ! **déclaré en le pointant du doigt, à l'adresse de mes amis.

Cory vient de se réveiller de sa torpeur et me lance une espèce de « Cool, frangine » tandis qu'Amandine se contente de me fusiller du regard et que Shannon me sourit. Elyse, quant à elle, n'en a absolument rien à foutre et, au vu de son demi-sourire sadique, je sais bien qu'elle réfléchit à d'autres commentaires insultants à sortir à Amandine au sujet de Daniella.

**-Tu vas bientôt être un Smooter ! **appris-je à mon capitaine avec excitation. **Et tu seras mon frère ! J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un frangin ! **

**-Héé ! **s'offusque Cory. **Frangine ! **

**-Non mais j'veux dire, **me rattrapé-je aussitôt, Phil reprenant tranquillement sa lecture. **Officiellement…**

**-D'ailleurs, fais gaffe, Mandy, **fait Ely, diabolique. **Je suis sûre qu'elle serait bien le genre de Manon, à draguer Cory derrière ton dos !**

**-PARDON ?!**

Je me tape le front d'une main tandis qu'Elyse est morte de rire, très fière d'elle, en voyant Amandine attraper Cory par le col. Voilà pourquoi je voulais m'occuper moi-même de Manon. Maintenant que l'ouragan Amandine est lancé, on n'aura plus jamais la paix.

BOUUUMMM !

Et non, ce n'est pas Amandine qui vient d'exploser mais les bonbons de Chelsea. Elle se retourne vers nous alors qu'on la fixe tous, éberlués, les cheveux blonds dressés sur sa tête et la figure pleine de suie. Les larmes aux yeux, tandis que Shannon et moi venons vers elle, elle geint :

**-Vincent est vraiment pas gentil…**

** xOxOxO**

Plus tard dans la soirée, Shannon, Ely et moi sommes encore dans la salle-commune, devant la cheminée. Je m'endormais à moitié contre l'épaule de Shannon tandis qu'Elyse ne se laissait pas de continuer à dépeindre le portrait de sorcière vicieuse de Daniella quand la porte s'est ouverte. Ce sont Chris et Daniella qui entrent avec d'autres élèves de leur année.

**-Tiens, quand on parle du diable…, **fait Elyse en lançant un regard noir au groupe. **Et elle a beau ne pas avoir de queue, je suis sûre qu'elle a des vues sur celle de notre si loyal Chris…**

Chris rit à une remarque de Daniella et mon cœur se serre.

**-Elle pourrait bien y toucher avant toi, d'ailleurs. M'étonnerait même pas que ce soit déjà fait…**

**-Ely ! **lui reproche Shannon.

**-Quoi, Shan ? Moi, c'est pour Coco que j'dis ça ! **se défend Ely. **Après Black, elle n'a vraiment pas besoin d'un deuxième bouffon… Et Chris, je l'aimais bien, mais il est en train de mal tourner…**

Je me lève et me dirige vers Chris et Daniella qui sont un peu en retrait par rapport aux autres qui sont déjà en marche vers leur dortoir. Si tôt que le couple –ok, ne pense pas comme ça, ma vieille…- repère mon approche, ils cessent de rire et leurs sourires se fanent. Je suis déjà proche quand Daniella pose une main sur l'épaule musclée de Chris et l'embrasse sur la joue, lui soufflant un « Bonne nuit, Chris ! » que j'entends quand même. Elle me lance ensuite un regard qui ne me plut que très peu, assorti de :

**-Je vais te laisser avec ta _copine_…**

Et la manière dont elle prononça ce dernier mot ne me plut pas plus. Un sourcil haussé et la mâchoire crispée, je ne la quitte pas des yeux tandis qu'elle me dépasse et s'éloigne, quitte à me retourner pour fixer sa démarche angélique et délicate. Elle a offert à mon nez un allé-simple contre les anneaux du terrain de Quidditch et, maintenant, en plus, elle se permet de se pavaner comme ça devant moi, tout ça parce qu'elle sait qu'elle a mon petit-copain dans la poche ?

Je reviens à Chris, l'humeur loin d'être au beau-fixe. Il ne me sourit pas et ne m'attrape ni la main, ni ne m'embrasse. Ah oui, c'est comme ça ?

**-Ta soirée s'est bien passée ? **fis-je en croisant les bras.

**-Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal ? **s'agace-t-il.

**-Et moi ? Pour que tu me snobes comme ça pour cette pétasse ? **

**-Parle pas d'elle comme ça ! **s'énerve-t-il. **J'en ai marre de devoir supporter vos langues de vipères à chaque fois que vous pouvez ! Je n'ai pas à choisir de camp !**

**-C'est pourtant ce que tu fais ! Je te parlais jamais d'elle avant que tu décides que c'est elle qui avait raison !**

**-Avant que je décide qu'elle avait raison ? **s'indigne-t-il. **Ta sœur lui a sautée dessus et t'as passée toute une aprèm à lui hurler que tu allais la tuer, à l'infirmerie ! **

**-J'ai à peine fait ça pendant cinq minutes, Pompom m'a lancé un _silencio ! _Tu l'aurais su si t'étais venu à l'infirmerie ! Et c'est elle qui m'a pétée le nez en bidouillant mon balai, et je suis pas si sûre que ton nez serait aussi parfait si tu étais monté sur le ton balai ! **hurlé-je presque. **Oh, et la crise que tu m'as piquée à cause de Sirius, c'était vraiment du foutage-de-gueule parce que ton petit jeu avec Daniella est dix fois pire ! **

Il semble se rendre compte qu'il m'a vraiment fait sortir de mes gonds et il essaye de m'attraper le bras mais je le repousse.

**-Tu sais quoi, Chris ? Tu m'énerves, **conclus-je.

Je tourne alors les talons et monte les escaliers jusqu'à mon dortoir, les nerfs en ébullition.

**xOxOxO**

**-J'suis pas sûre que ce soit vraiment nécessaire…**

Je balaye d'une main les lettres inscrites dans les airs et fais s'assoir ma sœur sur son lit. Lily Evans fait semblant de réviser sur le sien mais je vois bien son regard fureter, intéressée par notre activité autour de Lyzore qui ne parait pas rassurée. J'ai par contre fichu Manon à la porte, malgré ses « je vais appeler McGo pour lui dire que des sales Poufsouffles sont entrés illégalement dans notre tour ! »… ça fait bien longtemps que la directrice des Gryffondor n'écoute plus cette timbrée !

**-Ce soir, c'est le grand soir ! **déclaré-je en imitant avec beaucoup de talent ceux d'orateur de Philip et qui servent pour ses discours d'avant-match. **Ce soir, tu vas tout défoncer, grande sœur ! Tu vas être si belle qu'il se traitera d'idiot toute la soirée pour avoir pu ne serait-ce porté les yeux sur cette grosse connasse de Daniella ! _Ce soir_, tu rendras tous les garçons, même le tickettier, fous de toi ! **

Shannon est derrière elle et lui soulève ses longs cheveux roux avec ses mains mates et bronzées.

**-Shan s'occupera de tes cheveux ! Chelsea se charge du maquillage et moi, de la tenue ! **

-**Et je peux accessoiriser aussi ? **s'enthousiasme Chelsea. **J'ai pleins de bracelets tout roses ultra mignoooons…**

Elle brandit alors deux poignées pleins de bracelets de perles roses ou alors, avec des petits nœuds-papillons, ou des chatons.

Lyzore secoue fiévreusement de la tête et je me tourne vers Chelsea, posant une main sur son épaule pour lui dire gentiment :

**-Peut-être plus tard mais d'abord, le maquillage !**

** xOxOxO**

Je sors de la douche, la salle-de-bain blottie dans un nuage de vapeur d'eau. Je me positionne devant le miroir et le balaye d'une main pour lui ôter sa couche de buée, et ma tête mal réveillée me salue avec ses yeux verts et sa fine bouche. Et non, pas de lèvres pulpeuses, ni de longs cils de biches au rendez-vous… tant pis, peut-être une prochaine fois…

J'attrape une serviette chaude et me l'enroule autour de la taille, jurant en me rendant compte que j'ai laissé ma baguette dans le dortoir et que je ne peux donc pas sécher ma chevelure blonde qui me dégouline dans le dos. Je me saisis de ma brosse-à-dent et la colle dans ma douche après l'avoir coiffé d'une belle coupe au dentifrice-menthe.

Je frotte mollement en trainant des pieds pour sortir de la salle-de-bain. Pourquoi est-ce que je me lève le dimanche ? Même midi ne me parait pas une heure raisonnable…

**-Ah bah, t'es levée ?! **s'exclame Dakota en entrant dans mon dortoir vide. **Moi qui pensais que j'allais devoir te réveiller mais, même pas ! Et t'es même douchée !**

**-humgrrglouglou…**

**-Okay, sans la brosse-à-dent, peut-être utilises-tu le même langage que les gens normaux…**

Je me laisse tomber sur mon lit, franchement pas motivée. Elle, par contre, est une vraie bulle d'oxygène, fraiche comme la rosée du matin et dynamique. Elle vient s'assoir à côté de moi.

** -Je voulais te parler !**

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va m'annoncer ? Je sais que j'aurais dû rester coucher… quoiqu'elle m'aurait tirée du lit, à coup de pied dans le derrière, alors, bon…

**-Hier soir, Derek m'a préparée un tel dîner à la tour d'Astronomie ! T'aurais dû voir ça ! **me raconte-t-elle, un sourire rêveur et des étoiles dans les yeux. **Nappe blanche, roses rouges et même du vin français ! **

J'attrape ma baguette et la pointe sur ma bouche pour la rincer, et renvoi ma brosse-à-dent d'un autre coup de baguette dans la salle-de-bain.

**-Il t'a aussi récité du Molière ? **m'enquis-je.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être grognon le matin, toi, c'est dingue ! Tu sais qu'il est midi et quart ? **

**-Bon, continue…**

**-Jamais aucun garçon a été aussi gentil et romantique avec moi !**

Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait eu beaucoup d'aventures… bon, d'accord, toujours plus que moi puisque Chris est mon premier vrai copain. Et ça va peut-être pas durer, pensé-je en me rappelant notre dispute, avant-hier.

**-Coco ! **me rappelle-t-elle à l'ordre.

**-Oui, désolée, **fis-je. **Je suis pas encore méga-réveillée mais c'est génial ! Je suis super contente pour toi, Derek est le mec qu'il te faut, j'en suis sûre. **

**-Je pense aussi, il est pas aussi canon que Brad mais il commence à me le faire oublier, **me confie-t-elle.

J'hausse un sourcil, soudain très alerte. Je me rapproche d'elle et lui demande avec espoir :

**-Est-ce que ça veut dire que… ?**

**-Oui ! Je crois bien que je suis en train de tomber amoureuse de lui ! **fait-elle en s'excitant comme une gamine.

**-Mais c'est super ! **m'écrié-je. **Tu vas enfin avoir une relation saine et équilibrée !**

-**JE SAIIIIS !**

** xOxOxO**

L'heure est grave. J'ai pénétré dans la bibliothèque un dimanche après-midi. Mais aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Je mâchonne mon bout de pain que je suis allée piquer aux cuisines, histoire de ne pas être trop être affamée.

Je glisse un regard au bureau de Mme Pince et en profite qu'elle soit plongée dans un gros ouvrage pour courir sur la pointe des pieds entre deux rayons. Si elle me voit, elle va me choper par le col et me faire passer un interrogatoire pour savoir si mes intentions ne sont pas redoutables pour sa bibliothèque chérie.

Et mes intentions sont bien redoutables mais pas pour une bande d'étagères moisies et de livres poussiéreux.

J'ouvre une des fenêtres et lance un « Accio balai ». Trente secondes plus tard, mon balai pénètre dans la bibliothèque par cette fenêtre et je dois me pencher au dernier moment pour ne pas me le payer en pleine tronche.

Je prends mon balai et me dirige vers la rubrique Sortilèges de la bibliothèque, qui est carrément immense mais tant pis. Aujourd'hui, je mets de côté ma fainéantise. Il faut que j'agisse, ça ne peut plus durer. Dans cette école, on a cette horripilante manie de croire que l'on peut chercher, provoquer et manipuler la cadette des Smooter comme ça leur chante, qu'elle ne va pas répliquer et juste jeter quelques jurons et marmonner dans sa barbe.

Oui, bah non !

Il y a un moment donné où je dis non. Et oui, ça va me demander des efforts et peut-être bien des heures à fouiner dans cette bibliothèque sentant le renfermé, à feuilleter des livres ennuyants à pleurer mais je trouvais ce sortilège.

J'attrape un gros livre bordeaux dont le dos dit Maléfices et Caractéristiques. Je m'assois à même le sol, posant mon balai sur les genoux et, enfonçant un autre bout de pain dans ma bouche, j'ouvre l'ouvrage qui me fait toussoter à cause de la poussière.

Je prouverai que c'est Daniella qui a ensorcelé mon balai et je prouverai à tous ceux qui crachent sur ma sœur que la menteuse mauvaise et violente n'est pas elle.

Et Chris sera le premier à fermer sa gueule.

* * *

**_Laissez votre petite review ;)_**


	31. Chapter 31

_Amis du soir, bonsoir. Amis du jour, bonjour !_

_Tout d'abord un gros **merci aux reviewseurs** (eh oui, on a un lecteur officiel, désolées les filles !), et pour prévenir tout le monde : on a** une autre fic** en préparation donc rangez vos mouchoirs. Gardez les pour la fin ;)_

_Et profitez !_

**_Bonne lecture !_**

**_PS :_**_pour les incorruptibles de notre style (ouais on sait, c'est addictif !) Allez jeter un œil à l'autre fic en cours et finie ;) Elle est cool, promis !_

* * *

**Chapitre 31**

Bon ça se passe bien. Les filles m'avaient un peu mis la pression à s'activer autour de moi pour me faire ressembler à Julia Robert dans _Pretty Woman_. Je suis toujours aussi loin de l'objectif mais tout de même… Elles ont fait en sorte de pas en faire trop, queue cheval négligé – seule une fille comme Shannon peut faire en sorte qu'un truc ordinairement très « je sors de mon lit » ai un air sexy, cette fille est franchement un phénomène-, une mini-jupe grise et une veste en jean par-dessus un débardeur blanc avec les bottines que je mets jamais et que Cora a absolument tenu à ce que je les chausse – et essayer de résister à son air de bébé panda qui a perdu sa maman ce n'est _pas_ facile, je suis certaine qu'elle s'entraîne le soir devant son miroir !-.

**« Tickets. »**

Je lève les yeux sur le type de l'entrée, okay… Je vais avoir du mal à le rendre fou de moi ce type, on dirait un personnage de Dickens. L'archétype du crétin fini mal rasé et qui passe trop de temps accoudé au comptoir d'un bar. Je les lui tends, il les regarde d'un œil morne avant de nous faire signe d'entrer pour s'occuper des suivants. D'ailleurs il y a une file de fou, et un monde de malade à l'intérieur. Non mais…

**« T'es sûre que c'est un petit groupe ?** me demande alors Philip, **non parce que pour des amateurs ils ont l'air plutôt doués !**

- **C'est ce que Kurt a dit,** écrivé-je en lettre dorées – c'est plus lisible avec cette faible lumière.

- **Kurt les connait ? **fronce-t-il les sourcils.

- **C'est lui qui m'a filé les billets. **

- **Tu devais y aller avec lui ?**

- **Non,** sourié-je. **»**

Je n'ai pas le temps de m'épancher dans la contemplation de ses traits dans le noir, une voix me fait sursauter. On se tourne vers la scène. Une fille aux cheveux bleu indigo fait son apparition dans une robe noire. La même qui s'agitait sur la photo des billets. Elle commence à parler, on peut voir son maquillage d'ici. Wow faut que je lui dise de contacter Chelsea là, ça urge !

**« Tu veux boire quelque chose ?** me propose soudain Philip, **avant qu'elle attaque les choses sérieuses et que y'ai une queue de fou !**

- **Dépêche-toi !** écrivé-je. **»**

Il hoche la tête avant de faire une percer à gauche. Je m'interdis de trop le mater, on se concentre Lily-Rose. C'est à ce moment que la chanteuse entame le début d'une musique, j'écarquille les yeux dès les premiers accords. Bon sang, Kurt s'est pas moqué de moi. Faudra que je pense à le remercier.

_She's captured me, holds me hostage when I heart that beat ! I won't take these shackles off my feet! 'Cause they're the only thing that make me feel free ! That's why, I'm a slave to the music !_

Ma tête se balance de gauche à droite en rythme, et mes pieds commencent à bouger tous seuls. Mais je ne suis pas la seule à être réceptive, trois hystériques devant moi qui crient des « j'vous aime ! » et se mettent à se dandiner sur place. Okay… Je devrais signifier à Kurt que je ne suis pas la plus timbrée quand il s'agit de musique.

**« Ils sont plutôt cools,** s'exclame Philip enthousiaste, en me tendant une canette – marque sorcière évidemment.

- - **Kurt a bon goût,** affirmé-je en agitant ma baguette – pas facile quand votre espace vital se retrouve réduit à moins de cinquante centimètres carrés !-, **en plus d'être un bon batteur !**

- **Oui enfin ça, ça reste discutable !** argumente-t-il.

- **Absolument pas.**

- **Tu dis ça parce que c'est ton ami,** hausse-t-il des épaules.

- **On est pas ami !**

- **Il te file des billets mais vous êtes pas amis ? **s'esclaffe-t-il.

- **Absolument pas !** assuré-je avec un sourire. **»**

_I'm a slave to the music, no I won't stop until my heart pops ! I'm a slave to the music, no I won't give in 'till I stop breathing !_

Je prends une gorgée de ma boisson, l'épiant du coin de l'œil alors qu'il a le regard rivé sur le groupe. Ça y est, mon cœur commence son solo de batterie. Soupir.

OoOo

Je chantonne dans ma tête les paroles de la dernière chanson alors qu'on sort dans la rue. C'était trop génial, il faut vraiment que je remercie Kurt. Et le rembourse. Enfin, si je trouve l'argent ce qui reste encore à voir ! Je frisonne, il fait pas chaud quand même une fois dehors. J'enfonce mes mains dans ma veste en jean et regrette de ne pas avoir pris une écharpe. Je dissimule mon rire parce que Philip n'a guère l'air plus réchauffé malgré son offre de prendre ses gants. Il a les oreilles et le nez rouges, ça lui donne un air d'enrhumé. On a l'air d'une fine équipe dîtes-moi !

_I'm wide awake and now it's clear to me that everything you see ain't always what it seems… I'm wide awake ! Yeah, I was dreaming for so long !_

**« C'était trop cool !** s'exclame-t-il en se frottant les mains pour se les réchauffer. **J'arrive pas à croire qu'ils soient pas aussi connus ! »**

J'opine la tête avec enthousiasme, souriant de toutes mes dents comme une imbécile. Merlin… Soudain, il m'attrape le bras et m'entraîne dans sa lancée. J'écarquille les yeux de surprise avant de découvrir un attroupement devant deux mecs et une fille au coin de la rue. Qui vendent des cassettes audio.

**« Il faut absolument qu'on en achète une ! T'as de la monnaie ? Je crois que j'aurais pas assez… **fouille-t-il dans ses poches.**»**

Je secoue la tête, fouillant dans ma veste pour en sortir un billet de cinq livres. Je lui tends. Il sourit.

**« Ça devrait le faire !** hoche-t-il la tête, **bouge pas je reviens. »**

Je le regarde s'éloigner, excitée à l'idée de pouvoir réécouter demain matin les chansons.

_I wish I knew theeeeen. What I know noooow. Wouldn't dive iiiin. Wouldn't bow doooown. Gravity hurts… you made it so sweeeeet… Till I woke up on the concreeeete._

**« Ta-Dam ! Applaudissement je te pris, j'ai presque dû me battre pour l'obtenir !** s'écrie-t-il en revenant triomphant, la cassette brandie.

- **Bravo !** écrivé-je en doré. **Mais seras-tu assez gentleman pour me la laisser écouter en premier ?**

- **Hum…** fait-il mine de réfléchir**, pas si sûr…**

- **Je t'ai filé les Beatles quand même !**

- **C'est bon, **soupire-t-il, **t'as gagné ! Tiens, prends-la !»**

Je m'empare de la cassette et la glisse dans ma poche alors que l'on file emprunter le passage secret pour Poudlard. Il commence vraiment à faire froid maintenant. Alors que l'on s'enfonce dedans, il commence à discuter des chances de victoire de mon équipe face à la sienne dans un mois. Sa baguette illuminée par un _Lumos _s'agite en tout sens, je le regarde s'exciter avec un sourire débile. De toutes façons il le voit pas dans le noir, alors…

Le bout du tunnel est proche, j'ai le cœur serré à l'idée que c'est fini. Je ne sais même pas si je vais réussir à lui demander un autre rendez-vous. Ni même s'il va accepter. Sainte Rita, ce serait le moment de me venir en aide. Comment je suis sensé partir ? Un « salut » amical ? Une bise ? Un baiser ? Oh Merlin… A la perspective de tenter d'embrasser le mec dont je suis amoureuse depuis au moins deux ans, mes genoux commencent à ramollir. Super… Si ça se trouve ça va se faire naturellement, un signe de main et salut la compagnie. Soupir. Je sais pas si j'ai envie de ça non plus.

On se glisse dans le couloir de Poudlard, après avoir vérifié que ni Rusard ni sa maudite Miss Teigne ne rôdaient dedans, et on replace la statue correctement. Heureusement que James est assez sympa pour filer des tuyaux à son équipe en matière d'entorse au règlement. Bon, moment fatidique Lily-Rose, qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire hein ma vieille ? Sainte Rita comme toujours reste totalement muette. Bon…

**« C'était génial !** écrivé-je consciencieusement. **Faudra remettre ça…**

- **Carrément,** sourit-il. **»**

Et il se penche et m'embrasse. Surprise je reste les bras ballants un quart de seconde. Avant de répondre à son baiser en posant mes mains sur ses joues. Je crois que j'ai le cœur qui va exploser et mes joues ont pris feu. Lorsqu'il s'éloigne, je sens que mon sourire stupide est revenu. Mes fossettes me font mal et mon sang bourdonne si fort dans mes oreilles que j'entends à peine son « Alors, bonne nuit ». Merlin… Il a de beaux yeux…

J'hoche la tête, le salue de la main et tourne les talons en essayant de ne pas me mettre à sautiller. Sait-on jamais il pourrait se retourner. Je retiens tant bien que mal mon rire, j'ai les mains qui tremblent encore. Et son sourire sous les paupières.

_Failling from cloud, crashing from the high I'm letting go tonight…_

OoOo

**« Non mais qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ? Hein ?** fait-elle mine de râler, **on m'écoute jamais ! Rappelle moi ce que j'ai dit déjà ? Ah oui… que t'avais toutes tes chances ! Merci Cora surtout ! Oh et puis arrête de faire semblant, je sais que tu lis pas ton grimoire alors raconte moi ! Alleeeeeeez !»**

La bibliothécaire lui lance un regard meurtrier par-dessus les rayonnages. Visiblement ce petit jeu dure depuis ce matin puisque ma sœur s'est sentie l'âme studieuse un dimanche – un dimanche!- et nous sommes en fin d'après-midi. L'heure est grave et ça affole Pince qui nous épie depuis tout à l'heure et siffle des « chuuut » à qui mieux-mieux. Cora de l'écoute pas, me harcelant depuis tout à l'heure. Depuis que je lui ai dit que ça c'était bien passé, même très bien.

**« J'ai le droit de savoiiiiir,** s'excite-t-elle.** »**

Je souris. Je crois que j'ai l'air un peu niaise parce qu'elle éclate de rire.

**« J'le savais ! Je le savais ! Les concerts c'est aphrodisiaque ! **

- **Miss Smooter si vous n'arrivez pas à tenir votre langue plus de deux minutes vous devrez quitter les lieux.**

- **Roh ça va hein ! **la coupe-t-elle brusquement**, vous voyez pas que c'est important ! C'est une info capitale. L'événement de la semaine enfin !»**

Miss Pince la dévisage comme si elle était folle, lève sa baguette pour refermer nos grimoires et nous ordonne de quitter les lieux que nous bafouons par notre simple présence. Eh ben toujours aussi aimable cette bonne femme, à se demander pourquoi elle a choisi de travailler dans une école. On file en vitesse, il manquerait plus qu'elle nous mette un retenue. Quoi que je vois mal où elle pourrait me la coller puisqu'absolument tous mes soirs sont banalisés pour des têtes-à-têtes avec Rusard. Je passe mon casque autour de mon cou, et monte un peu le son pour en faire profiter ma petite sœur.

_I turn the music up, I got my records on. I shut the world outside until the lights come on ! Maybe the streets alight, maybe the trees are gone. I feel my heart start beating on my favorite song !_

Elle s'agrippe à mon bras, me secouant comme un prunier en chantonnant une chanson de son crue par-dessus la mienne. J'vous dis pas les paroles, heureusement que c'est dimanche ya personne dans les couloirs… Je suis rouge tomate. Et elle se moque ! Je lui balance mon coude dans les cotes. Elle chante plus fort encore.

**« Qu'est-ce qui vous rend si joyeuses les filles ? **

- **Tiens, salut Julie, **marmonne Cora sans entrain.

- **Salut, **signé-je.

- **Alors ? **arque-t-elle un sourcil.

- **Je suis sortie avec Philip, **écrivé-je.** Samedi soir.**

- **ET CA C'EST SUPER BIEN PASSE, **éclate ma petite sœur en un sourire rayonnant. **Super de chez super !**

- **Comment ça ? **écarquille-t-elle les yeux en me fixant ahurie, **tu sors avec Philip Perry maintenant ?**

- **Oui enfin…**, commencé-je.

- **CARREMENT, **acclame Cora en passant un bras autour de mon cou. **C'est pas trop génial ça, hein ?!**

- **Et Mark ?** l'ignore-t-elle en me regardant avec une tête indescriptible. **Je croyais que t'allais tirer un trait sur ça, t'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée franchement ? ça va pas finir en cœur brisé… ?** soupire-t-elle en posant sa main sur mon épaule.

- **Mark ? Qui c'est celui-là ?** s'exclama Cora, **jle connais pas et on s'en fout ! Et puis les cœurs brisés c'est le risque mais mon Pépé y fera jamais ça !**

- **Va dire ça à cette pauvre Daniella**, réplique-t-elle.

- **Pauvre Daniella ?** les interrompé-je en écrivant la phrase entre elles. **Elle était assez vaillante pour s'en prendre à son équipe de Quidditch !**

- **Ouais hein, elle a pas de cœur cette fille !**

- **Je dis ça pour protéger Lily-Rose,** tente-t-elle de se défendre en me lançant un regard suppliant. **J'lui fais pas confiance à ce mec.**

- **Eh ben moi si**, se bute Cora.

- **C'est bien ça qui m'inquiète,** siffle-t-elle avec colère. **»**

Elle toise Cora avant de se tourner vers moi, je me dégage de sa main. Blessée. Et en colère. Elle semble se rabattre et dit d'une voix plus posée avec un sourire.

**« On parlera plus tard d'accord ? »**

Je ne lui réponds pas, elle tourne les talons et nous plante là. Cora se plante devant moi, avec son sourire immense qui lui dévore les joues. Je retrouve peu à peu le mien.

**« Il est trop cool Pépé ! Et moins empoté que ce Mark !**

- **Je croyais que tu le connaissais pas, **signé-je, **et oui probablement qu'il l'est moins.**

- **Ah ! Ah ! **s'exclame-t-elle brandissant un doigt triomphant**, j'le savais ! T'as testé la marchandiiiiiiiise ! P'tite coquine ! »**

Je rougis brutalement, merci Papa pour ce fabuleux gène qui confirme tout mes actes et qu'évidemment ma petite sœur peut décoder. Soupir. Je reprends ma marche, la distanciant. Elle revient à la charge en enroulant son bras autour du mien. Elle me regarde fixement. Je sens ses yeux brulants sur moi et je sais qu'elle se contient. Elle a un gloussement caractéristique.

**« Les détails Zozore ! Les dé-tails ! »**

_But my heart is beating and my pulses start, cathedrals of my heart…_

OoOo

**« Elle est toute à vous maintenant ! **fait Slughorn en en prenant un échantillon.** »**

Notre potion pour « se balader dans les rêves » d'autrui a reposé une bonne semaine et dégage maintenant une odeur bien plus supportable. Des petites paillettes jaillissent de temps à autres paresseusement du liquide bleuté. Slughorn avait l'air plutôt ravi, il fait dire qu'il a un faible pour les bons élèves et que mes camarades sont dans le peloton de tête en potions. Non non je ne profite pas du tout de la situation.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'on va en faire ? C'est complètement inutile !** marmonne Kurt en débouchonnant une fiole.

- **Mais t'en prend quand même une fiole**, fait remarquer Philip.

- **Non mais on sait jamais !** rougit-il.

- **Ben oui… ça peut servir c'est clair,** se moque-t-il.

- **C'est pas illégal de farfouiller dans les rêves d'un pauvre innocent**, écrivé-je de ma baguette avec un sourire malicieux, **enfin pas si innocent hein ? »**

Il me fusille du regard, j'hausse les épaules, quoi on peut plus rigoler ? Je lui tapote gentiment le dos, il va bien s'en remettre. Il fait son innocent mais sans avoir l'air d'y toucher je suis certaine qu'il va utiliser sa dose et pas pour des trucs gentillets ! Il serait pas le premier… Eh… Je me penche un peu plus près dans la marmite. Yaurait de quoi fournir toute une école de petit indiscrets fouineurs… Eh eh eh… Et de quoi se faire un peu d'argent de poche c'est clair. Je me mets à chantonner dans ma tête, ravie de cette fabuleuse idée.

_If you want me, it takes more than a wink, and more than a drink and more than you think ! If you want me you're gonna have to break the bank tonight !_

**« C'est comme ça que tu me remercie,** soupire Kurt, **je croyais qu'on était ami !**

- **Qui a décidé de ça ?**

- **Et c'est reparti, **marmonne-t-il. **Bon ça c'est bien passé avec Casanova ? »**

Je fais les gros yeux pour lui signifier de la mettre en veilleuse. C'est pas parce qu'il m'a embrassé qu'il a besoin de savoir que je suis amoureuse de lui ! Kurt me fait son sourire « alors qui sait qui est gêné maintenant hein ? ».

**« Bon accouche.**

- **Ça c'est bien passé, **j'écris en tout petit.

- **Bien ou _bien_… ? »**

Je crois que mon sourire idiot lorsque je repense à samedi soir est assez révélateur puisqu'il éclate de rire. Me tapote le dos avec la fierté d'une maman qui regarde son poussin faire ses premiers pas.

**« Je te ferais passer la note ! **

- **C'est exactement pour ça qu'on est pas ami !**

- **Ah ça**, hausse-t-il les épaules, **c'est toi qui l'a voulu ! Alors ! Toi aussi tu en veux hein ? **attaque-t-il Philip qui revient avec une fiole.

- **On va pas gâcher ! **se justifie-t-il.

- **Oh ben oui c'est sûr. »**

Et c'est reparti. Ils passent leur temps à se chercher, pour une pseudo-compétition de Quidditch inter-maison. Je dévore des yeux Phil, -c'est pas interdit !- et en plus ils sont trop occupés à s'envoyer des piques. Pendant ce temps, consciencieusement je remplis mes propres échantillons.

_Just name your price and don't play cheap with your heart ! __Don't make a bet if you can't write the check !_

**« Tu vas à la soirée de Joceline samedi ? »**

Je sursaute, tourne les yeux vers Philip qui me sourit. Je me sens mollir. Oh Merlin… Merciii. Promis Rita je poserais un cierge à ton hommage dans la prochaine église que je croise.

**« Je sais pas, j'ai deux heures de retenue, **grimacé-je en agitant ma baguette.

- **Macgo te lâche pas dis donc !**

- **J'en ai jusqu'à la fin de l'année… **

- **Elle en refile même aux autres gratos !** râle Kurt.

- **J'essaierais de venir, **écrivé**-**je avec un sourire –que ce foutu Kurt imite par-dessus l'épaule de Philip –je vais le tuer-.

- **Cool ! **s'exclame-t-il,** on devrait être facile à retrouver, yaura ta sœur avec nous ! »**

J'éclate de rire. Ouais, ils devraient être faciles à repérer !

* * *

_Je trouve que ça mérite une review de votre part à tous mes loulous ! **A vos claviers !**_

_Chansons :_

_- James Morrison - Slave to the music  
_

_- Katy Perry - Wide Awake_

_- Coldplay - Every drop is a Waterfall_

_- Katy Perry - If you can afford me_


	32. Chapter 32

_Attention mesdames et messieurs dans un instant ça va commencé ! Installez vous dans votre fauteuil, bien gentiment ! Cinq, quatre, trois-deux-un-zéro partez ! Touuuuus les projecteurs vont s'allumeeeeeeeer !_

_Héhéhé c'est la pluie qui me rend excitée comme ça ! Pas vous ? Peut être que le chapitre si alors :)_

**_Merci à vous chers reviewseurs ! _**

**_Et bonne lecture à tous !_**

_Misoka-chan : Enfin n'est-ce pas ? ;) après 30 chapitres il était temps ! Héhéhé pour la potion tu vas vite comprendre l'idée lucrative de Rosie ! Merci de ta review!_

* * *

**Chapitre 32 :**

** -Dites, les filles, il y a un truc qui me tarabuste le chaudron… vous n'êtes pas censées empêcher les fêtes clandestines, plutôt que d'être de celles qui y participent le plus, vous deux ? **

Shannon et moi nous tournons vers Amandine tandis que je remplissais nos verres. Elle nous lorgne d'un regard sévère. De quoi elle me cause ?

**-Vous êtes préfètes ! **s'écrie-t-elle.

**-Eho, **fis-je avec mauvaise humeur. **J'étais pas d'accord. **

**-T'es l'élue, Coco ! C'est un immense honneur ! J'adorerai être préfète !**

**-M'étonne pas…**

**-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça ? **siffle-t-elle, menaçante.

**-Hein, quoi ? _Moi ? _**m'enquis-je. **J'ai rien dit ! **

**-Mandy, même si nous voulions, nous ne pourrions jamais empêcher les élèves d'organiser des soirées en cachette, **intervient enfin Shan. **Alors, plutôt que d'être vues comme des susceptibles mouchards, on est invité et on évite les dégâts…**

Le regard sceptique d'Amandine ne nous quitte pas. Je dirais même qu'il se renforce. Bon, c'est vrai qu'on ne surveille pas grand-chose en soirée puisque… bah, on fait la fête ! Et Shan, contrairement aux apparences, n'est pas la dernière à mettre l'ambiance ! En même temps, on est invité et la boisson est gratuite ! Vous savez combien ça coûte un whisky-pur-feu à Pré-au-Lard ? Je ne suis pas riche comme Crésus, moi ! Alors, merci bien mais quand je peux me retourner la citrouille aux frais de la princesse, j'en profite !

Je bois une gorgée avant d'inspecter les environs. La petite soirée de Joceline je-sais-pas-quoi s'annonce un peu barbante… c'est une pin-up en miniature de Cinquième Année. Elle doit mesurer, allez quoi… 1m15 ? Toujours est-il qu'elle a de plus gros seins que moi, c'est assez humiliant.

Elle a invité à peu près tous les élèves de Sixième et Septième Année pour fêter ses quinze ans parce que ça doit être _in _de souffler ses bougies, entourée de pleins de plus vieux… enfin, bon, je dois dire que je ne m'y connais pas vraiment en fête d'anniversaire branché. Il faut quand même dire pour sa défense que tous ont répondu présents.

Les Maraudeurs sont au fond de la salle, entourés de pas mal de gens et mes yeux accrochent un bref instant le visage de Sirius. En ce moment Lyzore est en plein trafique de sa potion pour investir les rêves, ce qui fait un bon remue-ménage dans Poudlard. Tout le monde se l'arrache et elle est en bonne voie pour se faire des citrouilles en or. Il y a même eu des Serpentard qui, sentant le filon, ont lancé l'antidote, pour se protéger de ce genre d'assaut la nuit. Ca a un peu fait un flop parce que l'utilisation de l'antidote empêche de pouvoir utiliser Lyzore et la curiosité malsaine des Poudlardiens l'emportent largement sur leur prudence. De mon côté, je n'ai pris ni l'un, ni l'autre… déjà, je suis pauvre. C'est triste mais c'est comme ça. Et de deux, j'ai solidement résisté à l'envie irrésistible d'aller fouiner dans les rêves de Sirius, ce que j'y verrai ne me plairait de toute façon pas… quant à Chris, il doit rêver m'étrangler ou courir dans les champs d'été main dans la main avec sa Daniella chérie, alors. Et je ne suis pas vraiment effrayée à l'idée qu'on puisse s'immiscer dans mes rêves… la plupart du temps, ils ne servent à rien et sont juste d'une débilité impressionnante.

Tenez, cette nuit, j'ai rêvé que j'étais l'avocat de la défense d'un macaque qui avait fait un casse de la banque des bananes et des mangues.

Donc…

Voilà.

**-Chris arrête pas de te regarder, depuis des plombes, **s'agace Elyse en nous rejoignant. **Et il est exécrable aussi ! Il arrête pas de me dire de la fermer et de me traiter de tous les noms alors que tout se que je veux savoir c'est si on a entraînement demain puisque notre incompétent de capitaine est introuvable ! Arrête un peu de lui faire la gueule, Coco, il casse les noix à tout le monde !**

**-J'veux pas lui parler pour l'instant, **ronchonné-je.

**-Tous des emmerdeurs ! **

J'ignore Elyse. Je n'irai pas parlé à Chris. J'en ai vraiment marre qu'on se prenne toujours la tête. A chaque fois qu'on parle, ça finit toujours par atterrir sur le nez de Daniella –et le mien, dans cette affaire ?! Donc, tant que je n'aurais pas la preuve que c'est bien Daniella, la peste dans toute cette histoire, il est hors de question que j'aille le voir. Et ça ne va pas tarder ! J'ai passé toute la semaine à la bibliothèque et, malgré ma nullité en matière de manipulation de bouquins, je l'ai trouvé, le sortilège qui règlerait la partie une bonne fois pour toutes.

Mais pour ça, il faut que je chipe sa baguette à Daniella. Je coule mon regard sur celle-ci qui souhaite avec chaleur un bon anniversaire à Joceline et souris.

J'attrape un verre de Whisky-pur-feu au bar derrière moi et laisse mes amis pour me diriger sur Daniella.

**-Hey, Daniella, **dis-je.

Elle se retourne et son regard se fait tout de suite méfiant face à mon sourire accueillant.

**-Coco… ?**

**-Ecoute, je suis la copine de Chris et toi, une de ses plus grandes potes, alors, franchement, j'trouve ça vraiment con de s'détester comme ça ! J'aime pas ce genre de relations ! **fis-je en lui tendant un verre. **Allez, j'te paye un verre et on fait la paix !**

Surtout que c'est gratuit mais faisons comme si j'avais déboursé une fortune. Elle le prend et l'examine, suspicieuse.

**-C'est bon, y'a pas de poison ! Je suis pas à Serpentard !**

**-Oui, c'est vrai ! **rit-elle. **Tu ferai jamais ça ! J'accepte tes excuses !**

Je me retiens de justesse pour lui demander où elle les a vu ses bon sang d'excuses, cette couillonne… mais il me faut cette baguette…

Elle descend son verre avec un sourire.

… et pour ça, il faut qu'elle soit plus bourrée que ma mère l'a été à son mariage !

**xOxOxO**

-**Zozore ! **l'accueillis-je dés que je la repère dans la salle en lui sautant au cou. **Alors, comment a été Rusard ?**

**-Une vraie crème !**

J'éclate de rire en lançant un coup d'œil à Daniella que j'ai laissé dans un coin, sur une chaise. J'ai profité du début d'ébriété pour lancer à Cory la mission de la convertir à la mode Coco-cool Team… il l'a accepté avec courage en brandissant une poignée de joints tout frais. Ah, qu'est-ce que je suis fière de lui.

**-D'ailleurs, Cora, **me dit ma sœur en langage des signes. **J'ai oublié de te dire mais j'ai vendu de la potion à un gamin que Chris avait envoyé pour m'en acheter, hier… quelque chose me dit que t'as eu de la visite, cette nuit ! Je pouvais pas refuser, tu sais, les affaires, tout-ça-tout-ça… mais je me suis dit qu'il fallait mieux que je te prévienne !**

**-Oui, t'inquiète ! Plus t'as de gallion, plus j'aurai de cadeaux !**

Et, de toute façon, Chris peut fouiller dans mes rêves tant qu'il veut. Je ne rêve jamais de Sirius, ou très rarement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, je suis pas une fille comme ça… je suis avocate pour primate dans mes rêves, je peux pas tout faire. Remarquez, je suis en train de prendre conscience de tous les avantages de la chose !

Je croise alors le regard de Philip qui discute avec Chris et je fais de grands gestes pour attirer plus encore son attention, puis je pointe avec exagération Lyzore qui vire au cramoisi en lui mimant qu'il faut qu'il vienne s'occuper de sa nouvelle petite-amie. Il me sourit et commence à venir vers nous tandis que Chris me lance un regard de reproche. Je ne sais pas si c'est dû au fait que je viens de lui piquer son meilleur pote avec qui il papotait ou parce que je continue à l'éviter. D'ailleurs, je détourne le regard pour lancer à Lyzore qui a l'air au bord de l'apoplexie :

**-Me remercie pas surtout, ça m'fait plaisir.**

**-CORA ! **s'inscrivent les majuscules devant moi.

Et en italique pour bien marquer… son amour pour moi. Au lieu d'écouter ses reproches, je la pousse en direction de Philip qui la réceptionne et l'emmène danser en me lançant un clin d'œil. Allez, les jeunes, vous avez la permission de minuit !

**-Ah, t'es fière de toi, hein, petite sœur ? **

Je perds instantanément mon sourire extatique pour croiser le regard vert comme le mien de Julie. Elle se tient juste à côté de moi, dans une longue robe rubis, et regarde s'en aller danser le nouveau couple.

**-De quoi ? **demandé-je.

** -Oh, fais ton innocente, tu es douée à ça, n'est-ce pas ? **

Moi, douée pour jouer la carte de l'innocence ? Elle se paye ma tête, pas vrai ?

**-Tu fais toujours tout ce que tu peux pour t'approprier Rosie, tu la colles même à ton fichu capitaine, **grince-t-elle. **Je lui avais trouvé Mark, il est parfait pour elle !**

**-Non mais c'est quoi, ton problème, Julie ? **m'exaspéré-je. **C'est pas une compétition ! Lyzore est folle amoureuse de Phil depuis des années mais elle a jamais osé le premier pas ! Tu devrais être fière d'elle ! Regarde-la comme elle est heureuse ! **

Je la pointe du doigt pour appuyer mes propos mais Julie ne fait même pas l'effort de regarder dans cette direction. Ses yeux froids et meurtriers sont toujours ancrés dans les miens.

**-Désolée, **claqué-je. **Un instant, j'ai oublié que t'étais incapable d'être fière de quelqu'un d'autre que toi-même. **

Je la détourne pour m'en aller ailleurs. Qu'importe où plutôt qu'ici, avec elle.

**-C'est clair que c'est dur d'être fière de toi ou d'être ta grande sœur, **susurre-t-elle.

Je me retourne et la regarde, très fière de la méchanceté imprégnée dans chacun de ses mots. Comme d'habitude, un pique de tristesse se plante dans mon cœur mais je n'ai plus mal, plus vraiment. A force d'être transpercée encore et encore, les trous sont déjà faits, ça glisse comme dans du beurre.

**-T'es pas un cadeau non plus, je te rassure. **

Et cette fois-ci, je m'en vais pour ne pas me retourner.

**xOxOxO**

**-Cocooo, faut que j'te diiiise ! **m'accueille Daniella, tournoyant sur sa chaise, un joint dans la main. **En vrai, j't'aime pas ! Et j'veux que Christophouneeet te largue comme une vieille chaussette !**

Tiens, la bouteille renverse son hypocrisie ? Bah tant mieux, tiens, bien que je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de ça pour savoir tout ça. Je présente mes deux pouces levés à Cory pour lui montrer qu'il a fait un bon boulot.

_Put your hands all over _

_Put your hands all over me_

Il est une heure et demi du matin, et la fête est plus agitée que je ne l'aurais imaginé en arrivant. Les lumières ont été quasiment éteintes et seules des néons éclairent la salle au rythme de la musique qui fait danser mes camarades.

**-D'façon, il l'fera, **m'avertit-elle avec sa tête d'ingénue. **Il m'écoute toujouuuurs… **

**-Mais oui, Daniella, mais oui, **répliqué-je en m'agenouillant face à elle. **Dis, ma vieille, tu l'as mis où ta baguette ? Tu gigotes vachement, j'ai pas envie que tu la perdes…**

**-Ahahah ! T'vas pas me croire !**

Elle soulève alors sa jupe et j'ai un moment de recul alors que Cory est soudainement très intéressé. Elle porte des bas, dont l'élastique remonte en haut de ses cuisses… sa baguette est coincée dedans.

_Gave her a place to stay_

_And she got up and ran away_

**-T'inquiète, frangine, j'vais le faire…**

**-Bah bien sûr ! **fis-je en frappant les doigts de Cory.

Je me saisis moi-même de la baguette et me relève avec satisfaction. Et voilà ! Maintenant, ce n'est même plus une question de chance, il me suffit de montrer ce que j'ai à ceux qui ne nous croient pas. Je me retourne et vois Philip et Lyzore revenir de la piste de danse pour aller se chercher à boire. Au bar, il y a déjà Chris. Et non loin de lui, les filles, Kurt et Derek discutent toutes ensemble. Parfait !

_Put your hands all over me_

_Please talk to me, talk to me_

_Tell me everything, it's gonna be alright_

Je fais se lever Cory et l'entraine avec moi pour aller les rattrouper. J'attrape d'abord le bras de Chris qui se retourne vers moi avec animosité. Il me dévisage avec colère et me lance :

**-Oh, tu te souviens de moi ? **

**-On parlera après ! **lui dis-je. **Hey, Lyzore, Pépé ! **les hélé-je avant de me retourner vers les autres. **Les filles ! Suivez-moi ! J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer !**

Ils se retournent tous vers moi et je leur fais signe de me suivre vers une table à l'écart, éloignée de la musique et des danseurs. Je tiens toujours le bras de Chris qui me suit avec moyennement d'enthousiasme… les autres sont plus curieux et, à leur tête, je devine qu'ils s'attendent à une connerie.

**-C'est quoi encore, cette histoire ? **se méfie Elyse en s'asseyant confortablement et élégance dans une chaise.

**-Tu vas voir, Ely, tu vas adorer, **lui promis-je.

Elle fronce les sourcils face à mon sourire entendu et elle se redresse alors sur sa chaise, aussitôt bien plus intéressée. Je fais le tour de la table pour leur faire face à tous et je les vois donc, alignés, devant moi. Elyse, assise, bientôt imitée par Shannon qui s'assoit sur une autre chaise, Chelsea s'installant sur ses genoux. Les autres restent debout, Dakota s'appuie sur la table, Derek la tenant par la taille. Lyzore et Philip sont côte à côte, leurs doigts se frôlant, et Kurt, Cory et Amandine sont juste, là, à me regarder. Chris m'a suivie, derrière la table, et a les bras croisés sur son torse, me regardant de haut.

_Now you've lost your mind_

_The pretty little girl I left behind_

Je dégaine ma baguette et sors de la poche de mon gilet un minuscule livre que je ragrandis d'un geste. Chris s'en empare aussitôt, précédant Elyse de justesse qui râle, et il hausse un sourcil face au titre.

**-_Les balais ensorcelés _? **lit-il. **Tu te fous de ma gueule ? **

-**Accio balai ! **lancé-je en lui décochant un regard de défi.

**-Coco ! **s'exclame Amandine. **C'est quoi, cette mascarade ?**

**-Mais lâchez-la un peu ! **s'énerve Elyse. **Vas-y, trésor, montre-nous !**

Je lui lance un clin d'œil et sourit à Lyzore qui semble réfléchir fortement à ce que je suis en train de faire. Dakota aussi est au qui-vive, ainsi que Philip qui s'est rapprochée de la table. Mon balai ne tarde pas à traverser la pièce en se faufilant entre les têtes de Kurt et de Cory. Il s'installe de lui-même sur la table.

**-Tiens, Chris, puisque t'y es, si tu lisais le premier paragraphe de la page 187 ? **demandé-je.

**-Tu me prends vraiment pour ton chaudron ! **s'indigne-t-il.

J'insiste d'un regard et il finit par ouvrir de mauvaise humeur le livre à la page demandée. Il me jette un regard noir après avoir lu le titre de la page mais commence quand même la lecture :

**-Comme nous l'avons vu et prouvé précédemment, un balai magique est un objet ne pouvant pas être ensorcelé de la même façon que les autres, plus communs. Un balai a une sorte d'âme. Ils se souviennent parfaitement de la baguette qui leur a jeté un maléfice. Et ils sont très rancuniers. Pour découvrir le sorcier qui a ensorcelé votre balai, faites-lui donc confiance, il saura renifler l'essence magique de sa baguette. Prononcez _Traditor revelare _en levant doucement votre baguette avant de l'abaisser plus rapidement. La baguette coupable, où qu'elle soit, parcourra la distance nécessaire pour rejoindre votre balai… dés lors, la vengeance est votre. **

Chris ferme avec irritation le livre et le jette presque sur la table. Les autres me fixent alors que je sors la baguette de Daniella et la leur et fine, un peu courbée.

**-Cette baguette est celle de Daniella, Cory est témoin puisqu'il m'a aidée à la lui taxer. **

**-C'est pas vrai…, **s'exaspère Chris. **T'es sérieuse, là ? **

**-Tu as volé sa baguette à Daniella ? **s'indigne Amandine avant de se tourner, agressive, vers Cory. **Et tu l'as aidée ! **

**-Alors, Chris, tu valides ? Tu dois la reconnaitre ! **ironisé-je.

**-Ouais ! **s'énerve-t-il. **C'est bien la sienne, t'es contente ?**

**-Ca devient intéressant alors, **conclue Elyse en se levant. **Voyons ça, **dit-elle en sortant sa propre baguette.** Tu permets, Coco ?**

**-Je t'en pris, Ely, fais-toi plaisir ! **assuré-je en écartant les bras.

Je range ma baguette et regarde Lyzore qui sourit maintenant largement, à côté de Philip qui attend patiemment le verdict final. L'équipe tout entière de Quidditch de Poufsouffle va-t-elle être officiellement en guerre contre Daniella ? Jusqu'ici, bien sûr, il n'y avait aucune preuve. Philip était sceptique. Comme dit Elyse, voyons ça.

_So come down off your cloud_

_Say it now, say it loud_

_Get up in my face_

**-Traditor Revelare.**

La baguette s'abaisse, pointée sur mon balai. A peine une seconde s'écoule, tout le monde les yeux rivés sur les deux objets magiques, muet, puis le mouvement se fait. La baguette de Daniella vibre et elle tourne sur elle-même lentement de sorte que son extrémité soit dirigée pile sur mon balai. Je souris. La partie est gagnée dés lors qu'elle se met à rouler sur la table et elle s'aligne parfaitement le long du manche de mon balai, bois contre bois. Je relève le menton satisfait et regarde la réaction de mes amis. Amandine est estomaquée et déçue, déçue d'avoir eu tort et surement déçue de Daniella. Le sourire de Lyzore n'a pas changé d'un poil ; elle savait depuis le début ce qui allait se passer. Philip affiche un air féroce et sérieux. Shannon hoche de la tête en me regardant, l'air de dire « et voilà, t'avais raison et tu l'as prouvé, bien joué, Coco ! » et Chelsea est toute guillerette devant un tel spectacle. Dakota et Cory s'échange un sourire, Kurt et Derek semblent pensifs.

Elyse abat la main sur la table.

**-Tiens, regarde ça, Mandy ! **fait-elle. **Alors, ton ange Daniella, elle l'a encore son auréole ? Parce que, moi, c'est décidé, je me servirai de sa peau de vache pour m'faire mes nouvelles bottes en cuir ! **

Amandine et elle se lancent dans une grande dispute, durant laquelle Elyse l'insulte surtout pour ne nous avoir pas crues et Philip essaye de les calmer. Mais c'est sans compter Dakota qui intervient constamment pour prendre le parti d'Elyse et renforcer la discorde.

Je me retourne vers Chris qui fixe la réunion de mon balai et de la baguette de sa grande amie. Il n'a aucune réelle réaction pendant quelques secondes avant de se tourner vers moi.

_Love is a game you say_

_Play me and put me away_

**-T'avais raison, **admet-il lentement, abattu par la révélation. **Ta sœur aussi. **

**-Oui.**

**-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait pu… je suis désolé, mon cœur.**

J'en reste bouche-bée, mon cœur manquant un battement. Mon premier réflexe en entendant ce surnom affectif est de flipper… _vraiment_. Mais ensuite je me mets à sourire largement, touchée, et me soulève sur la pointe des pieds pour l'embrasser, passant mes bras autour de son cou.

_Love is a game you say_

_Play me and put me away_

**-Y paraitrait que tu sois passé faire un tour dans mes rêves ? **plaisanté-je avec un sourire en coin.

**-C'est vrai…, **confesse-t-il. **Jolie défense ! **

J'éclate de rire et l'embrasse à nouveau.

_Put your hands all over me_

_All over me_

* * *

_C'est à vous les studios ! ;) oui oui vous derrières votre écran ! _


	33. Chapter 33

_Toutes nos excuses pour le délais d'attente mais ni l'une ni l'autre n'avons eu le temps ni les moyens... Quoi qu'il en soit, voici la suite :)_

_Et merci aux reviewseurs !_

* * *

**Chapitre 33**

_We be hanging out somewhere in the club forever, play my favorite shoes, just set by the Moon together ! As good as it feel, can't be real ! Too goods to be true…_

Je repère Kurt parmi les invités – et non-invités- de Joceline, aussi petite que sa poitrine est large. Je me faufile jusqu'à lui et pose ma main sur son épaule, il se retourne. Son verre à la main. Je lui tends la bourse bien remplie. Fièrement. Il fronce les sourcils et l'ouvre.

**« Un cadeau ? Pour moi ?** fait-il mine de jouer l'étonnement naïf, **comme c'est gentil et _inattendu_ de ta part Lily-Rose. »**

Je lui balance un cou de coude dans le bras. Il lève les yeux au ciel.

**« Aucun humour ! **

- **C'était pas drôle. **

- **C'est juste que t'es susceptible.**

- **Je ne suis pas susceptible !**

- **Qu'est-ce que je disais !** éclate-t-il de rire. **»**

Il en sort une pièce de galion de la bourse, étonné. La retourne entre ses doigts, vérifiant que c'est bien une vraie – quelle manque de confiance c'est affligeant ! Et il se retourne vers moi.

**« Euh… Tu veux m'engager pour tuer quelqu'un ? Non parce que j'te préviens ça risque de pas être assez !**

- **C'est un remboursement. Pour les places de concert.**

- **Je suis sûr que tout ça est largement insuffisant pour rembourser le fait que tu sortes avec Philip ! **narque-t-il,** va falloir ajouter des intérêts. Beaucoup d'intérêts même !**

- **On ne sort pas ensemble ! **rougissé-je en écrivant fébrilement**, et c'est à prendre ou à laisser !**

- **Qu'est-ce que t'es susceptible… Bon je les prends, si on avait été ami j'aurais pas accepté mais bon, **les range-t-il dans sa poche,** tant pis hein ! »**

J'hausse les épaules, m'emparant ensuite d'un verre que je remplis d'un geste de la baguette. C'est à ce moment que je remarque Alexandre qui s'approche de nous. Avec son air mutin collé au visage et sa démarche de fauve en chasse. J'arque un sourcil significatif à Kurt, pauvre petite proie sans défense… Il me fusille du regard, qui est susceptible déjà ? Voilà… Je préfère m'éloigner discrètement, faisant un mouvement des sourcils empli de sous-entendu qui ne manque évidement pas de faire son petit effet sur Kurt. Alexandre est sur lui, et commence à parler. Kurt l'évite un peu depuis le bal et leur partie de galipettes, visiblement ce n'est pas dans le goût de ce dernier.

Je me lèche vulgairement les lèvres alors que Kurt me jette un regard par-dessus l'épaule d'Alexandre. Il devient d'un rouge tomate qui me fait éclater de rire. Je pose mon verre et m'en vais d'un bon pas sur la piste qui n'attend plus que moi.

_One two three, you're in love with me ! Oh oh ! It's imagination ! Three four five, way we dive ! Oh oh oh oh oh oh ! Come on closer ! Uh uh uuuh, come on close to me !_

Le dérapage contrôlé avec lequel j'arrive parmi les danseurs me fait me féliciter d'avoir choisi des chaussures plates. Je lève bras et me mets à danser, emportée par le rythme.

OoOo

Je m'endors plus ou moins sur mon parchemin d'Histoire de la Magie, Flitwik nous berce de son cours des plus soporifiques. J'veux pas être les générations futures mais il a tendance à ramollir avec l'âge. Dans dix ans c'est bon, il assomme un troll des cavernes sans baguette ! Kurt note pourtant consciencieusement la moindre de ses paroles, il est de plus en plus préoccupé par ses ASPICS. Heureusement que c'est le dernier cours de la journée, il m'a complètement rendu amorphe. Soupir, et j'ai encore deux heures de retenue avec Rusard ce soir. J'ai la forte impression de passer plus de temps avec lui qu'avec Philip. Ou Miss Teigne. Allez savoir lequel des deux vaut mieux que l'autre. Elle traine une odeur d'humidité et de poussière tandis que lui et sa peau jaunâtre… Brrr…

La sonnerie retentie, j'enfonce mon casque sur mes oreilles à la vitesse de l'éclair. Je tire plus vite que Luky Luke faut bien avouer. Kurt range ses affaires tout aussi rapidement, mais lui c'est l'appel du ventre qui le fait presque détaler dans le couloir. Je fronce les sourcils, ou pas. Alexandre Jefferson est appuyé contre le mur d'en face. Kurt m'attrape le bras et nous fait presque courir jusqu'à la Grande Salle. J'écarquille les yeux de surprise, mes pieds ont du mal à suivre.

_I'm a scatman ! Ski bi di bi di do bap do ! Do bam do ! Bada bwi ba ba bada bo ! Baba bad a bo ! Bwo ba ba ba do ! I'm a scatmaaaaaaaaan !_

Il ne se retourne pas et me muselle donc, muette. Je m'arrache soudain à sa poigne, le faisant s'arrêter devant les portes de la Grande Salle. Essoufflé il accepte enfin de lire les lettres que trace ma baguette.

**« C'est quoi le problème avec Alexandre ?**

- **On a couché ensemble,** grommelle-t-il, **maintenant il me prend pour son plan cul.**

- **Ah, parce que c'est pas ça que vous êtes ?** rié-je avant de me reprendre en voyant sa tête, **qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ?**

- **Rien !** s'exclame-t-il avec colère, **il… il a une manière de… c'est impossible de lui parler sans que…**

- **Qu'il te chauffe à mort, **écrivé-je avec sureté.

- **Ecrit plus gros surtout ! »**

Okay… Je le fusille du regard, c'est pas moi le problème ici ! J'essaye juste de l'aider ! Il soupire, semble se calmer et marmonne des excuses. J'hoche la tête.

**« Tu veux que j'ailles lui parler ?**

- **Et lui péter la gueule pour défendre mon honneur ?** rit-il jaune.

- **Ça peut s'arranger,** sourié-je, **mais faudra me payer.**

- **Je m'en serais douté tiens…**

- **MISS SMOOTER ! »**

Nous sursautons tout les deux, Macgo est sur nous en un instant. Aussi vive qu'un chat, des fois j'vous jure elle fait vraiment flipper. Surtout quand elle me regarde avec l'œil acéré et me toise avec colère. Kurt en recule, il a bien raison pour sa survie.

**« Dans mon bureau ! »**

Kurt me fait signe qu'il prévient les autres, j'emboîte docilement le pas de Macgo jusqu'à son bureau. Marachant légèrement en retrait, sautillant sur les paroles de la chanson.

_Everybody shutters one way or the other, so check out my message to you ! As a matter of fact, don't let nothing hold you back ! _

**« J'ai été informé de votre petit trafic au sein de l'école Miss Smoter, **fait-elle calmement en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil – la femme du tableau derrière elle agite avec hauteur sa petite culière dans son thé. **Certains élèves m'ont rapporté que vous vendriez de la _Calimve_ dans la bibliothèque ! »**

En fait, techniquement parlant je la vends pendant mes heures de retenue mais elle a pas besoin de tous les détails pour me mettre encore en retenue je suppose. Je préfère me taire. Elle se lève faisant les cent pas. Me rappelant combien le règlement est important, combien elle est déçue de mon attitude et combien c'est illégal. Qu'il va falloir lui donner immédiatement les fioles – de toute façon il ne m'en reste plus beaucoup. Je garde les yeux braqués sur la femme en vert bouteille du tableau qui me toise avec suffisance et hoche la tête à la moindre des paroles de mon professeur. J'ai bien envie de la noyer dans sa tasse.

**« Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais vous punir !** s'exclame-t-elle enfin, **vous faite déjà le maximum de retenues envisageables par semaine ! »**

Je me retiens de m'esclaffer, gardant une mine grave et sérieuse.

**« Et bien évidement, je vais être obligé de confisquer les bénéfices ! »**

_QUOI ?!_ Je m'étouffe. Elle appuie ses paroles d'un hochement de tête qu'accompagne la femme du tableau avec son petit air sérieux. Bon… Je n'aurais qu'à lui en donner une partie. Une _petite_ partie.

**« Miss Smoter, j'espère que vous vous rendez compte de la gravité de la situation. »**

Quelques fouineurs sont allés se balader dans les rêves de pauvres innocents ? Soyons réalistes, qui rêve de trucs révélateurs sur soi ? Et mise à part cette troisième année qui a plaqué son copain pour avoir eu des fantasmes sur Melliandra, franchement ya pas de casse. Elle soupire, se rassie dans son fauteuil et me fixe un instant avec l'air franchement dépassé par mon cas.

**« Bon,** soupire-t-elle, **allez manger. Vous me donnerez tout ça demain matin au plus tard. **

- **Bien,** écrivé-je.

- **Je ne vous mets pas en retenue, faute de moyens,** ajoute-t-elle, **mais sachez que l'envie y est ! »**

J'hoche la tête, me lève et ramasse mon sac. Remets en marche mon walkman. Lorsque j'atteins la porte elle m'apostrophe.

**« J'espère bien voir Gryffondor gagner ce week end,** sourit-elle. **Il y a bien longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu la coupe…»**

Je lui rends son sourire, hoche la tête et file dans le couloir désert en direction de la Grande Salle. Le casque bien en place sur mes oreilles.

OoOo

Je le repère immédiatement à la table des Gryffondor, le nez dans une tarte aux pommes alors que la plupart de mes camarades entame à peine le plat de résistance. Je plaque ma main contre la table, le faisant sursauter et attirant son élèves autour me lancent un regard agacé. Je les ignore royalement et plante mes yeux dans ceux d'Alexandre qui me regarde avec la même fascination que si j'étais un hippogriffe en rut. J'agite ma baguette vivement.

**« J'vais pas me répéter, alors t'as intérêt à lire avec attention et jusqu'au bout. »**

Il fronce les sourcils, et arrête sa petite culière dans son travail de charcutage de tarte.

**« Kurt veut plus te voir, arrête de le harceler. T'étais qu'un coup d'un soir, ou deux, et pas génial. Il veut plus de toi dans les pates ! Donc arrête ton délire et l'approche plus ok ?**

- **Okaaaay, **rit-il**, euhm Lily-Rose désolé mais en quoi ça te concerne nos histoires ?**

- **Fous-lui la paix, **écrivé-je en lettres capitales.

- **Quoi, t'es jalouse ? Non parce que je suis très polyvalent !**

- **Tu peux toujours rêver, **le fusillé-je du regard,** du moment que tu gardes tes mains sur toi.**

- **Non mais pour qui te prend là ? Le chevalier blanc ? **se moque-t-il.

- **Pour personne,** écrivé-je, **maintenant si tu persistes, rappelle toi de l'état de Daniella et t'auras une petite idée du tien une fois que j'en aurais fini avec toi.**

- **C'est censé me faire peur ?**

- **Je sais pas, ça dépend de la valeur que tu mets dans ton nez. »**

Satisfaite je tourne les talons. Fallait faire quelque chose, Kurt était complètement dépassé par la situation. Visiblement lui voulait plus, et c'est fait emporté par l'excitation de la nouveauté. Je crois qu'en fait il avait des sentiments pour lui et que même s'il dit rien, ça l'a blessé d'être utilisé selon l'humeur d'un gamin qui a trop d'assurance. Je remets mon casque.

_Now I know that I'm too young, my love has just begun ! Sussudio oh oh ! Ooh give me a chance, give a sign, I'll show her anytime. Sussudio oh oh !_

Je traverse la Grande Salle pour rejoindre la table des Poufsouffle où j'ai dit à Kurt de me rejoindre. Il arque un sourcil à mon approche, je fais quelques pas de danse bien voyant pour éviter toute question. Il lève les yeux au ciel et fait mine d'être très concentré sur son assiette. Et de ne pas me connaitre. Non mais je vous jure, quelle ingratitude. Je me tâte à m'assoir en face de lui, tsss. Et jette un coup d'œil à ma petite sœur qui parle avec animation avec Chris. Tout en lui lançant quelques coups d'œil que je reconnaitrais entre mille, le coup d'œil de ma sœur quand elle est amoureuse… Amoureuse ? Je dévisage l'animal en question. Me rappelant de son état quand il lui a fait de la peine, quand ils étaient en froid. Elle n'est pas du genre à déprimer mais je sais quand elle a le moral dans les chaussettes. Il lui fait beaucoup d'effet. Ça en tout cas, c'est sûr. Et il prend soin d'elle, ça aussi j'en suis sûre. Il tient à elle, et ça me fait plaisir qu'un mec comprenne la valeur que Cora a.

_I've got to get closer but I don't know how, she makes me nervous and makes me scared. But I feel so good if I just the word sussudiioo._

Je m'assois à côté de Philip, le cœur battant comme celui d'un sprinter en fin de course. Et qui vient de gagner la médaille d'or des Jeux Olympiques. De toute façon vue que mon sourire de débile a élu domicile sur mon visage, je suis plus à ça près. Je laisse tomber mon casque sur mes épaules et baisse le son.

**« Un souci ?** me demande-t-il en désignant Alexandre qui me fusille du regard depuis sa table.

- **Insignifiant !** écrivé-je.

- **Insignifiant hein ?** répète Kurt en me dévisageant. **Où t'es allée fourrer ton nez ?**

- **Tiens, elle est toute à toi, **écrivé**-**je en sortant la petite cassette audio de ma poche pour la tendre à Philip. **Carrément génial ! Il y en a même des inédites ! Des nouvelles apparemment, j'ai lu un article sur eux dans le nouveau numéro de _Calvin's_.**

- **Il est sorti ?** s'exclame-t-il en fourrant la cassette dans son sac, **je l'ai pas encore reçu !**

- **Ce sont des choses qui arrivent quand on a un hibou minuscule… **

- **Il est pas minuscule ! C'est sa race qui fait ça ! **

- **C'est n'importe quoi,** rié-je. **Ma sœur a le même, il est tout à fait normal.**

- **Non mais ça c'est parce qu'elle le gave de nourriture ! **

- **C'est parce qu'il me fait de ses yeux ! **s'écrie soudain Cora pour se défendre.

- **Quels yeux ?** fronce-t-il des sourcils. **C'est comme pas la même chose qu'un chiot Coco…**

- **Ben sa tête là… »**

Elle tente de nous faire une imitation, en gardant les yeux grands écarquillés et la bouche tremblotante. Je plisse les yeux, essayant de voir le côté mignon de l'imitation. Elle commence alors à papillonner des yeux en cadence. J'échange un regard avec Philip, circonspecte. Avant de d'éclater de rire. Elle est beaucoup plus persuasive dans son imitation du bébé panda face au chasseur. Avis personnel, m'enfin aux vues le rire de Kurt et Philip je ne suis pas la seule à le penser. Cora fait la moue, Chris lui embrasse la joue, tournant son attention sur nous.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?**

- **Faut qu'elle le refasse,** s'esclaffe Philip, **c'est énorme !**

- **Pas question ! »**

Je secoue la tête en les regardant la persuader. Elle me lance un regard suppliant, je lui souris. Philip passe un bras autour de mes épaules.

**« Ta sœur c'est quand même un sacré numéro. »**

Figée sur place, je me contente de sourire bêtement en hochant la tête. Entendant à peine Cora s'écrier un « N'importe quoi ! ».

_Sususudiooo !_

OoOo

Dakota a les traits marqués par la colère. Et ses yeux sont bouffis. Je ne sais pas s'il faut s'apitoyer sur son sort ou courir se cacher de ses foudres. Elle fait peur. Je l'ai rarement vu dans un tel état, mais aux vues des circonstances ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant. Depuis ce matin des photos, des tas de photos, humiliantes pour elle circule dans tout Poudlard. Des photos de ses parties de jambes en l'air avec Derek. Et la rumeur coure qu'il est dans le coup, qu'il l'a manipulé et s'est moqué d'elle. Je ne sais pas si tout ça est vrai mais de telles photos n'ont pas pu être prises par quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Enfin il me semble, je suis pas experte en la matière. J'aimerai pas être dans ses basquets en tout cas, car quand Dakota se venge on se croirait dans un film d'horreur.

_I said upside down, you're turning me ! You're giving love instinctively ! Around and round you're turning me !_

L'autre excitation qui secoue Poudlard c'est le match de Quidditch de cet après-midi entre notre équipe et celle de Poufsouffle. Pas que je sois à fond dans la compétition, je joue plus pour m'amuser et pour le plaisir de voler qu'autre chose au fond. James a juste tendance à exagérer nos capacités et faire monter la mayonnaise. Du coup, évidement Cora est stressée parce que Philip est sur son dos – et celui du reste de son équipe d'ailleurs – pour qu'elle soit au top, Chris prétentieux à souhait sur ses capacités sur qui fait sortir de ses gongs Kurt. Sans parler d'Elyse qui essaye d'en savoir plus sur notre tactique pour le match en espionnant nos moindres conversations. Autant dire qu'avec Kurt nous avons déserté leur table. L'ambiance était carrément électrique.

**« Lily-Rose ? »**

Je baisse le son mais ne retire pas mon casque, me tournant vers Lily Evans. Je fronce les sourcils, elle ne m'a pas beaucoup adressé la parole depuis mon altercation avec Daniella. Elle la mine sérieuse.

**« J'ai entendu dire que Daniella avait vraiment trafiqué les balais et blessé les membres de l'équipe de Poufsouffle**, fait-elle, **je voulais m'excuser d'avoir pensé que tu l'avais accusé sans preuve. »**

J'écarquille les yeux de surprise.

**« Ce qui ne cautionne pas ta violence,** prend-t-elle la peine d'ajouter les yeux sévères. »

Et c'est le grand retour de Miss la préfète en chef…

**« En tout cas, bonne chance pour le match,** nous sourit-elle, **j'espère qu'on va gagner ! »**

Alors là… Qui est-elle ? Qu'a fait James Potter de la fille ouvertement réputée pour voir le Quidditch comme un jeu idiot ? Je la regarde s'éloigner vers Alice. Eh ben… Mon capitaine a visiblement eu beaucoup d'effet sur elle pour qu'elle fasse l'effort d'aimer son sport favori. OU alors elle cachait son jeu dès le début pour l'embêter. Mal de crâne… Ces deux-là franchement mieux vaut jeter l'éponge. Ils sont ensemble et les soirées dans la salle commune de Gryffondor sont bien plus calmes depuis, c'est tout ce qui compte !

_Upside down ! Boy, you tirn me ! Inside out… and round and round !_

**« Voilà exactement pourquoi t'as aucun ami !** fait Kurt. **Lily est cool. »**

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Sortant ma baguette pour l'agiter sous son nez.

**« Si elle est si cool, traine avec elle mais à tes risques et périls je crois que James est assez possessif quand il s'agit de sa Lily-jolie… »**

C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire, des fois j'ai l'impression qu'il est parano. Il a l'impression que Lily va le quitter ou que chaque mec qui met un pied dans l'espace vital de Lily est une menace pour son couple. Inutile de préciser que Sirius, Remus et Peter s'en donnent à cœur joie pour s'en moquer. Faut dire qu'il y a de quoi. Lily s'énerve, enfin fait mine de puisque personne n'est dupe, elle est rouge de plaisir parce qu'il a tendance à « marquer son territoire » en l'embrassant dès que possible. Autrement dit, souvent.

**« J'veux pas avoir l'air de me mêler de tes affaires,** commence Kurt. **Mais Alexandre m'ignore royalement depuis… exactement deux jours… Donc… qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »**

J'hausse les épaules, ils sont délicieux ces haricots verts !

**« En tout cas, merci. »**

Je relève les yeux, lui fais un clin d'œil. Et il me sourit.

OoOo

_I'm the kinda girl who doesn't say a word, who sits at the curb and waits for the world but I'm about to break out, about to break out !_

**« Si j'étais toi je garderai mon énergie pour le match ! »**

J'ignore Kurt et dévale la pente, mon balai sur l'épaule et les pieds en harmonie avec la chanson. Je tourbillonne, il fait un temps superbe et la bise est douce contre ma nuque. J'aperçois la tête blonde de Cora en contrebas, et accélère le pas. Elle traine un peu les pieds derrière ses amis lorsque je l'intercepte. Je lui tapote gentiment l'épaule, elle sourit maladroite. Je la sens un peu tendue.

**« T'angoisse pour le match ?**

- **Non… »**

Je lève les yeux au ciel, très convaincante. Je connais ma petite sœur, elle est pas du genre à angoisser. Et elle adore le Quidditch, elle est douée en tant que gardienne quand elle est concentrée, peu de souafle passe. Mais elle a tendance à être angoissée par les matchs officiels, elle déteste ça. Trop de pression. Cora est pas le genre à supporter la pression. Je laisse mon balai à terre et la prends dans mes bras. Sa grande silhouette me répond instantanément. Elle m'enlace. Je ris et lui frotte le dos.

**« T'inquiète pas Cora, tu vas assurer !** signé-je une fois que l'on s'éloigne. **»**

Bras dessus, bras dessous on se dirige vers le stade et les vestiaires. Mon casque autour du cou, pour qu'elle profite de la chanson et se détende un peu.

_Ready or not, here I come ! Where you at ? The night is young, in the crown the music's loud but I will find you ! Ready or not ? Here I come !_

Elle se met à chantonner, j'affiche un sourire triomphant.

**« Coco ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? **s'exclame soudain Philip en nous tombant dessus dans sa tenue de Quidditch.** Je te cherche depuis toute à l'heure !**

- **Me voilà ! **sourit-elle, **j'vous ai manqué ?**

- **Va te mettre en tenue, **lève-t-il les yeux au ciel.

- **Oui pour écouter ton speech mon capitaine !** mime-t-elle le salut militaire. **»**

J'éclate de rire, lui embrasse la tempe alors qu'elle file dans les vestiaires. Requinquée à bloc, je lève les yeux sur Philip et lui souris. Je sors ma baguette et l'agite vivement.

**« Bonne chance pour gagner !**

- **Je me fais aucun souci,** nargue-t-il, **c'est plutôt à moi te de dire ça ! »**

Je ris, oui c'est ce qu'on verra hein. Me mets sur la pointe de pieds, pose mes mains sur ses épaules et l'embrasse. Je fonds dans ses bras, et lorsque je m'éloigne il a un large sourire qui reflète probablement le sien. J'écris alors rapidement.

**« Essaie toujours de me rattraper si tu peux. »**

Après un clin d'œil narquois je tourne les talons et file dans les vestiaires des filles. Le cœur battant la chamade, le sourire niais. J'ai à peine le temps d'enfiler ma tenue rouge et dorée que James me tombe dessus, parfaitement détendu et pétant la forme. Lui c'est sûr il a eu droit à son bisou de bonne chance !

**« Bon Rosie !** fait-il avec fermeté en posant une main sur mon épaule, **aujourd'hui on joue contre ta sœur et ton copain ! Mais ça veut pas dire que t'as droit à avoir des faiblesses hein ! Pas de compassion ! Pas de sentiments sur le terrain ! On les extermine et on va en finale ! **

- **En fait, techniquement parlant, **commencé-je à écrire, **c'est pas mon copain à proprement…**

- **On s'en fiche !** coupe-t-il, **on gagne et on fait la fête. **

- **C'est ton plan ?**

- **C'est un _bon_ plan ! »**

Je vais pas dire le contraire. C'est pas le moment de revoir notre stratégie. Il se retourne alors sur le reste de l'équipe.

**« On va leur montrer ! Et on va gagner ! »**

Des cris d'enthousiasme se font entendre. Je noue mes cheveux et étire mes doigts. Levant la tête vers James pour la hocher avec un sourire.

Allons gagner ce match !

_Ready or not ? Here I come !_

_La fin se rapproche très chers ! :) _

_Chansons :_

_- Alphabeat - Love Sea_

_- Scatman John - I'm a Scatman_

_- Phil Collins - Sussudio_

_- Diana Ross - Upside Down_

_- Bridgit Mendler - Ready or not_


	34. Chapter 34

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous !_

_Bon on va pas faire dans le tralalala vous nous connaissez, des ptits bisous pour nos reviewseurs - on vous aime !_

_Et... tout de suite les résultats du match de Quidditch !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 34 :**

En position devant mes anneaux, je suis des yeux le souafle qui passé des mains de Potter à celles d'Elyse et je souris. Ah, voilà. Il faut qu'elle marque ou Philip va nous péter une durite, sans tarder ! On perd déjà de plus de cinquante points et je vois à ses regards que les souafles que je loupe, c'est lui qui les sent passer et qu'il va m'assassiner si je continue sur ma lancée. Pourtant, je suis là et j'essaye de me concentrer mais mes pensées n'arrivent pas à rester en place !

Les fesses de Dakota ont circulé dans tout Poudlard, hier. Celles de Derek, aussi, il faut bien le reconnaître mais il se trouve qu'elle a visiblement la manie de ne pas rester en place gentiment quand elle… je secoue vivement la tête pour chasser ses pensées. J'aurais bien aimé ne jamais être amenée à visionner une sex-tape de ma meilleure amie, je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi mal de toute ma vie. Je n'ose imaginer ce qu'a dû ressentir Dakota.

On les a vues ensemble. On sortait de notre cours de Sortilège et on avait un peu trainassé avec Cory, et quand on est arrivés devant les portes de la grande Salle, il y avait un énorme attroupement qui faisait un tout un tintamarre. On a essayé de se frayer un chemin mais dés que nos camarades se sont retournés sur notre passage, en reconnaissant Dakota, alors, ça a explosé avant même que l'on voit placardée sur les portes les photos mouvantes des ébats de Dakota et de Derek.

Ca a été atroce. Leurs regards ne nous lâchaient pas, déshabillant littéralement ma meilleure amie. Il y avait du dégoût et de la moquerie, du mépris et de la suffisance, de la jubilation et même… une sorte de perversion chez certains qui m'a pétrifiée. Les rires étaient tonitruants mais ils n'arrivaient pas à camoufler les commentaires crachés ou susurrés. Des « salope »et « trainée »écoulés à la quinzaine, des « écoeurant ! »et « alors, c'est comme ça que Fanning a l'air à poil ? » tournant autour de nous, harcelant.

Au milieu de toute cette foule, il était même difficile de discerner ceux que l'on connaissait, de ceux dont on ignorait le nom. On aurait juste dit qu'on était plongés en plein cauchemar. En tout cas, c'est ce qui m'a semblée. Je me rappelle être restée figée, les yeux rivés sur les photos, étouffant dans le bruit et la chaleur de ces adolescents qui se bousculaient, tandis que Dakota les a fait bruler d'un coup de baguette.

Après, je sais qu'elle a hurlé et qu'on a fini dans les toilettes mais j'avais surtout du mal à réfléchir. J'ai caressé le dos de Dakota tandis qu'elle vomissait dans la cuvette, des sanglots la secouant. On est restés des heures avec Cory, dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde qui venait chouiner avec sa voix stridente, séchant toute l'après-midi de cours. La plupart du temps, c'était d'ailleurs bien la seule qui faisait du bruit. Dakota n'a pas dit un mot pendant plus d'une heure tandis que j'essayais maladroitement de la réconforter et que Cory fixait notre ami avec inquiétude. Il n'a même pas sorti un joint.

Dakota a fini par se lever et se remaquiller devant le miroir, la mine impassible, avant de dire :

**-Derek va le payer cher. **

Et elle m'a jeté ce regard à travers le miroir que je connais très bien. _Coco, t'es avec moi. _Pas une question, pas une proposition, juste un rappel. Un rappel bien inutile. Bien sûr que je serai là pour m'assurer que Derek comprenne ce qu'il en coûte de faire un truc pareil à ma meilleure amie !

**-**_**COCO ! **_

Je sors de ma rêverie et repère Phil qui descend droit vers moi tandis que les joueurs de Gryffondor font des cabrioles sur leurs balais, en chantonnant et criant, imitée par leurs gradins.

**-Eh bien, muette ou pas, il semblerait que l'attrapeuse des Gryffondor ait une meilleure vue que son nouveau petit-ami ! **ricane Skeeter dans le micro. **Les amours de Quidditch… ils survivent rarement plus d'un match ! **

**-Mais elle va se la fermer, celle-là ?! **rage mon capitaine en se postant à mon hauteur.

Je regarde Lyzore qui, les bras levés vers le ciel, est assaillie par Potter qui promet de faire d'elle une femme riche si elle continue comme ça et lui offre la coupe. Je ris, heureuse de voir le large sourire de ma sœur, et applaudit sa victoire.

**-Non mais on a perdu, t'as pigé ?! **s'indigne Philip. **Veux-tu bien cesser d'applaudir ! Déjà que si t'avais été plus concentrée, hein ! **

**-Oh, ça va ! C'est Zozore ! **lui rappelé-je en roulant des yeux. **Sois plus romantique, Cap'tain Love, tu…**

Mais ma phrase est coupée par un choc brutal contre mon crane qui me propulse en avant, me faisant décoller du balai, et tout est clair. Je ne vois plus que les nuages, que du blanc et je ne sens que du froid.

Et puis, tout s'éteignit.

**xOxOxO**

Je déteste les matchs officiels. C'est pas une nouveauté mais c'est une vérité qui aime se renforcer à chaque nouveau match que je fais. Philip me harcèle et me pompe l'air deux semaines avant, inspectant tout ce que je mange et me répétant encore et encore ce que je dois faire, ce que je ne dois pas faire, comment il faut que je joue et que je suis la gardienne, un élément clé de l'équipe « si tu ne laisses rien passer alors, c'est obligé qu'on gagne, réfléchis, me harcèle-t-il avec ça, donc qu'est-ce que tu dois faire ?! RIEN LAISSER PASSER ! ». Le stresse est donc à chaque fois à son paroxysme parce que je sais qu'à chaque souafle que je laisserai entrer dans mes anneaux, ça rapprochera un peu plus notre équipe de sa défaite et que Philip veut gagner. Et j'aimerais bien qu'il gagne, c'est pas le souci, mais il croit franchement que c'est si facile que ça de renvoyer tous les souafles ? Non, franchement, les gardiens sont toujours assaillis de toute part et ils doivent être constamment sur le qui-vive !

Mais _le pire _c'est que je ne finis quasiment jamais un match ! Un match sur deux, je suis bonne pour quatre-cinq jours derrière à me payer Pompom et ses médicaments gluants, dans son infirmerie victime des courants d'airs ! Dans le meilleur des cas, c'est un souafle que je me paye un peu trop fort ou alors je dérape et me prend le bord des anneaux… et dans le pire, c'est directement le cognard qui me fonce dedans.

Comme pour ce match. Mais je dois dire que c'est bien la première fois que je me fais assommer par un cognard alors que le match est déjà fini. C'est quand même une provocation, là. Je peux servir l'utilité de m'envoyer valser de mon balai quand Gryffondor a déjà gagné ? Non, franchement, en étant sérieux deux minutes, je peux quand même savoir pourquoi il faut toujours qu'on essaye de me foutre la tête, ou autre chose, dans un plâtre ! Tous les moyens sont bons, c'est hallucinant !

Ma tête enrubannée, je lance un regard noir à mon plâtre autour de mon bras droit taggé. Elyse y a écrit « Cocatastrophe, si tu sors de l'infirmerie, je te ramène par la peau du cul ! » et Lyzore « I believe I can flyyy, I believe I can touch the skyyy », entouré des petits cœurs de Chelsea et de la bouche en rouge-à-lèvre de Shannon qui me l'a embrassé. Dakota a dessiné un gros chat –je ma déteste- et Cory, une feuille de cannabis. Philip a même tenu à me délivrer un petit message personnel à l'encre rouge et sinistre, ressemblant d'une manière effroyable à du sang, qui tient en deux mots : « BIEN FAIT ! ». Chris, enfin, a lui aussi pris un stylo pour marquer « Je sors avec un Dieu ! Oui, je suis une putain de chanceuse… HIHIHI !» et pleins de « VIVE CHRISTOPHER SAWYER, ROI DE L'UNIVERS ! ». Autant vous dire que leur atelier dessin ne m'a amusé qu'un temps.

Surtout qu'ils m'ont obligés, grandement aidées par Amandine, à rester dans cet antre de l'Enfer alors que, dés que je suis revenue à moi, j'ai bien fait comprendre clairement que j'allais très bien et que je n'avais besoin que d'une poche de glace pour aller me reposer dans ma chambre. Non mais c'est vrai, je déteste cet endroit !

Tout ce que Chris a trouvé à dire c'est :

**-C'est comme ça de trop me mater, on ne voit pas arriver les cognards et on finit à l'infirmerie… quand j'vous disais que j'étais à tomber !**

Ca a bien fait glousser tout le monde. C'est le principal. Il a même réussi à me faire dire que c'était vrai. Me demandez pas comment, il est tellement doué que j'ai oublié. Enfin, nous sommes le lendemain et j'ai passé une nuit affreuse. Il doit être dans les onze heures du matin et alors que je pourrais voir les choses comme si j'avais gagné une grasse mat en bonus, je me retrouve bien éveillée, à me faire gentiment chier dans cette infirmerie de malheur alors que tous les autres sont en cours.

Je pousse un profond soupir en fermant les yeux. Bon. Essayons de compter les dragons…

Un dragon, deux dragons, trois dragons, quatre dra…

** -Je dérange pas, j'espère.**

J'ouvre les yeux et les écarquille carrément quand je vois Julie écarter les rideaux, un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains. Je me redresse, grimaçant à peine face à la douleur. Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ?!

** -Il ne peut pas rien t'arriver pendant plus d'une semaine, hein, petite-sœur ? **fait-elle en faisant apparaitre un vase.

**-Euh… quoi ? **dis-je, perdue.

Elle éclate de rire et y met les fleurs, le remplissant ensuite d'eau. Puis, elle se retourne vers moi et vient s'assoir sur mon lit. Je la regarde faire, estomaquée.

**-T'as bien la tête d'une fille qui s'est prise un cognard…**

**-Quoi, c'est toi qui l'as ensorcelé ? **bondis-je.

**-Bien sûr que non ! **rit-elle. **C'est le batteur des Gryffondor mais, comme d'habitude, tu n'as rien vu venir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard…**

Bon. Pour les fleurs, je ne vais pas prendre mal cette remarque.

**-Cela étant dit, tu n'es pas la seule dans ce cas, **continue-t-elle. **Les fleurs te plaisent ?**

**-Les fleurs ? **répété-je, sourde.

Comment ça, je ne suis pas la seule ? Son sourire et son regard me mettent soudain en alerte. Bien sûr qu'il y a quelque chose caché derrière tout ça, les fleurs et surtout sa présence ici. Je dois vraiment avoir très mal dormi pour ne pas m'être rendue compte de ça immédiatement.

**-Je comprends pas ! Pourquoi pas la seule ? **

**-Ta meilleure amie, **_**cette trainée vulgaire**_**, **dit-elle sur un ton qui me fit frémir. **Elle non plus, elle n'a rien vu venir. **

Je la regarde, bouche-bée. Elle s'arrange soigneusement ses longs cheveux blonds et parfaits, un sourire suffisant sur les lèvres. Ce n'est pas possible, elle n'a pas…

**-C'est toi ! **m'écrié-je. **C'est toi, les photos ?!**

**-Ne sois pas ridicule, sœurette, tu crois sérieusement que je me serai abaissée à me dissimuler pour les photographier tandis que cette garce faisait ce qu'elle sait le mieux faire ? **dit-elle en haussant les épaules, roulant des yeux. **Derek l'a fait pour moi. A vrai dire, **fait-elle avec un rire. **Il est même sorti avec elle parce que je lui ai dit de le faire ! **

Mes pensées se bousculent dans ma tête et j'aurais tellement de choses à dire mais je ne sais juste pas par où commencer.

**-Oh, et, **reprend-elle en posant une main sur l'un de mes genoux, à travers les draps. **Toutes les petites farces d'avant, c'était moi aussi… **

Je la fixe, sans-voix. Alors, les furoncles, la valise et le T ? Tout ça, c'était elle ? Et elle a monté une mise en scène avec Derek pour briser le cœur de Dakota et la montrer nue devant tout Poudlard… je réentends Dakota s'exciter à l'idée qu'elle puisse être vraiment amoureuse de Derek et des larmes me montent aux yeux. Merlin… _Merlin _!

**-Julie ! **lâché-je. **Comment est-ce que t'as pu faire… ? **

Mais je ne prononce pas un mot de plus. Bien sûr qu'elle en est capable. Julie est comme ça. Ce qu'elle veut, elle l'obtient, peu importe ce qu'elle doit détruire au passage. Elle m'a fait ce coup-là.

Avant je l'adorais et l'aimais comme toute sœur aime sa sœur. Lyzore était ma grande sœur complice, à qui je confiais tout et vers qui je courrais à chaque fois que j'avais peur, ou mal. Mais Julie était… mon idole, mon modèle. Il y avait quelque chose en elle, qu'elle a toujours, qui attire l'attention et l'admiration. C'est comme ça. Mais elle a toujours refusé de jouer avec moi ou de m'accorder de l'attention, alors j'essayais de mériter ça. Je disais à l'époque que je devais juste faire mes preuves ou je ne sais quoi d'autre. Qu'elle m'aimait quand même, à sa façon. Alors, je la suivais et la collais autant qu'elle me le permettait, et faisait absoluement tout ce dont j'étais capable pour lui plaire.

Ca a plus ou moins duré jusqu'à mes douze ans. Je dirais qu'à mon entrée à Poudlard, après un an loin d'elle sans qu'elle ne réponse à aucune de mes lettres, mon adoration n'était plus aussi aveugle mais jusqu'à la moitié de ma Deuxième Année, je ne désirais encore rien plus fort qu'elle m'aime vraiment enfin. Et alors, vers la fin novembre, Julie m'a dit qu'elle avait besoin d'un ingrédient très rare, une sorte de champignon-camouflage, très difficile à repérer mais qu'il était absolument nécessaire pour la confection d'un filtre d'amour. Bref, j'ai tout de suite su que ce serait à moi de me le procurer. Il suffisait de lire son regard. Elle me l'a confirmé en me disant d'aller dans la forêt interdite et de le lui ramener. J'ai protesté, bien sûr. Aller dans la forêt interdite ne me disait franchement rien avec tout ce qu'on racontait sur elle et puis, en plus, elle est parfaitement interdite ! Mais elle n'a pas lâché le morceau. C'est Julie, après tout. Il a suffit qu'elle commence à me parler plus méchamment que d'habitude pour que je cède et j'y suis allée, la nuit, pour éviter de me faire prendre.

La pire nuit de ma vie. Elle m'a parue une semaine. Le ciel était noir, le vent violent et il faisait horriblement froid. J'avais l'impression que les arbres bougeaient et me faisaient trébucher avec leurs racines, je voyais des yeux reluisants dans l'obscurité partout et il y avait sans cesse des bruits effroyables. J'ai couru, je me suis pris des troncs en pleine figure une bonne dizaine de fois et je me suis étalée encore bien plus. Je me suis même fait agresser par un énorme corbeau ! J'ai fini par retrouver la sortie, à l'aube, je ne sais comment parce que je m'étais vraiment complètement perdue… et bien sûr, sans aucun champignon avec moi.

Et quand je suis arrivée en pleurs, écorchée de partout et les vêtements déchirés, crevée et tremblante encore de peur, la seule chose que Julie a trouvé à me dire, entourée de ses copines gloussantes, c'est :

**-Tu n'es même pas foutue de me ramener un champignon ? Je me demande vraiment quand tu sauras faire quelque chose !**

Alors, je suis allée me réfugier dans les bras de Lyzore qui m'a consolée sans vraiment insister pour lui dire ce qui m'a mise dans cet état. Et je ne lui ai jamais dit. La dernière chose que je voulais c'était rajouter de la tension et de la distance entre nous et Julie. Mais depuis ce jour-là, j'ai cessé d'espérer, j'ai même cessé de vouloir. Julie serait la grande-sœur hautaine et méprisante que je ne voudrais plus jamais à mes côtés et qui ne voulait, de toute manière, pas être aux miens.

Et c'est exactement cette sœur que je vois quand je regarde Julie me regarder avec jubilation tandis que mon visage se décompose et que mes yeux s'embuent.

**-Tu lui diras bien à ta meilleure amie adorée, qu'elle goûte aux conséquences de ces actes, **dit-elle en se levant. **Coucher avec mon petit-ami n'est pas quelque chose que je cautionne. **

**-Elle aimait Brad et elle aime maintenant Derek et… tu n'es qu'une immonde garce ! **craché-je.

**-Allez, remets-toi, petite sœur… c'est comme ça, je ne suis pas de ceux qui perdent.**

Et elle disparaît derrière mes rideaux tandis que je tremble de rage et de tant d'autres sentiments. Je finis par me lever, ne supportant plus d'être allongée et les fleurs accrochent mon regard.

D'un coup de plâtre, je fais voler le vase qui éclate contre l'un des murs, entre deux fenêtres.

Ca a assez duré !

**xOxOxO**

**-Cette pute va enfin payer pour tout ce qu'elle a fait !**

-**J'me demande vraiment pourquoi on a attendu si longtemps, on est trop connes, **dis-je sombrement avant de m'adresser à la gargouille. **Sucre d'orge. **

Le mur se sépare en deux, révélant un imposant escalier en colimaçon. Et oui, nous sommes bien sur le point de commettre une effraction dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Je m'y suis déjà rendue plus d'une fois, au cours de ma scolarité, pour diverses raisons telles que des heures séchées trop régulièrement ou des professeurs qui se plaignaient de mon manque d'assiduité, et du fait que je roupillais en cours. Et pourtant, il a toujours été fort sympathique avec moi, me proposant des bonbons que j'acceptais toujours avec joie et me disant qu'il me convoquait seulement pour calmer un peu ses charmants collègues. Et on passait dix minutes à bavarder. Ah… c'était le bon temps, où les profs prenaient encore la peine de se plaindre de moi à Dumbledore. Maintenant, ils ont passé le cap. Ils s'y sont faits, plus ou moins.

Tout ça pour dire que ça me chagrine beaucoup de devoir faire ça à notre directeur. Dakota et moi ont passé la deux heures, après le couvre-feu, à se cacher derrière une statue, hier soir, à attendre qu'il rentre et donne le mot de passe pour qu'on puisse le connaitre.

Donc, oui, c'est mal et ce qu'on compte faire est dix fois pire mais voilà, j'en ai marre. Julie nous a pourries la vie depuis des années. Elle nous a brisées le cœur plusieurs fois, chacune de façon différente. Je n'ai jamais mérité aucun de ses mauvais coups et paroles de vipères et, pourtant, elle ne s'est jamais lassée, voulant toujours frapper plus fort aux endroits les plus douloureux. Et, maintenant, elle vient de salir ma meilleure amie de la pire façon qu'il soit. Je peux comprendre qu'elle n'a pas apprécié qu'elle couche avec son copain mais ce qu'elle a fait… jamais je ne pourrais le concevoir.

Elle m'a toujours considérée comme une moins que rien ? Une fille inutile et dérangeante qui était malheureusement aussi sa petite sœur, incapable en tout ? Maladroite, dénue de talent et d'ambition. Elle m'a eu de cesse de me répéter combien je n'arriverais à rien dans la vie, que je serai toujours la perdante et elle, celle qui gagne.

Elle gagne avec ses tours de passe-passe vicieux et mauvais, lâches et traitres. Et bien, d'accord. C'est elle qui a fixé les règles du jeu.

On arrive alors dans le bureau et Dakota a l'air de le connaitre comme sa poche parce qu'elle trouve directement vers quelle armoire il faut se diriger. Je ne fais aucun commentaire et la suis. Dakota est toujours au courant de tout et, la plupart du temps, croyez-moi, il ne vaut mieux pas savoir comment elle se débrouille…

Elle lance un sortilège et elle se retrouve avec un dossier, fermé par un fil d'or, sur lequel il y a marqué le nom de ma grande sœur. Julie, bien sûr. Ma mâchoire se crispe et mon regard se durcit.

**-Alors, elle voulait jouer avec des T et des photos de cul ? **ricane Dakota. **Qu'elle fasse mumuse, nous, on passe aux choses sérieuses.**

Le dossier qu'elle tient entre les mains est celui qui sera envoyé à la fin de la semaine. On est en mars et, pour les bons élèves qui veulent continuer vers des études supérieures, il faut envoyer les demandes d'inscription, très tôt avant les ASPICS. Julie veut devenir médicomage et ce n'est pas pour soigner les gens, ça c'est sûr.

Dakota lève les yeux vers moi et je fais de même, quittant le dossier du regard.

**-Je sais que c'est ta sœur…, **commence-t-elle.

**-Ca veut pas toujours dire quelque chose, **la coupé-je. **Elle me l'a fait comprendre de toutes les façons dont elle pouvait, d'ailleurs. Pourris son dossier comme si elle était la pire cancre de sa promo et foutons le camp. Une fille comme elle mérite pas d'être médicomage. **

**-Merci, Coco. **

Elle me sourit, de cette façon qui est rare à Dak, avec gratitude et sincérité. Je lui rends son sourire.

**-Vas-y, Dak ! **

Elle opine du menton et pose le bout de sa baguette sur le dossier. Ca n'arrangera pas la situation, ça ne rendra pas Derek plus correct, ni soignera le cœur de Dakota. Ca n'effacera pas tout ce que Julie a pu me faire et me dire.

Mais, putain, qu'est-ce que ça fait du bien d'arrêter d'être la victime qui ne fait qu'accuser les coups !

**-Et bien, quel service d'accueil !**

Dakota et moi levons subitement le menton, sans nous retourner pour autant. Bien sûr. Fallait que ça arrive. Le propriétaire des lieux est rentré et doit se trouver, dans sa robe bleue nuit étoilée, derrière nous, à nous observer derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune, posées sur son nez aquilin.

**-Asseyons-nous donc quelques instants, jeunes filles ! Je suis sûr que nous avons beaucoup à parler…**

Note à moi-même : ne plus jamais jouer à la James Bond Garce. Mauvais casting.

* * *

_La fin est proche mes très chers mais ne vous inquiétez point, on a encore des as dans nos manches ;)_


	35. Chapter 35

_Bon alors, on publie mais c'est normal qu'on est pas répondu à vos reviews par manque de temps (donc on favorise le postage, je suis sûre que vous approuvez notre choix !)_

_**Merci** encore à nos fidèles reviewseuses !_

_Et bonne lecture, profitez c'est le **dernier chap de Rosie avant l'épilogue :)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 35**

_Let's dance ! __Let's dance, put on your red shoes and dance the blues ! Let's dance ! To the song they're playin' on the radio !_

**« Bon tu joues ou non ? »**

Je tire la langue à Kurt assis sa bièraubeurre à la main, au comptoir des Trois Balais et qui soupire depuis le début de la chanson. Il est énervé parce que je ne suis pas concentrée sur notre partie de fléchettes ensorcelées. Il tape du pied avec agacement, je fais tout pour lui gâcher le plaisir de gagner. Cora et ses amis ont pris la plus grande table possible et font à eux seul plus de bruit que le reste de la salle. Amandine est en train de les sermonner à propos de la consommation d'alcool et de l'effet que ça va avoir sur leur foi, vantant les mérites du jus d'œillet qu'elle brandissait triomphalement jusqu'à ce qu'Elyse lui attrape le bras pour la forcer à s'asseoir, lui faisant renverser par la même occasion sa boisson dans les cheveux de Cora. Tordant de rire pour la même occasion le reste du groupe.

**« C'est pas en ralentissant le jeu que tu vas gagner ! »**

Aucune patience tsss… J'envoie la fléchette dans la cible. Ou du moins je la vise. Elle la rate, rebondit contre le mur pour aller faire exploser le verre d'un élève de Gryffondor. Ouuups… Il se retourne vers moi, l'air pas commode du tout. Kurt attrape mon poignet et nous fait détaler en direction de Cora. Il y a foule, on l'y perd. Toute cette précipitation a fait glisser mon casque sur mes épaules, David Bowie chantonne toujours dans mes oreilles.

_Let's dance, for fear your grace should fall ! Let's dance, for fear tonight is all ! Let's sway, you could look into my eyes…_

**« T'es contente !** soupire Kurt en s'asseyant, **on a même pas pu finir la partie ! ****En plus je gagnais ! »**

Je lève les yeux au ciel, quel rabat-joie je vous jure.

**« Vois le bon côté des choses,** fait Elyse**, comme ça ma chérie tes cheveux sont propres !**

**- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?** marmonne Cora**, qu'ils faisaient sals ?**

**- Mais non voyons ! Juste un peu gras… »**

Je donne un coup de coude à Kurt, ah ! Je suis pas la moins indélicate à cette table. Elyse est de loin la championne en titre ! Il fait mine de l'ignorer, j'hausse les épaules… Chris se penche à l'oreille de Coco pour lui murmurer merlin-sait-quoi à propos de ses cheveux. En tout cas ça plaque un sourire rayonnant sur le visage de ma petite sœur qui l'embrasse vivement. Satisfaite je porte mon attention sur Dakota qui n'a pas desserré les dents. Il faut dire que depuis quelques jours elle broie sérieusement du noir. J'ai appris que Derek arête pas de la harceler pour se pardonner ou je ne sais pas quoi… Probablement que ça doit remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Je chatonne avec David Bowie dans la tête, lorsqu'on pose une main sur mon épaule. Je sursaute et me retourne pour faire face à Julie.

_And if you say run, I'll run with you ! And if you say hide, we'll hide ! Because my love for you would break my heart in two if you should fall into my arms and tremble like a flower !_

Je fronce les sourcils, elle me fait signe de l'accompagner. Soupir… Je sors des Trois Balais à sa suite. Elle attrape mes mains vivement, je la dévisage.

**« Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois, c'est juste que je m'en faisais pour toi…,** commence-t-elle. **Si c'est Perry qui te plait… j'ai pas mon mot à dire,** sourit-elle, **en tout cas si jamais tu as besoin d'aide ou de conseils je suis là d'accord ? Je l'aime pas beaucoup mais bon… c'est mon petit copain après tout !**

**- Ce n'est pas mon copain**, signé-je en retirant mes mains des siennes.

**- Okay…**, fronce-t-elle les sourcils. **C'est quoi l'arrangement alors ? »**

J'hausse les épaules, ne pouvant empêcher mes lèvres de sourire. Je sais pas trop ce que c'est mais pour l'instant ça me va. Ça me rend… bouillonnante. Vivante.

**« Je suis là pour toi,** sourit-elle, **même si avec Cora on s'entend pas, on veut juste ton bien.**

**- Et moi le votre,** signé-je, **alors sois sympa avec elle, elle t'a toujours admiré… »**

Elle hoche lentement la tête. Je lui fais un signe de la main avant de rentrer rejoindre les autres. Amadine lovée contre Cory discutent avec Chelsea qui brandit un truc –hideux- en laine rose. Cora écoute avec attention ce que racontent Philip et Chris, probablement un truc de Quidditch. Je passe mes bras autour de ses épaules et plonge mon nez dans ses cheveux qui sentent le jus d'œillet. J'éclate de rire et signe alors qu'elle se retourne sur moi.

**« Ils sont peut être gras mais ils sentent super bons !**

**- Merci de ton soutien !** réplique-t-elle de la même façon. »

Je lui ébouriffe les cheveux avec affection, souriant à Philip par-dessus la tête de ma sœur. Il a passé sa période de digestion de défaite, à vrai dire ça me fait rire. Je me penche et rencontre ses lèvres. Puis après un sourire évidemment trop large, je remets mon casque et vais me rassoir, Kurt ayant allégrement clamé ma place vide comme sienne. Voilà exactement pourquoi on n'est pas ami. Je ferme les yeux et balance ma tête au rythme de la musique.

_Let's dance, let's dance, let's dance ! Let's dance !_

OoOo

On dirait que tous les septièmes années se sont donné rendez-vous à la bibliothèque pour des séances de révision d'ASPICS. C'est probablement la période de l'année où la bibliothèque a autant de succès, et probablement la période de l'année que Mrs Pince déteste. Elle préfère quand personne ne porte d'intérêt à ses livres, ça les protège.

Kurt à ma droite est plongé dans ses notes de DCFM, ça l'empêche comme ça de me demander ce que je fabrique mis à part écouter de la musique. Ce qu'il comprend c'est qu'écouter la musique m'aide à me concentrer ! Je repère plus loin Manon et Jaz qui discutent plus qu'elles ne révisent, mais après tout rien que d'ouvrir ses notes et d'être à la bibliothèque ça permet de déculpabiliser le soir.

_Oh what's love got to do with it ? What's love bur a second hand emotion ! Who needs a heart, when a heart can be broken ?_

A notre table on décidait de s'inviter Philip et Chris avec qui je me suis lancée dans une partie de pendue pour passer le temps. Enfin, on utilise que des mots savants de nos notes donc on révise en même temps d'une certaine façon. C'est à ce moment que Julie arrive dans mon champ de vision et s'assoit à la chaise de libre de la façon la plus décontractée possible. Philip et Kurt relèvent la tête, Kurt me lance un regard éberlué et je lis sur ses lèvres un « qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? ». Je lève les yeux au ciel, qu'on soit jumelle ne signifie pas forcément que je peux lire dans ses pensées ! On est pas dans un roman de magie !

**« Salut, ça dérange pas que je m'assois là j'espère ? Ya plus de place nulle part. »**

Je jette un coup d'œil à la table de Manon, où ya de quoi faire s'assoir toute l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle. Lorsque mes yeux retombent sur ma sœur, elle me sourit. Un sourire rayonnant de plaisir. Okay… Si réviser la famine chez les géants au quatrième siècle avec nous la rend si heureuse… Kurt hausse les épaules. Chris écrit « W » sur la feuille et devine le mot, le nom d'une plante très rare, les Wulthries. Il me lance un sourire narquois, je l'ignore royalement et me lève pour aller chercher un grimoire. Et me dégourdir les jambes.

_I've been thinking of a new direction, but I have to say I've been thinking about my own protection. __It scares me to feel this way…_

**« Tu sais qu'on te voit clairement danser depuis l'autre bout de la bibliothèque ? **me fait remarquer Kurt en entrant dans le rayon ranger son livre. **Ça fait pas sérieux.**

**- Depuis quand on doit faire sérieux ?** écrivé-je du bout de ma baguette.

**- Depuis qu'on révise les ASPICS !**

**- Ah… mais qui a dit que je révisais ?** sourié-je.

**- Mais… que… tu…, **s'énerve-t-il. **Arrête de me contredire !**

**- Si on peut plus s'amuser,** levé-je les yeux au ciel.

**- T'es chiante. **

**- J'ai jamais dit le contraire. »**

Il soupire mais je sais qu'il dissimule son sourire derrière la pile de grimoires. Je monte le son et chatonne dans ma tête. On peut entendre la musique.

_What's love got to do with it ? Got to do with it ?_

Lorsque Kurt se met à chantonner lui aussi l'air, j'éclate de rire.

OoOo

**« Donc tu m'as trainé à l'entrainement de Quidditch des Poufsouffle pour pouvoir mater ton petit copain en me faisant en plus chier ? »**

Je sors ma baguette, il lève la main pour interrompre le mouvement.

**« Je sais ! C'est pas ton p'tit copain ! Blablabla**, emphase-t-il, **sérieusement, t'as un problème dans les relations humains. Les gens s'embrassent pas comme ça sans raison.»**

Je monte le son pour ne plus entendre ce rabat-joie, écrivant vivement dans l'air doux.

**« Je surveille que Cora aille bien.**

**- Tu penses franchement que Daniella va mettre un pied sur un terrain de Quidditch après la raclée que tu lui as mis ?** demande-t-il le nez plongé dans ses notes en Botanique.

**- On est jamais trop prudent avec les serpents dans son genre.**

**- Elle est à Poufsouffle,** corrige-t-il.

**- Raison de plus ! Elle a même dupé le choixpeau.**

**- T'es sérieusement atteinte. »**

_He saw stars in his eyes, and the very next day bought a beat up six string in a secondhand store ! Didn't know how to play it, but he knew for sure that one guitar, felt good in his hands._

**« T'as pas trop à t'en faire pour ta sœur,** éclate-t-il soudain de rire, **elle est entre de bonnes mains à ce que j'vois !' »**

Je lève les yeux pour tomber sur ma sœur bien en place devant ses anneaux, en train d'embrasser Chris par-dessus le vide. J'éclate de rire, effectivement ya peu de soucis à se faire de ce côté-là. Même lorsque Philip fonce vers eux pour leur expliquer sa façon de penser sur le sérieux des entraînements de Quidditch le sourire plaqué sur les lèvres de ma petite sœur ne disparait pas pour autant. Alors que Philip n'est pas réputé pour être patient en matière de Quidditch, elle se contente de dévorer des yeux Chris qui doit probablement avancer de piètres excuses.

**« Tu comptes faire quoi l'année prochaine ? »**

Je tourne mon attention vers lui. Je ne sais pas trop, à vrai dire que je me suis jamais vraiment posée la question. Je sais juste que quelque chose de nouveau m'attend. Et que j'espère qu'il y aura Philip avec moi, je ne sais pas si lui voit aussi loin. Probablement pas, c'est moi la folle amoureuse de nous deux. Mais je vais faire en sorte d'en profiter, de profiter de chaque moment.

**« En tout cas tu peux toujours te lancer dans les compétitions de catch féminin, **rit-il.

**- Et toi en chieur professionnel,** écrivé-je vivement.

**- Attend, on parle bien de moi là ? Non parce qu'un instant j'ai cru que tu te décrivais ! »**

Ah. Ah. Ah.

_Yeah he's gotta keep rockin' ! He just can't stop, gotta keep on rockin' that boy has got to stay on top and be a juke box hero, got stars in his eyeeees ! _

Je me demande bien pourquoi on traine ensemble quand même.

**« Bon t'as fini de mater, non parce que t'as toute la soirée pour le faire donc on peut rentrer non ? Parce que c'est franchement pas ce qu'il y a de plus confortable pour réviser ! »**

OoOo

**« Cora, ça va aller hein ?** signé-je. **»**

Elle hoche la tête, son visage est un masque de concentration au dessus de son assiette. Je l'ai jamais vu comme ça avant un match de Quidditch. Peut être que ça soit son dernier de l'année, contre Serdaigle, a à voir là dedans. Elle est tendue à l'extrême, participant peu à la conversation. Ils sont tous un peu anxieux faut dire, ils ont pas encore gagné un seul match depuis le début de l'année. Serdaigle non plus, c'est leur dernière chance. Je glisse ma main dans celle de Philip et lui sourit. Je suis sûre qu'il va gagner, il ne peut pas partir de Poudlard sur une défaite. Il resserre ses doigts autour des miens.

_Oh you're the reason why I'm thinking I don't wanna smoke all these cigarettes no more. I guess it's what I get for wishful thinking I should've never ler you enter my door._

**« Vous allez enflammer le stade !** fait Amandine lovée contre Cory,** ya aucun doute là-dessus !**

**- C'est des intellectuels les Serdaigle.**

**- C'est censé vouloir dire qu'on a rien dans le cerveau ?** demande Elyse sèchement.

**- Juste qu'ils sont trop orgueilleux pour vous prendre au sérieux, **explique Kurt**, ils vont vous sous-estimé.** **C'est pour ça que j'ai parié sur votre victoire.**

**- Toi ?** rié-je en agitant ma baguette de ma main libre, **t'as parié ?**

**- Ouais avec ton argent même. »**

_QUOI ?!_

**« L'argent du remboursement,** lève-t-il les yeux au ciel.

**- Oh c'est gentil de ta part,** s'exclame Chelsea avec admiration, **de croire en eux.**

**- C'est ça, trésor,** ricane Elyse. **Il fait ça par humanisme. »**

Sa remarque sifflante a au moins l'avantage de faire rire, et de les détendre un peu. Mon pouce fait des cercles lents sur le dos de la main de Philip. Un sourire nait sur le visage de ma petite sœur alors qu'Amandine essaie d'expliquer à Chelsea ce que le mot humaniste veut dire. Chris passe sa main dans ses cheveux, les lui ébouriffe. Brisant l'image de la concentration qu'elle affiche depuis le début du repas.

_It's like I checked into rehab and, baby, you're my disease ! It's like I checked into rehab and, baby, you're my desease ! __I gotta check into rehab !_

**« Tu vas tous les éblouir Cora, **signé-je, **moi aussi j'ai parié sur toi.**

**- Tu me mets la pression ! **grimace-t-elle.

**- Non,** secoué-je la tête, **j'ai confiance.**

**- On va gagner,** affirme Philip, **Coco semble enfin mettre en action mes conseils, c'est dans la poche ! »**

Elle lui lance un regard ravi, je lui souris, bien sûr qu'elle va y arriver. Elle va leur montrer qu'elle est bien la digne fille de notre père champion de Quidditch de Poufsouffle ya quelques années ! Chris propose alors de porter un toast à leur future victoire et comme un seul homme ils lèvent tous leur verre de jus de citrouille -moi aussi d'ailleurs - Et trinquent. Amandine et Cory décident même de s'embrasser à pleine bouche pour la forme – ce qui est un exploit pour Amandine si prude d'ordinaire. Chelsea renverse son verre sur elle en trinquant avec Cora, j'éclate d'un rire muet. Je souris à Philip, lui soufflant qu'il va gagner c'est clair. Il me sourit et m'assure qu'il n'en doute pas un seul instant.

_Tchin !_

J'avale mon verre cul-sec.

* * *

**Allez lâchez vos comm's très chers ;)**

_Chansons : _

_David Bowie - Let's dance_

_Tina Turner - What's love got to do with it ?_

_Foreigner - Jukebox hero_

_Amy Winehouse - Rehab _


	36. Chapter 36

_Coucou !_

_Voici donc le dernier chapitre de Coco, très long en plus :D c'est'y pas trop cool !?_

_Bref, pour tous ceux qui demandent si on a des projets pour d'autres fics sachez que oui, dont une suite pour sorority même si pour l'instant on est plus à fond dans une nouvelle fic, on vous délivre le titre en direct ? Allez soyons fou " Arrête de geindre princesse et bouge tes fesses !"_

_Merci beaucoup à Crack's, Boub's et Yéti pour leurs reviews, on vous aime les filles !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapitre 36 :**

Il faut que je gagne.

Assise sur un des bancs du vestiaire, j'enfile mes chaussettes tandis qu'Elyse et Valentina médisent sur les filles de l'équipe adverse. Celle qui va entrer dans le terrain en même temps que nous. L'équipe des Serdaigle.

L'équipe de Julie.

Je sors mes baskets de mon sac et m'emploie à les glisser sur les pieds pour les lacer, _fort_. Aujourd'hui, c'est Serdaigle contre Poufsouffle. Le dernier match de cette année, le dernier match de la scolarité de notre capitaine.

Mon dernier match contre ma sœur.

Je me lève et attrape mon polo jaune que je passe par-dessus ma tête. J'ai perdu toutes les autres fois que je l'ai affronté, que ce soit sur le terrain ou ailleurs. Elle a de meilleures notes, des cheveux blonds plus soignés, plus d'admirateurs. Elle est plus intelligente et plus talentueuse, plus ambitieuse et plus charismatique. Et elle s'est acharnée toutes ses années à bien me l'imprimer dans ma cervelle creuse.

Et quand j'ai essayé de lui faire payer, de la même manière qu'elle m'a pourri la vie, c'est-à-dire lâchement et sans dignité, je me suis faite prendre la main dans le sac par Dumbledore. J'ai voulu jouer la garce et même à ça, elle me bat.

Dumbledore nous a demandé pourquoi on touchait au dossier de l'une de mes sœurs et je n'ai pas cherché à lui mentir. Je lui ai dit la vérité. On voulait se venger. Il nous a regardés, Dakota et moi, mais surtout moi. Et il nous a dit que ce genre de vengeance ne satisfaisait jamais vraiment, qu'on avait toujours l'impression de rester sur sa faim. Et que, au final, on continuait toujours à vouloir en faire encore et encore. Et il a raison.

J'aurai saboté le dossier de ma sœur et elle n'aurait jamais été une médicomage, et quoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça aurait changé dans ma vie ? Je l'aurais vu plus sournoise et aigrie, méchante et haineuse, parce qu'elle aurait su ce que j'aurais fait. Et elle se serait vengée à son tour, de façon dix fois pire. Et j'aurais riposté. Je lui aurais donné toute l'attention qu'elle recherche et ma vie aurait fini par être centrée que sur la haine et la rancœur que je ressens pour elle, et j'aurais fini exactement comme elle.

Or, c'est la dernière chose que je désire. Je ne veux plus fournir le moindre effort dans notre relation, que ce soit en bien ou en mal, que ce soit pour l'arranger ou lui faire payer. Je veux juste qu'elle s'écarte de mon chemin, que je finisse par me ficher de son existence comme d'une guigne et que ma vie n'ait plus la moindre accroche à la sienne.

Et pour ça, il faut que j'arrête de lui accorder autant d'importance, que j'arrête de me dire que je ne peux jamais l'emporter sur elle et que je lui serai toujours inférieure. Juste une fois, pour prouver que je peux le faire.

D'un geste sec et déterminé, je pose ma cape sur mes épaules et attrape mon balai. On nous dit que c'est l'heure de faire notre entrée et Elyse, Valentina et moi sortons, sous les applaudissements et regards de tout Poudlard, rejointes par les garçons.

Je lance un regard ferme à Julie qui m'observe avec son sourire en coin.

C'est pour ça que, aujourd'hui, je vais gagner.

**xOxOxO**

**-… et PERRY ATTRAPE LE VIF D'OR ! **hurle Skeeter. **Poufsouffle l'emporte ! QUARANTE A DEUX CENTS QUARANTE ! DU JAMAIS VU POUR L'EQUIPE !**

Des acclamations assourdissantes ébranlent nos gradins et j'entends d'ici Amandine et Chelsea crier nos noms, des pancartes brandies dans les airs. Celle de Dakota m'a d'ailleurs bien fait rire, elle dit en énorme « ELY ET COCO SONT LA ET VONT MANGER DU PIAF ! ». Et oui, aujourd'hui, Dakota n'a plus rien de Serdaigle. Entre Julie qui l'a affichée telle une star de porno, Derek qui s'est prêté au jeu et tout le reste de sa maison qui l'évite ou l'insulte à la première occasion, Dakota est officiellement une anti-Serdaigle.

Avant que j'entre dans les vestiaires, elle m'a attrapée par les épaules et m'a dit, droit dans les yeux :

**-Ridiculise mon équipe pour moi, ma poule ! Je veux que Coraly Smooter devienne leur pire cauchemar ! Ou c'est moi qui deviendrai le tien ! Bien reçu, Smooter ? **

Parfaitement reçu, même ! le souafle a su percer ma défense seulement quatre fois ! Une vraie déculottée !

Je souris en regardant le capitaine de Serdaigle hurler de rage à ses joueurs, s'arrachant presque les cheveux, aux parfaits antipodes de Philip qui tient le vif d'or triomphalement, plus fier que jamais. Chris, à côté, joue des mécaniques avec sa batte qu'il fait virevolter. Elyse et Val lancent des commentaires moqueurs à Julie et la deuxième fille de l'équipe de Serdaigle, revanche bien méritée par rapport à toutes ses années où on perdait lamentablement, finissant à la dernière place.

Cette année, on sera troisième et Serdaigle, bon dernier !

A peine, je descends à terre que Phil me saute dessus pour me prendre dans ses bras.

**-MERLIN, Coco, je t'aime ! **crie-t-il. **Qu'est-ce que t'as attendu toutes ces années ?! **

**-On s'en fout, Pépé ! **fis-je. **On a gagné !**

Toute notre équipe hurle en réponse, faisant écho à ma phrase et des « ON A GAGNE ! » remue le terrain, enfonçant encore plus nos adversaires dans leur défaite toute fraiche. Mais, aujourd'hui, pas de place à la gentille victoire ! Pas de place à la compassion !

On a trop longtemps perdu !

Peu de temps s'écoule avant que Zozore, Kurt, Amandine, Shannon, Chelsea, Cory et Dakota se ruent à notre rencontre, suivis de près par le reste de notre maison. Ma sœur embrasse Phil et le baiser devient vite passionné. Il faut dire que Phil est de bonne humeur ! Elyse et Val se mettent à raconter chaque détail aux filles, à Cory et à Kurt, au risque qu'ils aient pu louper le moindre détail. Chris a passé son bras autour de mon épaule après m'avoir embrassé et lui non plus, ne tient plus en place, reprenant Ely et Val dans leurs comptes-rendus et les interrompant.

Dakota vient se poster à ma gauche et me sourit, fière de notre victoire.

** -Elle doit l'avoir mauvaise, cette pute ! **

Je lance un coup d'œil à Julie qui nous fusille du regard.

**-C'est dur de se faire laminer par la larve qu'on a comme frangine, faut la comprendre…, **dis-je en jouant la compréhension.

**-Ce soir, les Pouffys, **s'exclame Chris en élevant la voix par-dessus toute la cohue et levant un poing dans les airs. **Préparez-vous pour la fête de votre vie ! Ce soir, c'est nous qui faisons la loi ! VIVE LES POUFFYS !**

**-VIVE LES POUFFYS ! **reprenons-tous.

**-ET VIVE PHILIP PERRY ! **crié-je.

Mon capitaine me sourit, le bras autour de la taille de Lyzore.

** -VIVE PHILIP PERRY !**

** xOxOxO**

Je suis dans les vestiaires, un large sourire scotché au visage, tandis que j'enfile mon Jean. Elyse et Val viennent de sortir, en me disant que puisque j'étais trop lente, elles partaient organiser les festivités de ce soir, dans notre salle-commune, avec Phil et Chris, et les autres. La soirée risque d'être phénoménale, chaque Poufsouffle veut faire la fête comme jamais ! Ca va partir dans tous les sens mais, pour une fois, que ce n'est pas la victoire des Gryffondor ou des Serdaigle qu'on célèbre, on ne va pas s'en plaindre !

Ce soir, ça va être nous les Rois de Poudlard et, ça, même les Gryffondor le savent !

** -Cette victoire ne change rien, petite sœur, j'espère que tu ne te fais pas trop de faux-espoirs. **

Je m'immobilise alors que j'allais enfiler mon tee-shirt, mes cheveux trempés par la douche que je viens de prendre, dégouttant dans mon dos. Alors, voilà le grand moment. Notre dernière confrontation, celle durant laquelle je clôturais tout. C'est ce que j'ai décidé et, pour une fois, je vais faire en sorte que ce soit irrévocable.

Je veux que ça s'arrête et je veux que ce soit qui arrête tout ça, maintenant.

Je finis de mettre mon tee-shirt et me retourne vers Julie qui est déjà fraiche comme la rosée du matin, alors que le match s'est fini il y a tout juste un quart d'heure.

**-C'est dur à avaler, pas vrai ? **répliqué-je en la regardant bien droit dans les yeux. **Que j'ai gagné et que toi, t'as perdu. Quelque part, ça doit faire bizarre, non ? **

**-T'as gagné, cette fois-ci et cette fois-ci seulement, **me dit-elle. **Tu continueras à perdre comme t'as perdu toutes les autres fois. **

**-Non, t'as pas compris, Julie, **fis-je en m'avançant vers elle. **Cette victoire veut dire que quand je veux gagner, je _peux _gagner. Et bien, proprement. Avec deux-cent points de différence. Voilà ce que ça veut dire. **

Julie me regarde, étonnée par mon attitude calme et assurée. Je lui fais face sans baisser les yeux, ni essayer de fuir le plus vite possible de son périmètre. Et ça, elle a pas l'habitude.

**-Ya quelques jours, j'ai essayé de foutre en l'air ton dossier d'étude sup, **lui avoué-je.

**-Tu as _quoi _?!**

**-Tu peux te venger, si tu veux, parce que ça, tous tes coups de putes à répétition, ça, ça changera jamais rien, **continué-je. **C'est déjà trop tard, tout est fait, tout est fini. Tu veux que j'te dise le pire dans tout ça ? C'est que, depuis le début, t'as fait comme si j'étais la coupable, ou le parasite à éradiquer, alors que tout ce que je voulais c'est que tu sois ma sœur. Je t'aimais vraiment, je t'aimais comme j'aime Lyzore. Et toi, tu m'as jamais aimée. **

Elle continue à me fixer, ne disant rien. Mais qu'aurait-elle à dire ? Pendant toutes ces années, c'est elle qui a parlé, c'est elle qui a réglé ses comptes innombrables avec moi. Chacun son tour, je suppose.

**-Maintenant, je ne t'aime plus. Tout est réglé donc, tu vois ? **conclué-je.** Mais merci d'être passée me féliciter !**

Je me retourne et attrape ma baguette pour envoyer toutes mes affaires dans mon sac, puis j'attrape l'anse de celui-ci pour le coller sur mon épaule.

**-Verrouille la porte en sortant, **lui dis-je avant de me diriger vers la sortie.

Et je ne prends même pas la peine de fermer la porte, encore moins de la claquer.

**xOxOxO**

**-Et cet arrêt, Merlin, cet arrêt…, **se remémore Phil. **mais nom d'un scrout à pétard, Coco, je veux cet arrêt à tous les autres matchs que tu joueras ! **

On est assis dans notre canapé officiel, devant la cheminée qui sert, ce soir, à faire bruler divers aliments et à cramer le derrière des plus bourrés d'entre nous qui trébuchent, dans les environs des flammes. Lyzore est dans les bras de Phil et moi, je suis entre lui et Dakota. Celle-ci est en pleine réflexion, sirotant un des cocktails que nous a servi Chelsea –et étonnamment, c'est délicieux ! Je n'ai aucun doute qu'elle pense à Derek.

Depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, il la harcèle pour qu'elle l'écoute et lui pardonne. Parait-il qu'il ne serait pas dans le coup des photos de nu. Il se serait laissé convaincre par Julie pour sortir avec Dakota –pourquoi, je ne sais pas, il n'a pas donné plus de détails- mais que petit à petit, il serait tombé amoureux. Qu'il voulait que tout soit clair avec Julie mais que manifestement celle-ci l'ait mal pris. Et donc, voilà, elle a réussi à étaler la vie sexuelle du couple dans toute l'école !

L'explication me parait crédible, personnellement, et j'ai toujours trouvé Derek plutôt cool mais tout ça est tellement tordu. Faut-il vraiment lui faire confiance ? Le risque vaut peut-être bien d'être pris, après tout, Dak semble s'être attachée à lui, donc…

**-Tu seras plus là l'année prochaine, **rappelé-je à Phil.

**-Ouais mais toi, t'y seras encore et je veux que tu me fasses honneur ! T'es ma chouchoute et j'veux que tu joues bien, pigé ? **

**-Oui, Cap'tain ! **

**-Ah, faut la remuer, ta sœur…, **se plaint-il à Lyzore.

**-Et encore, t'arrives pas toujours à quelque chose comme ça ! **plaisante celle-ci.

Autour de nous, c'est un véritable bocson. Les sièges sont entreposés n'importe comment et tout le mobilier est bougé constamment. La salle est bondée, bouillante et bruyante. Les lumières sont tamisées et la musique retentit, encourageant les élèves, majoritairement de notre maison, à danser. Enfin, il y a aussi des Gryffondors, attirés par la perspective de boissons gratuite et de faire la fête ! Bon, ma sœur, c'est la perspective de se lover dans les bras de mon beau capitaine… ah, ces Gryffons !

Chris se plante alors devant moi, ayant un de ces sourires qui me dit qu'il a quelque chose derrière la tête.

**-Toi, tu viens avec moi un peu ! **établit-il.

Et sur ce, il m'attrape par la main et me fait me lever sans effort du canapé.

**-Hé ! Tu vas pas me piquer ma gardienne après le seul match qu'elle a réussi ?! **proteste Phil. **J'ai encore pleins d'choses à lui dire !**

**-Oui, bon, ça va, vieux, on a gagné ! **fait mon copain. **J'croyais qu'on fêtait ça, pas qu'on faisait soirée-canap ! Alors, c'est bon, profite de ta copine et laisse-moi sa petite sœur, par le calebut de Merlin !**

Lyzore se jette alors sur les lèvres de Phil pour le distraire et Chris en profite pour m'emmener à l'écart. Il me tient par la main et on traverse la salle. Je repère dans un coin Cory et Amandine qui s'embrasse avec douceur et tendresse, Shannon qui flirte avec Val qui semble se laisser convaincre doucement mais surement et d'autres couples de cet acabit. Je repère même Kurt qui caresse le bras d'un garçon de Sixième Année de ma maison et souris, alors c'était ça son secret ?

Des amoureux depuis des mois ou des années déjà, d'autres qui ne le seront que pour cette nuit ou quelques suivantes et d'autres pour qui, ça durera bien plus longtemps. Ce soir, ce parfum de victoire embaume toute la pièce et les regards des autres n'importent plus autant. On peut se lâcher et en profiter. On est en mars et la fin de l'année approche à grands pas, ce n'est plus le moment de se retenir… encore plus pour les élèves de Septième Années qui voient les ASPICS comme le dernier obstacle qui les retiendrait encore à Poudlard. Après ce sera les études sup ou le boulot. Et on sera tous éparpillés. Il n'y aura plus beaucoup d'opportunités pour tenter sa chance auprès de celui ou celle qui aurait pu emballer notre cœur en secret.

Je remarque alors la présence des Maraudeurs, dans un coin de la pièce. James et Lily s'échangent des sourires amoureux, tandis que Sirius drague Daniella et que Remus et Pettigrow discutent. Sirius est tout aussi beau mais mon cœur ne loupe plus de battement lorsque je lorgne sa silhouette. Je me détourne alors et observe la nuque mate, dissimulée par endroits par ses boucles brunes, de mon copain qui m'entraine par la main au cœur de la pièce. Et cette fois-ci, une vague de chaleur me submerge, mélange de bien-être et de bonheur. Je n'ai pas la moindre envie de lâcher sa main chaude et réconfortante, je n'ai pas la moindre envie de le quitter, lui. Il m'énerve et peut me rendre complètement folle mais il me fait aussi rire et sourire.

Il me décoche un sourire malicieux accompagné d'un haussement de sourcils suggestif puis, il s'engage dans le passage qui mène aux dortoirs des mecs. Un gloussement m'échappe et je ne fais montre d'aucune hésitation, le laissant me guider. On s'arrête devant la dernière porte, tout au fond, sur laquelle est inscrit en lettre d'or « Septième Année », surplombée d'un blaireau sur ses quatre pattes.

Il ouvre la porte et m'attrape par la taille pour m'embrasser, nous faisant pénétrer à reculon. Je l'entends seulement refermer la porte, derrière moi, trop occupée que je suis à l'embrasser. Je connais à présent ses lèvres par cœur et je ne m'en lasse pas !

**-J'me disais bien que t'avais quelque chose en tête ! **rié-je tandis que ses lèvres posent des baiser le long de ma mâchoire pour descendre vers ma gorge.

**-Rappelle-toi, bébé, j'ai dit que ce s'rait la fête de notre vie…**

Des papillons s'envolent dans mon ventre tandis que je ne peux m'empêcher de rire d'excitation. Je ne m'en rends compte qu'on se déplace dans la pièce que lorsque le derrière de mes cuisses tape contre un rebord de lit. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il m'allonge sur le lit, en me poussant, me suivant de près. Je me retrouve alors coincée entre lui et le matelas, l'une de ses mains posées à côté de ma tête et l'autre se faufilant sous mon débardeur. L'un de ses doigts se glisse sous ma jupe de mon uniforme –j'ai eu la flemme de chercher un autre vêtement…- puis, sous l'élastique de ma culotte

Et j'ai alors un sursaut de panique tandis que des frissons se propagent le long de tout mon corps. Je me redresse, me sentant rougir et le cœur allant à milles à l'heure.

**-Hé, Coco, détends-toi…, **me souffle-t-il en me regardant.

Ce n'est pas que c'est la première fois qu'il me caresse mais ce n'était jamais dans un lit, comme ça… je n'ai jamais fait ça. Il est mon premier copain, mon premier véritable flirt, le premier garçon qui s'intéresse à moi. Je n'ai que seize ans ! Ok, je sais, pleins de filles ont déjà passé ce cap mais, bon sang, pas moi !

**-Je… j'ai jamais…, **commencé-je.

**-Je sais, **rit-il. **Tu vois bien que j'ai attendu !**

Oui, c'est vrai que… ça va faire quand même quatre mois, bientôt. Si ça n'est pas déjà le cas ! Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'ai jamais encore fait le calcul.

**-C'est moi, Coco, tu sais que tu peux me faire confiance, **me promet-il.

Je lui souris tandis qu'il me caresse la peau, en dessous de mon nombril. Je me sens m'apaiser petit à petit et j'opine du menton.

**-Je te jure que ça va bien aller, **poursuit-il. **Et faut me comprendre, je tiens plus, moi ! **plaisante-t-il. **Si tu veux vraiment attendre parce que tu te sens pas prête, alors j'attendrai, mais sache que je vais être frustré… **

Il me lance un regard de chiot battu très convainquant et j'éclate de rire. Je me mordille la lèvre, me plongeant dans son regard foncé et rassurant. Je lui fais confiance mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir peur. Mais je sais aussi que je veux que ce soit lui parce que je me sens bien dans ses bras et que ses doigts sur ma peau ne me donnent pas l'impression d'être autre part qu'à leur place.

Je ne sais pas si je suis vraiment amoureuse de lui. Peut-être que je ne le suis pas encore tout à fait mais je suis en bon chemin, ça je le sais. Et s'il se révélait ne pas être l'homme de ma vie, si tant est qu'il en existe réellement hein, on est d'accord… alors, si c'est le cas, je ne regretterai pas pour autant qu'il ait été mon premier.

**-Tu serai vraiment de mauvais poil, en plus, **remarqué-je en riant, passant mes bras autour de son cou.

**-Tu le regretteras pas, crois-moi ! Je suis vraiment un Dieu du sexe ! **m'assure-t-il. **Après ça, c'est toi qui me sauteras dessus pour en redemander ! **

J'éclate de rire et l'embrasse. Mais deux secondes après, je m'éloigne, frappée par une révélation et j'écarquille les yeux d'horreur.

**-Je suis pas épilée ! **

**-Merde, moi non plus ! **réplique-t-il en mimant sa propre mine horrifiée. **Tant pis, hein, on f'ra avec, qu'est-ce tu veux ! **

Et il fait voler mon débardeur tandis que je suis littéralement pliée de rire, sur le lit. Ca promet !

**xOxOxO**

Quand on revient dans la salle commune, il est dans les environs d'une heure du matin et… bon, d'accord, on n'a pas vu le temps passer ! Faut dire, on a dû prendre une douche d'environ euh… une heure et demi, quelque chose comme ça !

Nos mains sont liées et Chris a cette démarche qu'il a quand il est particulièrement fier de lui, c'est-à-dire qu'il pourrait facilement enfiler des lunettes de soleil et proposer de signer des autographes à tout le monde. Pour ma part, je redoute sérieusement le fait que je ne vais pas tarder à avancer en pain chassées, en chantonnant un bon petit _Hakuna Matata _!

Dans la salle, la musique a redoublé de volume et le pourcentage moyen d'alcool dans le sang de nos camarade a bien dû suivre la même allure. Tout le monde rit et embrasse n'importe qui, ça frôle l'orgie collective mais tout ça, dans un esprit joyeux et convivial !

Chris se tourne vers moi et m'embrasse avec un air prétentieux avant de me déclarer presque cérémonieusement :

**-Je te donne même pas vingt minutes pour revenir me supplier pour une autre manche, chérie. **

**-Ah oui ? **fis-je en dessinant des courbes du bout des doigts sur son torse. **Je pencherai plus pour toi, me suppliant, dans… allez, dix minutes ? **

Il me regarde de haut, semblant réfléchir.

**-Ok, c'est possible ! **admet-il.

J'éclate de rire et l'embrasse avant de le regarder s'éloigner vers Vincent et sa bande de potes. Chris a vraiment des amis discutables, mis à part Phil. Heureusement que je n'ai pas à les supporter !

J'entends alors des éclats de voix derrière moi et me retourne pour voir Amandine hurler sur Manon qui la défie du regard avec son air d'enfant-gâtée. Puis, l'une et l'autre se jettent dessus et finissent au sol, se tirant les cheveux et s'enfonçant les doigts dans le nez. Shannon, Val et Philip débarquent tels des héros pour essayer de séparer les deux teignes tandis que Cory semble au bord du désespoir et ne sait pas quoi faire.

Je m'approche de lui tandis que Val vient de se prendre l'un des talons de Manon dans le menton, et la traite de tous les noms.

**-Mais, rayon de soleil, lâche les ch'veux de Manon…, **fait Cory parfaitement inutilement.

**-Mais laisse-les, frangin ! Ca leur fait du bien ! **fis-je avant de crier, les mains en porte-voix. **Vas-y, Mandy, arrache-lui les yeux ! **

**-Arrête, frangine, tu l'excites encore plus ! **

Elyse se plante à côté de moi, jubilant tout autant que moi à la vue d'Amandine faisant bouffer le sol de notre salle-commune à cette petite allumeuse de Brancouvère.

**-C'est ça, trésor, mords-la ! **l'encourage-t-elle.

**-Bon, ça va, les filles ! **s'énerve Phil qui essaye de tirer Amandine de Manon.

Ely continue néanmoins d'encourager Amandine et je passe un bras autour de Cory qui se lamente sur l'état dans lequel vont se retrouver les deux tigresses qui se griffent.

**-Ah, fallait pas laisser Brancouvère te draguer…**

**-C'était rien, man, **grommelle-t-il. **Elle sait bien que c'est elle que j'aime… Bébé, tu l'étrangles !**

**-Au moins, maintenant, on sait qu'on aura pas à s'en faire pour toi, Cory ! **remarque elyse en ricanant. **Elle tient à tes miches ! P'tit veinard, va !**

Phil et Shannon arrivent enfin à les séparer. Elles sont toutes deux folles de rages et à bout de souffle mais c'est sans aucun doute Manon qui a perdu le plus de cheveux !

**-Remue une nouvelle fois tes fesses toutes plates devant mon Corentino, sale aguicheuse, et j'en ferai des grillades, une bonne fois pour toutes ! **la menace Amandine.

Elyse et moi éclatons de rire tandis que Shannon, qui tient encore Amandine, sourit avec amusement avant de lui glisser que c'était très sexy, ce qui parait rendre particulièrement fière d'elle notre catcheuse officielle. Les élèves qui s'étaient attroupés se dispersent et reprennent leurs activités ; piaffer ; se bourrer la gueule ; danser ; se bécoter.

**-Et ben, maintenant, je saurai qu'il vaut mieux pas que je drague Corentin pour ma survie, **s'affichent la phrase devant moi en lettre de feu.

Je me retourne et souris largement à Lyzore qui semble avoir trouvé le spectacle tout aussi divertissant que nous.

**-Pour ma part, j'ai toujours évité de chercher trop Mandy… pour toutes les fois où elle m'a engueulé pour des histoires de sèche ou de devoirs pas rendus ! Cette fille est une vraie plaie mais, au fond, on l'adore tous ! Mais c'est vrai que ce serait reposant de s'en passer quelques journées !**

**-Je te trouve bien euphorique et bavarde, dis donc, Cora, **remarque-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. **Et vous avez disparu un sacré bout de temps, Chris et toi… **

**-On avait une victoire à fêter ! **

-**Je vois ! **rit-elle avant de poser une main sur mon bras et d'ajouter d'un air cachotier : **Tu me raconteras tout ça, plus tard, alors ! **

**-Compte sur moi, grande sœur ! **

On s'échange un coup d'œil complice.

**-On va danser ? **propose-t-elle.

**-Euuh…**

**-Le point d'interrogation, c'était pour la forme, **m'indique-t-elle.

**-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être autoritaire, parfois, zozore, c'est dingue ! **me plaignis-je. **Bon, ok, mais je vais nous chercher à boire avant !**

**-Mouais, **fait-elle. **Mais au pas de course, allez, allez !**

Je rigole et traverse la salle pour me rendre vers l'open bar que Chris a eu l'ingénieuse idée d'installer pour attirer tout le beau monde de Poudlard. Ce qui a marché parfaitement ! Je m'attrape un verre et verse du punch. Je me rappelle soudainement du coup du punch-ensorcelé qui avait collé tous les opposés de l'école ensemble et je ris. C'était une bonne idée, finalement ! Et ça parait tellement loin ! Il s'en est passé, des choses, cette année !

**-Alors, Smooter, un pari, ça te dit ? **

Je me retourne subitement pour voir Sirius, appuyé contre le bar, en mode play-boy. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, au lieu de me retourner l'estomac d'excitation ou de me faire piquer un fard, je trouve plutôt la situation tellement cocasse que j'en éclate de rire.

**-Merci de proposer, **dis-je en souriant. **Mais j'vais être obligée de décliner… cette fois-ci, j'ai vraiment beaucoup trop à perdre ! **

* * *

_Ne manque plus que l'épilogue très chers, c'est le moment de vous lâcher :)_


	37. Chapter 37

_Roulements de tambouuuuuuur Mesdemoiselles Monsieur ! Voici la page finale de cette fic !_

_Alalala on sait vous avez la larme à l'oeil, nous aussi... Mais on ne va pas s'arrêter là ! Pour les impatients et tristes de finir cette fic et qui ne peuvent attendre la prochaine sur l'univers de HP on ne saurait que trop vous conseiller d'aller faire un tour sur "Terre inconnue ou terrain connu" qui vaut le détour, promis :)_

_Sinon euuh eh bien un gros merci à nos reviewseurs, surtout ceux fidèles au poste depuis le début. Vous nous avez fait tenir le coup ! Je vais pas les énumérer mais je sais que vous vous reconnaitrez :D_

_Dans les quelques jours qui vont suivre on va poster une nouvelle fic déjà bien entamée, le titre est pour l'instant provisoir parce que vous connaissez notre cher site il veut pas des trucs trop longs... "Arrête de geindre princesse et bouge tes fesses" (ou un truc dans ce goût) avec des supers héroines qui relèveront le niveau promis ! On vous y attend ;)_

_Bonne lecture à tous et profitez =)_

_PS : pour les novices de nos épilogues, ya une coupure au milieu pour le changement de point de vue !_

_Guest : Salut ! On est bien contente que le fait que nos héroines ne finissent as avec Sirius te plaisent, on voulait surprendre et aussi sortir des clichés parce que c'était peu probable quand même... On est un peu comme toi aussi, on trouve que Sirius c'est pas Sirius s'il fait pas son bad boy solitaire. ! On est ravie de savoir que tu ais aimé, et on espère te revoir dans nos autres fics :) Ce n'est évidemment pas la dernière promis, comme tu l'as lu ci-dessus. Merci beaucoup de ta (tes xD) review(s) !_

* * *

**Epilogue**

**« GRYFFONDOR ! »**

La tablée de ma maison se lève comme un seul homme pour crier victoire en jetant les chapeaux en l'air. Ça s'auto-applaudit avec une modestie je vous dis pas… James va s'emparer de la coupe avec une fierté évidente, la démarche assurée d'une star hollywoodienne qui vient de recevoir l'oscar du meilleur acteur. Alors que c'est pas comme si on avait récupéré la coupe des quatre maisons qu'un Serpentard arbore avec fierté depuis l'autre bout de la salle. Mais entre la coupe du meilleur comportement et celle du sport sorcier le plus apprécié… On devine vite laquelle des deux a le plus de valeurs à nos yeux.

Dumbledore échange quelques mots avec mon capitaine, Macgo a un sourire rayonnant et applaudit avec ferveur. On sait tous que c'est une inconditionnelle de Quidditch. James revient vers nous, brandissant la coupe dorée au dessus de sa tête comme s'il venait d'avoir le Saint Graal. Elle lui est vite retirée des mains par le reste de l'équipe de Quidditch. Pas qu'il s'en plaigne puisqu'il étouffe Lily Evans dans ses bras. Note pour plus tard : penser à leur envoyer l'addition par hiboux express.

**« Regarde cette beauté !** beugle Kurt en secouant la coupe devant moi. **»**

Je m'empare d'elle avec respect, elle est plus lourde qu'elle n'y parait et les petites gravures qu'elle arbore gesticulent en tous sens, se lançant des souafles ou poursuivant des vif d'or. En effet, elle est carrément canon. Je n'entends guère plus ce que le directeur dit puisque mes chers camarades sont surexcités et n'attendent qu'une chose : faire la fête. Il faut dire que ce sont nos derniers jours à Pouldard, autant en profiter. J'appuie sur le bouton ON de mon walkman, la chanson toute choisie démarre.

_We mean to go on and on and on and on : We are the champions ! My friends ! And We'll keep on fighting till the end !_

Je sursaute en sentant mes voisins se lever, puis, les suit, la coupe sous le bras – aussi vite gagnée, aussi vite oubliée pour aller fête ça.

**« Une photo ! Allez ! »**

Oh Merlin… Kurt m'attrape le bras et me tire pour rejoindre le reste de notre équipe. Un gamin de deuxième année est tétanisé d'honneur, son appareil à la main. James a les lunettes de travers et un sourire rayonnant, les bras autour des épaules des deux autres poursuiveurs. Kurt abaisse mon casque d'autorité et je me retrouve au milieu de ces fou-furieux. Mon capitaine m'ordonne de lever bien haut la coupe pour que tout le monde puisse bien l'admirer. J'éclate de rire, comme si quelqu'un n'avait pas encore compris !

**« HYPPOGRYFFE !** s'exclame le gamin de deuxième année. **»**

Un flash éblouit nos sourires.

**« Et maintenant !** s'exclame James, **il faut qu'on fête ça dignement ! »**

Evidement, on va pas faire sa pépère dans notre salle commune entre bons vieux Gryffondor pur-jus. Non, non, non, surtout pas quand Serpentard se décide à faire aussi une fête pour leur propre coupe. Notre capitaine nous entraine à sa suite, Kurt s'est emparé de la coupe pour la regarder avec amour. Pour un peu on pourrait croire que c'est avec elle qu'il va coucher ce soir et non pas ce sixième année de Poufsouffle - Daren ? Derek ? Allez savoir…

**« Arrête de la fixer tu vas t'abimer les yeux. »**

Il ne me rétorque rien, le sourire haut jusqu'aux oreilles. Sérieusement… Je monte le son pour lui faire profiter de la chanson dont il appuie les paroles avec un hochement de tête, glissant son bras autour du mien pour nous faire courir derrière James.

_We are the champions, we are the champions ! No time for loosers 'cause we are the champions… __OF THE WORLD !_

Je souris, je l'aurais pas mieux dit Freddy.

OoOo

**« Bon perdant, je viens te féliciter Rosie,** déclare Chris avec une modestie feinte, **mais je te rappelle que nous conservons le nombre de points gagnés en un seul match cette année. »**

Je lève les yeux au ciel, qui pourrait l'oublier ? Ils sont tellement fiers qu'ils le crient à tous les tableaux de Poudlard. Enfin, il faut avouer que c'était un match fantastique. Ma petite sœur a enflammée les supporters de Poufsouffle. Nul doute que l'année prochaine elle sera sélectionnée pour être la gardienne de son équipe. C'est papa qui va être fier de son bébé.

_And I had a dream about my old school, and she was there all pink and gold and glittery. I threw my arms around her legs, came to weeping, came to weeping…_

**« Elle est trop belle !** s'exclame Coco en me bondissant dessus pour s'emparer de la coupe, **wow, elle est lourde !**

**- Regarde-la bien,** sourié-je en signant, **l'année prochaine c'est toi qui la brandira.**

**- Promis ! **appuie-t-elle en se miroitant dans la coupe.

**- Un peu de respect, **s'écrie Kurt**, c'est pas un vulgaire miroir enfin ! **

**- Oui enfin c'est qu'une coupe en métal !**

**- C'est de l'or massif !** s'étouffe-t-il, **elle a été fondue dans l'armure de… **

**- Oui, oui !** secoue-t-elle la main, avant de passer un bras autour de Chris, **et si on allait danser ?**

**- Comme tu veux mais elle, elle reste là,** prévient Kurt en s'emparant de notre coupe.

**- Elle est toute à toi, **réplique Chris soudain bien plus préoccupé par les lèvres de ma sœur.

**- Si j'étais toi je surveillerai l'animal, **marmonne Kurt à mon adresse**.»**

J'éclate de rire, trop tard ! Coco m'a déjà bien laissé entrevoir qu'elle avait franchi le cap. C'est maman qui va être contente, mieux vaut préserver le cœur de papa pour l'instant. Je n'ose même pas imaginer sa tête s'il l'apprend. Son bébé… faut le comprendre, il la voit encore comme le bambin en couche-culotte qui lui apporter des feuilles soigneusement arrachées à ses plantes en guises de gages d'amour.

**« Je propose de porter un toast !** fait Kurt en levant son verre. **A notre victoire ! Et à notre non-amitié ! »**

Non-amitié ? Je penche la tête, pensive. Hum. Ça sonne pas mal du tout, je trinque avec lui et avale une grosse gorgée de bierraubuerre. Les yeux bruns de Kurt se mettent alors à briller d'excitation, je fronce les sourcils et jette un coup par-dessus mon épaule. Derek – ou Daren ?- lui fait un clin d'œil depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. Je retourne mon attention sur Kurt, me pourléchant les lèvres pour le faire rougir. Il grogne un je ne sais quoi avant de me fourrer notre trophée pour aller nonchalamment – tu parles ! On repère à un mile qu'il est en chaleur ! – rejoindre le Poufsouffle.

_Only for a night ! And the only solution was to stand and fight, and my body was loosing all the satellites, but you came over me like some holy life, and I know the whole story, you're the only light_

On peut sans l'ombre d'un doute déclarer que la fête de Gryffondor bat celle de Serpentard, le nombre d'élèves qu'il y a est effarant. Heureusement que la salle sur Demande est extensible et que Dumbledore est resté assez jeune dans sa tête pour ne pas envoyer Rusard à nos trousses. J'ai dû d'ailleurs lui dire en revoir la semaine dernière pour mes deux dernières heures de retenue. Allez savoir qui était le plus soulagé de nous deux, lui pour ne plus avoir à me voir danser quand il me beugle des ordres ou moi pour ne plus avoir de tête à tête avec sa peau jaunâtre.

**« Alors elle est lourde cette coupe ? »**

Mon pauvre cœur rate un battement et je me retourne pour sourire à Philip. Lui tendant le fameux trophée pour pouvoir agiter ma baguette.

**« Et voilà, magnanime je te laisse la toucher ta chérie !**

**- Oh mais on l'a eu bien assez pour que je la connaisse par cœur ! **rétorque-t-il.

**- J'en doute pas, **écrivé**-**je vivement, **tu l'as reçu pour le prix de modestie. Un truc de Poufsouffle visiblement.**

**- Eh ! **s'offusque-t-il,** je suis bon joueur, je viens te féliciter.**

**- Mince alors, **appuyé-je d'un soupir la baguette virevoltant,** moi qui espérer que c'était pour un baiser. **

**- C'est bien mon intention ! **déclare-t-il en embrassant la coupe,** je ne pouvais pas quitter Pouldard sans un baiser d'adieu à cette beauté. »**

J'éclate d'un rire muet, me demandant franchement ce qu'elle a d'exceptionnel cette coupe. On joue au Quidditch pour le fun pas pour la récompense, même si gagner c'est gratifiant. Le deuxième batteur de Gryffondor vient la lui piquer, probablement pour la brandir à toute l'assemblée comme s'il l'avait gagné à lui tout seul. Philip lance un regard d'adieu à sa chère coupe. M'esclaffant je lui tapote gentiment l'épaule.

Il me sourit, avant de m'embrasser. Je passe mes bras autour de son cou, me laissant fondre et bruler contre lui.

**« Et si on allait danser ?** murmure-t-il contre mes lèvres. **»**

J'hoche la tête et glisse ma main dans la sienne. C'était pile mon idée.

_Only for a night, yeyeyeye-yeyeyeye-ahhaaaoooh. __Only for a night…_

OoOo

Je gigote doucement des hanches au rythme des percussions, bercée par la voix douce et ensoleillée de Bruno Mars, les bras faisant des mouvements de pendules dans les airs tandis que Chris chantonne les paroles dans mon cou, son souffle chaud contre ma peau. Il est derrière moi, l'une de ses mains me tenant par la taille, et juste en face de nous, Lyzore et Phil honorent le morceau en dansant, le sourire aux lèvres. Je suis tellement contente qu'ils soient ensemble, depuis le temps que ça trainait ! Maintenant, ils sont tous les deux avec quelqu'un qui les mérite ! Quoi de plus efficace que de les mettre ensemble, n'est-ce pas ?

Dakota et Cory font comme s'ils étaient les rock star de la soirée –je crois que Cory a réussi à convaincre ma meilleure amie de fumer un de nos joints…- et tandis qu'il joue lascivement de la basse, elle se serre d'une bouteille vide de bière comme micro, faisant excessivement virevolter ses cheveux châtains. C'est peut-être pourquoi elle embrassait Derek, il y a encore un quart d'heure… ou alors, c'est juste le fait qu'elle s'est sentie d'humeur magnanime et lui a pardonné. Personnellement, je ne sais pas trop si elle a bien fait ou non. Mais si elle le sent comme ça, alors je fais confiance à Dakota. Elle est l'une de ces personnes qui savent prendre les meilleures décisions pour elles-mêmes ou se trompent en ayant sincèrement pensé que ça l'était. Tout ce que je peux faire c'est rester là, près d'elle au cas où elle se serait trompée et qu'elle est triste, ou déprimée, ou déçue, ou blessée, et la consoler quand elle pleure, ou encore, l'aider à saboter le dossier de la sœur que je déteste.

_I wanna be a billionaire soooo freacking baaad  
Buy all of the things I never had_

**-Alors, voilà, **soupiré-je à Chris. **C'est fini… l'année est quasi finie…**

**-Ouais ! Finis les profs, finis les devoirs, fini les heures de colles ! **

-**Parle pour toi… et Zozore, et Pépé…, **marmonné-je en faisant la moue.

**-Hey, bébé, tu vas pas nous faire une grosse déprime, quand même ? **rit-il.

Il me retourne et me colle contre lui pour me sourire.

_Oh every time I close my eeeyes  
I see my name in shining liiights…_

**-Je sais que ça va être l'enfer de plus pouvoir me toucher tous les jours mais, ça va, j'pense que tu vas pouvoir survivre…**

Mais je ne cède pas à son ton taquin et continue à broyer de noir. Qu'est-ce que la vie va être changée sans eux trois. Ma sœur, mon copain et mon capitaine. Tous partis loin de Poudlard tandis que je resterai au même endroit, à dormir sur les tables des salles de classes et à louper des souafles devant mes anneaux.

**-Venez tous, Coco nous fait un gros boudin ! **

Ni une, ni deux, ma sœur surgit entre Chris et moi, Phil, Cory et Dakota, derrière elle. Elle sort sa baguette et me demande :

**-Bah, qu'est-ce que t'as, sœurette ? **

**-Elle veut pas que je m'en aille, l'année prochaine ! **répond Chris.

**-Ni toi, ni Pépé ! **rajouté-je en roulant des yeux. **Vous allez sauter dans le grand train de la vie et devenir vieux et responsables, et riches et importants, et vous allez tous nous oublier pour des classeurs de dossier et des factures impayées…**

Ils éclatent tous de rire en pleine synchronisation.

**-C'est qu'un an sans nous, Cora, tu te débrouilleras très bien, j'en suis sure ! **assure Lyzore en souriant.

**-Ou pas, **fait Philip. **Vu ton don pour les catastrophes… Mais on sera jamais loin, va ! **

_Yeah can't forget about me stupid  
Everywhere I go I'm a have my own theme music_

-**Si, vous serez loin ! **répliqué-je tristement.

**-Rho, Coco, arrête donc de leur faire plaisir comme ça, ils vont finir par se croire irremplaçables ! **s'écrie Dak.

Elle bondit sur moi, enroulant un bras autour de mes épaules, me faisant me pencher vers elle puisqu'elle est un peu plus petite que moi. Elle lance un regard prétentieux aux autres qui attendent la suite tandis qu'elle les pointe de sa bouteille de bière.

**-Tu sais ce que tout ça veut dire ? C'est qu'ici, c'est nous les jeunes branchés, nous sommes la génération fraiche et dynamique ! On a toute la vie devant nous ! Et eux, c'est des vioques qui vont bientôt avoir des rides et des cheveux blancs ! **fait-elle avec fermeté.

Ils la regardent avec amusement et je finis par sourire.

_A different city every night oh!  
I, I swear the world better prepaaaare  
For when I'm a billionaire ! _

**-Alors, là, Dak, je t'arrête de suite… de nous tous, **_**je **_**suis le plus branché ! **proteste Chris.

**-Dans tes rêves, ouais, surement ! Allez, la Coco-cool team, avec moi ! **s'écrie-t-elle en attrapant Cory par le bras.

Travie McCoy commence alors à rapper et on le suit avec enthousiasme, tandis que Dakota place le cul de la bouteille de bière entre nos bouches.

_I'll be playing basketball with the President  
Dunking on his delegates  
Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette  
Toss a couple million the air just for the heck of it ! _

Alors, oui, peut-être que finalement cette fin d'année n'est pas de si mauvaise augure que ça ! Ok, on va se séparer. Dak, Cory et moi devrons faire notre dernière année à Poudlard avec les filles tandis que Phil, Chris et Lyzore entreront surement dans la vie active. On n'aura plus les mêmes journées, plus les rassemblements le long de la table des Poufsouffle et plus tous ces matchs amicaux, le week-end. Et je ne les verrai plus dans la salle-commune, je ne les croiserai plus dans nos dortoirs. J'aurai aussi un nouveau capitaine mais il restera _mon _capitaine, peu importe. Phil restera Cap'tain Love, Lyzore restera ma grande sœur chérie et adorée, et Chris restera mon petit-copain –ou en tous cas, je l'espère très fort.

Et on profitera de notre Septième Année comme on l'a fait avec les autres ! Et ensuite, on quittera à notre tour Poudlard, ce lieu si magique et unique, et on sera à nouveau tous ensemble…

Mais, en attendant, on a la vie devant nous et, Merlin, dans deux semaines, c'est les vacances d'été ! On chante alors tous en chœur, s'appuyant les uns sur les autres, se poussant et se balançant sur la musique :

- **I wanna be a billionaire so fuckin' baaaad…**

Et c'est bien vrai que ça ne ferait pas de mal, tant qu'à faire !

Alors voilà, sortez vos mouchoirs et tapez donc une review finale parce que bon c'est maintenant ou jamais de dire que vous nous avez suivi et que vous avez aimé :)

Rendons à César ce qui appartient à César :

- Queen - We are the champions (oui je vous fait cet affront !)

- Florence and the Machine ( dont on est littéralement fan !) - Only for a night

- Bruno Mars - Billionaire


End file.
